The LoudVerse: Grand Theft Loud
by FrostbiteFear
Summary: Life for Lincoln Loud has been rough. With his family suffering through debt, he proceeds to look for answers that is until he meets a figure from the past who convinces him to turn to the life of crime to make money for his family. Things go well until his actions take a turn for the worse. What will Lincoln do when his family is caught in the midst of his Actions?
1. The Broken Life Part 1

_**The LoudVerse:**_

 _ **Grand Theft Loud**_

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _The Broken life Part 1_**

.

 ** _Earth 2987_**

.

 ** _Royal Woods, Michigan_**

.

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _Royal Woods, Michigan_**

 ** _May 6th , 2019_**

 ** _11:27 Am_**

The loud crack of thunder has roared its way into the town of Royal Woods, Michigan to introduce a gloomy and depressing rainy day. As the rain begins to fall, the once sunny skies of a once beautiful Saturday morning quickly morphs into a blue gloomy morning for the towns residents. The rain drops begin to fall soaking anyone unlucky enough to be caught outside without a raincoat or umbrella. Luckily enough the remaining residents of 1216 Franklin Avenue had decided to spend the gloomy morning indoors rather than outside.

Inside a small linen closet on the second floor of the home awakens a young man with a unique set of white hair. The alarm clock sends a loud message to awaken the sleeping occupant. He raises his arm and shuts off the alarm completely before going back to sleep for a good 15 minutes. A set of rough knocks on the door is soon heard.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

A voice spoke up "Lincoln? Sweetie your father has breakfast ready."

Lincoln opens his eyes revealing two pairs of brown eyes. He heard his mother wake him up for breakfast.

"Alright mom... i'll uh...be downstairs...in a bit" he said with a hint of drowsiness.

"Don't make me come up here again Lincoln, this is the third time you keep sleeping in late. Be downstairs in five minutes young man or else i will come up and splash you with cold water." his mother said with slight irritation in her voice.

"I get it mom.. I'm going to take... a shower first...i'll be down afterwards."

With that his mother takes her leave making sure to check in on Lincoln again in case he falls asleep once again.

Lincoln finally wakes up completely. His sits up and stretches his arms out while letting out a loud yawn. He licks his lips for a second before finally getting up to grab a set of fresh clothes. He grabs a pair of socks, boxers, an orange plain tee and a pair of blue jeans. He makes his way out of his room and into the second floor corridor.

The entire hallway was quiet which had been the case lately since most of the family had either moved on out of the house, gone to college or were somewhere else in the morning. As he walks down towards the bathroom door he begins to look around the hall remembering how chaotic it used to be. Seeing and knowing that the "Loud" house wasn't so loud anymore kind of made him sad in a way because his family really lived up to the name. Giving a brief sigh he enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

Upon entering he sets his clothes down and begins to strip off his current clothes before turning on the shower. When he turns the knob the water began to run down and set itself up like it usually does. He soon steps in and gives himself in to the warm shower. He begins his shower by washing his hair and soon afterwards he washes his body before finally finishing. He steps off the shower, grabs his towel and begins to dry himself off. He steps up to the mirror and takes a look at himself.

Lincoln Loud, no longer the 11 year old kid he used to be. He is now 24 years old. Time had really done a number of changes to him, like for instance his face is much slimmer than it used to be. His body was more average and fit than he used to be 13 years ago. His voice is a lot deeper and more masculine, he's also grown taller over the years. He's reached his father's height, beating his by a few centimeters. He's also grown facial hair for the past couple of years. He takes a quick look at how much it's grown before deciding to shave it off to let it grow again.

He takes the bottle of shaving cream and grabs a razor from the cabinet and soon proceeded to shave. This takes him about 6 minutes to complete, giving him enough time to go downstairs before his breakfast gets cold. With his hair and body washed and face shaved. He puts on his set of chosen clothes and leaves the bathroom.

Opening the door he soon spots his youngest sister waiting outside the bathroom to use it. He smiles upon seeing her cheery face. "Morning Lily."

"Morning Lincy!" she says with excitement before jumping on her brother giving him a cheerful hug. When she lets go she looks at him in the eye "You slept in again huh?"

"Heh yeah, for like the third time in a row. I'm just having trouble sleeping as of lately."

"Nightmares?"

"In a way you can say that, but I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"Is it because you're not working anymore?"

"...Well not exactly. That's not what's on my mind lately...just don't worry about it Lily, i'll figure something out."

"Just like always right?"

"Just like always" He says with a reassuring smiling. He gently brushes her long blonde hair which had past her shoulder length.

Lily Loud was now 14 years old. With Long blonde hair kept straight and reaching a few inches below Lincoln's height, she isn't the infant she used to be before. Now she is a creative beautiful young girl with a passion for art. She is capable of molding a replica of the Eiffel Tower with just a few blocks of clay. She can draw a scenery of nature just by thinking of it. Throughout her childhood she looked up to Lincoln as her hero. She always saw him as a symbol of hope whenever things get bad. She knew he would be there to save the day and make things great again. Ever since then she always saw her older brother as the only hero she needs.

"Well i'm gonna have breakfast now, don't want to keep it any colder than it already is."

"I had breakfast almost 2 hours ago you lazy sleeper! That's how you know you're lazy Linky!" She said while laughing.

"Well excuse me miss I-Wake-Up-Early-In-The-Morning, I prefer to sleep more so that i sleep less during the day." Chuckled Lincoln.

"Meanie hehe well enjoy breakfast Linky." she gave him a comforting hug before going off to her room. Lincoln smiled at the sight of seeing her growing up. He really missed seeing her as a growing toddler. He soon brings back his focus to breakfast downstairs knowing that it has been almost 15 minutes since it was served.

Upon arriving downstairs he notices his mother on the phone with someone while his father was in the dining room sitting down at the table overlooking a few sheets of paper. He immediately recognizes them to be bills that he's been seeing a lot lately. He can see his father looking at the bills with depression in his eyes. Lincoln felt bad because so far it's been a week since he's been out of a job. He worked over at Gus' Games and Grub as a manager after the many years of working there, but a year after he got the position his boss had sold the property due to the lease being too high. That's a problem that most of Royal Woods have been experiencing. He was now out of a job and has no way of making an income thus he isn't able to help his parents with the bills. As of now they're a few months late on the rent, the power bill is reaching it's end and the rest of the bills are reaching their "final Notice". His father looks at all the bills and tries to drown out his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey whenever he stresses too much.

Lincoln reaches the kitchen and sees his breakfast is surprisingly still warm. His dad had made eggs with bacon on the side. The bacon was still chewy rather than crunchy. He still gives his dad credit for being a great cook. He sits down and eats his breakfast while having the bills on his current mindset. He soon finds it harder to finish breakfast with the knowledge of exceeding bills and final notices haunting his parents.

He overhears his mother talk on the phone and soon starts to notice that she's talking to one of his sisters.

"Yes sweetie... oh of course!...No everything's fine sweetheart...Yes Lynn said she's coming by for her break...Well take your time sweetie no need to rush over here...We'll be here when you come by...Well that's fine, we'll be waiting sweetie. You take care now...I love you too sweetheart...goodbye." She hangs up and makes her way to the kitchen to mark down a date on the calendar.

Lincoln soon speaks up "Who was that mom?"

She turned to Lincoln with a smile on her face "It was Luan Sweetie, she's coming back to live with us until she can make it on her own. She's coming by Monday morning. Lynn is also coming by to visit us for her break off of her semester. I'm just happy that my babies are coming back. First Lucy, then Lynn and now Luan."

Lincoln was surprised by the news. Although he was happy knowing his sisters were coming back he still felt very distant from them. He felt distant to Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn and Lucy. As for his sister Luna, he hasn't heard from her in 13 years. Luna had run away from home after a huge fight with her parents. She simply got up in the middle of the night and left without even saying goodbye. Ever since then she hasn't returned home. His parents filed a police report after finding out she had run away but to no avail. She was no longer seen in Royal Woods.

Lincoln felt very heartbroken when Luna left, he felt like a big piece of his heart was ripped straight out. In one side he felt extreme sadness over knowing his sister may still be out there alone while the other side is filled with complete rage. He felt very angry at Luna for doing what she did. She left behind a family who have cared for her entire life. She left behind two older sisters who cared for her when she was young as well as 7 younger sisters and her only brother whom she really loved a lot. No one knows till this day where she had run off too. Her friends from high school were no longer seen in Royal Woods either.

"I'm just glad they're coming back, i really missed them a lot." said Lincoln with a tint of sadness in his voice.

His mother realized the tone he left off and soon gave him a comforting hug from behind. "We all did Sweetie. We missed them a whole lot, just like how we miss your sister Luna."

"Mom...please don't...I don't want to hear any mention of _Her_. She's gone and she's never coming back..."

"We can only hope Lincoln...I just want my baby to be alright."

After what seemed like forever his mother released away from her hug and went off to her and Lynn's bedroom. His father remained at the dining room overlooking the bills. He looked at one bill after another before finally getting up and heading into the bedroom as well. Lincoln finished his breakfast and brought the plate over to wash it. After washing the rest of the plates he took a curious glance over at the dining room table. He knew that by looking at them he would grow more anxious and depressed. His family's current state was terrible and just by looking at the source he would fall back into stress. He decided to walk over to the table and proceeded to view the bills.

 ** _Rent for the month of April - $2,500_**

 ** _Accumulated_** ** _Rent bills over the course of 4 months - $10,000_**

 ** _Total amount due - $12,500_**

 _ **\- Mr. Loud, you have received your final notice of this letter. If you do not pay the amount due by the end of this month we will evict you from your home. Please acquire the total amount due to avoid eviction.**_

 ** _Con Edison Bill for the month of April- $780_**

 _ **Accumulated bills over the course of 4 months - $3,120**_

 _ **Total amount due - $3,900**_

 _ **\- Mr. Loud, you have received your final turn off notice. If you do not pay the total amount due by the end of the month we will shut off your power within your home. Please acquire the total amount due by the end of the month.**_

 _ **Water Bill for the month of April - $350**_

 _ **Accumulated bills over the course of 4 months - $1,400**_

 _ **Total amount due - $1,750**_

 _ **\- Mr. Loud, this is your final notice of your water bill. Avoiding the payment above will result your home in losing your water source. To avoid such action taken we recommend you pay the total amount due by the end of the month.,**_

Lincoln flinched at the sight of the total amount due for each bill. He did the math and summed up a total of $18,150. He knew that was a lot of money. Money they didn't even have. How were they supposed to get that kind of money? His parents barely make enough to make ends meet at this rate. Ever since rents and utility bills have been raised, people all over Royal Woods have been suffering a dilemma all around. His parents haven't taking it easy, his dad now tries to forget all the stress by spending most of his pay on Whiskey. His mother on the other hand is trying to save enough to at least pay some of the bills in time. Since he is currently out of a job he hasn't been able to help pay the bills. The only ones in the family who still have a job are his parents and his sister Lana.

Lana has managed to find a job as a car mechanic in Downtown Royal Woods. She makes a good decent amount weekly, she's been able to pay a quarter of what was due. As of now she hasn't been making enough due to her boss closing down shop a lot often because of "business". Lucky for her, today she was called in so at the least of that she'll make something. Over a course of 13 years she's grown into a beautiful young woman, although she doesn't like it when she's called cute. She keeps her long blonde hair down but still keeps her baseball cap on top. As for her twin, she got a job as a model for a new fashion company over in Liberty City. She moved out last week giving her final farewell to her family while giving her twin an emotional goodbye.

Lincoln sets down the bills and decides that he needs to take his mind off of things. "Maybe a walk through Ketchum Park will help me clear things off" He thought.

Grabbing his coat he leaves a note on a post it sticky;

 ** _Went to take a walk at the park, i'll be home soon - Lincoln_**

He placed the sticky down and proceeded to walk out into the drizzly afternoon.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter 1 of Grand Theft Loud! I know there hasn't been much action going on but trust me things will get good as the story goes on. This story won't completely surround Lincoln as i planned to give the spotlights to other characters as well. If you've read the preview then you know that Lincoln won't be the only one in the midst of violence. Give this story time and i guarantee you'll like it. I already mapped out the story for Act 1 and i'm currently mapping out the timeline for Act 2. You folks will be in quite a ride. Please let me know what you thought of this story, do you like the beginning or do you hate it? I'll take any criticism to help improve this story. Also i know i said i'd have this chapter out by next week but hey the earlier the better. Chapter 2 will probably be out by next week if that's the case, if not then i guarantee the week after that. I promise i won't let you guys down with this story, i planned it out so much at work lol i guarantee once again that you'll like it. Till next time folks, FrostbiteFear out.**_


	2. The Broken Life Part 2

**_Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _The Broken Life Part 2_**

.

.

.

 _ **Ketchum Park, Royal Woods**_

 _ **May 6th, 2019**_

 _ **12:54 pm**_

Lincoln was a block away from Ketchum Park. Throughout his entire walk he couldn't stop thinking about the debt his parents were in and how much it was affecting them. He began to feel sorry for them for how the two had raised 10 kids under one roof by using a complicated budget. He was in such deep thought that he hadn't noticed that he had arrived at the park and was already halfway in. His focus came back and brought him over to take a seat at a nearby bench.

The rain had slowed down into small drizzles before eventually stopping completely. He was glad hat it had stopped since he didn't even bother bringing an umbrella. He didn't have to worry about catching a cold anytime soon. He checked his phone and saw it had been only a half hour since he left home, he figured it would've been longer than that. He examined the park and realized there were only a few people around. He saw a man walking his German Shepard around the pathway which wasn't in bad shape with what the rain did to the park. He also noticed a woman standing by a lamp post smoking a cigarette while having her face glued to her phone.

The ground was slightly flooded with the dirt turned into mud. He soon pictured a young Lana playing in the mud like she used to do back when she was still a young little girl. Soon enough he looked around the park and envisioned the past of when his entire family would often go to the park. He saw Lori and Leni sitting under a tree taking pictures of themselves with their new Blueberry 8700 phones that Lynn Sr. and Rita had given them. He could hear them giggling as they took new pictures of one another over how cute they look. He turned to an open field nearby and saw Lynn kicking a soccer ball to a tree and kicking it back as the ball came back to her. As Lynn kicked the ball with all her might, the caused the ball to turn a different direction and headed its way to where Luan and Luna were sitting. The both were sitting at a bench with Luan holding her puppet Mr. Coconuts and Luna with her new purple Gibson Les Paul given as a birthday gift. Luan was practicing a comedy routine while Luna was strumming her guitar. The two were having a great time from what he remembered. His attention turned to the children's playground where he spotted Lola playing with a group of girls who seemed to be spoiled like she was. Nearby were his parents holding baby Lily in her carriage where Lily was playing with her rattle. He turned to another tree near Lynn and saw Lucy reading the book "Edgar Allen Poe: Collected stories and Poems" under a shade where the bright sun didn't touch her. He then turned around next to him where she saw a young version of himself reading a whole stack of Ace Savvy comic books.

"Lincoln! We came to the park to have fun not sit down and read geeky comics!" He heard Lynn yell. She approached him and grabbed him by the arm and began a tickle fight that irritated young Lincoln at first but soon found himself enjoying the moment. Not long after that the rest of the Loud sisters save for Lily and Lucy joined in the fiasco.

Luna pulled Lucy in "C'mon Spooky you need to have some fun too!" Lucy tried to resist but soon fell to the hands of the tickle monsters. She too started to enjoy the moment too.

Eventually everyone stopped and all sat under a tree laughing and cherishing the family moment. Lincoln smiled at the memory as he remembered how fantastic it was back then. Soon enough everyone vanished into thin air as all of this was merely a memory of the past. How everything was great before everything started to fall apart. Before Luna left her family behind. Before his parents fell to debt. A few tears manage to break through before he composed himself to stop. He needed answers for everything that was happening. He wanted the problems to go away so that everything can patch up just as good as it was before. He felt like going home as his trip to the park was of no help. He got up from the bench and went off to find his way out of the park.

Just as he began to walk his focus began to sway away from reality as he had not realized that he bumped into a walking pedestrian. The two had fallen down to the soaked concrete path before looking at one another. The stranger had began to mutter curses worthy of the bar of soap.

"Jesus fuck watch where you walk fucking piece of shit!" The stranger then looked to see who it was who knocked him down and changed his expression from angry to surprised. "Lincoln? Lincoln Loud?"

Lincoln looked up and had the same expression as well. He knew who this person was as a matter of fact. "Ron?"

"Shit man! it is you!" He got up, pulled Lincoln on his feet and gave him a short hand shake and hug which had been returned by Lincoln. "Man it's been fucking ages since i last saw you. Ronnie Anne talked about you a lot but i haven't seen you to remember a lot."

Ronaldo Santiago or Ron, as he preferred to be called, was the twin brother of Ronnie Anne Santiago. He sports shoulder length jet black hair held in a pony tail and is a bit lighter on the skin tone than Ronnie Anne is. He knew Lincoln as his sister's ex boyfriend and came to being close to him as a brother. For the past couple of years he's been absent from Lincoln's life.

"Really? She still talks about me? I thought she would've been way past me by this point. But man Ron, where have you been all this time? You just disappeared for the past few years."

Ron gives a slight chuckle "Well it's quite too complicated to understand really, but dude tell me about you man i need to hear how you've been all this time."

Lincoln's expression soon went down realizing that retelling how life had been will just bring down heavy weight on him again. "Well in that case, let's sit down and talk, it's a long story."

When the two sat down Lincoln began to explain everything that's happened in his life so far. From Luna running away to the money that is threatening his family out of their home. Ron listened to all of it on every word feeling terrible for Lincoln. He knew what trouble it was obtaining money just to live in Royal Woods now. Lincoln is considered family to him, just hearing how everything for him had gone to shit was really bringing his emotion down. He knew of only one way to help him, but only if Lincoln even considered it.

"Damn bro, i can't believe everything that's happened. I can't believe Luna would just run off like that. Did she at least say goodbye to you or your sisters?"

Lincoln nodded "She said nothing at all, Luan found her gone in the morning thinking she got up early for school but soon we found out she was completely gone when we found most of her personal stuff gone and that she wasn't in school that day. We called her friends but that was no help at all. Apparently they had the same idea as she did."

"shit man, i'm sorry to hear that. What are your folks going to do about the money problem?"

"Dad had succumbed to whiskey while Mom was left to pay some part of the bills. I had a job but soon i was laid out because we were closing down. Lana started working again but she isn't going to make enough to get us out of debt. I just don't know how we're going to come up with $20,000 by the end of the month." Lincoln puts his head down in between his palms to keep himself from breaking down.

Ron can tell that this was truly heartbreaking for Lincoln. Just knowing that his family is in danger of living in the streets was really hurting him. Ron decided to propose his help to Lincoln.

"Look man, i think i know how to help you but i can only help if you're really up to it and willing to do it."

Lincoln looked up to Ron with hope in his eyes "Whatever it is, i don't care i just want my family to be happy again."

Ron took a few seconds to compose himself before he began to speak. "I've been making some serious cash working for some guys downtown. I do their odd jobs and they pay me for them. I'm talking hundreds and hundreds of dollars in cash man. But what you should know is that those guys are in with some serious guys Lincoln. Remember The Crimson Reapers? Yeah those guys. A pal of mine took me in to work for them and since then I've made serous money. They had me do some work such as deliver their packages and collecting money from other guys out there. They even had me kill some guys who tried to swindle them into stealing their money. But those aren't the only guys i had to kill. I've killed rival gang members, crackheads, con artists, and even folks who were in serious shit with the Reapers."

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't believe that his closest friend whom he considered his brother was working for the infamous gang of downtown Royal Woods. He couldn't believe that he's killed people before and he's okay with it. It troubled him to know that his friend was practically a criminal.

"So you're some gangster?"

"What? No! I'm not a part of their gang whatsoever. I'm more of a hired gun for them. If they got a job needed to be done they come looking for me to do them and they pay me good money in the end."

"So what is it that you're trying to tell me?" asked Lincoln

"I can get you to work with me, like i said i make serious cash doing their favors and you can too."

"So you want me to become a killer?"

Ron was a little taken back by his question. "No Lincoln It's...We wouldn't have to kill unless we need to. We would only do favors for them. But Lincoln bro, you'd do this for your family. This isn't just for you, it's for them."

"For them..."

Lincoln stood quiet for a brief moment. Everything he was hearing seemed to be going too fast all at once but then he realized Ron was right. He could make just enough money doing odd jobs by the end of the month. This wasn't just for him, it was for his sisters and parents.

"Look Lincoln, i'm not gonna force you to do this. If you want to just forget i ever brought this up, we can do that. I just wanna help out my bro. It's alright if you don't want to-"

Lincoln interrupted "I'm in, like you said its for my family and at this point i'll be willing to do whatever it takes to get the money. Even if it means killing people for it"

Ron was shocked by his response. He never thought he'd hear those few words come out of is mouth. Nonetheless Ron nodded "Alright Lincoln, are you sure you'll be willing to do all of this? Like i said you don't have to but this is about the only way i can help."

Lincoln nodded indicating he was serious about his decision "At this point any job will do, as long as it pays."

"Alright, but before we can go any further i need to talk with them first. Now I can't exactly guarantee it but if it comes to that i'll make sure you're in for it. Give me your cell, i'll let you know if they're willing to take you in." said Ron

After a brief moment giving each others contact info, the two bid farewell to one another. They gave another exchange of handshakes and hugs as their sign of respect for one another.

"Lincoln, it's great to see you again. I promise this is only for your family, i don't want to see them suffer in the streets as well. I'll be sure to talk to Billy, he's the guy who gives me jobs to do for the Reapers."

"It's great to see you too Ron" Ron soon walked the opposite direction from where Lincoln usually goes to go home. The two went separate ways.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 6th, 2019_**

 ** _1:23 pm_**

Lincoln arrived on his block not shortly after saying goodbye to Ron. He was thinking about how all of this would play out. Sure he'd make a lot of money doing odd jobs, but he also thought about how his family would react to his way of making money. No, he couldn't let them find out. They'd react terribly to finding out that he was working with street gangsters doing favors for them. They'd believe that he was a gangster himself. His best bet was to avoid letting them find out. That would break the family even more.

As he arrived closer to the house he noticed a car parked in front that he hasn't seen when he first left. The car was a Red Range Rover that looked fairly new. It definitely wasn't anyone else's car around the neighborhood. He brushed it off and made his way up the porch and to the front door.

He opened the door and stepped inside and found himself being hugged almost to death.

"LINCOLN! AWWW I REALLY MISSED YOU BRO!" yelled the hugger.

Lincoln got a good look at the person and soon found himself hugging the person back in joy. "Lynn! I really missed you too!"

Lynn Loud Jr. was now 26 years old. She was slightly shorter than Lincoln giving the idea to others that he was the older sibling. She wore a red hoodie with #1 embroidered in the front and the back reading "Lynn-sanity". She had her auburn hair down and not held in a ponytail like she usually has it in. Her hair covered Lincoln when she hugged him.

Lynn let go and stared into Lincoln in the eyes while holding his arms. "Wow Linc i gotta say you don't look like the wimp you used to be years back, you look so different now."

Lincoln chuckled "Yeah, a couple years can do that to just about anyone."

"Well now you can impress all the chicks with your looks" she said as she laughed.

Lincoln blushed a bit after hearing his sister comment on his looks. Certainly a girl hasn't said anything like that to him before and hearing your sister say that kind of embarrassed him a bit. Lynn noticed and laughed a little before hugging him once again.

"I just really missed you bro, it's been dull not having a sparring partner or anyone willing to play and practice with me. I'm just so glad to see you again."

Lincoln returned the hug "Well now that you're here maybe we can go on a trip to nostalgia from our childhood."

Lynn appreciated his sweet personality. Since they were kids he would usually take his own time off just to make his sisters happy. She remembered how her her sisters including herself would often take advantage of that. She would now make it up to him.

"Linc maybe some other time, I'm here till August anyways. Why don't we do something you would want to do? For all the times you took away your time just to practice with me?" asked Lynn

Lincoln was a bit surprised to hear his sister say that. She never wanted to do anything he liked simply because she thought it was boring or just too nerdy. He figured maybe she just really wants to catch up for being gone quite a while.

"Man i don't even know where to begin. How about we wait till tomorrow and maybe we can do something then, after all you just came back home."

Lynn smiled "Sure Linc" She raised her fist at him which caused him to flinch. "Ha! Two for flinching!" she laughed.

"Yeah it's really great to have you back" He sarcastically said which surprisingly made Lynn laugh.

"C'mon, lets get something to eat for lunch in the kitchen" She said as she began walking away.

Lincoln followed behind, he was hungry anyways. As he walked into the dining room he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text message he received;

 _"Lincoln bro, i spoke with Billy and he said they'll take you in. He'll call you when there's something available. Make sure you pick up because if you don't then your out. I'll be seeing ya - Ron"_

He made a mental note to do as Ron said so that he would be able to work for the money. He didn't realize he stayed a bit behind longer for Lynn to notice.

"Linc! You scared of the kitchen or something? C'mon!"

Lincoln then made his way to the kitchen and had the urge to make his favorite peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys welcome to GTL Chapter 2! Whew just finished it in time for the weekend. Just to let you folks know there will be genderbent characters of almost everyone from the show (Yes i know some don't exist but hey theres a reason its a fanfic) I had plenty of time to make them into the characters they'll be in the story. Another thing for those who never read the prview on the Loudverse Guide, i would recommend that you do if you want a background story to what the story will be and a bit of which characters will show up. It's up to you if you want to read the or not. Now since i finished the second chapter today i will begin working on chapter 3 asap and have it out by next week. Stay tuned folks, FrostbiteFear out.**


	3. The First Opportunities Part 1

**_Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _The First Opportunities Part 1_**

.

.

.

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 6th, 2019_**

 ** _2:56 pm_**

Both Lincoln and Lynn sat at the dinner table having their lunches while talking with one another respectively. Lincoln made himself his favorite peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich while Lynn made herself her special meatball sub which she's been craving for the moment she got here. Lynn still found it weird how Lincoln liked eating sauerkraut with peanut butter, in her opinion it looks revolting. The two were using this moment to reminisce the good memories of the loud house during their childhood which really gave the two a great time with one another.

"Man, don't you remember that time we tried teaching Leni to drive? I swear I've never been so annoyed my whole life when she couldn't understand simple directions. I mean c'mon! How does someone not know how to turn left!? Even Lily could've followed directions better than she could" Said Lynn as she was trying to contain herself from laughing.

Lincoln couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well she's Leni, sweet and innocent Leni. I mean i ended up finding a way to use her "Language" to teach her to drive afterwards."

"Well yeah that's true, but Lori ended up ruining her chances to drive back then. All because she wanted to be the house's personal attention whore!"

Lincoln was taken back a bit by Lynn's comment. He never thought he'd hear one of his sisters say that about another sister. Yet again this was Lynn, she's got the mouth of a sailor. "Lynn don't ever say that about Lori again! While she may be a bit of a bitch at times, she still cares about us...Don't you remember how she was when Luna ran away?"

Lynn started to feel gloomy after hearing that last part. She remembers exactly how Lori behaved when Luna ran away from home. "She stayed up all night looking for her around town...yeah i remember."

"She tried so hard looking for her. She missed an entire week of school and 3 nights of sleep looking for Luna. Lori can be bitchy at times but she will never stop loving us. Even if we drove her crazy as kids." said Lincoln

Lynn sighed "I'm sorry Lincoln, i guess i kinda forgot that Lori really tried so hard to be the big sister."

"She cares about us a lot Lynn, even now."

The two sat in silence after that. What was once a great conversation about great memories lead to a small talk about a bad one. Eventually Lincoln broke the ice by telling her that he'll wash her plate along with his. Lynn thanked Lincoln and soon headed for her old room.

When Lynn arrived upstairs she stood in front of her old bedroom door. She took a look at the door where she once placed sports stickers when she was 10 which surprisingly was still there. The shiny Soccer ball and Baseball stickers still kept its vintage look while the Football, Basketball and Hockey Stick stickers were deteriorating away as time passed by. She noticed an old drawing of a bat just a few feet away from where the stickers were. She smiled at the sight of her younger sister's drawing from when she was 6. She caressed the drawing with her thumb remembering when she saw her doing this in the first place. She took a few moments before she finally turned the knob and walked slowly inside.

When she walked inside she noticed that the entire room had been kept organized and clean. The sun rays shining down the middle of the room gave her a nostalgic feeling. Her bed was made with her favorite red sheets and stuffed pillow that had been here 13 years ago along with some of her old sports balls and equipment organized under her bed. Her shared nightstand still kept her old Football lamp that hardly looked old at all. She looked at Lucy's side of the bed and noticed her bed was kept organized too. Her bed was well made with the black sheets that covered the entire mattress. Upon looking at her shared nightstand she noticed Lucy's books were still there too. Her Edwin bust sat at the other side and was completely dust free, almost as if it never caught a speck of dust at all.

She walked further into the room and sat on her bed. She looked over to Lucy's bed and envisioned her laying in her bed reading from her book like she usually did back then. Moments later the vision disappeared into thin air. She found it boring that Lucy would usually read or write all day without having any sort of fun. Looking back at it now she really misses it. She hasn't seen Lucy in years and that made her pretty sad.

When she heard that Lucy was coming to visit her heart filled with excitement. She was happy to see her old roommate again after so many years away at college. She would be sure to catch up with her like she plans on doing so with Lincoln, Luan and the rest of her family who were still present in Royal Woods. Although Lucy doesn't arrive till Monday, she still anticipated her arrival more than ever.

She dug her hand under her bed and pulled out a tennis ball. This wasn't just any ordinary tennis ball, it was the tennis ball she would use to help her fall asleep. The same tennis ball which Lucy once missed when the two had a fight making Lynn Lincoln's temporary torture machine. It was the same tennis ball that had her name written with a black sharpie marker. She looked at it for a brief moment before she threw it at the wall and caught it, doing this for a good few minutes. She put the tennis ball away and decided to lay on her bed over her sheets. It didn't take long before she ended up taking a nap in a bed she never thought she'd ever lay on again.

* * *

 ** _389 Oliver Street_**

 ** _May 6th, 2019_**

 ** _3:07 pm_**

The smell of grime and oil seemed to be filling the atmosphere once again in Mecha Autos mechanic shop over in Oliver Street. The mechanics were fairly used to this as it did not bother them too much anymore. For Lana Loud, this meant that serious work on a car is on its way. She loved the smell of anything dirty or at the least anything that doesn't appeal to anyone's sense of smell.

Lana was the only female mechanic at Mecha Autos so she quickly caught the attention of the other mechanics. Almost every one of them have tried to woo her over with things only Lola would find charming. Since Lana doesn't care much about all that girly and romantic stuff she would laugh at their attempts. What she hated the most was when one of them would call her cute. It bothers her whenever anyone calls her cute to a point where she would eventually get really pissed. The last guy who called her cute ended up being laughed at and made fun of by Lana.

It was almost time for her to go home as she would usually work from 8am to 4pm, which was only an hour away. She despises the end of the work day because she really likes this job. She would work overnight if she could. The entire day consisted of mainly replacing broken or worn out car parts with newer ones. Every now and then she would fix oil leaks and blown gaskets that were in desperate need of attention.

A tall, slim faced black haired man wearing a blue polo shirt and black jeans came out of the room just on the other side of the building which seemed to be his office space. His name was Ian McDubble, he's the current owner of Mecha Autos. There isn't much to say about McDubble other than he's a very discrete man who pretty much stays in his office most of the time. He gave Lana a job all because she was in the right place at the right time when his car needed a fix. Lana agreed to help him and was soon rewarded with a job at his auto shop in favor of her help. Lana almost exploded in joy when she told her parents that she was given a job as a mechanic.

Ian walked up to a worker who was replacing the tires of a blue Honda Civic 2006 and whispered in his ear for a few seconds. The man nodded in reply which led to Ian walking away back into his office again. Lana noticed this but didn't make it noticeable that she did. Kevin Whitaker, a decent looking guy in his mid 20s, was helping Lana with her repairs and noticed it too. He spoke to Lana "What you think ol' Ian had to say to Byron over there?"

Lana shrugged "No clue, for being the new guy he certainly seems like Mickey's favorite."

"Maybe he's Ian's personal favorite." Kevin said Jokingly

Lana giggled at this already thinking about what Kevin means by that. She knew he was joking of course. "Jealous much?"

"What? That Byron gets the attention of McDubble? Nah, but I've been noticing the two talking very secretive lately. I'm not one to be nosy but it would be something to know what those two talk about so much."

"Leave em alone Kevin, as long as it doesn't concern us there's nothing to worry about. I'm here to do my job and that's it, not to get into the boss' business." Said Lana as she closed the hood of the Van she was fixing on.

The two had finished with whatever was left to fix on the van. it was already 4:00 by the time they finished which meant Lana was now headed home. Kevin, Lana and a few other workers don't work the night shift so they were the only ones leaving. Before Lana could leave Ian had called out for her.

"Lana! I need to talk to ya for a moment in my office." Said Ian in a raspy voice.

Lana had entered his office a few seconds later and sat in the chair parallel to his chair. Ian got up and closed the door before he went back to his chair.

"This is private business we're gonna talk about so i don't need anyone else hearing our little chat. Now Lana, you've been showing massive performance over the past few months. Better than any of my other mechanics who've been here longer than you have. And only being 19 really says something about how well you handle cars. Now when we first met at the time i offered you this job, you told me your family needed money right?"

Lana nodded "Yeah, we've got a lot of money problems lately. That's why i'm working."

"What if i told ya that i can have you make more money for your folks? More money you'd earn in a year?"

Lana seemed very intrigued by his question. If she can make more money to help out with her parent's debt, she'd be willing to take it. "What would that be? Would i be able to work overtime?"

Ian laughed "Well something like that. What i'm about to tell you must not leave this room. It'll be between the both of us and ONLY us two. Ever heard of the Celtic Bulls?"

She's only ever heard of them from the news that would constantly talk about their current violence around the downtown area. She's heard about their acts of violence including murder, robbery and drug trafficking in the local area. She knew about the gang pretty well. "The news talks about them a lot."

"Ah yes, we've made a pretty good reputation of our name." said Ian

Lana was confused for a bit "We?"

Ian spoke once again "Yes we, they're my guys Lana. Those folks work for me."

As soon as he said that she felt a bit scared knowing she was sitting in front of the man who was in charge of one of the deadliest Irish gangs in Royal Woods. She didn't know what to think or say after that reveal.

"I can imagine you're a bit surprised? Well no need to worry Lana, the reason i brought you here was to make a proposition for ya. Like i said a way to make more money for your folks. You won't have to do anything other than do a little tune up. I want you to be our personal mechanic for our cars. The Green Boars, The Berserkers and The Limerick Brothers Clan are now on our kill list for breaking our agreement to stay out of each other's way. My guys will be taking care of everything else, you on the other hand, i want you to be our mechanic. One of my guys have materials that can be used for our motors, we need you to help us assemble them so that we're one step ahead of those fuckers. Doing this will reward you with money you never thought you'd have your hands on. Think about it Lana, don't you want that money?"

Lana thought about it for a moment, she could make a ton of money by doing what she loves for an Irish gang. She was still scared about how that could turn out. She didn't want to be involved with any gang whatsoever. But she needed the money for her parents. "I don't know Mr. McDubble, i really want the money but-"

Ian interrupted "If you don't want to do this then it's fine, you can walk out that door and pretend we never had this conversation. But Lana this will be the only time i'll be askin ya. So it's your only chance to make a decision. What's it gonna be?"

While she pondered about for a little, she remembered that he said she would only be doing the mechanics and nothing more. She wouldn't be involved in this gang war like she thought she would be. She didn't see how this can be too bad. Eventually she agreed. "Alright, I'll do it."

Ian smiled "Very well, starting Monday I'll have you working over at our own garage where everything will be. Do this and you'll be making the green in no time. But remember Lana, no soul must know about this at all. If someone finds out about what you're doing and who your working for, thing's will only get really bad. Understood?" His tone went from calm to very serious.

Lana agreed silently. She wouldn't want to know what would happen if someone were to find out.

Ian walked her out leaving her to decide whether or not if she made the right decision. She practically agreed to work for gangsters, something her parents would definitely not approve. When she stepped outside she saw Kevin who seemed to be waiting for her to know what went on back inside.

"So what happened? Is it something serious?"

Lana remembered what Ian told her before she left. Telling Kevin would trouble her deeply.

"Nothing serious, he just asked me if i wanted to work overtime since i love working here." She lied

Kevin bought the lie and didn't ask any further questions about it. He got into his car and offered to give a ride to Lana. She took the ride home since she figured why not. Kevin seemed to be the only guy who hasn't tried making a move on her. While she may not say it she seemed to find Kevin pretty decent. Se found him to be very respectable about who she was. He couldn't care any less about any of the boyish things she would do. She planned on sticking around with him for a while to see how he would turn out.

When she arrived at the loud house she bid Kevin farewell and thanked him for the ride. When he left she noticed the red Range Rover that was parked in front of the house. She figured one of her older sisters would be home visiting. She hoped it would be Lola, she really missed her twin sister even if she was the opposite of who she was. She walked inside and shut the door.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3 guys! I've managed to finish this chapter early since i managed to find more free time. Finally got to introduce Lana into the story and her involvement in the story. For those who don't know i planned to make this story not only revolve around Lincoln. While his story is the main focus, i didn't want to make separate stories for each character. But Lincoln will find a way to be involved with everyone. Let me know what you guys think so far. I'll take any criticism. So if i'm able to brainstorm more often, then i should be releasing chapters sooner than the due date. I hope to write chapter 4 by the end of this week. Stay tuned for more Grand Theft Loud and dig deeper into the story of Lincoln Loud as a criminal in Royal Woods. FrostbiteFear Out._**


	4. The First Opportunities Part 2

**_Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _The First Opportunities Part 2_**

.

.

.

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 6th, 2019_**

 ** _4:45 pm_**

When Lincoln had finished washing the dishes his mother had asked him to assist him in cleaning the house to which he gladly accepted. For most of the time he had been sweeping the kitchen floor and vacuuming the carpets in the living room and the upstairs hallway. He decided to vacuum every room upstairs with the exception of the bathroom.

When he opened Lynn and Lucy's shared bedroom he noticed Lynn peacefully asleep in her bed. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sister in peace. He knew she really missed home, he wondered how it felt to finally come back the the very bed she slept in for most of her life. He decided to vacuum the room another time and leave Lynn in her dreamworld. He picked up a blanket from a drawer and put it on Lynn before leaving and closing the door carefully trying not to wake her up.

After vacuuming what was left of the house he cleaned the bathroom for the next hour before finally finishing his duties. Still bored he decided to sit down in the living room couch and watch some TV. He figured maybe some television would entertain him so not knowing what to watch he turned on the news to see what was going on in the world. He sat down on the relaxing couch and turned on the TV.

 ** _"- known as "The King" in the streets, had been found murdered over by Port Tudor, Alderney in Liberty City. Authorities responded to a violent shooting in the warehouse by the docks only to find multiple dead bodies with gunshot wounds all over the bodies and heads. The bodies had been identified to be members of King's cartel while a few others have been identified as innocent bystanders. Witnesses claim to see a car driving away from the premises after the shooting have stopped. One witness had taken a photograph of the license plate and left the authorities to track the car down only to find it discarded in Little Bay up in Bohan. The suspect behind the shooting is still out there but the chief of Liberty City police had this to say;_**

 ** _"We assure you that all of us in the LCPD will do everything in our power to find the man responsible. We have units all over Broker and Bohan on the search for the suspect."_**

 ** _Witnesses who've seen the driver claimed that the suspect is a Caucasian Male wearing a red hoodie and sunglasses believed to be in his mid 20s. So far no report on the suspect's location had been confirmed. This is Audrey Gilman live in Liberty City"_**

"Those poor people, died at the hands of a crazy man. God have mercy on them"

Lincoln turned around and saw his mother who had listened to the news story. "Yeah, i guess they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." he responded

"I guess things down in Liberty City are just as bad as it is up here in Royal Woods. And i thought Vice City was bad these days." She said.

The turn of the front door's knob caught the two's attention. They saw Lana come through the door which made Rita more relaxed to see her daughter come home from work. Lana turned to her mother giving her a welcoming hug. "Hey mom"

"Hi sweetie, how was work?" Rita asked. Lana knew once again that she couldn't tell anyone what Ian has her doing now. To avoid future suspicion she had told her the same thing she had told Kevin.

"It went well, same as usual. My boss has me working overtime now since he knows how much i really enjoy working there. I'll be making more money now." She said forcing a fake smile.

Rita was happy for her. She remembered how happy Lana was when she broke the news to her and Lynn about her new job as a car mechanic. Now that she was working overtime not only will she make more money, but she'll be doing what she likes to do.

"Oh honey i'm so happy for you!" She showered her with hugs and kisses which made her turn red in embarrassment. Lincoln chuckled a bit and soon made his way to hug Lana. "Hey there grease monkey, congrats on overtime"

"Thanks Linc, i'm glad that i'll be helping out more around here. So when are you going to get another job? Not to sound mean or anything but you can't just sit here and do nothing all day."

"Well i'm out there looking, i'll find one soon enough." he lied.

Rita enjoyed seeing two of her children in a humble embrace. She looked at the time and decided to prepare for dinner, which used to be Lynn's job. "I'll be serving dinner soon, if you need me i'll be in the kitchen." She said before she left.

Lana remembered seeing the red car outside and asked Lincoln if he knew anything about it. "Hey Linc, who's car is out in front?"

"Lynn, she came back just this morning."

Lana's face _enlightened_ with joy, her older sister is visiting home which made her happy. While she was disappointed that it wasn't Lola she was still happy that one of her other sisters came back home.

"But she's sleeping upstairs in her room, so please don't disturb her. You can attack her with happiness when she wakes up, i know she'll be happy to see you again.

Lana agreed to wait for Lynn to wake up and decided to head for her room upstairs. Lincoln sunk back at the couch watching whatever the news station was showing at the moment. He watched for a moment before his phone began to vibrate. He took out his phone and saw an unknown number calling him. He picked up and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Loud?"_

"Yes"

 _"Good, Ron told us you needed some money. We can help you out with that. Go to Turnbull Ave and Kelly street in the next hour and wait inside the Cluckin' Bell by the last booth at the end of the restaurant. We'll have Ron explain the details. Don't be late, we ain't giving second chances."_

 _"Alright, should I-"_

With that the caller hung up leaving Lincoln talking to himself. He looked at his screen dumbfounded before putting his phone down. He didn't think they would call him this soon. Now that he has his first opportunity, he decided not to screw things up for himself.

He told his mother he'll be heading out to look for anyone who's hiring. His mother told him to be safe out there and to be back before dinner. With that he put on his coat and left.

* * *

 _ **Cluckin' Bell**_

 _ **May 6th, 2019**_

 _ **5:50 pm**_

Lincoln arrived at the Cluckin' Bell and waited at the spot the caller had told him to wait by. He waited for an extra 10 minutes for Ron to arrive. He ordered a large soda to keep him refreshed while he waited. The restaurant wasn't the best at service, the cashiers were rude and disgusting. When he ordered his drink he heard the cashier nearby silently telling the customer "I hope you choke-a-doodle-doo". Another cashier horked at the customer's chicken when he wasn't looking. He hoped to never come here to eat with these disgusting people working over the counter.

While he waited he looked the customers in the restaurant hoping none of them would spot him looking at them eat their food. One customer was eating his food like a hungry animal while another had grease all over his clothes. He didn't think people could eat this nasty, they were as nasty as Lana was when she was a little girl. Another guy nearby seemed to have been one of the normal people there in Lincoln's opinion.

The front doors swung open and in came Ron, he had his hands in his purple hoodie and seemed to be looking aware of his surroundings. He spotted Lincoln at the table and quickly arrived and took a seat facing away from the view of the people.

"Alright Lincoln, you ready for this?" He asked

Lincoln replied "I think i am."

"Alright listen up, we don't have anything to complicated. Billy had a meet up with some guy named Fergus over by the Shamrock Bar across town. Fergus is currently owing Billy a great handful of cash however Billy still didn't get the money. He wants us to go to Fergus and get the money whatever way we can. Now i know this is your first job with us but here take this."

Ron pulled out a snub nose .357 black magnum revolver out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to Lincoln along with a box full of rounds. Lincoln reacted quite shocked and scared at first "We're gonna kill the guy?"

"No Lincoln, but if it comes to that it's better to be safe than sorry. Now put that away in your waistband and make sure it isn't visible for anyone to see. From now on you are to carry that. The gun is yours to keep."

Lincoln did exactly as Ron said and tucked the gun in his waistband. He put the box of ammunition in his jacket pocket where he could easily access it. Ron then asked "You ever shot a gun before bro?"

"Not real ones but i kinda get the idea." With that Ron signaled for the two to take their leave and headed out the doors.

* * *

 ** _Royal Woods Police Department 50th Precinct_**

 ** _May 6th, 2019_**

 ** _6:04 pm_**

The station wasn't as quiet as it usually should be. People have been coming through to file summons and complaints all alike. Most of the RWPD officers get annoyed with the constant complaints every day. The lady at the front desk looked bored out of her mind, she'd rather be home than sit in the front desk all day. The precinct hasn't been too busy what with the Crimson Reapers gang and many others out in the streets, they don't get much out of them. They have arrested members from those gangs but they know that won't stop them.

Upstairs a woman was sitting in her desk reviewing pictures she'd taken of the many activities the Crimson Reapers have done in the past few months. Some faces have a red circle drawn on them while the rest have other side notes that include "Enforcer" or "New Guy?". She was too busy to notice that someone had entered through the door. The person who entered was her partner Michael Grogan, who was a rookie cop since last month.

"I see you're still going at it. Won't you realize that you won't be able to take them down anytime soon? These guys get new recruits practically everyday. There's nothing we as simple patrol cops could do."

The woman replied without looking at him "Nice try Grogan, but this is my choice. I don't care how many of them are, they're going down after what they did to Zack."

Grogan shook his head "Look Ronnie Anne, i know how much he meant to you but you're only going to get yourself fired if the department finds out what your doing, or worse killed."

"They can try all they want, look Grogan i don't appreciate you digging through my business. I have mine and you've got yours, got it!?" She yelled.

"Fine whatever." With that Grogan took his leave and left Ronnie Anne alone in her desk.

Ronnie Anne was now a 24 year old RWPD patrol officer. As of now she's grown to be a tall beautiful Hispanic woman with jet black hair and Hazel eyes. She now has a vendetta for the Crimson Reapers after they shot and killed her fiance while he was coming home from work. She decided it was her mission to take them down one way or another. Whether it be behind bars or buried in a ditch.

She took the pictures and left it in a drawer and locked it. It was already the end of her shift so as of now she should be on her way home. She went to the locker rooms and changed into her normal casual wear and headed out to her car. The drive home didn't take too long considering she lived pretty close to the downtown area.

She lived in her old childhood home that had been her mother's before they moved to the next state over to the Casagrande household with her mother and siblings. The home was now fixed to be hers. What used to be someone else's home after they moved was now arranged to her choosing. Her brother Ron lived with her in this house, the two maintain the bills and house itself. While Ronnie Anne worked as a police officer, her brother claimed to work many small jobs that he could find. She didn't bother questioning him since the two were on good terms with one another. She trusted him and he trusted her to do their own job in taking care of the house.

Ronnie Anne stepped inside her home and locked the door. She threw her belongings on the couch while she went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She noticed that Ron wasn't home " _Hmm, must be out working at some job._ " She thought. She took a class cup and poured some Wine. Taking a few sips she went into the living room and sat down on her couch.

When she sat down she began to look at some of the pictures she had on her coffee table. The first picture she looked at was her older brother in his Marine uniform standing next to their mother. " _Bobby, what changed you?_ "

The next picture was one from her childhood with her brother Ron. The two were at a skate park on a sunny afternoon. " _Heh good times, i wonder where my board went all these years._ "

The third picture was of her mother in her nurse uniform back when Ronnie Anne was only 11 years old. " _I miss you mom, I wish you were here to see me today_ "

The fourth picture was of her extended family from when they first moved in. Her family and the Casagrande family were all in front of the stoop of their apartment building all together in a giant group. " _I can't believe we all fit in that one apartment._ "

The fifth picture had her staring at it for quite a while. It was a picture of her and Lincoln together. While the two no longer saw each other, she couldn't help but miss him a lot. She was very close to him. The two had not seen each other in years due to Ronnie Anne not wanting to see him anymore. She regrets ever feeling that way, she knew that she still cared about him whether they were together or not. " _Lincoln, i wonder what you've been up to all these years. I should go and see him again. I hope he'd want to see me as well. I really miss you Lincoln._ "

She finished her drink and left to put her cup in the sink. She pondered over the thought whether or not to visit Lincoln today. It wasn't that late as of now but she probably figured it would be best to see him tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Welcome to chapter 4 of GTL everyone! Just managed to finish this one! Now that Lincoln is out to his first job, the story will get more and more suspenseful. Ronnie Anne is finally introduced and it seems she has her goal to get rid of the Crimson Reapers. But wait, aren't Lincoln and Ron working for them? Well the story will properly answer this solution. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far, i appreciate all the reviews guys. I'll make this story worth your while. Chapter 5 will be released by next week and if i finish early then so will Chapter 6. Stay tuned guys, FrostbiteFear out._**


	5. The First Opportunities Part 3

**_Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _The First Opportunities Part 3_**

.

.

.

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 6th, 2019_**

 ** _7:12 pm_**

Lynn had awoken from her nap and looked at the time. She slept for 4 hours and had awoken just before dinner would be ready. She got up, stretched her arms out before heading out to the hall. She opened her door and heard another open to her left. Lana came up running to her and tackling her down. Her hat flew off but she didn't care.

"LYNN! Lynn your back! Oh how i missed you so much!" yelled Lana in joy

Lynn hugged her tightly and laughed along with Lana "I missed you too Lana! I missed all of you guys!"

Lana let go of Lynn and brought her to her feet. She couldn't resist but hug her again in which Lynn returned. She looked at Lynn "How's college? Do you like it up there?" Lynn ruffled her long blonde hair and smiled "I love it, my favorite part about it are the sports academics they have. Hey i hear you got a job at an auto shop, how is it?"

This sorta made her heart jump a little as she remembered what she does now. "It's great, i'm working overtime now so i'll be helping out Mom and Dad a lot more." She said.

The two walked down the steps into the living room and sat down on the sofa and began to chat. Lynn noticed Lincoln wasn't in the house so she asked Lana.

"Hey Lana, where's Linc?"

"He told Mom that he was going to look for a job. Left about maybe a few hours ago from what i can remember." Lana replied.

Lynn simply said okay and changed the subject by telling her stories from her campus life. She told her about the time she embarrassed the entire college football team by playing much better than they were and how the coach ended up taunting them because a "girl" can play better than they could. She also told her about the time one of the football players asked her out to a date to where the two went to the movies to watch a movie based on a true football story. She told her how she actually enjoyed the date and that she enjoyed spending time with him. The guy however ended up graduating and hasn't given Lynn any sort of means to contact him. She was a bit upset but she eventually moved on.

"Honestly Lana he was about the only guy who was the least interesting in that campus. He's wild like i am and doesn't constantly ask for any nude pictures. Too bad we never kept contact, i would've gone on another date with him. But enough about me, any lucky guy for you Lana?" She teased.

Lana smirked "Ha! Most of the guys at the auto shop try to, but i wouldn't call them "boyfriend" material. Although there's this one guy-"

Lynn interrupted her with a girl shriek and hugged Lana tightly. " OOOOO TELL ME LANA TELL ME!" She realized how crazy she went and let Lana go. "Sorry Lana, my girly side couldn't resist. But tell me who the lucky guy is."

Lana chuckled a bit "Well his name's Kevin and he seems to be the only decent guy there. He doesn't try to be all flirty and stuff, instead he actually respects my personal space and just has casual conversations with me. He offered me a ride home today to which i gladly took. But yeah, that's him alright."

Lynn couldn't help but hug her tightly again and fan girling over Lana's crush. She let Lana go and apologized once again for her girly behavior. "You gotta do something Lana, make him ask you out! Use your beauty to seduce him!"

Lana laughed at Lynn's suggestion and laughed for quite a while. "Lynn i'm not Lola, i'm not the kind of person. Besides i just don't know how to do all of that.:

"Well like i said, use your beauty. While we tomboys act all guyish on the inside, we also have the power to seduce guys almost as great as those girly girls. Use your super power. That's about all i know Lana." she said

"Well i'll try" Lana said with a smile. "Hey maybe want to watch something on the TV? We need a lot of catching up to do."

Lynn smiled "Sure thing sis."

They turned on the TV and switched over to Netflix where they began to browse for the two to watch. The finally decided to watch an old Disney classic "Mulan". They sat down and watched as the movie commenced.

* * *

 ** _Ford Street_** ** _Alleyway_**

 ** _May 6th, 2019_**

 ** _7:00 pm_**

The two were called to meet Ron's contact who happened to know where Fergus wandered about at this time downtown. The two walked to the meeting location which almost took an hour to arrive. They passed by many busy streets and quiet sidewalks before finally arriving at the Ford Street Alleyway in between a local bar and hardware store. Upon their arrival they met with Ron's contact who preferred to be call Gazer. He was a reliable contact for Ron, he always knew where a certain place was and where a certain someone was hanging off to. Gazer was a dark skinned African American wore a black hoodie, black jeans, boots and black shades. He saw the two arrive and walked towards them.

Gazer greeted Ron with a handshake the two shared. "Ronnie, good you two made it. Just saw Fergus leave the bar with some dudes he rolls with. They goin to some apartment over by Pine Bay. I called Tay and Fuentes over to hitch us a ride."

"How many of them were there?" Asked Ron

"Maybe 6 other niggas from what i saw." he replied.

Ron was thinking for a little in his head and looked at Lincoln. He knew he had good instinct to give him that gun back at the Cluckin' Bell. He hoped that Fergus would just hand over the money and be done with. "Alright. Gazer this is Lincoln, he's the new guy i told Billy about. He's helpin us with this job."

Gazer looked at Lincoln for a bit an noticed his snow white hair. "That natural or you just dyed it?" he asked.

"Natural" he said

Gazer laughed a bit "Man you some special kind of dude to have white hair. Never seen that before, alright man just do the job and you'll get paid by yours truly."

Lincoln was a bit nervous talking to Gazer since this was the first time he was doing a job for a gang. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and get himself screwed. As the two ended their conversation a black Lincoln Navigator pulled up and honked signaling for the three to get in. Lincoln and Ron took the two seats in the middle while Gazer sat in the back. Ron assured to Lincoln that this will go smooth if Fergus just goes along. He didn't make any promises, he knows that it can go south at any moment. He told Lincoln to be ready for whatever happens.

Fuentes was the driver and he looked at Lincoln through the rear view mirror. "So you're the new guy huh? The fuck is up with your hair? Is it natural or somethin?"

Ron was already a bit irritated with all the gestures Lincoln is getting. "Fuentes just shut up and drive. The sooner we get there the sooner we finish."

Fuentes rolled his eye and stepped on the gas pedal. He was a bit of a reckless driver who loved speeding any chance he got. His driving made Lincoln feel a bit queasy. Ron told Lincoln to suck it up and hold it the best he can. Now he knew how Leni felt during Vanzilla's car rides.

* * *

 _ **Pine Bay Condos**_

 _ **May 6th, 2019**_

 _ **7:43 pm**_

The SUV parked just a block away from the apartments which had the only available parking place. The 5 men got out of the car and proceeded to reach the condos. The Condos were huge, this place seemed like it belonged to the rich folks on the other side of town. The five made their way into the lobby and approached the front desk where the clerk was sitting.

Fuentes took out a $100 bill and asked the man for Fergus O'Neill to which the man responded "11th floor room K9"

They didn't say anything else after that. They quietly headed to the elevator and pressed the button to head to the 11th floor. The whole ride up was silent with the exception of the happy elevator music. Lincoln was nervous about how this would all turn out. For all he knows he may end up dead today. He wouldn't hold up to his mother's last words "Be safe out there honey". Ron snapped him back to reality when they reached the eleventh floor. The five men walked out and headed down the hall.

They walked down a narrow white hall that donned blue carpet floors. The entire hall was devoid of life, not a soul to be in sight. Eventually they have reached Fergus' door and waited outside. Ron stepped up and knocked on the door to which another man answered.

"Who is it?" said a man with a thick Irish accent.

"We want to talk to Fergus, he has business with us." Ron replied.

It was quiet for a bit before the door opened up and revealed Fergus himself. He had pale white skin and bright shade of red hair. He was wearing a grey suit with a black tie. His facial expression made it very clear that he was expecting this. He had prepared himself for what was going to happen next.

"Gentleman! Oh where are my manners? Please come inside, Doyle fetch em a drink. They must be parched." He said in a light accent. He walked the men inside.

The five walked inside to the clean apartment that smelled strongly in tobacco. Three of Fergus' men were seen sitting in the living room playing a game of poker while smoking big cigars in their mouths. Doyle came with several shot glasses with whiskey and handed them to the five. They didn't drink from the shot glasses however.

Ron spoke up "So Fergus, Billy wants to know why you haven't paid him his money yet. He really seems to talk about it a lot."

"Ah the man does doesn't he? Well I've been having some trouble getting the money myself. You know how it is earning money nowadays don't ya?"

"Well you ain't got an excuse Fergus, you owe him a lot of dough and you've been skippin on him for weeks now." Said Tay

Ron was skeptical about all of this. How Fergus gently let them come inside and quickly offer them a drink the moment they arrived. While it may sound normal at first, something seemed odd about all of this to him. He whispered in Lincoln's ear "Don't drink it" he proceeded to tell the same to Gazer who then told Fuentes. When Fergus turned around to grab his shot glass Fuentes told Tay what he was told by Gazer. Tay nodded and proceeded to talk with Fergus.

"Stop stalling and give us Billy's money, the sooner you give us the cash the sooner we leave."

Fergus looked at Tay with a stern gaze. He then turned to his men and nodded. "Well fellas since ya put it that way we'll give you the money. But let's relax for the moment boys. Now c'mon gents go on and have yer drink. It's the least we could do" he said smiling sheepishly.

Ron looked at the rest of the men next to Fergus and noticed that they were stuffing their hands in their pockets. He was getting the idea of where this was going. He used his foot to bump Gazer's left foot to which he nodded.

The two threw their drinks at the two men next to Fergus, blinding them for a few seconds before they began screaming in pain. Fergus ran to the back of the condo into the hallway leading towards the bedrooms. The rest of the men took out their concealed firearms and began firing at the five. The rest dropped their glasses, Ron grabbed Lincoln and ran behind the kitchen counter away from the bullet storm. Gazer took cover behind the refrigerator while Tay and Fuentes took cover behind the sofa. Tay and Fuentes took out a black handgun and began firing back. Gazer took out his firearm and began firing back as well. Ron told Lincoln to use his weapon and fire back. He told Lincoln that this could've happened if it didn't go well. Lincoln understood the situation and did as he as told.

Lincoln took out his snub nose and fired two shots towards one man taking cover behind the wall leading to the hallway. He shot the man twice in the chest which still kept him alive but in excruciating pain. He fired his gun once again and shot him a third time in the chest, leaving the man dead on the floor.

Ron was taking cover and blind fired his weapon to which was no avail to kill anyone but it made the two men behind the table to stop firing and take cover. Fuentes and Gazer moved up and shot the two dead. Three of Fergus' men were taking cover in the rooms by the corridor. Gazer took cover just before they fired but Tay wasn't so lucky. A bullet shot through the side of his head, killing him instantly. The rest moved up and took battle firing at each other in the halls.

Fergus shouted for those guys to kill them. He was in a bedroom trying to escape by using the fire escape. His foot got stuck giving Ron, Gazer, Fuentes and Lincoln time to get to him. Lincoln killed one guy by shooting him in the neck while Ron and Fuentes shot the other two dead. They ran over the corpses and into the bedroom where Fergus was located. He managed to get his foot unstuck and proceeded to climb up the stairs. The four followed in pursuit.

When Fergus reached the rooftop, he ran across until he reached the dead end. He cursed himself for climbing up and not down. He was unarmed and unprotected, he knew this was going to end very badly. The four finally reached Fergus and slowly approached him with their guns in their hands.

"WAIT PLEASE! I CAN GET YOU THE MONEY BY TOMORROW! I JUST NEED MORE TIME!" yelled Fergus.

Ron approached him not changing his facial expression. He knew Fergus was lying. "Take off your coat and toss it here."

Fergus hesitated a bit "WHA? WHAT ARE YA-"

"I SAID TAKE IT OFF! TOSS IT HERE NOW!"

He took off his coat and tossed it to Lincoln. Lincoln wasn't sure what to do with his coat.

"Lincoln, search his pockets" said Ron. He did as he was told and found a huge roll of $100 bills held in a rubber band. He showed Ron the money that they were looking for.

He looked at Lincoln and back at Fergus. He raised his gun and shot Fergus through his forehead. His body fell back and descended down to the street and landed on top of a blue sedan, breaking the top and windows in the process. When Ron looked down at his corpse he heard police sirens in the distance. He told the rest that they had to leave now. They didn't go back to retrieve Tay's body.

They arrived at the car putting Fuentes behind the wheel and sped off before the cops arrived. The car ride was silent until Fuentes broke the ice. "Damn that was one hell of a shit show."

"Hey look, we got what we came there for and that's it. We expected that shit to happen" said Gazer.

Ron looked at Lincoln who seemed a bit tense. "Nice shooting Lincoln, didn't know you had it in you." Lincoln remained silent while looking at his gun in his hand. Ron saw this and already got a clue of what was going on in his head. "You never killed anyone haven't you?"

He nodded his head "No, i feel very... weird. Just looking at that guy in pain on the floor."

"Look it's hard at first, i remember how hard it was for me. But this is something you gotta get used to. This won't happen at every job but you gotta get used to it. Besides, you killed a criminal Lincoln."

He looked at Ron "How does that make me any different?"

Ron was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. But he knew Lincoln was right. How does that make him any different? He killed a man who had probably killed before. Lincoln spoke once again "But you're right, i have to get used to this. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for my parents...my sisters...my family."

They arrived at the street where they first met up. Ron and Lincoln were gonna get off the car but Gazer stopped them. "Hey kid, nice job back there. Here you earned it." He handed Lincoln $1,200 for the job. "You won't usually get this much, but considering that this is your first job and you were one hell of a shooter i think you earned it." He handed Ron his pay before they left the two and drove off.

"Well Lincoln, from what Gazer said it seems like they'll be calling you up for more jobs. You'll be recognized soon enough. And who knows? Maybe you'll get more than you need by the end of the month."

"Thanks Ron."

Ron looked at Lincoln once more "You sure you're alright bro?"

Lincoln looked back with a serious face "Yeah... and like i said before, i'm gonna have to get used to this. As long as i get paid, any bloodshed won't be for nothing."

He was a little worried at first but when he saw Lincoln he saw himself when he first started working for the Reapers. He knows that soon enough Lincoln will get the job done just as he does. "Alright bro, I'm gonna head home. Ronnie Anne is probably wondering where i am. Hey you should come and visit her, I know she'll want to see you again bro."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow "She does?"

Ron smiled "I know she does" he bid Lincoln farewell and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 6th, 2019_**

 ** _8:45 pm_**

Lincoln arrived home just as dinner was ready. He made himself appear as normal as possible without making himself seem suspicious to anyone. He greeted his mother who asked how it went. He plainly told her he did some odd jobs for some people who were in need of moving furniture over just an hour from the neighborhood. He handed his mother the money he earned today and told her that he'll try and make more to make things go back to the way it was again. She was surprised about how much Lincoln made. She hugged him tightly and told him that she was proud of him. Lincoln nervously agreed.

At the dinner table Lincoln, Lynn, Lana, Lily, Rita and Lynn Sr. sat down and had chicken cutlets with pasta. Their mother did an excellent job. Lynn Sr. for once was the normal everyday dad. He wasn't absent from the table nor did he look like he'd wish to be. He asked the girls how their day went to which they replied "Good", they told their father that they spent the time together watching a movie in the living room. Lily told her father about how she finished her model of The Empire State building from Liberty City. The family were amazed at her artistic talent. Lynn Sr. then asked Lincoln how his day was. Lincoln quickly explained that he went out to look for a job and found himself helping a family move out of their home. He then explained how they paid him a lot for his effort and gave it to his mother to save. Lynn Sr. told Lincoln he was proud of him and that he'll soon be a better man than he is. Lincoln sheepishly smiled and accepted the compliment, still on edge of how today's events almost ended his life. He brushed it off and continued eating his dinner.

When dinner ended Lincoln and his sisters were preparing for bed. They changed to their sleepwear and brushed their teeth in the bathroom. Lincoln was headed for his bedroom before Lynn stopped him. "Hey Linc, how come you still sleep in the linen closet? You know you can just move out of there and into Lori and Leni's old room."

"Well I've gotten pretty used to sleeping here. Moving out of here will be kinda weird for me. I just wouldn't get used to sleeping in another bedroom." He replied.

Lynn raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Alright whatever, goodnight Linc."

"Night Lynn" With that Lincoln entered his bedroom and dropped into his bed.

He stayed awake for quite a while thinking about today's events. While it still did somewhat bother him that he killed a person, as of now it's bothering him less. Almost as if killing another person was like killing a pesky roach. He knows that it's something he needs to do. He opened his drawer where he left his gun. He opened the cylinder and realized that he hasn't reloaded the four shots he fired today. He took out four rounds and replaced the used up ones. He discarded them in a different drawer in a box that looked unsuspicious to whoever decided to be nosy. He then left his gun in the drawer under some gaming magazines and proceeded to lay in bed.

He remembered that Ron said that Ronnie Anne wanted to see him. He thought about visiting her sometime soon whenever he wasn't doing anything. He hoped for tomorrow to be free. He then remembered that he told Lynn that they would do something tomorrow, he cursed himself for forgetting and not reminding Lynn before they went to bed. Not wanting to wake her up in the middle of the night, he left it for tomorrow to deal with it. He closed his eyes and let the portal of the dreamworld take him into slumber.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys welcome to Chapter 5! I managed to start working on this one after uploading the last one and managed to finish it today. So far this is my longest chapter but i can assure you longer chapters are on the way. We finally got a piece of the action I've been waiting to write since chapter 1, as of this moment Lincoln's life has changed and will now face the chaos of the criminal' life. I will begin working on chapter 6 very soon and hope to release it before the end of this week. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! FrostbiteFear out._**


	6. The Unlucky Shots

**_Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _St. Patrick's Day Special_**

 ** _The Unlucky Shots_**

.

.

.

 ** _317 O'Malley's Pub_**

 ** _March 17, 2019_**

 ** _9:47 pm_**

St. Patrick's Day has fallen upon the town of Royal Woods and everyone is in the Irish spirit. Decorations of green four leaf clovers and Leprechaun hats in almost every store and all the party and costume shops providing St. Patrick's Day specials on decorations, attire and even drinks for parties. Bars open overnight for those party goers who come to enjoy the celebration with friends. It was dark outside and the winter weather is still freezing to which many have found to be annoying.

O'Malley's Pub was always packing on the special holiday. Although they aren't open on Sundays they decided that the special occasion will rack up enough folks looking to drink away in the celebration. They managed to have a bartender after such a late notice to open up the bar. O'Malley's wasn't the biggest Irish bar in Royal Woods but it seemed to have gained popularity among a certain group of men.

Ian McDubble, the leader of the Irish street gang The Celtic Bulls, is always strolling along in O'Malley's for the best drinks. He is always accompanied by a few fellow gang members to ensure that he is protected. Today was different however as all of the members have come out to enjoy the night. Most of them wore suits while the rest were dressed in casual attire. Ian dressed himself in a green suit jacket and pants, with brown dress shoes and an elegant golden ring on his right index finger which had a green Emerald shamrock placed.

"Fellas! Let's go an have a great time at O'Malley's! First round drinks are on me." Ian said as he and his men entered the bar and took seats at the bar table and tables nearby.

The bartender turned and widened his eyes at the sight of over fifty men enter the bar all at once. He knew all of these men will be having a great night tonight over the special occasion. He was ready however even though he was still somewhat new to being a bartender.

Ian sat in front of the bartender "First rounds are on me, get these boys what they need...hey i haven't seen ya around here before...What happened to Ol' Mel?"

The bartender didn't know how to reply at first but he went on to introduce himself before he answered his question. "The names-"

"LIAM!" yelled Fergus who entered the bar. "It's good to see ya me boy!"

Liam is a red headed freckled face 24 year old who recently came back to Royal Woods to his farm to help out his folks with the ongoing money crisis going on in the town. He managed to get a day job as a comic book store clerk and uses the weekend as a bartender to which he recently began doing.

Ian turned to Fergus raising an eyebrow. "You know the kid Fergus?"

"Know him? Of course i fuckin' know the boy Ian, i know his cousin Hattie from the time the two of us-"

"Alright Alright i get it for Mary's sake!" He turned to Liam "So i guess you'll be our bartender for the time being, but what happened with Ol' Mel? He's usually here running the counter for all of us."

Liam shrugged his shoulders "Ain't got a clue sir, i'm pretty new to the whole bartender idea. Mel just called me askin' me if i was free for the night. After i told him i was he simply asked if i can take over for the night. He seemed to be in a rush from what i've heard."

Ian pondered about what he was told and simply shrugged it off. "Oh well then. so Liam, get all of these men a first round of the good ol' Scotch."

After about an hour into the night of the bar Ian got up to which he fell onto the floor while laughing and went to use the restroom. His men were about half drunk from all the shots they've been receiving. After a few shots they all ordered regular sized drinks to which they began to consume the moment they received it.

Fergus, who wasn't nearly drunk at all stayed by the counter to have a conversation with Liam. "So Liam me boy, how's the family? How's Hattie been?"

Liam was cleaning a few glass cups but was still engaging a conversation with Fergus. "It's all good Fergus, Hattie's been okay from what i last heard and the family is victim to the money crisis in this here town. I came back from Blaine County to help them out of the pickle they're in."

"Ahh yes almost everyone in this here town is suffering the same problem. Even I am myself. But i use money from these fellas i met over at this little get together we all went to. I use their money but i don't bother payin' them back because well they don't seem to need it. They get more money every single damn day. Me? It's hard for me to even get a few dollars together."

"Don't ya think they'll just come lookin' for ya in that case? i mean you're takin' their money and you ain't even payin' it back." Said Liam

"Nah, they won't really do much to me anyways. By June i'll be gone and onto Vice City to visit a friend of mine. They'll forget about me soon enough."

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ian was puking his entire shots out for a while. After he was done he ended up getting a phone call from his friend Niklaus.

He accepted the call "What is it Niklaus? Me and the boys are out at O'Malley's celebrating."

" _Ian? Listen to me, you and the boys gotta leave! I saw a lot of them cars coming from Sapphire Street over where those Limerick Clan boys hang out. I heard one of them mention Ol' Mel and the pub!"_

Outside of the bar two cars pulled nearby the windows where the men inside can be seen drinking and smoking. The men inside all wore dark charcoal suits, with green ties to perfect their look.

"Niklaus slow the fuck down, what are ya saying?" asked Ian

 _"Ian i think you and the boys are about to be-"_

The phone call was interrupted by several gunshots which soon left Niklaus silent. Someone picked up the phone and it's voice sent chills down Ian's spine.

"The Limerick brothers Clan will get theirs and so will the Boars. The Berserkers will be coming for you next." From there the phone call disconnected.

Ian already got the idea of what was about to happen. He quickly tried to regain his balance, took out his concealed firearm and went on to warn his boys of the incoming danger.

Back at the bar everyone was cheering over the ongoing match of Fergus and another take each other on in arm wrestling. Some of the men were gambling and putting down money over who would win. So far Fergus has won two of the three games played. Liam was cleaning out the next set of glass cups used for the drinks recently used. He was watching in amusement.

Fergus ended up winning the match which sent the entire bar in an uproar of cheers and curses being spoken out loud. He raised his drink up high and called 'Cheers!' at his victory to which most took their drink along with him.

The car doors opened and the men inside came out armed with AK-47 Assault rifles and Mac 11 Smgs and walked up to the windows, the men inside completely unaware of what was about to happen.

Ian came out of the bathroom charging at full speed which caught the attention of almost everyone in the bar. The innocent bystanders inside along with Liam started to get really nervous. Fergus was just completely confused that is until Ian spoke up yelling.

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

The men outside began to open fire at the bar. The bullets shattered the glass and piercing through many bodies. Liam quickly ducked and took cover behind thee counter as did Fergus and Ian, both who jumped over the counter as soon as the guns fired. Many of Ian's men were falling to the tables and floors with open bullet wounds and a great amount of blood covering the place. Glasses shattered and drinks spilled. Money flew out and began to flood all over the floor. Some of innocent folks inside were unlucky enough to fall victim to the shooting.

A handful of Ian's men managed to find cover away from the bullet storm. A few tried to fire back with their weapons but failed miserably. Ian and Fergus had their weapons out ready to fire back when the moment was right.

The men outside were completely unaware of another set of cars pulling up, the windows rolled down and began firing automatic weapons at the gunmen outside of the bar. A few took cover while the rest fell down and wallowed in their own blood. They began to fire back at the cars. A couple of the men inside the cars began to fire inside the bar. Ian's men took this chance to fire at the gunmen who killed their fellow gang members while shooting back at the gunmen inside the cars. Soon enough it was a three way shooting.

Liam tried to go for the back door to escape this nightmare. He didn't want to stay and die in the middle of this gun fight. Ian was too busy firing at the men outside to notice Liam escaping, Fergus however noticed. Liam now knows a great deal of what was going on. He would soon find out that this was all gang related and that Fergus and Ian were both gang members themselves. Ian has told everyone to kill everyone who finds out who they are to avoid a police raid later on in the future. Fergus had a choice to make. Kill Liam or let him get away. He remembered that he knew the boy very well and he sometimes even considered him family. He couldn't shoot the poor boy. This wasn't supposed to happen at all, none of the men saw this coming especially Liam. He chose to let him go.

The gunmen who fired at the bar soon wounded up dead by Ian's men who fired at them while they tried to kill the folks inside the cars. Those men soon suffered bullets piercing through the car doors and into their bodies. All of them wounded up dead in their vehicles. The surviving men inside the bar all gathered by Ian. He quickly took notice of the innocent people inside the bar who witnessed the entire shooting. Half of them were dead and a couple have managed to leave as Liam escaped. He looked at the remaining people and walked up to them with two men following. The folks had fear in their eyes when they soon saw Ian and the two men firing at them. All of the innocent people ended up killed in the bar.

Fergus was glad that Liam escaped just in time and avoided the fate that the rest of the people inside suffered. Not long enough the men inside heard police sirens approaching. They all dashed to their cars and escaped just in time for the cops to arrive not noticing them driving off.

Fergus sat in the passenger seat in the car that Ian was driving. He turned to Fergus "What happened to that boy Liam Fergus?"

He couldn't tell him he let him go. "Poor bastard got shot trying to move away."

Ian was silent for a moment. "Sorry to hear that Fergus, the boy must've been close with ya."

Fergus nodded in return. Ian looked back at the whole incident and remembered Niklaus' phone call. He began to trust his suspicions the moment he remembered his phone call with him. "Boys...we are going to **war**."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys Happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone that celebrates it! I'm sorry i couldn't give you guys the next chapter of the story. Fanfiction was down the entire day and i couldn't go on to write the next chapter. I decided maybe to write a St. Patrick's Day special involving Ian and the upcoming gang war in the story. I soon came up with an Origin story the moment fanfiction was up and running again. In just a few hours i managed to write this just in time for the next week to commence. Once again i apologize for no new continuing chapter but i will get to work as soon as possible and try to release two this week. Enjoy this little back story i wrote for you guys, you will dive deeper into the backstory of the gang war that Lana had now gotten herself involved in hehehe. We also met Liam who is the same Liam from the show. Will he become a part of this story now? Only time will tell. Till the next chapter, FrostbiteFear signing off_**


	7. The New Job Part 1

_**Grand Theft Loud**_

 _ **Act 1**_

 ** _The Next Job Part 1_**

.

.

.

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _6:03 am_**

The sudden noise of multiple thumps woke Lincoln from his sleep. He shrugged it off at first, thinking maybe someone probably dropped something or maybe someone fell off their bed. After a few short minutes the noise came back this time with someone counting as each noise grows louder. Lynn, he forgot that she likes to do some early morning exercise and since Lucy wasn't here she took this chance to do the workout in her room. So far no one went over to tell Lynn to cut it out. " _Seriously? no one is bothered by that?_ " He said to himself. He groaned in annoyance and got up walking like a corpse awoken from his eternal sleep all the way out into the hall and towards Lynn's door.

He knocked and said out loud "Lynn! Kick it down a notch!"

A few doors opened and the first one to pop out was Lana. "Lincoln! We're sleeping! Keep it down!"

Lily came out as well "Linky! I was Sleeping!"

Downstairs he heard his mother yell "Lincoln! It's still too early! Quiet down!"

He gave a look of annoyance "Are you kidding me? No one else was bothered by Lynn's racket? But as soon as i tell her to quiet down i'm the one disturbing everyone?"

"Lincoln! Listen to your mother!"

"UUUGGGHH!" he groaned.

Lynn opened her door as soon as Lincoln was heading back to his room. "Sorry you got yelled at Linc, I'm still used to having energetic roommates back at the dorm. Hey you still up to do something today?"

He turned around rubbing the back of his head "I kinda forgot to ask you last night, but yeah i'm down to hang out. Anything you want to do?"

"Honestly Linc, i don't care what it is. I just want to hang with my little bro." She flashed a smile.

He smiled back "Well i'm still a bit drowsy, maybe i'll let you know later today?"

"Sure Linc."

Lynn closed her door and chose to do exercises that didn't shake the house like an earthquake. Lincoln entered his room and plopped down on his bed, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _10:05 am_**

A few hours later Lincoln had awaken from his sleep. He checked his phone and saw that he had a new text message from Ron.

" _Billy appreciated your help yesterday, he said he can use you again soon. Pay attention for any calls._ "

To Lincoln this was good news, he had more opportunities now which was good. But he still feared for the worst. But that doesn't matter, his main priority was to help straighten out the debt his family was in. He got up and got dressed for the day.

Today he made breakfast for everyone. He did the usual eggs and bacon and gave everyone just the right amount. Rita had rushed through breakfast, today she was called in to work which relieved her. The more days she worked the better the pay. She ate her breakfast and kissed Lincoln goodbye and headed out to work. Lynn Sr. took his breakfast to go and went on to drop off his wife. The only ones left at home were Lincoln, Lynn, Lily and Lana.

After breakfast Lynn and Lincoln washed the dishes together all while talking about what to do for today. "So Linc, any idea on what to do today?"

"Well, how about we go out and maybe do some catch? I know sports isn't my thing but i'm already used to doing some sports with you so, why not? Maybe afterwards we can go to the Burpin Burger, haven't gone there in forever."

Lynn was about to jump with excitement. Not only did her brother want to do something she liked but lunch at the Burpin Burger seemed to excite her. She hasn't set foot in one since the year she left for college. There hasn't been one near school. She agreed to this idea. "Sweet Linc! Let's go to the park for catch, it's not far from the Burpin Burger."

Lincoln agreed. While the two would be gone, Lana offered to stay with Lily and spend the day with her little sister. The auto shop was closed on Sundays, she took her day off to spend time at home. Usually on her day off she would hang around with her twin sister but with her absence in the house she's unable to do the regular. Since she left Lana had resorted to simply watching TV or maybe even tuning up the old family van known as Vanzilla. Today she simply didn't know what to do. With Lily home she figured maybe she would have a fun idea or some sort. However today wasn't the case, not even she knew what to do today. Lincoln and Lynn had now recently left the house off to do what they've planned for the day, leaving Lana and Lily home.

Lana stayed put in the living room with Lily watching TV. She offered to put on a movie but the two had no idea what to watch. The frustration of not knowing what to do continued until a knock had been heard on the front door.

* * *

Ronnie Anne decided maybe today she could reunite with Lincoln after their long waiting period of not seeing each other for years. She too had the day off and decided maybe today was a great day to see Lincoln. Today was a beautiful day compared to the depressing blue day yesterday had been, so it also brought on a good opportunity.

She had arrived to her location and in front of her was the house that used to house a whole bunch of kids that gave the name "The Loud House" into play. Seeing the house so quiet was a bit weird but she brushed it off as nothing. She realized that there weren't any toys hanging around the house like it used to be. Instead the entire house was cleaned off from the toys and other items a kid would often have fun with. She walked up the doorstep and gave herself a few seconds to compose herself. Will Lincoln really want to see her again? Will Lincoln even recognize her now? Considering that her twin brother had recently met up with Lincoln she hoped that wasn't the case. Ron had to have mentioned her name to him at some point. She simply knocked on the door and hoped for the best.

* * *

Lily went up to the door and opened it and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful Hispanic woman wearing a simple purple sweater and black jeans. She remembered seeing this from somewhere. She couldn't quite figure it out. "Hi there, may i help you?" she kindly greeted.

" Oh Hi there" Ronnie Anne didn't recognize the girl from what she can remember. She looked past her hoping to see the white haired man somewhere in the house. Lily was simply confused on why this woman was looking through into her living room as if she was desperately looking for someone. "Is Lincoln Loud here?"

"Oh well my brother just left the house with my older sister Lynn, the two went off to hang out somewhere. Why? Is there something wrong?" asked an intrigued Lily.

Ronnie Anne simply replied "Oh no nothing at all, i just haven't seen him in so long i was hoping to catch him here and maybe talk with him."

Lily looked at Ronnie Anne with an interested gaze "I've seen you before, but i can't remember where."

"Oh um well i uh...OH! I'm sorry i didn't properly introduce myself." She took her hand out "The name's Ronnie Anne Santiago"

Now she remembered her, she remembered Lincoln talking about a Ronnie Anne a few years back. She also seemed to remember her from when she was a simple infant. Rather that shake the girl's hand she simply jumped with joy and hugged her tightly. "EEEEEEEE! Ronnie Anne! I knew i saw you from somewhere! I'm Lily, Lincoln's youngest sister!"

Ronnie Anne shared the same joy as Lily did. She now remembered Lily being the infant sister she used to know from the times she's visited the home as a kid. Seeing Lily as a grown teenager really made her feel old. She hugged the girl back "Lily! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you since you were just a little baby!"

Lily let her go and let her step inside. Lana heard the whole thing and was surprised to see Ronnie Anne here after so long of not hearing from her. She wasn't sure how to feel, happy? Confused? She did her best to keep a smile on her face. "Hey there Ronnie Anne! Long time no see." said Lana

She waved at Lana "Hey there Lana, i see you haven't changed to much since i last saw you." She stood standing up by the recliner. "So Lincoln left?"

Lily nodded her head "Yeah he and Lynn left not too long ago. You probably just missed them."

"Oh alright well thanks for letting me know. Do you know when he would be back? Maybe i can come back later."

"Hard to tell, can't say exactly how long but he shouldn't be out for too long. Hey i know you came to see Lincoln but me and Lily here are just trying to hang out here while they're gone, think maybe you'd want to join us? You can wait for Lincoln to come back as well."

Ronnie Anne thought about it for a bit. While she didn't know the two sisters too well she thought maybe this could be a time to get to know them better. All while waiting for Lincoln to come back. "Sure, i mean I've got nothing to do for today and it's my day off of work."

She proceeded to sit down on the recliner and joined Lana and Lily in time to await Lincoln's return.

* * *

 ** _Ketchum Park_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _12:34 pm_**

For nearly two hours both brother and sister had been at the park playing some catch over by the open fields of the park. While Lincoln isn't really into sports he's used to it by now and doesn't bother him to play, especially with Lynn. By this point he wouldn't play sports unless his older sister was involved. He was so used to sports that he began to impress Lynn with unremarkable skill that not even he knew about. His throwing was almost matched of a bullet speed which at one point made Lynn wince in pain from one of his throws. She felt proud, believing that this skill is all due to her wanting to play sports with him.

The two soon sat down under the shade of a tree. The two adults watched kids play in a mix of soccer, baseball and football out in the park. The two soon began to reminisce in memories of their childhood. They shared laughter in a few memories that involved Lincoln getting slightly embarrassed over at a few moments that would've ruined his reputation at school.

For a short moment the two sat in silence until Lynn broke the silence. "So Linc...Do you think Luna is doing alright out on her own?" she awkwardly asked. She knew that this certain topic was a mood killer in the family but she was interested in knowing Lincoln's current opinion on the matter.

"Honestly Lynn i just don't know. I don't even know if i should even care. She ran away and never came back...not even to say goodbye."

"Lincoln she's our sister! You should care because in our family there's only one Luna and she's out there somewhere doing god knows what! What if something had happened to her out there? Would you care then?"

He sat in silence for a bit. She had a point, while he still hated her for her actions he still in fact loved his older sister. Deep in his feelings he truly missed her and wished that one day she would knock on the door waiting to come home once again after thirteen years. While they may not be children again, all he would ever want from Luna is for her to come home. "Lynn, i guess i do miss her. I do care for her. It's just that when she disappeared she took a part of me with her, one that hurt me badly to which made me hate her for what she did. I don't really hate Luna, i just hated what she did. I still want her to come back and make our family whole again. I miss her Lynn, i really do."

Lynn reacted with a hug that came from her heart and not by sympathy. In a way she felt the same as he did. As much as she hardly liked to show affection she deeply missed her older sister. She remembered how depressing home was for the first few months with Luna gone. Hearing how Lincoln truly felt made her feel heart broken. She hugged him tightly and received the hug in return. "I miss her too Linc, i just hope she's alright. I don't know what i'd do if something happened to her. Let's hope that she's alright." Lynn didn't break away from the hug, she held on to Lincoln as if she was seeing him on his last day on Earth. In all honesty she was afraid of losing another sibling.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 7th 2019_**

 ** _1:12 pm_**

Silent footsteps walked across the pavement of the sidewalk down Franklin Avenue. They walked so quietly that no one would even notice them coming. A young woman wearing a black knee-length dress with a black Bolero jacket, black leggings and black shoes approached the house stopping in her tracks to get a good view of the house itself. She hasn't been here since she left and she figured why not come to visit? She had previously told her mother that she would be visiting home soon. Although she didn't expect it to be so soon.

Lucy Loud, now age 21, had walked up the steps and stopped in front of the main entrance. She was a bit nervous coming home, she hasn't seen her family in a while and she didn't know how three years of being away from home would do to them. She decided to take in all her stress and let it all out, her family would still be the same as always. She rang the doorbell and awaited for the door to be opened.

Inside the house Lily was showing Ronnie Anne around the house thinking maybe she needed a recap of what life in the Loud House was like. She heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She wanted to keep showing Ronnie Anne the home so she yelled for Lana to get the door. "Lana! Door!"

"On it."

When she opened the door she was greeted by a dark figure with her jet black hair covering her two eyes. Her skin as pale as the dead and her attire ready for a funeral. She knew exactly who she was looking at. "LUCY! You're here!" she yelled as she went in for a hug that surprised Lucy but ended up returning the hug. She let go to get a good view of her sister.

"Lana, it's been so long since I've last you." She said in a half happy and half monotone voice.

"Same Lucy as always, c'mon sis come inside!"

She entered Lucy home to which relaxed Lucy a bit more. WHen she had entered she saw two figures descending down the stairs. She recognized both Lily and Ronnie Anne. While she may not have seen the girl in a long time she still managed to recognize the Hispanic girl from afar.

Lily jumped to Lucy's arms "LUCY!"

Chuckling a bit she held on to Lily and set her down. "I missed you too Lily, i'm glad to be back home." She turned to Ronnie Anne "It's nice to see you two Ronnie Anne."

The girl was a bit surprised that someone from the Loud family had managed to at least recognize who she was. Still she didn't want to be rude to Lucy "Hey Lucy, still see that you haven't left your phase yet." She said jokingly.

"It was never a phase to start with" Lucy said with a slight smile.

"I find that hard to believe" Ronnie Anne smirked.

Lucy simply smiled a bit and had entered the home. She looked around and felt that she really needed this after the struggle of college. Not long after she entered she was tackled by Lana. "LUCY! IT'S SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU HOME!"

While Lucy didn't appreciate hugs as much she returned it with gratitude. "It's good to be home." The two let go and both sat on the couch. "Hey, Where's Lynn and Lincoln? Mom said Lynn would be back home and that she had just came yesterday. Her car is outside too."

"Oh she and Linky went out. They should be back soon, Ronnie Anne is waiting for Lincoln too." said Lily not noticing Ronnie Anne blushing at her response.

Lucy however saw the expression on her face. She remembered that the two broke up many years ago and stayed very distant from each other. She wondered if the two couldn't work out anything to stay friends but from what she can see it is very clear that maybe there are different options. She replied 'Okay' and relaxed herself on the couch she dearly missed sitting on with her nine siblings.

* * *

The two stayed under the shade still in their hug for a long time. They didn't speak, they let the silence over take their somber. It had been maybe an hour since they last spoke about Luna. They didn't think that they'd stay like this for quite awhile. As for Lincoln he didn't think he'd see this side of Lynn again. A stomach grumble interrupted their moment, making Lynn chuckle. "Hungry Linc? I think someone is sending the message loud and clear."

Lincoln looked at his stomach and laughed a bit too " Well i guess i am feeling malnourished, hey how about we get a bite from The Burpin Burger? Now may seem like a good time to do so."

She lightly punched his arm "Good idea bro"

The two got up, collected their things and walked out of the park. The entire time Lynn held very close to Lincoln. Today she seemed to be acting very odd with Lincoln, she didn't bother telling him about her reasons either. But Lincoln didn't mind, since Lynn's presence is limited for a few months he wanted to get any opportunity to be close with one another before she left again.

When the two arrived they were lucky enough to have a short line to get food. Usually on weekends they get very crowded and busy , but today seemed like it wouldn't be the case. The two ordered their food and got an empty table for themselves.

"So Linc, have you found a lucky girl? Have any luck yet?" Lynn asked as she stuffed a few fries in her mouth.

Lincoln set down his drink "Well... I haven't been looking. What about you? You mentioned about a guy from campus."

"Oh yeah! Well he was a nice guy but we never kept contact with each other. So that leaves me wide open for a lucky receiver to catch me."

Lincoln chuckled at the football reference, Luan would be proud. The two talked for a good while until Lincoln felt his pocket vibrate. He took a lok at the caller ID and realized who it was. "Hey Lynn i think i have to go for now, someone might be taking me in for work. I really hate to leave you here on your own but i promise we can continue some other time."

Lynn smiled "No problem bro, if it's for work then it's all good." She got up and raised her fist which made him flinch. She chuckled at the sight and sank in for a hug. "It's been good hanging with you bro, see you at home!"

Lincoln left the burger joint and answered the call "Hello?"

" _Alright kid you did pretty good last time, so now i got a new job for ya. I want someone dead."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter 6! I'm sorry for the weekly delay on this one, we had construction going on at work and i helped out with it. Got pretty weak after that (I'm not used to working for construction) so i took a little break from writing and used my freetime to just simply relax. But now i'm back! For those who followed the fanfic "Shattered Innocence" You may know that the author decided to quit the story. I posted a review saying that i can take over that story and finish it with my interpretation of it. If he hands me the story i will upload the basic chapters and then work on my own for that story. That story will not be a part of the LoudVerse series as i plan on creating a NSL fic of my own that is similar to Shattered Innocence. Expect a preview chapter for it sometime soon. Anyways i'm dragging this, so stay tuned for a new chapter and i'll see you all soon. FrostbiteFear out_**


	8. The New Job Part 2

_**Grand Theft Loud**_

 _ **Act 1**_

 _ **The New Job Part 2**_

.

.

.

 ** _Burpin Burger Exterior_**

 ** _May 7th 2019_**

 ** _1:32 pm_**

Lincoln repeated the words that Billy had told him; He wanted someone dead. It wouldn't be the first time he killed someone but this would be the first time he would be killing someone specifically.

"Who exactly" He asked

" _Everyone around Royal Woods know who this fat lard is. Cheapo and mildly annoying. I want you to kill **Flip**_ "

Flip, Billy wanted Lincoln to kill Flip...

Lincoln knew Flip from his childhood days. He sells the famous Flippy's at Flip's food and fuel. He once interned for Flip with Ron, and the entire time he was making the two turn against each other. While he didn't exactly like Flip as a person he still appreciated him in a way.

"Flip?"

 _"Yes Flip, old guy who runs the damn gas station slash convenience store. He went too far this time. We payed Flip to give us info on certain people we're hunting down. Turns out the old gruff had been receiving money from those guys to shut him up! Greedy bastard is about to get his right now. I want you to kill Flip, i want him to look at you when you shoot him through that thick skull of his! Make him see what happens when he double crosses us. Now i want you to kill him TODAY. Not tomorrow or the day after. We will find out whether if he's dead or not and if he ain't dead by nightfall... bad things will happen kid... VERY BAD THINGS. Once you kill him your reward will be in his safe under his desk. Old man keeps his stash there and never spends it. That should be enough for your troubles."_

Billy hung up the call after that. Lincoln stood dead in his tracks processing the entire thing. Billy wants Flip dead and he wants Lincoln to kill him. He had no choice, It was either Flip or him. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _2:01 pm_**

Lynn arrived home shortly afterwards. She had arrived home and wanted to just kill it at her bed. She wanted to relax for a bit.

Upon opening the door she spotted two figures. One whom she had been very anxious to see for a while. The moment she saw Lucy she charged at her and hugged her. "LUCY!"

Lucy was surprised by Lynn's hug attack, while she isn't much of a hugger she couldn't resist. She really missed her roommate too. "Hey Lynn, Long time no see."

Lynn put her down and remembered the other figure who was in the house with them. She turned around "Oh hey Ronnie Anne, haven't seen you in such a long while either."

"Ditto. Hair down? Really suits you Loud." She smirked.

"Hehe thanks, i wanted to try something new."

Ronnie Anne noticed that only Lynn came through the doors and no one else. "Hey uh where's Lincoln? Your sisters said he was with you for the day?"

Lucy had noticed too "Yeah, didn't he leave with you to hang out?"

"Oh well yeah he was with me. When we were grabbing a bite to eat at the Burpin Burger he got a call, said it was some guy for work. He should be back after."

Ronnie Anne's heart sunk, she was looking forward to seeing Lincoln. She didn't want to linger any longer than she shouldn't have. She decided maybe a few minutes here and then off to home.

Lana was flipping through channels until she hit the local news station. What the TV had in store for them left everyone in the living room in shock.

 ** _Deadly Shooting leaves multiple gunmen dead_**

 ** _"Last night RWPD received multiple calls reporting gunfire over at the Pine Bay condos that left many men shot dead at the crime scene. Neighbors claimed to hear gunfire that left everyone to take cover and hide._**

 ** _Police arrived at the scene only to find dead bodies that were soon identified to be a part of the Irish street gang that call themselves The Celtic Bulls. They were last involved in the deadly St. Patrick's Day bar shooting a few months back. The body of gang member Fergus Wilkerson was found on top of a parked car which signifies that he had fallen to his death._**

 ** _Surveillance footage of the Condos were found tampered and erased. No reports of the escaped gunmen have risen. Police claim to be tracking down the gunmen on the loose. This is Zara Bell live in Royal Woods."_**

The girls were a bit shocked to hear what happened. Lily was already old enough to understand things like this so this isn't new to her. Ronnie Anne was left to ponder on why she hasn't heard anything yet. Yet again she has Sundays off so she wouldn't hear anything like this unless she was on duty. Lucy just sighed, yet another act of violence to take away the lives of many.

"That's not even far from work" said Lana. She was wondering if Ian was somehow involved considering his gang was mentioned. She would definitely hear about this tomorrow.

"Let's just be glad you weren't anywhere near" said Lynn. She heard about the rise in violence going on in Royal Woods, she wasn't used to it at all.

Ronnie Anne began to stand up "Well I'm gonna head home for now. Hey when Lincoln comes home...tell him i said Hey. I'll come back some other day to see him."

"We'll make sure he knows you were here" said Lily

Ronnie Anne smiled. She always thought Lincoln had such caring sisters. While she's heard the negative feedback a couple times she knew that even with all the sibling rough housing and rivalry that they all cared and loved for each other.

They all said goodbye to Ronnie Anne as she headed out the door and out on the way home.

* * *

 _ **Flip's Food And Fuel**_

 _ **May 7th, 2019**_

 _ **2:23 pm**_

Lincoln walked to the gas station to do his job. On the way he kept thinking to himself whether or not if this was really something he should do. He can kill other criminals yes, but to kill someone he knew? Especially from his childhood days? That was hard on him.

Flip was a really douche yes, but he was still a human being. A cheap one that is. He's done many things for him and his family however, like the one time they were snowed in at the Burpin Burger. While he did take Lana's winning wrapper he did help them out. He also reluctantly gave a free flippie to him when he did a small favor for the man. And the Flippie wasn't revolting like a lot of his freebies were. Though Flip did have many bad moments, he really couldn't stop thinking about what he was about to do. There was no turning back.

He reached the block of the gas station and soon spotted the old sign from afar. He noticed that the sign lacked any repair whatsoever. Flip was probably too cheap to fix it.

A man was filling his car up with fuel and seemed to have trouble with the gas pumps. He kept banging on the machine until he heard the machine running. Man Flip is really keeping poor maintenance with the place.

He spotted Flip coming out of the restroom sipping from soft fountain drink in his hand. He headed inside his store ignoring the man's curses about the machines.

Lincoln followed ahead. He stayed a bit behind to make sure that the man left before going inside. Once the car drove away he continued walking. The doors were kept open so he simply just went inside. The place still looked the same but with a few splotches of grease on the floor. He looked around to see where Flip was. he received his answer when he heard Flip burp.

The sound came from his back office. Knowing where his current location was he moved inside.

Upon opening the half open door he spotted Flip opening up a bag of potato chips. He didn't notice Lincoln until he heard his footsteps closing in.

"Loud? What in hell are you doing back here? You ain't supposed to be here" he said stuffing chips into his mouth.

Lincoln kept quiet. He didn't want to start a whole conversation with the man knowing he was going to kill him. He started to slowly walk to Flip's desk.

"Hey! Loud! get out of my office! If you don't scram in a few i'll ring up the cops over here for trespassing."

Lincoln pulled out his Snub Nose revolver from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it to Flip. His face changed from annoyance to Fear in a matter of seconds. Flip dropped his bag of chips on the floor, spilling its contents all over. He was about to move away quickly until Lincoln stepped closer.

"SIT DOWN FLIP" said Lincoln in an intimidating tone.

Flip did exactly as he said and sat down, keeping his arms up showing that he is unarmed and means no harm. Quickly he started to cry in fear.

"Please Loud! Don't kill me! I-I'll g-give you a-a-all the free f-flippies you want. Just p-please don't k-kill m-me!" His cries were getting louder and more frantic.

Lincoln kept the straightest face, but on the inside he felt very scared for the man. Never in his life would he have known that he was going to kill him. His childhood self is currently crying. As of now it was either he kills Flip, or he would be marking a current death wish on his own name.

"You were paid to do one thing Flip, but your greed gave you a death wish." He said, trying not to show how scared he was about the whole situation.

"I-I'm S-sorry! I-I promise! I won't do it anymore! Just Please! Don't k-kill m-me!" cried Flip.

Lincoln closed his eyes for a bit. He knew what he had to do.

He opened his eyes "I'm sorry Flip...but you **Fucked** with the wrong people."

He pulled the trigger and blasted a hole onto Flip's forehead. He sat dead in his chair. Blood squirted out and began to flow out, spilling all over his chair and the floor. His eyes were looking up at the ceiling. His arms fell limp as his legs did. Flip, the cheap owner of Flip's food and fuel is now dead.

Lincoln slowly lowered his gun and glanced at what he just did. He had just killed Flip. This action cannot be undone.

He remembered that Billy mentioned his reward was in a safe under his desk. He moved over and found the safe. It had no working lock so it was kept open. He pulled out cash that were folded in rubber bands. He took out what seemed to be an endless pile of money which came to a count of $6,945. This was more than he earned from his first job.

He felt terrible robbing Flip's money, but at this point the man is dead and has no use for his money anymore.

Not wanting to be there any longer he grabbed the money and headed out before someone took notice. He didn't look back.

* * *

 _ **1216 Franklin Avenue**_

 _ **May 7th,2019**_

 ** _2:30 pm_**

Lynn and Lucy both went upstairs to their shared bedroom. Upon arriving Lucy felt a wave of memories pass by when she looked at the bedroom. She remembered how she used to stay up all night reading vampire romance novels, working on her poetry, and reading princess pony in order to get a "break from the darkness".

She walked up to her nightstand and found her old Edwin bust from back she was a little girl obsessing over a crush on her favorite character. She grabbed the bust carefully and held it tight.

Lynn saw this and couldn't help but smile at this sight. She remembered how obsessive and protective Lucy was over her bust. She wouldn't let anyone near it or touch it because god forbid she would go crazy trying to retrieve it back. She remembered how the two once got into a physical fight when she 'accidentally' broke Edwin's nose off. Still, seeing how Lucy reacted after years of not seeing her room she couldn't help but feel happy for her.

After Lucy carefully put down Edwin she simply went over to her bed to lay on it. Lynn did the same.

"Lynn?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"Did you ever miss home?"

"Of course i did. I missed everything and everyone here. There wasn't a day on campus that i wasn't homesick. What about you?"

"I missed home everyday too. Things were much easier here."

"I agree, college is a killer. Besides i missed seeing everyone. Even you count Dorkula."

Upon hearing the nickname Lucy smiled. "I haven't heard that name in a long time sis"

"Well you're about the only one i'll ever call Dorkula." Said Lynn.

Lucy shifted herself into a sitting position while remaining on her bed. She turned to Lynn. "So Lynn, how's Lincoln? How is he after so long?"

Lynn turned to Lucy "Well Luce, he's still the same dork we know. Still loves his video games and comics. Now he's more active than he used to be. If only he were like that back then that way he wouldn't be annoyed when i would ask him to play or practice with me." The two girls chuckled at that statement. "But he's still the sweet, caring and loving brother he's always been. I just don't want to lose him like we lost Luna."

Lucy knows that bringing up her name carries a dark and gloomy mood every time she was a topic. She remembers very well how she felt when Luna left.

The day the third oldest sister disappeared from home Lucy grew more and more depressing and gloomy. She would constantly write poems begging and wishing for Luna to come back home. She would also spend all day in the vents alone and would only come out to eat and use the bathroom. While she hardly shows her emotion through words, she very well showed how her sister had affected her.

She went over to Lynn's bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lynn, We won't lose him nor will we ever. Luna leaving would've sent him a reminder abut what would happen to our family if he leaves like she did. We love our dear brother just as he loves us. But we can't just sit around and watch him sacrifice his life for our happiness. We need to be there for him too. And not just for him, but for all of us. We all need to be there for one another."

Lynn couldn't help but bring Lucy into a warm and loving hug. Everything her little sister said was true. "Thanks Lucy, you're right. We're family and no one can ever take that away from us...I really missed this you know? Just the two of us here, talking as if the world out there didn't matter anymore. I want us to keep doing his. Before the both of us leave."

Lucy tightened her hug "We will Lynn, we always will."

The two stayed in their position, hugging while the silent world out there was kept out from the barrier the two strongly had. Two sisters with a loving bond that no one can ever take away.

* * *

 ** _Groman Road_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _2:35 pm_**

Lincoln kept walking far away from Flip's food and fuel. He wanted to be far away from there as possible. He doesn't want to be reminded about what he just did to Flip. Whether or not the old man deserved it, he didn't want to be the one who had to pull the trigger.

He arrived on a block which had a convenience store just in front of him. He thought maybe a drink could help forget about his recent actions. He went inside and got himself a glass bottle of Pepsi. He opened the bottle and threw away the bottle cap. He drank the entire bottle and disposed it to a nearby garbage can.

Suddenly the payphone next to him started ringing. He looked at it with a baffled expression. Weren't all the payphones in Royal Woods disabled by now? This one shouldn't be working.

The payphone continued to ring. Having enough of hearing it ring he curiously answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Greeting fellow human, you know you put on quite a show back there."_

"Um Excuse me?"

 _"I didn't know how much of a cold blooded killer you are."_

Lincoln's heart skipped a beat "W-what a-are you t-talking about?"

 _"Oh c'mon, let's not play dumb here. You were the one who killed the owner of Flip's Food And Fuel correct?"_

His eyes widened. Somebody knew. Somebody saw what he did. "H-how do you k-know about that?"

 _Certainly even a toddler would've guessed it. After all the 'cameras' don't lie"_

Lincoln mentally slapped himself. The cameras how could he have forgotten?! Flip had them placed back when he was an intern there. How could he have forgotten about the damn cameras?!

"Who a-are you?"

 _"You may not know who i am at the moment but i know who you are Lincoln Loud."_

Lincoln's heart rate accelerated. Not only did someone know what he did but someone knew who he was. This information could place him behind bars.

 _"I suggest we talk in private and in person. I will send you the location on you handheld cellular device. Fail to meet me will result in your actions to be publicly revealed, placing you in federal prison for first degree murder. I know you'll make the wise decision Lincoln Loud."_

The anonymous caller hung up leaving a nervous Lincoln with his jaw gaping open. His cellphone vibrated. He looked at his screen and saw that he got a text message from an unknown number;

 ** _"1400 Pierce Avenue, ring the doorbell that has a 'out of service' note attached to it."_**

How in the hell did this person get his number? He has a lot of questions to ask this person.

With no other choice he headed for his designated location.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys i hope you enjoyed chapter 7 of GTL! I apologize for the late update. Recently I've been attending home games at Yankee stadium (Yes i am a NYY fan) and since the weekday games are late, i haven't had the time to completely finish this chapter. One thing i want to bring up, i was hoping some people would've noticed that the St. Patrick's Day chapter took place before chapter 1. In a way it was a prequel chapter. Try to be aware of what i put into each chapter because i like to put little Easter eggs and references to possible future chapters or story arcs. But nonetheless i hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Things will start to pick up the pace a bit. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please let me know what you guys think so far, i'll take any criticism. FrostbiteFear out.**_


	9. Cyber Criminals and Scientists

**_Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _Cyber Criminals and Scientists_**

.

.

.

 ** _1400 Pierce Avenue_**

 ** _May 7th, 2017_**

 ** _2:43 pm_**

Pierce Avenue wasn't a long walk from where he had spoken to the unknown caller. Rather than take the bus or a cab to the location he decided to walk there instead. Passing by many houses and buildings, he noticed that this specific person lived in a decent neighborhood similar to his own.

Upon arriving he saw a three story house with three doorbells on the side. He was instructed to ring the one that had a note placed over it so after finding it he rung the bell which didn't even make a sound at all. He waited for a few seconds and saw the whirring sound of a camera spying on him from where the doorbell is. Soon the camera spoke "Proceed".

He opened the door and saw a door with metal locks begin to unlock and open for Lincoln. Once the door was opened he headed inside.

Upon going through the door there was a stairwell leading downstairs. He descended downstairs and soon revealed rooms with computers, wires, TVs and screen monitors. He also noticed a room to the side filled with scientific equipment and such. Not caring much about the place he continued until he had reached a room with multiple monitor screens and a chair in the middle which had somebody sitting.

The chair spun around and revealed a short brunette woman with glasses. She appeared to be wearing brown pants, black shoes, a green sweater and a lab coat over it. She wasn't what he had expected. This was supposed to be his caller?

"Greetings Lincoln, it's about time we had met face to face." said the woman. She also seemed to have a lisp problem.

"So who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"Lisa Marie Vale, but call me Lisa. highly renowned scientist with multiple PhD's, noble prizes and awards for being Michigan's top intelligent woman around. Whether you know me or not is not the matter Loud. I called you here because i have interesting footage of you killing poor old man Flip in his very own workplace. However if you help me out I may just consider erasing the footage from existence, saving your reputation around town and leaving the case of the murder unsolved for possibly many decades."

Everything he heard practically sounded partially ridiculous to him. Some scientist was blackmailing him all for a favor? While he is nervous about having his actions released to the public he still couldn't process the whole thing to make him intimidated by this woman's words.

"I believe you are finding it hard to believe that a woman with high intelligence such as mine could ruin your life all with a simple video of an act of murder. Well i haven't completely told you much about myself. I may just be Lisa Vale, scientist extraordinaire on the outside, but when i'm not out there making a name for my reputation i resort to using my intelligence for other actions. By that i mean cyber crime. I use my intellect to rob enormous amounts of money from rich folks all around the world, I hire Hit men to 'take care' of certain people, and i find dark secrets about many famous and rich people to get what i want. In other words i'm a black hat hacker Lincoln. I called myself Pr0xy, that name as well has gained a well fed reputation to the cyber criminal underworld. I use most of my technology here in my home that are capable of spying and eavesdropping on people practically anywhere i want, when i want. That is how i stumbled upon your act of murder. I decided to do more research about you and found out that your family is in a great debt of money, correct?"

Lincoln was speechless. More less he was slightly impressed by Lisa's statements and facts about her true colors, however he was still worried about someone else seeing that footage.

"Yes, but what is it that you want me to do? I already work for some guys who are giving me the money to pay off the debt." said Lincoln.

"Fear not Lincoln, i can also provide a transaction of currency to you if you can help me out with some loose ends i have to take care of. Do this and not only will i provide the reward money but like i said a few minutes ago i will also erase the footage of the murder. It's so simple even a simple troglodyte can do it. So consider my offer Lincoln, it will benefit you a lot more thank you think."

She was right. Not only will his skin be saved from the authorities but he will also be earning more money on the side to help out with the debt. Seeing as he's already been involved in a gunfight and has killed, he figured what's the worst?

"Alright Lisa, you've got a deal. But what is it that you want me to do?"

Lisa rolled her chair to a nearby table where an envelope stood. She carefully picked it up and put it inside a plastic bag. She gave the bag to Lincoln and has provided him with rubber gloves in the process.

"You will hand deliver this simple postal package to a certain someone whom seemed to be on my trail of my crimes. He's a white hat hacker named Ju5tice, but his real name is Peter Wright. He's a computer programmer for LifeInvader here in the Royal Woods branch. This is only phase 1 of the job. Once you've delivered the item you are to return immediately here for your next step."

"Alright, anything i need to be worried about in here?" he said cautiously looking at the envelope.

"Nothing that will harm you if you do not wear the gloves when you deliver the item. The contained item may spread along the paper so i suggest you have the gloves on. You must return here with the gloves so i can properly dispose of them. Putting them in any garbage can in the streets can have it be found and cause further difficulty for us."

He understood his exact directions. He was simply afraid of what she would do to him if he should fail his task.

For a few seconds Lisa was sitting in her chair with her finger on her chin. Maybe there's another alternative for Lincoln?

She rummages through a cabinet and pulls out a postal worker uniform.

"Here wear this, i suspect he has cameras similar to mine around his vacant home. This will be the least suspicious to him. You can change into this in that room over there." said Lisa

Lincoln took the uniform in hand and went to the next room where she pointed. A few minutes later he came out wearing a U.S. postal worker uniform. He wore the navy blue jumpsuit with the postal logo on his shoulder actually pulling off the part. Lisa tossed him a US postal hat to complete the set.

"I inserted an Identification card to make you look official if he should ever investigate further onto you. If he asks, the ID will be in your left pocket. Now we mustn't waste time, if anyone enters Flip's office and finds his rotting corpse there will be an investigated crime scene where the footage will be found eventually. I suggest you leave at once and get this done as soon as possible."

With that Lincoln left. He set off to his directed address hoping to just get this over with.

* * *

 ** _3458 Merris Avenue_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _2:58 pm_**

The address wasn't too far. he only had to travel a few blocks down the street in order to finally reach his house. The guy lived in a rich neighborhood. The surrounding houses were quite large and rich in decor. A few houses were spotless of rust or any sort of dirty surface. They kept their cars washed and maintained from poor conditions. And a few blocks down consisted of a gated community. " _Damn, this guy must be loaded_ " thought Lincoln.

Upon reaching the designated house he observed its appearance for a few minutes. The house wasn't as big as the surrounding homes were. It was slightly bigger than his home. It looked as if maybe a bigger family lived here, but according to Lisa the man lives alone.

The house was painted in white and navy blue. The roofs were close to a carbonated color but it was actually just grey. There weren't too many windows to expose but the ones that were actually shown were closed up with blinds and curtains. He made his way up the steps and approached the door to where the mail slot was located.

Just as he stepped in front of the door he saw a camera looking at him from above. He looked up and saw it move. It seems that Peter was watching him.

The mail slot closes shit and a voice on the intercom spoke up.

" _State name and business Postal boy."_

Lincoln didn't know too much to say so he went along with the disguise to help him.

"Uhh mail for a Mr. Peter Wright?"

"...Very well." but the mail slot still didn't open.

The front door clicked multiple times, he was most likely opening up the locks. The front door opened up and revealed a Caucasian man wearing black sports shades and a black blazer over the well organized yellow buttoned up shirt he was wearing.

"May i see your identification sir. it's only for a brief moment." said Peter

Remembering Lisa's words, he took out the ID card from his pocket and showed Peter. He was thoroughly looking at the card for any mistakes of fraud. Since Lisa made this look extremely authentic he managed to pass the appearance exam.

"Alright, what brings you here sir?"

He gave Peter the envelope without saying a word. Unknown to the fact of what he was holding he took the envelope and held onto it like it was nothing. "Very well, you have yourself a nice day sir." said Peter before he turned around and closed his door, placing all the locks once again. Lincoln didn't hesitate to turn back around and leave. Whatever Lisa had planned he did not want to witness it in person.

He made his way back to Lisa's place in a matter of minutes. She had directed him to return once the job was done. The moment he arrived at the door, it instantly opened on its own. It seems Lisa already knows that he came back.

Upon coming downstairs Lisa caught his attention to the big screen monitor showing Peter in his own home.

"I managed to finally break through his security measures. Now we can see how it will all turn out." said Lisa. Lincoln was confused by what she said. See how it will all turn out? He looked at the screen and was looking to see what she was talking about.

On the screen Peter entered his bedroom. The room was so messy that if he had a dog it would go missing for years. He did however have a ton of electronic devices and computers. He looks as if he seemed to only care about having electronics than keeping a home clean and organized. If his parents saw the mess they would have a heart attack.

Peter opened up his laptop for a few seconds before closing it. He then resumed to open the envelope. Being the paranoid guy he is he cautiously opened it with latex gloves and saw that the envelope contained what looked like sawdust. He picked it up with the latex gloves observing it for a bit only to find his interest in it to be lost. He threw the sawdust and discarded the envelope.

Lincoln felt like he had just wasted his time. He delivered sawdust to some random guy who seems to know Lisa's other life? He felt betrayed by the thought.

Lisa spoke up "Wait for it...Wait for it!"

He looked back at the computer screen and saw Peter lighting up what looked like a cigarette. As soon as he ignites the lighter the entire room suddenly bursted into flames. Lincoln flinched a bit as soon as he saw Peter completely on fire. Peter was screaming and running around the room in panic.

Lisa was smiling the entire time that Peter was on fire. She definitely knew what she was doing.

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch!" she said.

She quickly turned to Lincoln almost forgetting he was there. "Oh my apologies Lincoln. Before i explain myself i will simply return my end of the bargain. She went over to another computer monitor and opened up the camera footage of Flip's murder. She was typing for a few seconds on her keyboard before suddenly the video disappeared. "Now that should do the trick. The footage now ceases to exist. No one will ever find it no matter what they do or try. You're free now Lincoln."

He sighed in relief. Now he had one less thing to worry about. Right now he still wanted to know what had just happened with Peter.

"So what was the point of me doing that now?" he asked

Lisa caught on to what he was saying and knew how to respond. "I have developed a new set of nanobots that are flammable to the smell or feeling of Kerosene. Simply believing it was sawdust he just spilled the nanobots all over the room. As usual he has a smoking session in his own home. As soon as he lit the lighter, everything including himself was set ablaze.

" So pretty much i helped set himself on fire?" asked Lincoln

"In a way yes, he was pretty much the brainless buffoon spilling the nanobots all over his bedroom. But i did intend for this to happen. Now i can be at peace until someone else tries to invade my personal life once more. Thank you Lincoln. You know i could use you more often. This time however i will pay you financially for your job well done. I'll send you a text message whenever i have an opening for you Lincoln, until then we shall see each other some other time."

Although he didn't get paid for his work, he did save his skin from getting caught. Right now he will remember to take caution whenever he did something like this again. he didn't want to get a message from Lisa saying that she saw him do this or that. He made his way out of the home and went on to make his way back to the Loud house.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys welcome t the next chapter of GTL. Sorry for the short chapter, but i wanted to finally introduce the next character in this AU. We finally met Lisa, although she isn't a Loud sibling in this story, she will play a huge role. Things will get hasty from here. I already know how to get it rolling anyways. I will try my best to release the next chapter by the end of the week. Stay tuned and please let me know what you think. I read every review and seeing that you folks like it really gives me the determination to keep going! I appreciate all of your love and support for this story. Until the next chapter, FrostbiteFear out.**_


	10. Late Night Overtime

**_DarthSidious04: Yes, she is the only one who isn't a loud sibling. In the original concept she was but i scrapped it because it just didn't fit in well with the story. Therefore i had her as a different person here._**

 ** _He23t: He's got this, after all if he's capable of killing people and getting away with murder he can do anything. He's Lincoln Motherfu*king Loud!_**

 ** _OmegaDelta: In a way yes, she serves as "Lester" here. Although i will make her different in many ways. Thanks pal, i hope you're enjoying the story._**

 ** _GameLover41592: Ah yes, she is crazy...and smart. She's managed to play two roles in her life and so far only a few know who she really is. Plus she spies on her rivals_**

 ** _I figured why not answer your reviews before i begin the chapter? I'll start doing that from now on whenever i come with a new chapter for the stories. Anyhow, here's the next chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _Late Night Overtime_**

.

.

.

 _ **1400 Pierce Avenue**_

 _ **May 7th, 2019**_

 _ **4:00 pm**_

Lincoln was relieved that the footage was gone. He couldn't imagine what would've happened if it were found by someone else. Luckily for him that Lisa woman gave him a second chance by having him set up her rival's death in his own home. Although he wasn't the one who really killed him he felt like he had his blood on his hands. Slowly however, the idea of killing necessary people became less of a bother to him. If it requires to get the job done then he will do what he must do as long as he gets paid. He was however afraid that he'll turn into a sadistic psycho. At the moment he doesn't even want to think about that.

Finally he decided it was time to go home. He had just left Lisa's home and started to make his way to Franklin Avenue. It's gonna take him some time by foot but he didn't care, he wasn't in a rush.

His phone started ringing. He pulled out his phone and saw that Ron was calling him. He answered "Hello?"

 _"I heard Billy had you kill Flip..."_

"Yeah...I had no choice Ron."

 _"I understand. I was told that his greed got in the way and marked him for dead. All the money we were paying him was practically being eaten up. In my opinion the fat asshole deserved it."_

Lincoln flinched a bit. Hearing Ron say that about someone they both knew from childhood was weird to say the most, but he didn't let that bother him. "Yeah i guess. Billy told me to keep the money he had. I'm guessing that's what he was being paid with."

 _"Most likely. Look man i was just calling to see if you were alright. I know that you knew Flip well from childhood. You good man?"_

"I'm honestly just shaken up. But right now i'm doing fine. I was just about to head home for now."

 _"You do that man. Just be aware for any messages or calls from either me or Billy. I started to work for this rich dude from up North. If i need you i'll hit you up. I'll see you around bro."_

"See ya Ron."

The phone call disconnected an Lincoln put his phone in his pocket. All he wants right now is to go home, take a shower and rest. Maybe he'll be in the mood to read up his old comics again.

* * *

Halfway home he passed by a familiar neighborhood. One he hasn't seen in a long time.

" _Ronnie Anne..."_

This was her neighborhood. Her old home before she moved to the big city to live with her extended family. Ron mentioned yesterday that she was back here. He was very hesitant about seeing Ronnie Anne again. After the two separated, they never saw each other's faces again. What if she still hated him? Could he really come back to show his face? Ron did say that she was looking forward to seeing him again. He was still unsure but he decided maybe it's time to see her again.

He turned on the path leading to her home. He remembered her house a lot from when they were kids. Such as the time he came over to retrieve the egg from their parenting project for elementary school. He's come over a few other times when he hung out with Ron, but most of the time it was to see her.

He finally reached the door and decided it was time to present himself. He knocked on the door and hoped for the best.

He heard footsteps approaching the door. Once the door opened, his eyes widened at the sight.

There she was. Ronnie Anne after 13 years. She was beautiful, very beautiful. Her jet black hair and her hazel eyes caught his attention over how different they looked. She was more slim in her figure which was something he always thought she kept very well.

As for Ronnie Anne, the woman stood with a shocked expression. Lincoln Loud was here in front of her, and in person. He's changed so much in a curse of 13 years. He was taller and more fit in his built. His white hair was still as white as snow. It was like looking at someone new.

"Lincoln?" She asked. Her expression soon changed to one with joy. "Oh Lincoln! Ohhh my, Lincoln it's really you!" She said as she ensnared him in a hug.

He returned the hug, feeling that it was right to do so. Ronnie Anne really wasn't much of a hugger growing up. "Ronnie Anne! It's so great to see you again!"

She let go "Lincoln! I can't believe this is you! You look so...different. What happened to the Lame-O i used to know?" she said jokingly.

He blushed in embarrassment hearing his old nickname, one he missed hearing. "Well...he's still here, only he's 24 now." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well he sure looks like a new man now. Hey come inside, it's better to talk inside than out."

She led him into the living room where she had recently cleaned. She wasn't expecting visitors but she felt like the living room needed work. Lincoln sat down on the couch while she sat down on the other side.

"So Lincoln, how have you been for all these years?" she asked.

"I've been decent. I still live with my parents, been trying to get a stable job to help out with bills and stuff. Things have really changed."

"Oh...well how's work going for you? If i'm not mistaken, an old buddy of mine named Kendrick told me you were the manager of Gus' Games and Grub.?"

"Well not anymore, lost the job a week ago when the property was sold. Lease was getting high, old man Gus couldn't keep up so he sold the place. Been gone ever since."

She felt sorry for Lincoln. It seems like a lot of places are losing job opportunities. "I'm sorry to hear about that. So how are you getting income?"

He almost spilled the beans about his current "Job" so he made p an excuse. "Well I go out and see if anyone is in need of help. You know like moving stuff, cleaning or fixing. I do that and get paid the same day. I'm still trying to find a job that keeps me in one place rather than everywhere around town."

"At least that's something. You know ever since Royal Woods got into the whole 'Money Raise' it seems like everyone's going away. Speaking of going away...How have you been since...you know...Luna?"

Lincoln forgot that Ronnie Anne heard about it back then. At the time the two were together when Luna disappeared. When she heard about it she wanted nothing more than to make Lincoln feel better. She tried everything to keep him happy. Took him a while but she didn't care. Seeing how Lincoln had been through something like that broke her heart.

"I...I've been okay i guess. She hasn't come back ever since, but...we're doing okay. But enough about me, tell me how you've been. How have you been for all these years?"

She hesitated to change the subject. She felt like Lincoln was still very upset about the whole thing. She still worries for him, but she figured maybe talking about something else was a better idea.

"Oh well I've been alright. I've been working as a cop for RWPD for 4 years now. So far things were okay."

She's a cop? Well in his opinion he could very much see that. She has the intimidation of a strict cop. She was also a tough girl, she wouldn't be afraid to deal with serious stuff. However this concerned him. Considering that she's a cop, if she ever finds out that him and Ron are in with criminals then things can go from bad to worse. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure she never finds out.

"Oh a cop? I can see you doing that. A tough girl like you wouldn't be afraid of anything." he said playfully. He earned a punch to the shoulder from that. He knew however that she was playfully punching him.

"Can it Lame-O, before i show you what this 'tough girl' can do." she said

The two shared a laugh that one would say is something you'd only hear once in a lifetime. For these two, seeing each other after so long was worth it. Not only can they catch up on time but they would enjoy each others company.

They chatted for what seemed to be ages but in reality it had been 3 hours. They talked about memories from school which the two had shared as well as memories of when they had their best moments with each other. In Ronnie Anne's mind, this was something she never wanted to come to an end. However it was time for Lincoln to go home.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, I think i should head back home now. Technically speaking I've been out longer than i had expected to be."

"It's cool Lame-O, c'mon i'll walk you out."

The two got up and headed for the front door. She felt so short compared to Lincoln who was taller. She missed it when he was short. It was easier to play rough with him.

Lincoln turned around to face the woman before he left. "It's been great seeing you again Ronnie Anne."

She gave him a tight hug "It's been great seeing you too Lincoln, I missed you."

He smiled "Missed you too." After he let go he waved at her before finally heading out. Ronnie Anne closed the door, feeling very happy seeing her best friend once again.

* * *

 **Lavender Street**

 _ **May 7th, 2019**_

 _ **7:06 pm**_

Seeing her face again was something Lincoln never thought he'd be very happy to see. Ron was right, she really did miss him. And he realized that he really missed her too. He never understood until now about why the two avoided each other for so long. They could've stayed friends like they have been before they got together. Maybe it would've just been awkward for the two.

He was a few blocks away from home. Finally he could relax. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of his phone. Picking it up he saw it was Ron calling.

"Hello?"

" _Lincoln bro, Just got a call from Billy telling me that a few of the guys we're going after have been spotted near the convenience store over by Maple. Seems like they're making a deal over there. I'm gonna need your help for this one. There isn't anyone around to help. Come meet me by the end of Ordman Road and Lavender S_ _treet."_

"I'm already on Lavender but i'm a block from Ordman."

 _"Alright good, just get here ASAP. They don't want me to let them get away."_

"Alright Ron, i'll see ya."

Great, this is the third job of the day he has to do. He would've made some excuse not to go but since it was Ron he figured he would help out. Home will have to wait.

When he arrived he saw Ron wearing a black hoodie with the hood on. Ron saw Lincoln approach him and quickly handed him a spare hoodie. "Wear this, if by some chance one of 'em ain't dead then they can't identify us if they rat us out. Now quickly, the guys are over there."

Lincoln did as he was told and put on the hoodie. He wasted no time in doing so. It was time to move.

* * *

Along the lines of the street two male figures were walking down the street. The two appeared to be goths by the clothes their styles and the way they acted. One had long hair as black as night that covered both of his eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a black t-shirt with a striped undershirt. His black pants, black checkered shoes and his black overcoat completed his attire. The other goth had long black hair as well, only it didn't cover his eyes. He wore a black shirt, a pair of black shoes and pants along with a dark purple overcoat and a studded belt with a skull on it. His skin was also pale like his friend.

"Lars we're going to be late to the Mortician's meeting. Are you sure you know where we're going?" asked one goth.

"Yes Hokku, I use this path to get to every meeting." replied Lars

Hokku rolled his eyes. He didn't want to get into an argument with Lars while they're were on their way to the meeting. He decided to just follow his friend and hope to arrive not too late.

"Look, i'm sorry for making us late. I had this fight with Silas just earlier in the afternoon and i simply just let myself cool off. I didn't realize it took longer than usual."

Hokku understood very well. He started to learn just recently about the conflict between the two. They haven't been on good terms lately so he decided not to get involved to avoid further escalation. "It's all forgiven Lars, I've just never been late to one of the mortician's meetings before. And the thing with you and Silas? I think it's ridiculous. Promise me that the two of you will talk it out."

"Sigh you're right. We've been at this for months now. I'll try to talk with him today at the meeting." said Lars.

"Good, two souls are always stronger as one whole. If you two can finally work things out then there would be one less thing to worry about when we go to the meetings."

"I'm glad to have you as a friend Hokku. I wouldn't know how things would be without your helping hand." said Lars.

For once Hokku smiled a bit. He doesn't smile as often as he believes that people who smile too much are aggravating, but hearing those words come from his trusted best friend made him feel appropriate to smile.

"Thanks Lars, I can say the same to you as well."

The two kept walking until they were close to the local convenience store down the block. They were clueless about what was going to go down.

* * *

Lincoln and Ron were on the move ducking behind the parked cars nearby. Ron looked up from one of the cars and counted about 6 guys on the scene. Each were wearing hoodies and hats with about the same style. He knew they were all armed, considering they were doing a drug deal it's usual that they would be armed with a weapon. With no time to hesitate he signaled Lincoln to duck behind the car just a few meters away. It would be a bad idea to be cramped in one spot where they can all surround you. Once Lincoln was in position he gave him the green light.

"Does Ben know we out here? He's inside right?" asked one

"Yeah, boss already paid him to keep his mouth shut and to watch our backs incase the cops or anyone else shows up."

One of the men spoke to the other "But why here of all places?"

"Because this is the best we got so shut it before i give you a fucking beating!" yelled the other.

One man walked up and was showing off the package. It was about 10 pounds of Coke all in one bag. "This is what we got."

"Alright, yo Kendall give 'em the green."

Kendall walked up with a briefcase full of money. That briefcase contained more than a few thousands of dollars.

Ron and Lincoln got up and began to open fire, successfully killing Kendall and the dealer before retreating to cover once the rest returned fire.

One of the men had an automatic mini Uzi and sprayed bullets to where Lincoln was hiding. The car windows shattered with the impact of the firing bullets flying across. Lincoln knew that if he stayed here then he would be as good as dead.

Ron looked through the side and fired his gun at one of the guys firing upon him. He ended up getting shot in the hip, making him fall on his side bleeding on the concrete.

* * *

The two goths reached the convenience store and upon arrival they heard multiple gunshots go off. The two quickly got to cover behind a parked car out in the street. Lars and Hokku looked at each other with instant fear.

"Stay here, as long as we aren't out there we should be okay." said Hokku

Lars' heartbeat was racing. Hiding from a shooting was something he never thought he'd be a part of. He did agree with Hokku's plan. It was best to stay hidden and hope that it all finishes soon.

The gunfire continued to go on. Both Lincoln and Ron were firing at the three men who were still alive. One firing an automatic and two firing handguns. Lincoln fired all the rounds he had, needing to reload he opens the cylinder of his revolver and carefully released all the casings into his hand. He knows better than to leave a trace of his whereabouts.

Ron fired upon the one shooting the automatic, giving Lincoln time to load up and return fire. Upon inserting the 6th round into the cylinder he closed it and pulled back the hammer. He aimed at the man shooting his automatic weapon and pulled the trigger. The round went straight for his neck causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the floor, bleeding to death.

He returned the favor to Ron and provided suppressing fire at the two men firing at Ron. He managed to shoot one in the hip which caused him to stagger in pain. Ron got out of cover and opened fire.

Lars and Hokku remained hidden behind the car. Hokku popped out his head to see what was going on. All he saw was two hooded figures on one side and two on the other. One fell to the floor as soon as he was shot multiple times in the chest.

Thinking it was over Ron and Lincoln set down their weapons. They were unaware of the convenience store clerk coming out with a loaded M16 assault rifle.

The clerk hip fired his rifle, providing no accuracy whatsoever. Ron and Lincoln quickly ducked for cover and prepared to fire back. The two goths were still behind the car when the clerk fired his weapon. Hokku moved to the edge of the car ready to find the next available hiding spot for the two.

"Lars, I'm going to signal you when it's clear for the two of us to run to that car."

The clerk continued to fire his rifle and swiftly reloaded to fire once more. He sprayed cars with bullets that shattered windshields, poked holes onto the bodies and deflated tires. One round from his rifle went straight to a lamp pole near the two goths. The bullet hit the pole and ricochets off towards the two behind the car.

"Lars, I promise we'll be okay, I promise-"

Hokku was interrupted by a bullet flying through his neck. Immediately blood started to break out and a dying Hokku fell to the floor. Lars watched as his best friend was dying. There wasn't anything he could really do. He tried desperately to stop the bleeding by using his sleeves. Hokku held one hand to his neck and one to his friend trying to save him.

He knew he was dying and that Lars was doing everything he can to possibly save him from impending death.

After a minute he slowly dropped his hands and closed his eyes. The amount of blood he lost caused him to die on the spot. Lars knew that he was dead. He tried so hard to save him but to no avail. His best friend was dead.

Lincoln and Ron both looked at one another to devise a plan to kill the clerk. Ron nodded to Lincoln to make the first move to which Lincoln ran across to another car, bringing the attention of the clerk to fire at him. Taking the only chance, Ron moved out and fired repeatedly at the clerk. He shot the clerk 6 times in the chest and one in the head.

Trusting his gut that this was all over the two hooded men put down their weapons.

Ron looked over to Lincoln "Alright bro, i need you to get their guns, the drugs and money. Bring it to my car down the block, Its the purple Nissan Altima. Here's the keys."

Lincoln nodded and went off to do as Ron asked while Ron went to call Billy about their job well done.

Lars sat next to Hokku's dead body, he didn't want to leave his friends side. His sleeves here soaked in his blood. He just didn't know what else to do. He peeked his head out to see the two hooded figures still there. One was picking up the weapons while the other one stood idle on his phone.

Ron turned around to make his phone call. As soon as he took it out he saw someone sticking their head out from behind a car. Thinking it was another one of the guys that he was sent to kill, he took out his gun and fired upon Lars.

Lars quickly ducked behind the car in fear for his life. He was left with no choice but to leave his friends body and run in the darkness.

Ron fired a few shots before his gun made a dry click. He grunted as he reloaded and went on to chase Lars down the street.

"One's getting away!" yelled Ron. He grabbed Lincoln's attention who had just recently put the stuff in his car. Not wanting to just stay behind he got in the car and used the keys Ron gave him. He started the car and went off to follow Ron.

Lars ran and ran until he saw the dark wooded area before him. He saw a car speeding to his location which gave him the go ahead to go to the woods and hide in the darkness.

"Shit" Lincoln thought. Ron slowed down knowing that he would be in an endless chase in the dark. He turned to Lincoln who was in the car. "Let's go"

Lincoln shifted to the passenger's seat and let Ron take over the wheel. He drove off to drop off the stuff to his designated location.

* * *

 ** _Baron Street_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _8:09 pm_**

They arrived and saw a minivan parked in an empty lot. Up ahead was Gazer with two other guys waiting for the pickup. Gazer smiled and nodded when he saw Ron's car with the two inside. Ron parked the car and the two stepped out.

Gazer walked up to Ron "I assume you got the stuff right?"

"They're in the trunk. Make it quick, i ain't got all night."

Gazer snapped his finger "Gotchu bro, yo fellas! bring out the cargo and load it in the van."

The two thugs grabbed the guns, drugs and the briefcase full of money. The thug carrying the briefcase was stopped by Gazer who snatched it out of his hands. Gazer signaled for him to keep walking. He opened it up and grabbed a couple stacks of cash. He closed it and walked up to Ron and Lincoln.

"Fellas" He handed the two men three stacks of cash that made up $2,000 "Here's your reward. Now go on, we got this."

Ron and Lincoln then went off to the car and drove away.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _8:12 pm_**

The sisters waited for Lincoln's arrival. He was out for quite a long time. Lynn was the one who was worrying the worst. Is this How long Lincoln will be out when he does a job? She sure hoped this wouldn't be the case .

They waited long enough. Lucy stood up from the couch already making up her mind. "I'm going out to look for Lincoln. I'll find out where he is."

"But he could still be doing a job." said Lily

"Lily, i don't think he'd be gone for more than 8 hours without calling to tell us that he's coming home late." said Lucy. She grabbed her coat "I'm jut worried. We all are. Even if he is still working i just want to see that he's okay,"

Lucy left to find Lincoln. She hoped that he was doing okay. If he is working, she just wants to see that he isn't in danger.

A few minutes after she left Vanzilla parked in the drive way of the house. Lynn Sr. and Rita were finally home. They came inside the house and saw that their daughters were all in the living room.

"Did Lucy come home yet?" asked Rita

"Yeah, she went out to find Lincoln. Se should be back soon." said Lily.

Their father was a bit confused. "Wait, where's Lincoln?

Lana spoke up "He's still working i believe. Lucy just went out to see where he is."

Rita turned to her husband "Honey, do you think we should go as well?"

"I think we should, but maybe he's coming home late. Let's give him a half an hour. If he's not back by then, we'll go and look for our son."

While Rita didn't exactly agree with his suggestion, he did bring up a possible reason for why Lincoln isn't home yet. Maybe he's just coming home late. She reluctantly agreed and decided to hope that he'd come home soon.

* * *

Lincoln and Ron arrived out in front of the loud residence. Lincoln noticed that his parents recently came home since Vanzilla was juts parked in the driveway. He took off his hoodie and gave it to Ron.

"You can just toss it in the back." He said. Lincoln threw the hoodie in the backseats and prepared to leave.

"Hey Lincoln"

He turned to his friend "Yeah?"

"Thanks bro, I couldn't have done this without you man. I'll owe it to ya."

"It's what bros are for." He said smiling.

"I'm also sorry Gazer paid low for this. We almost got killed twice and all we get is two grand."

He shrugged "Hey, at least we got paid."

"yeah i suppose. Look don't mention to them that one got away. They'll cut us if they find out so lets keep this between you and me." Said Ron

"No problem. Thanks for the ride bro."

"Anytime, i'll see you around Bro."

Lincoln shut the car door and Ron drove away. He turned to walk up to the house and headed inside.

* * *

Lucy was out walking for quite a while. She went over to one side of town to the next. She probably figured it couldn't hurt to call him.

She reached into her pocket and realized that her phone isn't there. " _Dang it, left it back at home."_

Without any form of contact she figured maybe a few more minutes of looking for him should do it before going back home.

Just nearby Lars came out with sticks and leaves in his coat and hair. He got a few cuts from thorn bushes that he ran through. He ran as far as he could. They couldn't have tracked him too far. He felt terrible for leaving Hokku's body behind.

He walked out into the streets with his head down. He felt a twinge of pain in his arm and only just realized that he had been grazed by a bullet. It must've been when they shot at him. He held his arm holding it until he was able to get medical help. He kept walking and didn't notice the girl in black cross his path.

Lucy almost bumped into the man who was staggering on his feet. She was about to yell at him for almost knocking her down until she got a closer look at him. She saw the cuts on his face, the torn clothes and the blood on his arm. She also noticed that he is injured as his arm was still bleeding.

Lars looked up to the woman before him with pleading eyes. "Please...help me..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys welcome to chapter 9 of GTL. I apologize for the late upload. I've been having a few scrapped ideas for this chapter that needed to be fixed. I finally finished however. So we finally meet Lars in this AU. Incase you haven't read the preview for this story, Lars isn't a loud, his name is Lars Lyres in this AU. He will be a big part of the story so be sure to watch out for his story. As late as it is, i will reply to your reviews in the beginning of every chapter. As i said before, i read every review and i appreciate everyone's thoughts. Till the next chapter, FrostbiteFear out._**


	11. The Stranger

**_He23t - Well since this AU is in a similar shared universe of the GTA world, i wanted to make Lincoln share the same traits as other protagonists but for him to have his purpose. But i'm glad you caught on._**

 ** _Gamerlover41592 - It seems like things will be getting crazy from now on._**

 ** _This chapter won't be too much based around on Lincoln, I've wanted to give more spotlight on Lars for a bit since he is going to be playing a major role._**

* * *

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _The Stranger_**

.

.

.

 ** _Beckett Road_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _8:32 pm_**

'Please...Help me..."

She didn't know what to do or say. The man clearly looked injured. For all she knew this could've been some sick trap by street thugs. Maybe this guy was just some messed up homeless guy who took one too many needles. But maybe, just maybe this guy could actually be really hurt and in need of medical help.

She finally asked him "What happened?"

Lars seemed very troubled. Witnessing the death of his best friend was one thing, but to be shot at and chased in the darkness was another. He wasn't thinking straight when he ran into this woman. Oddly enough it was almost looking in a mirror when he saw her. She had hair dark as night, her style was one of an attractive Hot Topic model. Her skin was pale like his too. He rid those thoughts and focused on what was going on now.

"My friend...he...h-he was killed...I-I tried to save him but i c-couldn't...the same guys who killed him tried to kill me. I ran and ran until i got as far away as possible. I didn't realize i got grazed until now." he showed her his wound."Please mistress i-i just need help. I'm scared."

Lucy didn't know what to think. When she saw him she saw a scared mortal in fear for his life. She would understand him if she were in his place.

He was in desperate need of help. She wanted to believe that what he said is true but she kept having her doubts. She's heard about such acts of violence and rape occurring because a woman like her was wandering around in the dark, but seeing his wounds cleared her doubt. It seemed like he was telling the truth.

"Look, i don't have my phone with me but...come with me. I'll see about what i could do. I'll get you some help."

Hearing this soothed his fear. He thought that this woman would've seen him as some crazy freak but that didn't happen. He thanked the woman and proceeded to follow her in the breezy night.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 7th, 2019_**

 ** _8:58 pm_**

The front door opened in the Loud residence. Lincoln revealed his presence to the family which calmed their worries.

"Hey guys sorry i'm late, i got several calls from references today. Got paid a lot for it."

His mother sighed in relief. "Oh sweetie, you had me worried sick when the girls said you were out late. I know you're old enough to be out there all by yourself and all but nothing hurts to call and let us know that you're okay."

He knew his mother means much. It's a mother's instinct to worry for her children. Although he's an adult now, to his parents he's still their little boy, well in this case their only little boy. He knew that he'd had to apologize for his recklessness. "Sorry mom, i guess i was too focused i forgot to call. I won't forget next time."

His mother stroked his hair before remembering a certain someone. "Lincoln, did you happen to see Lucy? Apparently she went out to look for you just before you came home."

* * *

It's getting late now. Her family will be wondering where she was soon. But right now Lars needed help. He's still bleeding from his injury. he kept his sleeve covered to hold the blood in but she knows that won't last long soon. She needed to bring him somewhere. If he didn't get any help soon he may just bleed out.

Why was she helping him? She doesn't know who this guy is. A part of her just wanted to lead him to no where and ditch him, leaving him on his own but the other part wanted to help him dearly. He was hurt and there was visible proof. If this was all an elaborate set up then surely by now something would've happened.

Lars kept to himself the entire time. He didn't speak a word to her. Maybe if she got him to talk she could know him better as a person. She could earn his trust and he could earn hers.

"So...what's your name?" she asked.

He looked up at her. He was a bit hesitant to talk to the stranger helping him. As of now he was afraid, traumatized by what he had just witnessed. He was going to ignore her at first but upon realizing that she was going to help him he thought maybe it was fair to avoid silence.

"I'm Lars...Lars Lyres."

" _His name is Lars, that's a start_ " she thought.

"I'm Lucy Loud."

" _Lucy? Interesting."_

She didn't want to keep this conversation in the dark, she wanted to get him talking more.

"So Lars, How are you holding up?"

He held his wound "It's still bleeding."

" _Poor choice of words, I shouldn't have asked something so obvious."she mentally argued._ She was about to ask another bad question but realized that if she had said the wrong things the for sure he would stay silent.

She thought of something to ask him. "I uh... I like your style."

"Thanks uh... I like yours too. Are you?..."

"Goth? I still like to consider myself one."

" _I guess me and this woman have something in common"_ he thought.

Running out of options on where to take him, Lucy thought maybe she could bandage him up herself. She couldn't bring him near his family otherwise they'd get really nosy. Not to mention that with all the blood Lars has on his sleeves, that will give her parents something to worry about. She couldn't lie otherwise it'd bite back later. The only option left was to sneak him through the back.

* * *

The arrived at the Loud house. SO far no one noticed her in the front yard (as usual). She put her arm around Lars to take him to the back of the house.

"Okay Lars, i could help patch you up but i'd have to do it without my family knowing you're here."

He looked confused. "Why not?"

"Trust me, it won't be a good idea." she said.

Lucy snuck a peak into the kitchen, making sure that it was clear of nosy siblings and parents. She saw no one inside and decided to sneak in through the back door and kept it stealthy so that no one would hear. She peeked her head through the dining room and saw no one once again. Making her way to the dining room she did the same thing to the Living room only this time she saw her entire family sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Dammit, alright this is the part where we stay as quiet as possible. C'mon" she said.

Knowing her family they wouldn't really notice her. Something she'd accustomed to growing up. She walked carefully all while guiding Lars upstairs. She noticed that Lars himself walked the same way she does. You could hardly hear him walk if you didn't pay much attention.

Upstairs she turned left towards the bathroom. With everyone downstairs she knew no one was inside, unless somehow she missed someone and they pulled a Lucy and popped out of no where. She went inside and sat Lars down so that she could start applying aid.

She opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out a couple of bandages and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She figured maybe he could've gotten some sort of infection from running through the woods with an open wound. Just to be safe she grabbed it.

She took a couple of sheets of paper towel "Now hold still." she told him.

She applied the hydrogen peroxide onto the paper towels and applied pressure to his wound. He hissed at the stinging pain he was receiving. He knew it would be best to just go through with this than protest against Lucy. She was only helping him after all.

She then removed the damp towel and began to wrap the bandages around his arm.

"So what were you and your friend doing out at night?" she asked. She thought it would be best to try and talk with him again.

"We were um... we were on our way to a meeting of the Mortician's club. The one here in town." he replied.

" _Mortician's club_? _Interesting_." she thought to herself. "Interesting, I've never seen you there before. Are you new?"

He raised an eyebrow "Only been a part of it for 3 years now. Why?"

She couldn't help but smile a little "I used to be a part of it before i left for college. You must've joined after i left."

" _She must be the girl Silas talked about so much._ "

"How is it nowadays?" she asked.

"Oh it's...great i guess. So Lucy, do you know someone by the name of Silas?" he asked

Silas? She definitely remembers who he is. She had a crush on him when she was only 8 years old. They'd only been together for a few months before they separated. They stayed mutual friends afterwards.

"Yeah, he's one of my ex's. He still goes?"

"Yeah, me and him aren't on good terms. He always tries to get me kicked out. I don't know what his problem is but it's ridiculous." He started feeling better once the bandages were up at work.

Lucy was thinking about what he had just said. Why would Silas hate Lars for no apparent reason? She wasn't sure but maybe she could pay the club a visit.

She finished putting up the bandages for Lars. She had hoped that they would help him ease his pain. From the looks of it, they might be working. Lars isn't trembling in pain like he was when she first saw him. As of now she wasn't sure what he'll do now.

"Alright, that should do it." She told him

"Thank you Lucy, at first i wasn't sure if you'd really help me. I didn't want you to think i was some creep when we first met."

"Well to be honest i was having my doubts but when i saw how scared and hurt you were that's when i decided to help you out. So what are you going to do now?"

He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he should go to the mortician's club meeting, at this point it was probably over. He couldn't even go home like this, While he did live on his own he really wasn't in any mood to stay by himself where the traumatizing memory of watching his friend die in front of him would haunt him.

"I-I don't know Lucy. I just don't know where to go." he said somberly.

She felt bad for him. Just hearing about what he had been through was enough to make her feel so terrible for Lars. Not only did he lose his friend, he was chased and shot at where he ended up getting grazed on the arm. She thinks maybe he believes that they're still out there looking for him. Maybe he was too scared to leave on his own.

She thought for a little bit before she had an idea. "Hey, maybe you can stay here for the night, but the attic is about the only place i can think of where no one will really see you."

" _She's letting me spend the night in her home?"_ he thought. He started to figure that maybe Lucy just feels bad for him. She's helped just about enough already, so why not at least accept her offer? "Thanks Lucy, i appreciate everything you've done for me."

Without even realizing she smiled at him "No problem Lars."

She peeked her head out of the bathroom and into the hall to see if anyone was around. To her surprising luck no one was around. She guided Lars to where the latch for the Attic had been. She opened it up and headed upstairs with him.

The attic had been the Loud family's personal museum for old memories bad and good alike. From outdated fashion to piles and piles of books where among those piles were their memory books. They had many of their personal belongings there as well, some which they never use anymore.

"I know it's pretty dusty and old but like i said before, no one will bother you up here. Not a lot of us go up here...and whatever you do...don't go near that corner."

In one corner of the attic, all of Luna's stuff was piled there collecting dust for the past 13 years. No one in the family ever steps near. To the Louds, it was a forbidden area to which no one ever dared to be near. They just didn't want to go through a wave of emotion.

Lars saw the corner she was talking about and understood clearly to not go any step near there. While he didn't know why, he respected Lucy's wish.

"Lucy...I can't thank you enough-"

"Don't mention it Lars, just...just sleep well tonight." she turned to take her leave for the night. Before she left she turned to Lars once more. "Lars...i'm sorry about your friend...I hope you can find it in yourself to have a restful night...goodnight Lars."

"Goodnight Lucy..."

She descended downstairs and closed the latch. The attic swelled into darkness to which Lars illuminates with an old lantern. He found a few pillows to which he layed on. He stared into the ceiling with today's events revolving around his mind.

From waking up in the morning to meeting with Hokku to his unfortunate demise. His last words and his last stand was enough to break the dam. That night Lars cried to sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone, i hoped you enjoyed this short chapter. While most of the story revolves around Lincoln, i also planned to make chapters dedicated to certain characters in the story that actually play a major role. If this story seems slow for you, then i don't know why you still read it. This isn't a complete action filled fic, this is a characterization/drama/crime fic. But as i said many times, if there is something you think i should improve on feel free to say so in the reviews and i'll try my best to work that in for future chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone, FrostbiteFear out._**


	12. Hot Wheelies Part 1

**_He23T- Many bad things are unavoidable with Lincoln working for criminals. And for the Lemon scenes, wrong story pal lol Maybe if i can think of a story in the future but no promises._**

 ** _GamerLover41592- That will be an awkward situation._**

 ** _Sycho Sid 87 - Oh trust me i didn't forget, that's coming up soon i promise you that._**

 ** _pricefield is my life - I'm really glad you enjoy this story. You'll love it even more once we dig deeper into conflict and revelations._**

* * *

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _Hot Wheelies Part 1_**

.

.

.

 _ **1216 Franklin Avenue**_

 _ **May 7th, 2019**_

 _ **9:34 pm**_

The Hatch to the attic shut closed. Knowing that hardly anyone goes up there, Lars would be safe and well hidden so long as he doesn't make unsuspicious noises. She wondered if the attic was even a welcoming place for a stranger in need, considering it's dusty, old and dark. But she learned that the two have something in common; their love for the darkness. Lars would love the company of the darkness upstairs.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps come from the stairwell. When she regained her focus she saw her older brother standing in front of her. The moment he saw her he almost had a heart attack. He jumped and held his hand over his heart.

"Jesus! Oh man-" He had only just realized who was in front of him.

She nervously smiled at her brother. It seems like old habits don't die after all. "Hey Lincoln."

"Lucy!" He swept her off her feet in a tight hug. Shortly after he picked her up, he had set her down. "Lucy when did you come in? I didn't see or hear you at all."

"You probably didn't notice me i guess. I uh...came through the front door."

"Ohh...well i'm sorry Luce." he apologized

"It's okay brother." she replied. "So what are you doing upstairs?"

"I could ask you the same, i was just going to bed. Dinner's ready by the way. I asked to be excused, I'm just not hungry. Oh Mom and Dad might be ready to send someone after you." he said.

"Thanks Lincoln, I'll make sure to announce my appearance to our parents. We'll talk more tomorrow i guess?" she asked.

"Yeah definitely, we got a lot to catch up on. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Lucy." He opened his door and stepped inside.

"Goodnight Lincoln" she replied. Lincoln's door finally closed. Lucy was relieved that he didn't see her come from the attic. She made sure to see her parents before they get too worried about her.

Downstairs she greeted her parents, to which no surprise startled them. Afterwards she was greeted with care and family love by her parents. The entire time downstairs she was thinking back on Lars, she had hoped that he would have a goodnight's rest.

Everyone all except for Lincoln and Lily sat down in the living room to watch TV. They all talked with Lucy about everything that's happened while she was gone. From the time Lily had won the award for being Royal Woods top young artist to craft entire models of famous cities such as Los Santos, Liberty City and Vice City all out of clay. She had crafted them each with precise handwork and was given many awards as well as a check for $100,000. Sadly the money didn't last too long since it all mainly went to the bills.

They had also told her about Lola's new job as top model in Liberty City for Leni's new joint fashion company with her fiance. Lucy wasn't as shocked considering how much Lola was obsessed about being shown on TV or the latest fashion magazine. Regardless she was stunned with everything she heard so far. That was until it was time for the 10:00 pm news.

 ** _Flip's Food and Fuel owner found shot dead_**

 ** _"Flip DiMaggio, best known as the owner of Flip's Food and Fuel rest stop was found shot dead earlier today after a customer had waited 2 hours for someone to offer service. The customer had approached Flip's office and claimed to have found Flip in his chair with a gunshot wound to the head. Police have investigated the crime scene and had found no trace of the murderer. All security camera footage had been corrupted upon entering the scene. The investigation is said to be still ongoing as they claim that they will not stop until the murderer is found and put behind bars._**

 ** _Residents of Royal Woods mourn the passing of Flip DiMaggio while some say that he deserved it._**

 ** _"Honestly that fat bastard had it coming. I don't see why it took this long for it to finally happen." said Royal Woods resident Billy Parr_**

 ** _"Knowing this guy he probably cheated out a few street thugs. People these days will have you killed for screwing with them in a bad way." said Royal Woods resident Michael Warren_**

 ** _Deadly Shooting in Lavender_**

 ** _"just a few moments ago residents have reported gunfire over by the local convenience store over by Lavender. They say that it went on for a while before it had finally stopped. Upon arriving local authorities claimed that all weapons in the crime scene had been stolen before they got there. Witnesses claim to see two hooded figures chasing after someone as soon as the shooting had stopped._**

 ** _The shooting itself had claimed the lives of many civilians. The shooters have yet to be identified as police begin a search for the two suspects._**

 ** _"I was doing my daily nighttime exercises when it happened. Once i heard the gunshots i ran as far as i could away from the area." said Royal Woods resident Carmen Hernandez_**

 ** _"It had to be a gang shootout. It might be connected to the recent shooting over at Pine Bay" said Police Officer Ryan Vogue_**

 ** _"With the shooters still at large many believe that more gang and gun violence will continue to spread havoc around Royal Woods. This is Zara Bell bringing you your night time news."_**

The Loud family were shocked to hear that Flip, someone they knew very well, had been killed just recently. While they despised the old man, they still couldn't help but feel bad for him. For someone to just barge in to his work place and kill him was just terrible.

"Poor Flip, i hope they catch that no good killer," said Rita with venom in her tongue.

"And i saw him just this morning on my way to work." said Lynn Sr.

"Whoever that killer is, he should rot in hell." said Lynn Jr.

Lynn Sr. was already used to his adult daughters using foul language by this point but he still couldn't help but scold them for doing so.

"Language junior, you know the rules." he said.

"Sorry dad."

Lucy now knew that Lars was telling the truth. Before she heard the news story she still had her doubts. But now she completely understood Lars' situation. She started to feel terrible for him.

She stood up "I think i'm going to bed." she said to her family.

Her sisters started to have the same idea now that it was late. They all bid goodnight to their parents and to each other once they reached their proper rooms.

* * *

"Lincoln?"

He heard a voice call out his name, and such a sweet voice too. He felt a warm touch on his cheek that caused him to open his eyes.

Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of someone he knew very well. The sun was shining down her short brunette hair. Her eyes so beautiful that it looked as if you were staring straight up into the moon. Her voice was music to his ears.

"L-Luna?" he said in a sleepy voice. He couldn't believe it. It was his sister whom had disappeared 13 years ago. She was here in his very room and most importantly, she was home again.

She giggled "Hey bro"

"Luna..." he held his hand over hers that was still holding on to his cheek. Tears were slowly falling down to which Luna brushed off with her thumb.

"Sleep well?" she softly asked.

"L-Luna...Y-you're..."

His tears were coming down a little faster. His voice was breaking apart from seeing his sister right in front of him. His heart was racing in both joy and sadness.

"It's okay bro. It's okay. Every little thing is gonna be alright. I'm home again Lincoln."

She was. She was home again. That's just what he had wanted for a long time now. For his older sister to be home once more. To him, the family was whole again.

"Lincoln?"

"y-yeah?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly to him "I love you bro"

Those few words hit him really hard. Those were the words he had not heard in many years yet those were the very words he had wanted to hear for a long time. He tried to say it back to her but he couldn't. He couldn't say it. Not that he doesn't want to but because his emotions were getting the best of him.

"Linc, don't worry i know what you want to say. It's okay bro, everything's gonna be okay." she leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead and wrapped her arms around him. He firmly grasped her as if he were afraid to lose her again, that's because he was. He didn't want to lose her again, not anymore, not ever.

In a sudden flash he finally opened his eyes. Luna wasn't anywhere to be seen.

It was a dream. It was only a dream. Luna isn't here. She isn't back home.

He rose up and thought back on his dream. He dreamed that she finally came home, that she made the family whole again. Something he had been waiting for a long time but has yet to be a reality. His realization made him shed a few tears. He wouldn't consider this dream a bad one, but one he really wished wasn't a dream. One he wished that it were a reality.

He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. It was still early, everyone was most likely still asleep. Not wanting to sleep again he decided to spend a few hours rereading his old comics from his childhood days. He kept his underwear in tact and opened the pages.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _9:45 am_**

Lincoln had only finished a couple volumes of his Ace Savvy comics. He soon started to hear movement outside meaning that the early bird had finally flew over their heads. Maybe today he could make breakfast for everyone, after all today Luan was coming back home. According to his mom she was coming to back to live in the Loud house until she is able to provide enough to move out on her own. She only visited a few times every now and then, the last time she visited was last Christmas.

He missed seeing Luan at home. While her jokes and pranks could get on his nerves, it's about the only thing only he could get used to from her. If she tries any other hobby it would be like meeting a new person.

He headed downstairs and prepared breakfast for everyone. Lily had awoken earlier and made breakfast for herself. Afterwards she went off to school. He made eggs and bacon and had made just about the right amount to feed six mouths. He wasn't sure what time Luan would be home so just incase she did arrive early he had made another plate just for her.

As if on cue he heard the front door open. He looked up and saw Luan entering through the front door.

Luan was now 27 years old. She was about the same height as Lincoln. She had long brown hair that had just about passed her shoulders but she still kept it n a ponytail. She had no braces as those had came off 11 years ago. Her brown eyes had matched Lynn's, but hers were more Hazel-like. She came in wearing a white shirt with a yellow sweater and black slacks. As a memory of her childhood she kept her flower on her outfit which still fooled a lot of people who didn't know her by now. She closed the door and waited in the living room, not realizing Lincoln was nearby.

He placed the plates in the dining room and walked up to her.

He slowly approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her in a way that would scare the daylights out of her. At first she shrieked until Lincoln spoke.

"I would make a joke right now but honestly i don't know what to say." he chuckled

She recognized that masculine voice. She wrapped her arms around his "Lincoln! I should call you Lucy from now on the way you scared me." She got up and went around to Lincoln to give him a tight hug. "Oh Lincoln i missed you so much!"

"I did too Luan. I'm glad you're back home."

She let go and noticed their height difference. "I remember you being a little shorter Linc, guess i'm gonna have to _Heighten_ things up a bit! Hahaha! Get it?"

Although that joke was corny, he'd prefer to hear it from Luan rather than anyone else. He laughed a little at her joke, he really didn't notice that he finally surpassed her height at this point.

"So Luan have you thought about what you're going to do now that you're here?" he asked.

"Well as of now Funny Business Inc. will be starting up again. I have a lot of work to do but i know i'll get it done." she said calmly.

He remembers when Luan was all about Funny Business Inc. back many years ago. He even became her assistant in her acts even after he practically stole the spotlight from her many times. But in the end it all worked out. When Luan left for college she put a halt on Funny Business Inc. so she could go to school. Luan considered passing the torch to Lincoln but he turned her down claiming that only Luan Loud can run Funny Business Inc. and no one else.

The two chatted for a while before everyone else made their way downstairs. They all greeted Luan with hugs and kisses. During breakfast they all asked her many questions including how college worked out for her and if she found a lucky someone. Lucy stayed for a while before she crept away and headed for the attic.

Lars had very little sleep that night. He had reoccurring nightmares about the previous night. They were the kind of nightmares he wished he had never witnessed. When the hatch opened he froze for a bit before going off to hide in the darkness of the attic.

"Lars it's me don't worry, everyone else is downstairs in the kitchen." said Lucy as she was making her way up. Lars sighed in relief the same way Lucy would before coming out of his hiding spot. She caught onto what he just did.

"I didn't know we both do the same thing." she said.

He raised an eyebrow "Do what?"

"You know, sigh out loud. I did that a lot as a little girl. I still do it from time to time."

"Oh, i uh didn't know." he said. "It's just a habit i picked up as a kid, i don't know how either."

"Same with me really" she replied. "So Lars, where are you going off to now?"

"Home i guess. I mean there isn't anywhere else i could go now."

She nodded her head, understanding that Lars needed to just go home. She guided him to the front entrance, with her family busy in the kitchen they were too distracted to notice the uninvited guest leaving their home.

Lars began to walk out of the house before Lucy grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry about everything you've been through, I hope everything will be okay from now on." she whispered into his ear.

He hugged her back tightly. "Thanks Lucy, thank you for helping me. I'll find some way to repay you."

They stood that way for a minute or two before Lars let go and turned around and headed straight home.

* * *

Back inside everyone finished breakfast. Lana was now leaving to head to her workplace, thinking about how today will go for her since it was her first day doing "overtime" for her boss Ian. Lynn and Lucy both offered to do the dishes for Lincoln as a thank you for cooking breakfast. Lincoln sat down on the sofa to relax a little before he got a text message from Ron.

 _\- Yo Bro, wanna make some cash today? Found an opportunity for the both of us that doesn't involve shooting someone._

\- _Sure, what is it?_

 _\- Meet me at Sapphire and i'll pick you up._

 _-K_

He got up and made his way out into the outside world. He wondered what Ron was talking about.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Welcome to the next chapter everyone. I'm running a bit slow for these chapters, my apologies, but i'm making sure that i'm releasing them once they're done. I'll be including characters from the show into the story but i may change them a bit to make them more interesting for the story. As i said before i like adding mini easter eggs and references to possible future characters and story arcs, so keep an eye out for them. But yeah, that's about all i gotta say for now so stay tuned folks. FrostbiteFear out._**


	13. Hot Wheelies Part 2

**_Gamerlover41592 - Can Lucy really keep things quiet? We'll find out. Cruel but it shows how much he misses his sister._**

 ** _He23t - True very true but like all GTA games not every mission is a shootout, same logic will apply here as well._**

 ** _pricefield is my life - Harsh but needed, well all i can say is that i got big plans for Luna but we will have to wait and see for the right moment to come._**

* * *

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _Hot Wheelies Part 2_**

.

.

.

 ** _Sapphire Street_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _10:00 am_**

Arriving at Sapphire street Lincoln sees a clear view of a group of tuned cars and a group of people all gathered together. He could clearly see Ron's purple car but he couldn't see Ron anywhere. He wasn't sure if he should approach these people seeing as Ron wasn't anywhere in sight. He was thinking about going home and telling Ron that he had to do something else before he heard his voice call out to him.

"Yo Linc-O! Over here!" Ron yelled out. He turned to see where he heard his voice. He saw Ron wearing a purple track jacket and black jeans.

He made his way over to Ron and saw that he was sitting on a tuned out Red Nissan 350-Z. He wasn't sure how he missed him but that wasn't important right now.

He saw a few guys talking to Ron when he got there. One was a big bulky guy who was wearing a red windbreaker with a white t-shirt under with a pair of blue jeans. Judging from his looks, the car Ron is sitting on must belong to him.

"Hey Lincoln, remember him?" said Ron

He took a good look at the guy he was mentioning. He really didn't know where he had seen him before.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"Man you really got some short term memory don't ya?" said the bulky guy.

"..." Lincoln stood silent trying to remember who this guy was.

Ron was having fun watching this charade. He wanted to just tell Lincoln but he wanted him to figure it out.

"Hey where's that sick bike of yours?" said the guy

Now he remembered. "Papa Wheelie! long time no see."

"Heyyyyy finally." said Papa Wheelie. He exchanged handshakes with Lincoln. "Yo Rusty! Look who came to say hello."

A few seconds later a man with curly ginger hair in a green track jacket walked up next to Papa Wheelie. He looked to Lincoln and instantly recognized him.

"Lincoln! Man it's been such a long time!"

"Rusty! How you been man? It's been s long time since we've talked t each other."

"O'l Russman here had been doing pretty good." He spotted a few girls walking by. The three girls were very good looking. Way out of Lincoln's league. "Hey Ladies! Any of you lucky girls interested in Riding in the Rust-mobile?"

The three looked at each other and back at Rusty. They son broke into laughter as they walked away laughing.

Lincoln laughed a bit. He remembers the many times Rusty tried playing the Ladies man and failed numerous times. Rusty looked back at him with annoyance.

"Sorry Rusty, but that brings back good memories from Elementary school." said Lincoln.

"Don't you worry Lincoln, when i win this race they'll be begging to sit on Daddy's lap afterwards." he said proudly. He confused Lincoln for a bit. Did he say race?

"Nice job Rusty, you ruined the surprise " said Ron.

"Oh Shit, fuck sorry man."

"Well what Rusty was talking about is the simple race we got going on today. We're racing from Sapphire all the way to Lavender. Winner's prize is potted to $5,000, second place gets $1,000 and third gets $500. A lot of us have been through this many times before but if you got a sick car then you may just win. Me? I've won a couple of these races. Thin you got the balls to beat me in a race Loud?"

Street racing, something Lincoln never really cared much for. He's never participated in any before so he really has no idea on how these races can be. From all the movies and games he played he can only tell that these races can be very dangerous and life risky due to possible crashes and the cops getting involved.

Ron bumped his shoulder "C'mon Lincoln you know we can kick his ass!"

He put some thought into it and found himself an answer. "Alright Papa Wheelie you got yourself a race."

"Alriggght! Better get some sick wheels or else you won't be winning any races at all."

"We got my car, he's covered" said Ron as he jumped down from the car.

"Then you better get ready, we're starting in a bit." he said as he started to get into his car.

Papa Wheelie revved up his car showing off it's killer engine before driving off to the start line.

Ron turned to Lincoln "Well what're we waiting for?" He tossed his car keys to Lincoln. "Better show him who's the man Lincoln."

The two went over to Ron's car with Ron sitting on the passenger seat. Lincoln sat in the driver's seat getting the car ready for one hell of a race.

* * *

 ** _389 Oliver Street_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _10:00 am_**

Lana had arrived at Mecha Autos Car and Body shop knowing that after hours were going to be something completely new to her. She came into the auto body shop as normal as usual. She tried her best to keep her cool. When she came in Ian made sure to tell her to keep it silent and act completely natural. Whenever Kevin was around she would try to avoid any subject regarding her day after work. He didn't really notice how nervous she sounded whenever she talked to which Lana was glad for.

The two were both working on tuning up and repairing a Sedan engine that was dropped off this morning by a customer. Kevin, as usual, tried to have a conversation with Lana. "So how was your Sunday?"

"It was good i guess, three of my sisters came back. Two yesterday and one this morning. Two of them are staying temporarily while the other is moving in with us until she can get a system of her own." she replied

Kevin chuckled a bit while he was testing out the battery. "Sounds nice, my brother moved in with us a while back. He's a mechanic like us but he works on the other side of town. Came from Liberty City after some Biker gang war started to put danger into his life. You know they ended up killing his co workers over some stolen bike."

"Damn, sounds really...harsh" Killed over a stolen bike? She couldn't imagine what Ian's gang would do if someone had stolen their car.

"Yeah, he managed to run away and come back to Royal Woods. Don't think he's ever going back to LC."

Come to think of it now the idea of working for criminals was scaring her more than usual. She couldn't imagine what they'll do to her if by some chance she messes up and marks herself for dead. She told herself that she has one job to do and that's to do as Ian tells her to do. Her family needs the money.

Their work was taking a little longer than expected. They were experiencing delays on the engine as it kept failing on every attempt. Lana wasn't one to give up nor will she. She was determined to get it fixed and running that way they can avoid a longer process. Kevin was impressed at her skills for someone who is barely 20. While she kept working he was admiring her from a distance. Her slender body figure caught his eye. Her long blonde hair that was flowing down under from her red baseball cap. While her face was covered in grime he still found her to be really pretty. He considered asking her out to some sort of date somewhere but he doesn't have any confidence to do so.

"Kevin, can you test it now?" she asked.

"Yeah sure!" he ran to the drivers d=seat and turned on the ignition. A few seconds later the engine started to rev up, making Lana gleam in joy. Kevin turned off the ignition while Lana closed the hood.

"It fucking works! Yes!" she said. She knew she was able to do it if she just kept on trying. She wasn't going to give up without at least trying her best.

"Gotta say Lana, for a 19 year old you seem to out best us mechanics and we've been at this game for years."

"Tough luck i guess" she boasted.

Kevin himself was thinking whether or not if this was the right moment to ask her. He doesn't even know if she would even agree to it at all. To him, she doesn't seem like the type to want to go out on dinner dates or such. He wasn't even sure what she would merely enjoy.

Lana stretched her arms. "Welll i'll be right back, gotta hit the can. Breakfast is having a little riot on the inside." she said as she walked straight into the bathroom.

Maybe some other time he could ask her. Right now with Ian stepping out of his office and supervising he would be forced to go back to work to avoid any sort of 'talk' with the boss.

* * *

 ** _Sapphire Street Starting Line_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _10:14 am_**

Everyone who was participating in the race drove to where the starting line is. Papa Wheelie was in the front Left while Lincoln drove next to him towards the front right, with Rusty behind him. Several racers took their positions afterwards, all revving up their engines like real show offs. People in the crowd were cheering for certain people to win. Many people made a bet about who would win and a lot of those bets went to Papa Wheelie. He has a huge reputation in the racing underground world. People know that he means the real deal when it comes to street races.

There were a total of six cars in the race. Papa Wheelie, Lincoln and Ron, Rusty, and three guys who Lincoln didn't know. Lincoln looked to Papa Wheelie who looked back at him nodding his head in pride.

"You good Lincoln?" asked Ron.

"...Ron, let's win this race."

A crowd gathered by the start line as two beautiful blonde women walked through the gap of the cars and decided to call the race to begin. Every car was revving their engines to intimidate the other racers. The two women had two flags in both of their hands. The girl to the left had a red flag and a yellow flag. The other girl had a yellow flag and a green flag.

The red flag was raised, and then both yellow flags. After a few short seconds the green flag was lifted. And so the race began.

All six cars ripped through their ignition and accelerated away. Papa Wheelie immediately gained first place as he sped right through the streets. Lincoln managed to stay in speed before two neon sports cars passed by him.

"C'mon Linc, we can pass through these Pendejos!" yelled Ron as he was absorbing the speed in his seat.

Behind Lincoln was Rusty Spokes. He was driving his green Hyundai Accent in mild speed. He wanted to win this race, mainly because he believes that all of the good looking women would worship him. Especially the two gorgeous blondes from the start line. As of now he was more confident in winning this race. He soon passed Lincoln along with the two other racers, putting him in second place.

Lincoln saw Rusty pass him. " _Fuck!"_ he thought to himself.

"C'mon bro we can pass em! I gave this baby a powerful torque that would send this car flying smooth. Keep going faster and you'll see what i mean." said Ron, encouraging Lincoln to speed up.

He took in what Ron said and did as he was told. He started to drive faster now. He was catching up to one of the racers ahead of him.

Through every sharp turn the driver was doing his best to stay ahead of Lincoln. He was putting up with the speed so far.

Lincoln wasn't going to stop until he won this race. He maneuvered through the cars driving passed until he was right behind him. He began to gain more speed that was good enough to pass by the racer.

Papa Wheelie was all the way ahead of everyone else. His car was packed with a monster engine and the best tuning he received from a friend of his. He knew he was guaranteed to win this race because he always does. He had no worries whatsoever about losing.

Now that he wasn't in last place he began to feel more confident. Ron was impressed by Lincolns racing skills, he never thought that Lincoln would've proven to be smart about street racing.

"One down, three left. You got this Linc." said Ron.

The race began to feel like a long one . Sapphire was very far from Lavender. It was all the way across town. He couldn't waste much time. He needed to win this race for the sake of the money. His family needed it.

He began to catch up to the other racer ahead of him. Seeing Lincoln catch up was getting the driver nervous. He did everything in his best attempt to keep him from passing through. When Lincoln was head to head with him, he tried to ram him off the road.

Lincoln reacted quick enough to dodge the ram attempt. Ron rolled down his window "YOU SCRATCH MY CAR AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OUT!"

The two cars were speeding down the road, not noticing a patrol car passing by.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and her partner Grogan were out doing their usual routine. She had heard the recent news and began to shake her head. Flip was dead, gang members and a poor bystander. She began to wonder how many people are going to die due to the violence of the streets. Things weren't this bad when they were kids.

"Santiago you good?" asked Grogan

"Yeah...just thinking some. Why ask?"

"You seem like something's bothering ya that's all."

The two stayed quiet in their vehicle. Grogan knew about her hatred for the violence in Royal Woods, especially her hatred for the Crimson Reapers gang. He didn't want to bring up anything to personal.

"So uh...how's the family?" he tried asking

"Ron's doing okay i guess. As for my older brother and sister i don't know. Haven't really spoken to either of them in a while."

"Why not?"

"Don't know either. I mean Bobby's changed after he was arrested and as for-"

She was interrupted by two speeding cars in front of her. Soon after one more was passing by too.

Grogan immediately went on the radio "Dispatch this is unit 4, we got three speeding vehicles heading towards Oliver street. Possible street race going on. We are requesting backup."

" _ **Copy that Unit 4, sending backup units on the way."**_

"10-4 On pursuit now."

Ronnie Anne started the cruiser and turned on the police siren. They began pursuit on the speeding cars, unknown to the fact that her brother Ron was among them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the late update, been busy as of the week so far and i apologize for that. I will do my very best to release these chapters as soon as i am done with them. SO guys, there are only 8 more chapters until Act 2 will commence and the game will change i promise you that. Stay tuned for updates and watch the story unfold. Till next time FrostbiteFear out._**


	14. Hot Wheelies Part 3

**_Gamerlover41592 - Oh *beep* indeed lol_**

 ** _pricefield is my life - Things are just about to get a lot more interesting for her._**

 ** _He23t - Oh yes, he has a race to win and cops to evade. Originally i wasn't going to add any cop chase mix into this but after some thought and replaying NFS Most Wanted (the original) i figured it would be a lot better._**

 ** _Sycho Sid - I don't know my cars very well but i will try my best. I appreciate the recommendation._**

 ** _Super Pen - I'm glad that you love it. Got a whole lot planned for everything so stay tuned._**

* * *

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _Hot Wheelies Part 3_**

 ** _Porter Street Intersection_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _10:32 am_**

"Fuck dude, cops behind us." said Ron looking through the rear view mirror. Both Lincoln and Ron had heard police sirens shortly after passing the racer driving a Yellow Toyota Acura. So far they only saw one cop car giving chase.

For the first time Lincoln was being pursued by police. He kept telling himself that he needed self control in both the race and thee chase. Maybe if he can drive fast enough he can lose the cops. That's just what he intended to do.

He began to pick up more speed as he accelerated through the streets. Ron was already catching up on his idea. Since he knew his car better he knows that if Lincoln can drive fast enough, his car would speed right through everyone else. Nonetheless they still has a race to win. Not only would they lose the cops, but they would catch up to Papa Wheelie.

Speaking of Papa Wheelie the driver himself was unaware that the cops had showed up. Out of the many races he had been in this was merely the first time that they had interfered with a race. He knew what do to if that were the case, he'd just finish the race and go someplace the cops would never go to; his personal hangout by Oliver Street. Looking at his rear view mirror he saw that Rusty had been catching up.

" _That's a first._ " he thought. He simply just kept going, they weren't too far from the finish line just yet.

* * *

Ronnie Anne was actually glad something was going on under her watch. She was just getting bored for the day as she just went on through her usual daily patrol. She and her partner were merely just driving around, getting a coffee and proceeded to drive around again. They just decided to stop a bit as they were just getting nothing. The moment she saw those cars racing down the streets her mind jumped in joy. She knew that things were just getting interesting and maybe for once she would arrest street racers rather than the usual street thugs.

Ronnie Anne was tailing behind two colorful cars. One being a Neon red Ford Mustang with a carbon stock and body mods that would make a mechanic fall in love with it. The other car was a Neon Green Toyota Supra which has been maintained all these years. It's noticeable color and white vinyls on the side. These guys sure knew how to look like street racers alright. Ahead of those two cars she could plainly see a speeding purple car . It looks as if she had seen it before but she didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it.

a few moments later the backup units had arrived. The two squad cars went after the racers while Ronnie Anne and Grogan went after the first car she saw.

Grogan talks into the car's loudspeaker " **Stop your car now!** "

The speeding cars continued to race through the streets regardless of the pursuit behind them. They only had one goal as did everyone else in the race; win.

Grogan was a very impatient man, he's been through this only once and he hated it. He despised any sort of pursuits against suspects and mainly the fact that they just wouldn't comply and get this over with. He started to curse under his breath knowing that this is going to go on for possibly hours or until someone crashes.

Ronnie Anne had dealt with Grogan's impatient temper before. The most she'd d is to tell him to relax and that this is all going to be done with soon. If they can deal with shootouts between criminals and cops, they can handle a few speeding cars.

"Fuck this, let's just shoot their goddamn tires out. I'm getting sick of this shit!" complained Grogan.

Ronnie Anne quickly replied while trying to focus on the road ahead of them "No! We can deal with this without shooting!"

Just as their car was reaching the Ford Mustang Grogan rolled down his window and pulled out his standard issue gun. He took the safety off and began to aim for the tires. Ronnie Anne didn't realize what her partner had been doing up until she heard a few gunshots next to her. In reaction she swerved over the car. The Mustang began to do the same as the front left axle was shot down causing the driver to lose control of his car. He slowed down and crashed into a pole on the end of the current block. They didn't go back for the car as they continued to go on with the pursuit. One of the backup units proceeded to approach the crashed Mustang.

They slowed down and when they had stopped, two uniformed officers one Caucasian and one Hispanic both males, had approached the car with their guns drawn. Both officers went to one side of the vehicle while maintaining their weapons drawn. The Caucasian officer approached the driver's window and took a closer look at who was driving the car. He noticed that the male driver had long red hair, freckles and fair skin.

The officer lowered his weapon and spoke to the driver. "Why if it isn't the pesky freeloader. How's it been Chandler?"

Chandler smirked at the officer. "Briggs, I'm guessing you want more than what i last paid you last time right?" He pulled out a roll containing $200 in cash. "Take it and let me go already, or else you and dirty Sanchez over there will get your asses handed by Billy. I ain't gonna repeat myself again."

Briggs took the money and signaled for his partner to leave Chandler. Both officers went back to their car and began to split their money.

* * *

Rusty wasn't too far anymore, Ron could see that he was only a few short distances away. He knew his car better than anyone else. It's powerful horse power engine will prove its worth if Lincoln can keep up his speed. He had faith that Lincoln would win.

As for Lincoln himself, he wasn't sure if he was gonna win this race. Rusty is proving to be a tough batch and Papa Wheelie was all the way ahead. They would be running out of distance soon enough as they were getting close to Lavender.

Finally he reached Rusty's green ride. He started to go around the car in hope of speeding through, but he would soon see that Rusty isn't willing to lose his progress.

He looked at the rear view mirror and saw that Lincoln was actually catching up.

" _Damn it Lincoln, you're proving to be a hard son of a bitch. Impressive_." he thought. Rusty maneuvered his ride to prevent Lincoln from passing through. His movements started to irritate Lincoln.

"Fuck! Damn it Rusty!." yelled Lincoln.

"You got this Linc, Rusty ain't all that good. He's getting nervous"

And right he was. Rusty wasn't sure what to do now. He knew that eventually he would either lose focus and drive off the road crashing in full speed, or that Lincoln would find a way to pass on through. His stress got the better of him and made him commit an error he would soon curse himself for it. Not realizing what he was doing he tried swerving to his right to block Lincoln from advancing forward and instead made him go the other way.

With an opening in his sight he took his full advantage. He sped right through Rusty, leaving him behind.

The other driver behind was giving a good chase from the other squad car. He lost sight of Chandler and pretty much stopped caring. "Fuck It" he said. This wasn't his first rodeo with the police, he knew what he was doing and what he needed to do to lose them.

* * *

Ronnie Anne kept chasing, Grogan kept updating dispatch of the current situation such as the Red Mustang crashing down 53rd Street. At this point she had just decided to move in to the next racer. In this case it was Green car coming by.

Rusty looked behind his rear view mirror and saw flashes of red and blue chasing through. He started to panic and he had realized that if he doesn't make the right choices in this race, he'll end up in the big house. Choosing not to get arrested he sped up in hope that he'll lose them and that he could get ahead of Lincoln again.

Lincoln's phone beeped, and so did Ron's at the same time. Ron opened up his phone and found an Amber alert indicating of the police chase going on. People will most likely see this and will stay away from the roads. At least they would be luckier than the ones who probably almost died trying to drive by.

"Guess now the whole town knows what's going on." said Ron. He put away his phone and began to focus back on the race. From far ahead he noticed a familiar Red car driving in the same speed as they are. "Papa Wheelie." he said.

* * *

Papa Wheelie knew that this race was coming to a close soon. Lavender wasn't too far from this point, just a half a mile away. He kept telling himself that this would be another win for himself and that he would enjoy it like he usually does. Downtown in a night club spending some of his money on some absinthe and paying off the women he gathers. He expected to win from the beginning of the race but what he didn't expect was for Lincoln to start catching up.

Just as Ron had predicted, the car's horsepower started to kick in. The car began to speed up a lot faster than before, Lincoln was enjoying the speed at this rate. This was almost like one of those racing video games where the car he drives is almost at the speed of light when it is at maximum overdrive. He felt the need for speed. Still he did expect for the speed to go down as soon as he hits the turns that came up.

There he saw it, Papa Wheelie's car. All he needs to do is pass through that motherfucker and the race was his for the taking. He glanced over at Ron who game him a smirk and an approving nod. He knew Lincoln could win this and finally put Papa Wheelie in his place and end his winning streak.

Looking at the rear view mirror he saw a speeding purple car coming right behind him. He remembered that Lincoln and Ron were both inside and that meant that he had to up his game. He started to speed up as he did before when the race began, putting more distance between him and the two behind.

"Motherfucker! Hate this fat bastard when he does that! Alright Linc, just focus on passing through and rub it in his face when he loses. He always boasts about winning so much. Let's make him cry." said Ron. He's about had enough of Papa Wheelie winning that he just wants to end his winning streak and laugh in his face about it. He had faith that Lincoln would win.

Papa Wheelie wanted to make sure that Lincoln doesn't win, his winning streak would blow all over if he loses. In his head he figured maybe he's just getting lucky. Maybe everyone else just sucks and he managed to get through them.

Lincoln was now behind Papa and that started to make him nervous. He wasn't about to give up however, now he's gonna have to play dirty. Just as Lincoln was side by side with him, he now rammed his car in an attempt to make him swerve off the road. This time Lincoln got hit and he tried to regain control. This infuriated Ron as he spent good money keeping his car maintained.

"Fucking jackass, I'll shoot hid damn car next time he hits my car!" muttered Ron. He knew that Papa Wheelie can get dirty when it comes to racing but he doesn't like it when someone damages his car.

Finally regaining control of the car Lincoln went back to Papa Wheelie. Seeing Lincoln back on the road made him a lot more nervous. Seems like Lincoln just won't give up, well neither will he. He won't let Lincoln ruin his reputation.

Ronnie Anne was now going after Rusty. She didn't know that he's the one she's chasing, but as of now he is only an unidentified suspect. Rusty was currently panicking about undergoing a series of reckless driving, hitting small miscellaneous objects in the sidewalks.

Ronnie Anne spoke into the cruiser's microphone " _ **Stop your car now!**_ " As usual it didn't work, now that means that she'll have to run him off the road.

The most she'd have to do is ram his car from the rear and he might lose control of his car. She sped up till they were both toe to toe with one another and proceeded to do as she planned. She rammed his car from the rear and managed to make his car spin around. His car spun around until it hit the side of a building. The car wasn't totaled or completely damaged, but it was enough to stop him.

She stopped her cruiser and proceeded to approach the car armed with her weapon just incase the suspect decided to have other ideas. She looked at her partner and signaled for him to approach from the other side so that he wouldn't try to escape. The moment they approached the damaged car and found the suspect trying to unbuckle his seat belt.

" _At least he follows that law_." Ronnie Anne thought.

Grogan yelled for the suspect to freeze and have his hands where it was completely visible. Ronnie Anne stood quiet. She got a closer look at the suspect and what she saw shocked her. It was Rusty Spokes, longtime friend and classmate to Lincoln. His noticeable ginger hair and pale skin along with his still acne filled face all gave it away. He was least expected to do something like this. She still couldn't believe that this was Rusty.

"Rusty? Rusty Spokes?" she asked. She had to be sure.

Rusty looked at her with a weird gaze up until it hit him. "Ronnie Anne? Wow, good looking and still the tough girl huh?"

"Get out of the car Rusty, you're under arrest."

"What? C'mon! Help out an old pal!"

" ** _Get...Out...Now_!**" she said with venom in her words. With that Rusty did as he was told and got out of the car. Ronnie Anne was the one who locked him in handcuffs and brought him to the back of the cruiser.

* * *

Meanwhile Lincoln and Papa Wheelie were still battling it out in the streets. They were getting much closer to the finish line and that meant that only one winner will come forth and claim the title.

The two kept going ahead of each other up until Papa Wheelie had enough of it all. He attempted to ram his car once again into an upcoming scaffolding that way he could stay ahead and win. This time Lincoln saw it coming and dodged it just in time. Since Papa Wheelie missed he lost speed which gave Lincoln the upper hand to pass him and earn first place.

Papa Wheelie ended up hitting the scaffolding on his car's right side, scratching and damaging it in the process.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

Lincoln could now see Lavender as well as the spectators who were watching the race from the starting line. It seems like a lot of them expected Papa Wheelie to win because as soon as Lincoln passed the finish line half of the crowd went quiet. The rest cheered for Lincoln's victory, not caring about what had happened to the others.

The two got out of the car and gave each other a bro hug in celebration of both their victory and the end of Papa Wheelie's winning streak. A man wearing a brown leather jacket and black trousers came up to Lincoln and handed him an envelope containing the winning prize money. "I guess whenever or whoever shows up next will get the following prizes. If not, well fuck it it's their loss." he said.

Not long after that someone from the crowd started an uproar, yelling out 'cops!' and fleeing the area, Both Ron and Lincoln did the same, not wanting to deal with the law after an eventful race.

Lincoln got a call on his cellphone. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Lisa.

" _Hello Lincoln, it seems that your actions have raised awareness onto the local law enforcement."_

"Yeah, look not now okay. Kinda busy here now."

 _"No need to worry Lincoln. After doing some computer magic i was able to erase anything that the police has on you from their files. Meaning description of car, License plate and all that other tomfoolery. In other words you are now invisible to them, for the time being of course."_

"Wait, you can do that?" he asked curiously.

" _Of course Lincoln, how else do you think the FIB or the other agencies haven't gotten to me yet? I know more than just to stalk people you know."_

Lincoln was amazed on what that woman could do. Because of her he doesn't need to worry about making the run from the cops now. They won't recognize him at all. "Wow, Thanks Lisa. I owe you one"

" _I will hold you against that Loud."_ With that the call ended. Lincoln and Ron were now at ease.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _11:25 am_**

Ron took over the wheel and drove Lincoln home. When he stopped in front of his home he congratulated Lincoln and was now enjoying the fact that they ruined Papa Wheelie's winning streak and ended his undefeated title. They both said their goodbyes and parted ways, Ron driving down the road and Lincoln entering through his front doors.

He was exhausted from the entire race. All he wanted to do now was to relax and chill for the rest of the day. It was still pretty early so he decided to just cool off and maybe he'll see if either one of his sisters wanted to hang out for a bit. So far the only ones home were Luan, Lynn and Lucy. Maybe he'll ask if either of them are free. He missed spending time with them. He headed upstairs and knocked on the first door he saw; Lynn and Lucy's room.

After a few knocks the door opened. He was greeted to the sight of Lynn, with her eyes red and puffy. It seems like someone's been expressing their emotions.

His brother instincts kicked in. "Lynn, you okay?"

She rubbed her eyes and nodded "Yeah *sniffles* you needed something bro?"

He chose to ignore the question and brought her inside her room. Lucy was absent, possibly spending time elsewhere. The two sat on Lynn's bed, both sitting side by side. Lynn looked away from Lincoln, hoping he wouldn't try to ask any further about the current situation. She knew that wouldn't be the case.

He put his hand on her shoulder "Lynn what's wrong?"

"Just...feeling homesick. Yeah...Really missed being here." she said. Lincoln knew she was lying, by the way she spoke. She seemed to be hiding her true feelings.

"I don't think that's the reason you were crying your eyes out. Lynn you can tell me, You're my sister. Seeing someone i care about crying makes me upset too."

For some reason after he said that her eyes gave away and formed new tears. Rather than just watch her cry he gave his older sister a comforting hug to which she returned. She hugged him really tight, the same way he hugged Luna in his dream. His shirt started to feel damp but he didn't care, his sister was clearly upset about something and a wet shirt meant nothing to him. This had lasted for about 10 minutes.

Suddenly Lynn spoke "Something's troubling me Lincoln."

He broke the hug but still held her by the shoulders. "And what's that?"

"I...I feel like something terrible is going to happen. I-I had this dream...and you were in it...it was like...I was losing you...almost like you were going away for good, almost like L-Luna."

He processed this in his head. From what he's guessing she must've dreamt that she lost her little brother. In a similar fashion to the way they both lost their older sister. He wasn't sure why but even he couldn't handle seeing Lynn so upset over something that is just terrible.

"Lynn? I promise you...I'm not going anywhere. No matter what...I'll be around to help you and show you how much i care."

"Lincoln it's not just that! I feel like we'll lose our brother! And losing my only bro will tear me apart. This nightmare seemed like it was telling me something, almost like it's going to happen but dammit i don't want it to! I don't want to...lose you." she said, with her voice cracking up.

"You won't lose me Lynn. Not to anyone, not to anything." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Promise?"

"...I promise." tears started to form in his eyes.

Lynn hugged Lincoln back. The two hugged for a few minutes before finally letting each other go.

"Hey, maybe if you're free, we can do something together. Whaddya say?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

She gladly accepted and smiled at him "Yeah, I'd love that bro."

The two walked out of the room, not noticing that Lucy had been hearing the entire conversation from the vents above.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello guys and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am really sorry for leaving this on a 5 week hiatus. Things came up and i couldn't finish this in time. But i'm back! I'm sorry if the conclusion to the race scene seemed rushed, but honestly i was starting to run out of proper ideas to extend it. Now there's something new i have to tell you guys. For those who had followed the story "Brotherhood", which had been removed a while ago, it has a new author. And that author is me. I adopted the story from the original author Quaravan of Garbage and will now be taking over the story. I will work my best to restore it to it's original glory and give it a proper ending. I won't work on this on my own, a fellow fan of the story will be aiding me in writing the story. I will start working on it ASAP. But this will also mean that the new GTL chapters may take a bit longer to write. But i will not put it on hiatus. I will work on both projects and work on them until they are given their endings. Once again i apologize for the long delay for this chapter. Stay tuned folks, FrostbiteFear out._**


	15. Not So Funny Business Part 1

**So I know this is very late, not as late as it can be but still...late, I've been going through many things this summer. Not ones I like to talk about but as of now things are going okay. That and my laptop finally finally gave in (Rip 2016-2018) so I haven't been able to write anything lately. So now I'm using phone until I can either get it repaired or buy a new laptop. So guys enjoy this chapter, I can't say I'll be as active as I used to be but I am working on my stories. So without further ado this is Grand Theft Loud Chapter 14.**

 **Grand Theft Loud**

 **Act 1**

 **Not So Funny Business Part 1**

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _12:00 Pm_**

Starting up Funny Business was a big step for Luan when she was a kid. This meant that she could make money doing what she loved most, comedy. She entertained many children in her time as a 14 year old up until she left for college. She left the business on hold until she thought it was time to start up again.

She did however try to pass on the whole business to Lincoln, believing that he could find good use for it but he declined. He told her that only Luan Loud was capable of making Funny Business as successful as it was. She was a bit upset that he declined her offer but his words touched her. From that point on she left it on hold.

Now that she was back home Funny Business could start to make its comeback. The hard part was finding out how to get it to work again. She could try to get the website back up and possibly pay for advertising around town but she didn't have the money for it. This meant that she would have to find work somewhere.

Her stomach began to growl notifying her that she was getting hungry. Looking at the clock she saw that it was noon. "Maybe getting a bite won't be a bad idea" she thought.

Making her way downstairs she passed by Lincoln and Lynn watching a movie in the living room. She hadn't noticed what movie they were watching but she could tell that they were both enjoying it.

"Enjoying the movie?" She asked the duo.

"Since when do you care if we enjoy the movie or not?" Asked Lynn with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Lynn shrugged her shoulders "I dunno I mean it's kinda weird hearing you ask something like that."

"Well I see my little brother and sister enjoying time together by watching a movie, there's nothing wrong with that you know."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "The movie is great Luan, thanks for asking."

Luan giggled a bit "Okayyyy _Lynncoln_ , enjoy the movie you two." She walked past the dining room and into the kitchen where she saw her father drinking what looked like his fifth cup of whiskey.

She quickly snatched the glass and bottle away from her father. "You're doing this again?! Cut it out dad! Enough with this already!"

Her father tried to reach for his cup but stumbled a bit. He seemed to be slightly drunk from the drinks he's taken. "L-Luuan give me t-the bottle."

"No! Not until you stop! Stop with this already! Lily's told me about your habit over the phone. And you know what? It breaks my heart knowing that my father has given up so easily on everything that he's surrendered himself to a stupid bottle of alcohol!" She took a few seconds to breathe a bit from her rant. She calmed down a bit. "Dad...why didn't you talk to me? Or any of us? You know that my sisters, mom, Lincoln and I care about you. We can help you dad, all you had to do was talk to us."

Although Lynn Sr. Was a bit tipsy, he was still able to hear out his 4th daughter. He could see in her eyes that she was truly upset about his current habit. He's taken up drinking ever since the exceeded bills came around. Not making enough money was making him suffer so much that he wanted a way to simply forget about his troubles. It all started with a canteen he found in his drawer which soon led to an expensive bottle of Whiskey. He never got violent whenever he had too much. He would simply pass out wherever he was and would sometimes wake up to repeat the process all over. He knew that his wife and children would start to notice but he didn't care. Hearing what Luan had said seemed to have opened his eyes more clearly into the reality that he tried to drown out.

"You're right honey...I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about all of it. I just didn't want to face the reality about our financial problem. Your mother and I are barely making ends meet as it is."

Luan set the bottle and glass and hugged her father. "Then let us help. Lincoln and Lana are both working, and I'm starting up Funny Business once again. Once I can start making money again I promise that I will help. I hate seeing you like this dad, it really hurts."

"Thanks honey, I just need to control myself with my drinking habit. I need to stop it."

"Then stop. If you need any help with that then you know where to find us." She let go of her father.

"I-I will."

He looked over to where his daughter had set down the bottle and glass. He picked up the bottle, opened the top and headed straight for the open window. He hesitated at first but he managed to take control and spill out its contents.

It was hard to do that. The bottle was his only solace in the current world he lived in. Money was always an issue and it always came back to bite him if he tried to forget. Now he didn't have much left. His family is about to be evicted from their home if they don't come up with the money. Luan was right, he should've seemed for help from his family who no doubt would've came together to ensure that they could have a life here. Why he hasn't done that was beyond his question.

"Dad, if you need to talk, just remember that all of us will be here to listen. Forget the whiskey, forget it all! We'll help dad. This is our home too and we won't let it go away."

"You're right Luan, I promise. I'll talk to you kids or with your mother for whatever I need help with."

The two shared one last heartfelt hug with one another. In the doorway, Lincoln and Lynn had been watching and listening the entire time.

Lincoln began to feel terrible for his father. He saw his father trying to drink it all away, and he didn't even bother to talk with him the way Luan did. Although he was doing odd jobs for people and making money, he still couldn't stop but feel terrible for him. Still, all the times he's been shot at, or chased was worth it if it meant that his family could have happiness. He just couldn't let them find out.

Later that evening Luan was up in her room laying on her bed. She had forgotten what it was like to come to this room, she had been used to the dorms that she resided in back in college. What she had also forgotten was what it was like to have her roommate here.

She missed Luna, she really did. She remembered waking up that morning only to find out that she was alone. At first she thought her sister had awoken earlier and got out of bed before she did, but she had soon found most of Luna's personal stuff gone. Her guitar was no where to be found, her pictures, her phone, nothing. She tried calling her cell but she never picked up. Eventually her phone was found in the middle of the street, batteries dead and screen cracked. She had remembered that she had cameras around the house, and upon checking them she had found out that Luna had left in the middle of the night.

She had never been so worried in her life. She feared for her sister. Many dangers had lurked outside and if Luna had fallen victim to any of those dangers she wouldn't know what to do. 13 years later she was still nowhere to be found. It was also revealed that at the same time she had left, her friends and band mates were also gone. That was very conspicuous.

The top bunk had layer empty ever since. Luan has found out that her mother would often come to the bedroom to neatly organize Luna's bed, As if she were still in the house.

A knock on the door had interrupted her thoughts. She got up and answered the door only to see Lincoln on the other side.

"Hey Luan, you doing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Linc."

"So...you finding home okay?"

"A little, I guess I really forgotten what home was like. Anyways Lincoln how are things for you? How's your job?" She asked.

"Oh uh... it's great I guess. Lots of...things going on really." He replied. He didn't want to sound too obvious since Luan was one to notice. He was hoping she wouldn't.

"Lincoln you seem very hesitant talking about it. Is everything okay?...did you get fired?" She cautiously asked. Lincoln quickly replied denying that last statement.

"Wha-no no! I'm just a bit...jumpy from all the soda me and Lynn chugged downstairs hehe. We sorta had a chugging contest to see who can consume the most without letting the gas let loose. As always she won and now I'm just getting the energy kick."

"Ohhhhh okay, I was getting kinda _fizzed_ up with all your nonsense hahaha!"

Lincoln groaned as a response to her terrible joke. But nonetheless he gave her a slight chuckle for that attempt.

"So Luan, you thinking about starting up Funny Business again?" He asked.

She jumped at his question but was quick to reply "As a matter of fact I am. But my only issue is money! I need something to start with otherwise I can't get it going."

At times like today money was always an issue. He felt bad for his older sister since she was able to get Funny Business going back when she was 14 and as of now it almost seemed impossible to do so.

"But why can't you promote it like you did back then? I mean you only did birthday parties for kids, why not do it again now? That way you'd be making money on the side." He suggested.

"It's not that easy anymore Lincoln. Times like today changed a lot than it did back in 2006. I need references from other people or I need some promotion going on to show parents that I can do what I can do. Besides I want to make FB an official thing. Something that I can have people to work with. That's why I need the money to do all that. I don't want to get too in depth with the whole financial thing."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. As of now he was making the money to help his parents. He could give a good amount to Luan to help her jumpstart her business but that would mean that it would take longer to pay off their current debt. On one hand he knows that he can make a portion of what they need, the more jobs he does for people the more money he can earn. On the other, he would need to find people who are offering such jobs. He did remember that Ron mentioned to him about working for some rich guy before. He made sure to ask him about that later today.

"Hey Luan, what if I can give you money to help with FB? I make a good amount of money working for the guy I help out. I was giving the money to mom but I don't see a problem with giving you half of what I earned lately."

Luan's eyes widened at his suggestion. "Seriously Lincoln? You...you'd do that for me?"

He put his hand on her shoulder "Why not? You're my big sister after all, of course I'd do that for you."

Luan closed him in for a hug "That's so sweet of you Lincoln. I promise I'll even pay you back once I get my hands on income."

"No no you won't need to. The money is yours Luan. You use it to start up Funny Business."

She couldn't believe that she had a brother like Lincoln. Back when they were kids money was always a treasure hunt. Whoever found even the smallest amount would always keep it to themselves. It was almost a rare instance to share money. Hearing Lincoln tell her that he would give her a huge amount of money just to start up her business was something she just couldn't believe. It's not that it wasn't like him to do something like that for her, or for any of the sisters because he was always one to help out his sisters rather than help himself. She felt lucky to have him as a brother.

"Well thanks Linc, but as your big sister I'll find a way to make it up to you." She thanked him.

"Well, whatever you say sis." A few moments later the two broke the hug. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took that as a possible sign that he might have a new job to do. "Hey I gotta run, I think that guy needs help again. I'll see you later tonight." He said while walking out of the door.

"See ya Linc."

He walked out of the room and headed towards his. He was rushing by as if he were being followed. Lynn noticed him passing by and found his behavior a bit odd.

" _What's dorkus over here doing?"_ She thought to herself.

Upon reaching his room he headed inside and collided the door but didn't bother to lock it. He picked up his phone and answered the call.

" _Lincoln Loud_." He recognized that voice.

"Lisa, how goes it?"

" _I have another favor you can do for me. How would you feel about working as an 'intern' for LifeInvader here at the Royal Woods branch?"_

"Umm well that's sorta out of my field of interest. I usually do jobs that mostly require confronting a certain someone. What would I be doing there?"

" _I'm afraid that will be debunked elsewhere. Come by to my abode and we'll speak freely there."_ She hung up the call.

Lynn was pressing her ear to his door, trying to listen in on his conversation. That last part sounded pretty weird. What did he mean by confronting a certain someone? What was he up to? Before she could try to think things through she heard footsteps approaching the door which alerted her to step away and act like nothing happened.

The door opened and out walked Lincoln. From the corner of his eye he saw Lynn doing push-ups outside of Lana's door.

"Uh Lynn? What are you doing?"

She grunted while doing her last reps . "What does it-look like Stinkcoln? I'm doing my-usual reps." She said while quickening her pace.

"Outside of Lana's door?" He asked.

"Well i uh...why does it matter?"

He shrugged his shoulders "dunno I guess, anyways gotta go. Got called in to do more work so... see ya Lynn." With that he left.

Once he disappeared she stopped doing push-ups. She's very curious to know what he's up to.

She debated whether or not to meddle in her brother's business. Whoever he was talking to on the phone didn't sound like any normal conversation with a person. At the same time she didn't want him thinking she was really nosy about everything he did.

But what if this was something different? What if he was doing things he wasn't supposed to be doing? Was he doing illegal stuff? No that's not possible this was Lincoln for Pete's sake! Lincoln is no criminal. But this was really odd.

She decided it was best to try and see what he was up to. If he was putting himself in danger she wanted to protect him. After all he is her little brother and the last thing she would want is for him to get hurt.

 ** _Lisa's apartment_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _12:43 pm_**

Lincoln arrived at the apartment. Already knowing how to get Lisa's attention he pressed the doorbell and awaited for the door to open. Once the doors opened he stepped inside and headed down the stairs.

Across the street Lynn was seen hiding behind a car. She followed Lincoln to Lisa's apartment and made sure that Lincoln didn't see her following behind. She waited until he was once again out of sight to move forward.

When he entered inside she made her move. She happened to see the camera that was lingering around and made sure not to be seen. She went around the apartment hoping to see a window of some sort. Since he went downstairs she did her best to keep an eye out for a basement window.

She kept looking around and found no window in sight. As of now she was in a dead end until Lincoln came back outside again. That could be a long time from now. She didn't now how long that would be.

Downstairs, Lincoln approached Lisa who was on her computer which showcased various names and files. She was looking into a file with the name 'Dominick Maerus' and it included a picture and various paragraphs that most likely contained his info.

Lisa turned her attention to Lincoln. "Good to see you Lincoln."

"Likewise Lisa." He said looking around her room. "So what's this about me working for LifeInvader?" He asked.

"See this man here?" She pointed at the computer screen. "His name is Dominick Maerus, he's the current CEO of the Royal Woods LifeInvader branch. Since this current generation is obsessed with today's technology he's made millions of off teenagers who want nothing but a cellphone to dig their faces into. Some say he's one of our century's greatest genius, others say he's too rich to care for others wellbeing. But you know what I think of this male businessman? He's a criminal, just like you and the other people you associated yourself with."

He felt slightly offended by her comment. "Is that supposed to mean something Lisa?"

"Not directly to you Lincoln, but hear me out. Lately he's been hiring tech geniuses to do some illegal work for LifeInvader. In other words he's using them to steal information off of other people who use LifeInvader and makes money by selling them to other hackers and con artists on the internet. If he does that then many people will have their information sold to the wrong people. That includes anyone who uses LifeInvader. All you would be doing is playing the part of an intern who will be checking out the place. Once you're inside you'd need to find a way to access their restricted areas. So far according to his emails that's where they're doing such operations. Once you're in there you are to put these flash drives into the computers and retrieve them and leave before anyone notices what you're doing."

"Alright, but here's my only problem. I don't know much about anything that involves computers. If they ask me anything related to tech work they'll know for sure that I'm no geek intern for that crap hole."

"No need to worry Lincoln." She reaches into her drawer and pulled out a pair of glasses. "Put these on and whatever question they ask you will have the answer shown in front of you. These glasses will also provide you with the location of the restricted section. Do not lose or break these glasses Lincoln, they're the only pair I can give you."

He nodded as he took them into his hands. "Understood, so when's my interview?"

"You have your interview tomorrow at noon. It's best for you to go prepared. Make yourself look as if you were five years younger. Go shopping for better clothes that gives them the impression that you belong there. That's about the most I can tell you Lincoln, I wish you luck and don't forget to do what I asked you to. I'll have the USB ready by tomorrow. Come back here an hour before your interview and I'll have everything ready for you."

"So can I leave these glasses with you here then?" He asked curiously.

She sighed "Very well, I expected you to be more responsible for such delicate things but it seems that you aren't. Very well you can leave them here. I'll use the time to ensure that they don't malfunction, that will end up being a real problem if such occurrence happens. I shall see you tomorrow Lincoln Loud."

"Take care Lisa." He turned around and headed out of the apartment.

Lynn thought that she had waited long enough. She wasn't going to keep standing here all day waiting for Lincoln to come back out. She turned around and went home, knowing very well that she'll see him there.

Much to that occurrence a few minutes after she left Lincoln had left the apartment. He decided to take Lisa's advice on getting ready for his interview tomorrow. He figured he'd take Lily with him shopping and hoped that she could help him out. She would know very well about what most young adults and teenagers would wear today. Not that he wasn't old but he didn't follow today's trends.

On his way home he figured maybe he could spend the day with someone. Since he hasn't been called to do another job he took this opportunity to perhaps hang out with someone. Luckily for him his phone vibrated. Upon reading the caller ID he saw that it was Ronnie Anne calling.

"Hey Ronnie Anne."

" _Hey Lincoln, I got off work early for today so I figured maybe if...you wanted to catch up? If you're not doing anything that is."_

"Oh no I'm not doing anything really I was hoping someone would call me and see if they wanted to hang out, but sure I'd love to catch up. Want me to meet you anywhere specific?"

" _Well I was thinking about getting something to eat, wanna grab a bite?"_ She asked.

"Sure thing, I'll pick you up at your place. I'll meet you in a bit."

" _Sounds good to me Lame-O, I'll see you."_

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _1:21 pm_**

Now that he had something to do for the moment he figured he'd go and meet with Ronnie Anne. Once he got home he saw that Lynn still had her car parked outside in front of the house. He figured maybe he could ask Lynn if he could borrow her car for the day.

Speaking of Lynn she just walked into the house. He ran up to her and called out to her.

"Lynn! Just the sister I wanted to see!" He called out.

She turned around feeling a bit jumpy. Why did he want to see her? Did he catch her following him just an hour ago? What was he going to tell her?

"Do you mind if I borrow your car for today? I'm meeting up with Ronnie Anne, we're just going out for lunch. She's been wanting to catch up on things since we both started talking to each other again. So do you mind?" He asked her not even noticing her nervousness.

She blinked for a bit. "Oh...uh...yeah sure." She reaches into her pocket and pulled out her car keys. "Better not get a scratch on it or else."

He laughed a little. "I won't Lynn, I'm not a reckless driver. But thanks, I'll bring it back by the end of the day intact and everything." He took her keys and headed out to the car.

She was relieved that her suspicions weren't true. He almost had her worried a bit that he saw her following him before.

But it had only occurred to her now about what he just said. "Ronnie Anne huh?"

 ** _A/N: Hey guys welcome to Chapter 14 of GTL. I apologize for the chapter being released late. If you read my note above then that's why. I will be writing more if I have the time. Though it won't take forever. Still I'll be doing my best to juggle around the three stories I'll be working on. Only 6 chapters away from reaching Act 2, and I can tell you this; that's when shit will be getting a lot more serious for Lincoln and his sisters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, till next time FrostbiteFear out._**


	16. Not So Funny Business Part 2

**_New chapters will be expected a lot sooner now. Finally got a balanced jobs and I've been getting a great mojo for my stories. I apologize for my absence. But now that I've got things balanced in the scale, things will go smoother. I appreciate the love for this story. This being my first story gives me the confidence to keep going. Since it's finally October. I'll be releasing the first few chapters of a story I've been wanting to release since February. I've had it prewritten for this occasion and I'm finally able to do what I've wanted to do since then. Check it out guys, that story as of now has no official ending and is the first of my "never ending" stories here. I hope you enjoy both this chapter and the new story. Stay fresh everyone._**

 ** _I appreciate the reviews guys. It keeps me going and gives me more motivation to write new chapters. And as for that one question involving Trevor, Franklin and Micheal; sorry pal. I said before in the earlier chapters that this is a separate GTA world where none of the characters are involved. I'd only make references at most. This world belongs to Lincoln and a bunch of other criminals._**

 ** _Enough of me rambling, enjoy the new chapter folks._**

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _Not so Funny Business Part 2_**

 ** _Ronnie Anne's Home_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _2:00 PM_**

With Lynn's permission he proceeded to take the red car and drove over to Ronnie Anne's home. Walking there would've taken about a half hour but now that he was driving it only took less. His mind was now clouding with personal thoughts.

It's been quite a while since he last saw the Hispanic woman. Over the years he also lost contact with her twin Ron, it was unfair for him since he was one of his closest friends growing up. To put it in other words he was his brother.

Ron encouraged Lincoln to go for Ronnie Anne when they were kids. It was like he was trying to set him up with his own sister. The thing was that he cared for her to be happy. When he heard that she was crushing hard for Lincoln, he made it his personal goal to ensure that they got together. When the two did, he felt like he accomplished in something very big in his life.

When he heard that the two broke up he was pretty devastated. Ronnie wouldn't feel happy for weeks, she spent most of her time in her room in complete isolation. As for Lincoln, the boy was another depressing mess.

He tried many times to talk with the two but it always ended up making the break up situation worse. Eventually Ronnie Anne wanted nothing to do with Lincoln. She severed complete contact with him. From that point on their once romantic love for one another vanished from existence.

He never thought that his relationship with the girl would've ended like that. Before they were a couple they were the best of friends, she was the best anyone could ever ask for. And when they finally confessed their love for each other it was like everything he liked about her was even greater than it was before.

She was there to comfort him when Luna ran away. Seeing how Lincoln was broke her heart. She endure him that no matter what she would be there for him.

But that ended up changing.

After five long years of being together they put an end to their relationship due to constant personal and emotional issues with each other. Ronnie Anne wasn't much of the jealous type but she did feel a bit of envy when he talked with other girls.

But other than that the two had fights every once in a while. They couldn't agree to most things and eventually it escalated into bigger problems which led to the fallout of their relationship.

Even after all this time he never found it in himself to hate the girl. He still deeply cared for her even after they haven't spoken to one another.

And now here he is, on his way to meet her at her place.

What happened to "Don't ever show your face around anymore Lincoln Loud!"? It was like she had a complete change of heart when they saw each other. But those thoughts went away quickly.

She wanted to see him and he wanted to see her again.

* * *

Having the day off was something she enjoyed a lot. As a policewoman, things got rough. What with the crime rate going up and all, this meant that they would have a lot more work going on at the precinct.

Ronnie Anne walked over to her living room with a glass of wine and set it on the coffee table. There was nothing more she liked than to sit down on her luxury sofa with a glass of wine to relax with.

She was waiting for Lincoln. The two had set up a meet at her place. One that was overdue after all these years. Taking a sip of her wine, she got into deep thought about the recent years.

Her relationship with Lincoln took a bad fall. For the most part it was her fault for letting that happen. Even after they broke up he still wanted to remain best friends. She let her anger and insecurities get in the way which led her to sever her relationship with the man.

She felt bad about it all. Lincoln didn't deserve her anger treatment. It all just happened in the moment. And it only took her till now to realize her mistake.

Seeing him again after all these years made her feel happy. Knowing that he didn't feel any anger for what she did also relieved her. This meant that the two can go back to being really close friends.

" _I have to make it up to him."_ She mentally told herself.

With Lincoln coming back to the picture, she felt a lot happier than she was before. Most of her happiness disappeared when her mother died and fiancé taken from her.

Her mother died from a house fire back when she was still living in the city. She came here to visit her mother when it happened.

She came home to see the house up in flames. She soon discovered that her mother was among the ashes.

Not too long after the death of her mother, her fiance was murdered.

The two were walking around downtown when shots were fired. All of the gun fire went directly to him. The two gunmen were in a car passing by.

After a long investigation they were caught and identified as members of the Crimson Reapers gang.

From that point on she held a personal vendetta against those people. She wanted to be the one to kill each and every one of them and anyone associated with them.

She didn't want that vendetta to get in the way of her relationship with the people she loved. Her brother Ron Was the only family she has here in Royal Woods, she didn't want to lose him.

She was also scared for Lincoln too. If he got in between the middle she wouldn't forgive herself.

But never mind that, this was the time to make things right with him. He was coming over to meet with her and there's nothing more she wants other than that right now.

She wanted to see him and he wanted to see her.

* * *

The red car pulled up by the house on the right. Lincoln took a good view of the home.

" _Time to make things right._ " He told himself.

He took the keys out of the ignition and proceeded to the house. He arrived by the steps within a minute. He took a few minutes before knocking. He finally took it upon himself to knock on her door.

Truth be told he was nervous. This was supposed to be their first official meet up after many long years. From what he knows, they're in good terms with each other. So long as he doesn't bring up any bad memories or say the wrong things they'll be fine.

A few seconds later the door opened. His jaw almost dropped when he saw a beautiful woman wearing a black shirt and a purple blazer with black jeans, her hair flowing down naturally as the dark raven hair shined through the sunlight. Her Hazel eyes looking even more beautiful than he remembered. Here was Ronnie Anne, looking like one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Once again she laid eyes on his shining brown eyes. Ones that she first noticed when they were kids. She found it odd for a boy to have white hair and brown eyes. It's not a common combination. Today however she found them to be one of a kind.

He didn't want to stay silent. He had to break the ice and so he did. "Hey." He said

"Hey" she said with a growing smile.

They were back to silence. It's funny because before this very moment they were talking like old friends. Now it was like they were going on a date after 13 years. Not that this was a date or anything.

"Why don't you come inside?" She gestured. Certainly they didn't want to stay by the doorstep for hours to come.

Lincoln nodded and stepped inside. He's only been here on many occasions as a kid. Ninety percent of them were mainly him and Ron hanging out. As for the ten percent, he came for her.

The two walked into the quiet and ambient living room. Ronnie Anne always made sure to keep this place clean and organized. It was something her mother always did, she picked up that habit. Last thing she wanted was for someone to like at her home and think of her as a messy slob.

The two took a seat by the sofa. Lincoln on one end and Ronnie Anne on the other. Neither of the two thought about sitting next to one another.

"So Lincoln, how's everything been? How's work?" She asked. She took her glass of wine and took a little bit to drink.

"Well...it's good I guess. Well actually for some part. I do favors for people around town. Most of them involve some help. You know...stuff." Does he really want to tell her what he actually does? He's not stupid. Plus she's a cop now, one wrong slip from the lip and he's a goner.

She nodded. "You know, being a cop kinda sucks. I mean they make us go around one neighborhood to the other and they expect us to make sure it's safe. Do they not get the message? I mean you have heard about the violence lately right?"

He acted like he knew nothing. "Well honestly I don't really read up on the latest news. Plus my sisters don't really tell me these things."

She understood. Lincoln really didn't look like the type to watch the news every morning and night. But surely he would've heared something.

"...have you heard about what happened to Flip?"

His heart skipped a beat hearing that name. "Flip?...what about him?"

"He's been murdered just recently. Someone shot him. It was on the news. I'm really surprised you haven't heard anything Lincoln." Something seemed odd about his responses. But she can't jump to the wagon just yet.

"Shit...damn. I never would've thought he would be dead. I mean maybe he wronged the wrong people. The guys a cheapskate, I mean maybe he didn't do the right thing to someone."

 _Hmmm_

"Do you think that's what happened?" She asked.

"Well honestly, I'm not sure. But I assume since you said he was murdered." _Dammit Lincoln! Don't say the wrong thing!_

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow. His wording is getting strange.

"You know I personally believe those Crimson Reapers guys are responsible for this. They're everywhere in Royal Woods. There have been times where we would get bombarded with reports of their activity going on. Fucking bastards." Her tone in voice changed. Whenever she talked about them she would get a change in mood.

Lincoln noticed this firsthand. "Ronnie Anne, you okay?"

Her hand was trembling and she didn't notice. No one except for Grogan knew about her vendetta against them. She didn't want people to be involved with her personal grudge.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "No Lincoln."

He let her continue.

"Lincoln, I don't think I ever mentioned to you that I was once engaged to someone?" She asked.

He knows for sure she didn't mention that. Hearing this somewhat made his heart pound in a way of showing envy. Maybe he did somewhat harbor something for her after all. "No you haven't."

"Well I was. And reason I say that is because he's no longer around anymore."

The atmosphere felt empty.

"His name was Drake Baron. He was one of the sweetest guy I met. And yes I said sweet. He was something else that man." He felt his heart pound even more in envy hearing from her about how great he was. Did she imply that he was a better man than he was? He knew better than to ask those questions. Especially now on something like this.

"We met at the city where my extended family lived. We were at a place called Rockstar Cafe one night. He was there reading from his book and I was sorting next to him just enjoying my cup of coffee. Don't ask but I did like drinking coffee at night. I would have a great nights sleep afterwards. But anyways we sat next to one another and we talked. We talked about things like how things were here in the city, how Lazlo Jones was everywhere, seriously have you ever noticed that? He was around for nearly thirty years and he sounds and looks like he hasn't aged in years. Anyways I'm getting off track."

You know now that he thought of it he was right. How did that guy not many to age in a course of almost 30 years?

"Just a week before our wedding day he took me out on a date. We went to this restaurant that was pretty fancy, nothing too fancy of course. He said as a joke 'it was either this or Mr. Fuk's rice box.' But he told me even he wouldn't eat there alone or with friends. Something about it being involved with triads or something. But anyways he took me to this place, the food was good and it felt like one of those Liberty City fancy restaurants. It was also the same place he proposed to me. That place will always be special."

He liked hearing about a happy moment from her. Even though he didn't like hearing much about this guy, he did have to admit he sounded like he had a better relationship with her than he did.

Ronnie Anne continued. "After we left the place he took me on a walk where we were happily discussing our career and future together. He was a supervisor for the Royal Woods Article, he made quite a lot from what he's told me. And since I was still a new recruit on the force we had enough to support each other and start a family together." She thought happily.

Her expression slowly faded into despair "while we were walking a car stopped right where the red light was. The windows were tinted and the car was a black matte color. A few guys came out and shot him right in front of me."

Lincoln felt her pain. Watching someone die in front of you must really break your heart. That's just what he's afraid of.

"They had me watch him die. They didn't even shoot me or anything. It was like he w-was their target." Her voice cracked. She was slowly falling apart right there in front of him.

He looked into her eyes and saw tears of anger, confusion and sadness. Her fiance was murdered right in front of her. She had every reason to cry.

"...and there it happened. He lied dead in front of me with his blood on me." At this point she didn't care if he was watching her cry. Her emotions were letting her tears run the course. Truly this was one of the worst moments she's been through in life. Lincoln didn't bother to speak just yet. She wasn't done venting out.

"I know it was them. Those f-f-f-fucking Reapers." She looked into his eyes. "From that moment on I've been wanting to hunt down every last fucking one of them and let them die. Make them suffer like they did to me. I'd be doing this whole town a favor." Her breathing intensified.

She looked away and again her rage was turning into sadness. "It wasn't long until the fire. The one that killed my mother. It was like things were just getting worse for me." Her crying started to get stronger.

He couldn't just sit there and watch her suffer from sadness and anger alone. He wanted to let her know how much he still cares for her even after everything she's been through.

"Ronnie Anne?" She didn't look at him. Her eyes stood shut.

"Ronnie Anne?" He tried again.

He put his hand on her shoulder and began to gently rub it. "Ronnie Anne"

This time she finally opened her eyes and met with brown. His gaze was warm and welcoming.

"Even though I haven't been there for you before. Just know that all changes now. When we were kids that all we did for each other. We were there for each other when we needed it the most. You were for me when I need it. I mean... you were there when Luna ran off."

Indeed she was. On that very day she called him to see if he wanted to go to the park. At the time she was still in Royal Woods, about two months before she moved. She used her new blackberry cellphone she got as a present to call Lincoln. He didn't answer for the first few calls, she even tried text messaging him. Nothing either.

She decided maybe she should go and visit the Loud House and ask Lincoln there. Even then at the time she had a huge thing for him. There was nothing more that she wanted than having him around. Her nosy brother however even tried to help her.

When she got to the home she knocked and awaited for an answer. Much to her surprise Lincoln answered the door.

The moment she looked at his face she knew something was terribly wrong. His face was a wreck and he looked like he couldn't sleep for days. His older sister Lori was worse. She looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep for days.

She questioned the boy about why he was feeling upset, or better yet what happened. Her caring behavior took over that day, she didn't even use his nickname "Lame-O"

When she heard everything, about Luna running away and no one having any contact with her or even knowing what happened to her as of the moment. The entire time Lincoln fought back more tears. He told her himself that he couldn't cry anymore.

She did everything that day to show him that he had her to cry on, to find someone who could understand him, to know that someone cared and loved for him.

Ronnie Anne wasn't one to truly show her feelings to anyone, but that was an exception. Last thing she wanted was to see her best friend truly depressed.

They talked in his room and that's where they spent time alone. He vented out everything to her and all she could do in return was to her her caring affection for him. She hugged him tightly for hours on end, not letting the moment of somber feel any different.

Today was his turn to return the favor. It was clear that she had it worse than he did. She lost two loved ones, her husband to be and her mother.

Lincoln didn't need to wait for the green light. He hugged her as tightly as possible, and if she was gonna sucker punch him in the face for it then so be it.

It didn't take long for her to respond. She grabbed Lincoln and hugged him back. She closed her face close to his neck and continued to quietly cry out her emotions and pain. He simply sat there hugging her close and letting her cry onto him.

No words were spoken for a while. They sat in the living room like that for what could've seemed to be hours. The ticking of the clock was possibly the loudest thing there.

Ronnie Anne started to quiet down but continued to stay in her current position. There wasn't a single sign of her letting him go. He wasn't letting her go anytime soon either.

The next thing that happened was something that wasn't even planned whatsoever from either of the two. Slowly, Ronnie Anne backed away from his shoulder whilst still hugging him.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. For a moment there it was like a spark set off in both of their eyes.

Ronnie Anne slowly began to close her distance. Lincoln noticed and did nothing more than to do the same. They both leaned in and kissed.

It was slow and passionate. None of the two pressured on to go any further than that. Her hands slowly made her way to his face while he kept his around her waist.

Their lips slowly moved in unison and kept going. Their kiss went on for a good ten minutes.

The two parted. They kept their foreheads pressed together, never keeping either of their eyes away from each other.

While the two did enjoy the kiss, they both knew that it was most likely in the moment.

It wasn't of desperation or anything like that. She was in need of comfort after she had gone through an emotional roller coaster. He was there for her just like she was there for him. There was nothing more she wanted than to have him around.

Though the two didn't have eyes for each other like they used to, they do admire each other a lot.

But why stop now?

Lincoln kept thinking about what they just did. He knows for sure that they don't see each other as lovers anymore. While he can say that he loves her and cares for her, he couldn't say the same if he loved her any more than that.

He wants her to be a part of his life again. She doesn't deserve to be a memory long forgotten.

He has to admit he really liked the kiss. If there's one thing he could say, it would be that she is one hell of a good kisser. So why stop now?

They both had the same idea. They got up and headed for the bedroom.

Once the door was closed, the limit was no longer there. They began to kiss again but this time it wasn't just slow and passionate, It was deeper than that now.

They clung to one another like they were inseparable. He grabbed her from the waist and held her close to his body. She grunted in response.

Both landed on the bed but didn't even stop. They just kept going. Lincoln landed on top of her and she stayed on the bottom. She wrapped one leg around him and held on tighter.

He went on to kiss her neck. She was enjoying it a lot. Her moaning went on as he kept kissing her neck. Her hands held onto his head, wanting him to keep going.

It was clear that they were both pretty aroused with one another. Their lust for one another grew.

At the same time they got rid of their clothes. Once they did they proceeded to go further with one another.

Their arousal grew, wanting to go further than just kissing. He leaned in and so did she. The two knew that they were on for something, and it was a lot more than they expected.

* * *

 ** _Mecha Autos_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _2:43 pm_**

Ian McDubble was more less a busy man. He had two auto shops to supervise from time to time and then he had his side business, The Celtic Bulls.

The Irish mob of Royal Woods was well known for being violent towards each other. Every gang wanted a piece of the town for themselves and they were gonna get it one way or another.

The Berserkers have started a gang war back in March. Just when him and his boys were celebrating St. Patrick's Day they had men come by and shoot the place up. He lost many good men that day, and one things for sure he makes sure that they're never forgotten.

He also remembered shooting those innocent bystanders in the bar as well. Those folks were at the wrong place at the wrong time. But yet again the whole shooting wasn't planned.

Not killing those folks would've went against his code. No Witnesses. The last thing he wants is for some no good stook running off to the pigs telling them everything. He's got enough on his hands to let that happen.

He's heard of the recent news regarding one of his good friends out there, Fergus.

He's heard about his death. How he's been shot by some whankers out there. In a way he saw it coming. Fergus always had the bad habit of pissing off a lot of people. He could only guess that it was money that got him killed. The man always borrowed money but failed to pay it back. His reason of death; blood money.

While the man himself was clumsy and foolish for letting it all happen like that, he still had respect for him. He never did wrong by him at all and he respected that a lot, something not many people could earn.

In his office at the auto shop he was setting up the first strike against the Berserkers. He knew where most of them hung out downtown. There was nothing more he wanted currently than to shed some blood against them.

One of his ideas was to shoot them up while they were there, but knowing those boys they would fight back. Those men also had serious firepower. They would need a lot more arms to take them down.

This is where that girl Lana comes in. She's proven herself to be a deadly lass when it came to fixin' things. He could even say that she was better than most of the boys here at the shop.

She's been around for quite a long time, at this point he trusted her to know who he really is. Anyone else would disagree otherwise.

Today would be her first day working "overtime" and he was looking forward to it. He made a few calls to his boys. He contacted a man named Cully Briar, who was his go to man for cars. He didn't want just any ordinary car because if that was the case he wouldn't have needed to call Cully. He wanted big heavy cars for Lana to work on.

His idea was to create mini tanks to attack the Berserkers. Those boys wouldn't stand a chance if they went against those bad boys. But in order to even do that he would need to get the right things in place. Some of which they need to steal from the Limerick Brothers clan.

While he didn't have any rivalry against them, he would have to do this so that those Berserkers would shed some blood. After all they'd be doing them a favor since they attacked them not too long ago either.

Of course he'd have his boys do these favors for him. He'd be paying them good as well.

He did have someone in mind. That someone was mentioned a few times by his good friend Billy.

Ian made a call. When the line answered he spoke.

"Billy? It's Ian. I need a favor from ya. Who's the boy ya told me about a few days ago? I need him to do a few favors for me. I'll be compensating you both for your efforts as well."

* * *

 ** _Ashton Media Studios_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _3:02 pm_**

Today was the day Luan would move forward with Funny Business. After getting the money she needed from Lincoln, she was ready.

Her childhood friend Giggles, as she called herself, reunited with the comedian after a long time of not seeing each other. They did keep in contact but they had yet to see each other in person after so many years.

Giggles was doing great for herself lately. She took up comedy as a career and played in shows and movies both alike. To put it in other words she basically became a comedian. And all of that was thanks to her cousin who worked at Ashton Media Studios. She told Luan all about it and offered to help her with her dream career. Luan didn't need to be told twice, she accepted the offer.

They were going to meet today at the studio. The place itself wasn't too far away from the Royal Woods Theater. Maybe a few blocks away but it was there.

Once Luan arrived she noticed the tall building with the initials AMS glowing in the middle. It looked like an office building but with more "pzazz" added onto it.

Giggles was by the entrance waiting for her. She got Luan's attention and the two greeted each other with a long awaited hug.

"Luan! Oh my goodness it's so great to see you again!" Giggles said in excitement.

"I missed you so much Giggles!" She took a good look at the woman. "You haven't changed much."

"Still the same old me. Hey let's go inside. My cousin is there waiting for us. She's setting us up to meet with Merle Ashton himself.

Along the way she explained how a mere class clown like Merle Ashton succeeded in building up AMS from the ground. He gained many attention from people and that got him really popular. At first his business was small, like Luan's in a way. But the difference was that he put in a lot more effort into this and in the end it became what it is today.

Luan was impressed. A fellow comedian like herself actually gained success doing what he loved. She hoped that it would work the same for her.

They arrived at the elevator and took the ride to the top floor where Merle Ashton held his office. They arrived on the floor and was met with a few guys belonging to security.

"They're with me." They heard a voice say.

Giggles cousin, Riley Laughlin was the receptionist to Merle's office. She gives the okay to let people in if they were allowed to. Otherwise they'd have to meet with the bulky security guards waiting to kick them out.

Riley was a talk and slim woman with strawberry blonde hair. She wore a white blouse and a red blazer with a name tag on her right side of the jacket.

"It's great to see you cousin." Riley said. She maintained a professional profile.

"It's delightful to see you too." Giggles held out her hand.

Riley kept a stoic face and stared into her eyes, pretty much giving her the hint that she knew that trick already.

Giggles retreated her arm, laughing nervously. "Anyways, this is Luan. She's the one I told you about." She said.

Riley took a good look at the woman presented in front of her. "Ah yes, Luan Loud correct?"

"The one and only." Luan said. She wanted to say something else but she noticed how professional Riley looked and acted. She didn't want to embarrass herself like Giggles just did now.

"Very well, Merle will meet with you shortly. He's arriving from his meeting in Detroit. Please, take a seat while you wait."

Luan complied to Riley's request. She waited for a few minutes with Giggles on the lounge chair. She seemed nervous about her meeting with Ashton. If he was as big as they say he is then this is the next big step she cannot fail or mess up on.

The doors opened revealing Merle himself. He was wearing a yellow suit with a black shirt and white tie. His fair pale skin as smooth as the marble tiling. His black hair combed and well gelled.

He looked over to the two women sitting down. He first noticed Giggles from the corner of his eye. He walked towards them.

"Heheheheyyyy Giggles! It's great to see you. Loved your performance on the Weasel news special. You got talent girl." He complimented.

The woman flustered in appreciation. "Thank you Mr. Ashton." She didn't want to leave Luan hanging like this. "Mr. Ashton this is Luan Loud. She's a great friend in mine who inspired me so much growing up."

Merle looked to the brunette. He was impressed by her looks. "My oh my it's great to meet you Ms. Loud, from what your friend here has told me it seems like you can make a name for yourself here. Why don't we speak more in my office?"

"You two head on, I've got to be going. Good luck Luan." Said Giggles. She wished her friend well. Luan replies with a smile.

Merle's office was pretty big. It was big enough to pass off as an apartment in the city. The walls were silver white and the entire floor was covered in a black carpet. He had paintings of many weird things. Some stretch from a painting of a curved apple to even a cubed art style of the statue of happiness in Liberty City. The furniture looked really expensive. Overall she thought this would be a great place to stay in.

They walked over to the ebony colored desk. Merle sat over to his chair while Luan sat on the chair on the other side.

Merle adjusted a photo of himself on his desk. "So Ms. Loud, how are you today?"

She almost stuttered. "I'm doing great today thanks."

He nodded. "Very well. I like your style. You look like you have potential. I can see you as one of my new sponsored stand up comedians. I can provide you the money to start venues around town which should give you a chance to show off your skill in the act of comedy."

Not even ten minutes into this meeting and she's already being offered a chance. "I-I can do that. I've had plenty experience in stand up shows before."

Merle raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh really? Tell me more?"

It was like she's been ready from the start.

"Well when I was 14 I made a little thing to help me make money on the side. I created Funny Business Inc. and it was pretty much my way of making money doing what I love. I would perform at shows doing stand up comedy and stuff like that. I even had a website called Luan Out Loud and that had a lot of followers. It's about the only experience I had with comedy, I had a big dream of performing at the Royal Woods Theater and being the youngest performer there, but my younger sister Lucy beat me to it and I'm proud of her for that."

From the moment she mentioned Funny Business and Luan Out Loud, Merle's face expression darkened. Those two names were what prevented him from succeeding earlier in the first place. He had competition. And the last thing he wants at all is for her to take the spotlight once again.

Of course he'd have to "take care" of this like he has to previous competitors.

He put up a fake smile. "That's lovely, I think I remember hearing about Funny Business and Luan Out Loud from somewhere. But it would be my honor to have you on board with us. I'll give you a call by tomorrow to talk to you about your first show."

She was very excited to hear that. "Oh thank you Mr. Ashton! I look forward to hearing from you!"

He showed her the way out and once she left, he put up a grin and sinister smile.

"Your first show will be a blast."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is possibly the longest one in the story so far. Sorry I couldn't go any further with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's sex scene. I'm not so great at describing that so I'm leaving it to your imaginations. If you expected a full blown out porno then well...sorry. Regardless the next few chapters will be quite a ride. I hope you all look forward to it. Until the next chapter, FrostbiteFear out._**


	17. Not so Funny Business Part 3

**_I'm back with another chapter folks. I want to wrap up Act 1 of GTL so that I can use the intermission to whip up new chapters for the other stories. We still have four more chapters left of Act 1 and I promise the ending will leave you wanting for Act 2 to begin. Well at least maybe not. But as I continue on with the story so does the action. Things are getting heated for our characters and it's only the beginning. Nonetheless enjoy this new chapter._**

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _Not so Funny Business Part 3_**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _Ronnie Anne's Home_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _3:21 PM_**

Ronnie Anne's body shudders in pure pleasure. She grunts and moans as Lincoln continues to push inside her. He shudders as well just as he unloads his relief of pure arousement into the woman. He slows down and begins to exit right out from what he was doing.

For the past hour or two, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were having sex. Something neither of them had done since the end of high school, well Lincoln at least. After so long however it felt so good. She haven't felt this much pleasure in a while. The same went for Lincoln.

He wrapped his arms around her naked body and she snuggled into him. Although the two were practically sweating from all that workout, it didn't matter to either of them.

This wasn't something they planned. Originally they were going to just talk a bit here at the home and then go out to get something to eat. Screw it, this was better.

They were aware of what they've done. It's not like one was drunk or something, they were very aware that they were having full blown out sex. The two engaged in this together.

Is this what she wanted? Was she so upset that she wanted someone to just fuck her straight up to make her feel better? No of course not. She didn't invite him over to have sex at all, it was supposed to be a little meet up after many years apart.

But did she like it?

Yes. Yes she did.

She could say all she want. Make up as many excuses as possible. But she can't deny the fact that she loved it. When did Lincoln get so good at this? They only had sex twice when they were together. The first time was pretty awkward but the second time was a bit better. A lot less talking and more sexual activity. This time now, was probably the best so far.

They fell asleep for a good hour. The two awoken to the sound of the outside world. A truck passed by and it made a pretty loud noise.

Neither of them moved away from their current position. Ronnie Anne lay in front of Lincoln with his arms around her bare chest. She held onto his arms not letting go.

Only a few hours of sex and they were already drowsy. It's not even that late yet. They slept for an extra hour before they came out from their drowsiness and into the real world.

Lincoln still had his arms around her. They stayed in that position for a long time and none made an effort to change that. Of course all good things must come to an end.

He shifted first. He sat up and stretched out his arms. Ronnie Anne continued to lay on the bed, she took a good look at the man beside her.

The first time she saw him he was merely a wimpy kid with white hair. Who would've known that the same kid she saw would become someone so goddamn handsome. She didn't that's for sure.

Eventually she got up alongside him and both got dressed. Once they did they looked at each other again. She used one hand to grab his face and kissed him. She gave a slight moan when he used his hand to hold her close.

Pulling apart, she kept her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw Lincoln smiling a little.

"What are you smiling at Lame-O?" She giggled.

His smile got wider. "I never thought that I'd ever see Ronnie Anne Santiago so smitten and so... feminine, in my lifetime."

She playfully punched his shoulder. What he said was kind of true. From the longest she's known him she never gave the slight chance of letting him see her feminine side. She was always the tomboy back then.

"Hey, so you still up to get something to eat?" She asked.

"Why not?" He said with a smile.

She gave one in return. The two walked out from the bedroom and out of the house holding each other close. He held one arm across her shoulder and she held him by the waist.

A text message caught Lincoln by surprise. It was Lisa.

 ** _I'm afraid your interview will have to be rescheduled. I found it to be the best interest to have your interview on the day of the LifeInvader presentation. Your interview will be on May 11th at 1:30 pm. I'll be in contact soon._**

Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about that for a few days.

He went back to cuddling the woman before him. Ronnie Anne curled up beside him and brought herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _4:26 pm_**

Luan was trying her best to get a set of routines ready for her first show. After hearing the good news back at the studio she went straight to work. She couldn't use old routines from her childhood days. What she needed was new material.

Up in her bedroom she sat by her desk. She pulled out a notebook and a pen and tried to brainstorm new ideas.

She began to daydream. In her own little daydream world, she heard a piano tune and drums playing in the background. She turned to where the source was coming from.

"How's about I play you some music to help you think sis? You know it always helps!" She saw a figment of her older sister by the empty drum sets.

Luna looked just like she did back then. Her short pixie cut, her paperclip earrings, her purple skull shirt, plaid purple skirt and purple boots. All the same.

Of course she knew this was all just a part of her daydream. She knew that her roommate was still somewhere out there. Never returning home.

When she looked back at Luna, she saw her wink and smile. In a time like this, she would've been so supportive of her. There wouldn't be a time where she didn't want to help her succeed in what she was doing. But now that she's gone, that was almost a rare necessity.

"Still looking beautiful sis." She somberly spoke. Blinking once, she saw Luna was gone.

That's all it took really. Luan closed her eyes the night she ran away. The last thing she ever said to her still hurts her to this day.

 _Luna came into the shared bedroom furious with rage. She hasn't been this angry in years. She slammed the door shut and punched it hard enough to give her radiating pain in her knuckles._

 _Luan saw her in her current state and knew exactly what went on. While she did want to defend her she knew that would be the biased choice._

 _"Can't you just accept it that you screwed up?" She said._

 _Luna turned to her, rage filled eyes and everything. "Shut up! You shouldn't talk at all! You didn't talk when I went to you for help, so now stay that way! I don't need you telling me what I did wrong!"_

 _Now she was just being ridiculous. "That's because what you did was wrong! I-I can't believe you would do that to mom and dad! Stealing from them? All for your goddamn friends? What will they ever do for you?!"_

 _"Shut up. Just shut the hell up Luan!"_

 _"I would've expected less from you doing that. But I can't believe you Luna! Why would you think what you did was right?"_

 _"Because it was! Yeah that's right, I'm saying it. And what are you going to do about it buck-toothed brace face?"_

 _Did she seriously just call her that? Not Luna. Not her sister. Those same words that came from those bullies from school shredded through her heart. Tears filled with anger and hurt started to erupt._

 _She went up to Luna and slapped her across the face. Luna just stood there holding her cheek where she was slapped. She looked into Luan's eyes and saw the eyes of someone else. Someone that wasn't Luan._

 _"You know what Luna, you're right. I didn't help you then and I won't help you now. So you can just scram and fuck off. I don't need you here and you sure as hell don't need me."_

 _She went to her bed and under her covers. She refused to hear her out. She refused to hear her heartfelt apology._

Those memories weren't the best. In fact they were the worst.

She never forgave her self for saying that to her. That morning nearly killed her. All she wanted to do now was to just find her sister, hug her and tell her how truly sorry she was.

Coming out of her daydream she came to realize that her page was soaking with tears. She didn't even realize she was crying so much. But you know what, these tears were way overdue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Mecha Autos_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _6:00 pm_**

An hour after closing the shop was when things took a big turn. Lana saw the difference with how the auto shop was during the day and how it was after dark.

A lot of guys came through the door. She assumed they were Ian's boys. He did mention once that he had a lot of friends.

These guys were a lot different that what she imagined. A lot of these guys didn't seem to be the friendly type. They looked like they could kill you with the stench of their drunken breath. Some were tall, some were short. Some were bulky and some were scrawny. Some of them looked really intimidating too, one of them could break your bones just by looking at you.

A few moments passed and Ian finally showed up out of his office. He gave his welcome to the guys as he passed by, telling them that he has good news for them. He then looked at Lana and signaled her to come over.

She did as ordered. When she approached him he gave her a set of keys.

"Save this for later, you'd be needing it. In the meantime I want ta tell you about your first assignment." He walked her over to a couple scrap cars he had parked inside the sheds.

"Now listen to me, I want to see just how good you can be. I need ya to fix these cars up real good. Give em a good tune up, give em some good durability on the outside, good coat of paint if you need to also. For now just make these cars good as new. Do this and you'll receive your extra payment for the night."

She agreed to everything he said. He smiled and patted her shoulder before walking over to his guys. He gestured all of them to go into his office.

She looked at the two cars in front of her and saw that they were in a pretty bad condition. It seems like he's testing her abilities. Not that it mattered to her, this was merely a weak challenge if you ask her. Fixing up Vanzilla was a real challenge. That van was as old as grandpa from her father's side of the family.

Heading straight to work, she did as much as she could. She replaced the damaged parts with newer ones and made them as tough as steel. They weren't invincible but a few good swings with a sledgehammer would start to weaken it by a little.

She also gave the cars a good tune up. Their engines were stronger and powerful. Handling these cars wouldn't be too bad either, they could be as drivable as ever.

She gave the cars black matte paint. He didn't tell her to give them that certain color but he did tell her to give them a new coat if needed too. Their original color was terrible. One car had a vomit green color with a few yellow splotches while the other one had a brown coat that made it look like it was rusting away. The black paint would suit it best for whatever they'd be doing.

Still, she could say she was basically helping out criminals. Ian himself even said that not one mechanic other than her were capable of such skill, that's why he chose her to do this. He even told her his second life in order to trust her. Was she okay with doing this? No, no she wasn't. If Lola were here she would slap her so hard that she would go from mechanic tomboy to beauty fashionista model in seconds. Her parents would also be extremely upset with what she was doing. With the issues they have going, they weren't gonna raise someone who's a criminal. God forbid.

Her other sisters would also be upset with her. Lucy, Luan, Lily, Lori, Leni, Lynn...they would all be upset.

Lincoln would also be very disappointed with her. She really looked up to him. He was trying his best to maintain everyone together. When it was just her, him and Lily living with Mom and Dad, he basically sacrificed his happiness doing everything he can for money. He would work extra hours, extra shifts and would even work all week long not even taking any days off. She felt so sorry for him for doing that to himself.

She loved her brother, she really does. And the last thing she wants if for her only brother to feel like he failed for letting his little sister do things she shouldn't be doing.

But she knew this was something that needed to be done. They needed the money more than ever. All she needed to do was to do as told and she'd be paid. Nothing more nothing less. She just hoped that she wouldn't be caught in the middle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Ashton Media Studios_**

 ** _May 8th, 2019_**

 ** _9:34 pm_**

It still stuck him the fact that Luan Loud of Funny Business Inc. and Luan Out Loud came into his office. How was he so fucking dense? The same person who prevented his early success came right into his fucking office.

He's been running in a loop for a while now. He knew that this was a matter in need of taking care of. He couldn't let Luan Loud regain her popularity again. If she does then he loses his business.

He might be overreacting a bit. How can one woman cause the downfall of a successful entertainment business? He didn't care. He couldn't take any risks. Only one person can claim the crown to comedy. It was his and his alone.

His only option was to kill her. Just kill her like he did with everyone else who was serious competition. He'd have to make it seem like and accident or an unintentional one. He killed his competitors like that to prevent any trail going back to him for murder. He was sure that no one knew of his murders.

He sat by his desk where the starry night sky and bright moonlight lit up his office space. He knew of a few guys. Good ones too. Not the amateurs who claim to be great mercenaries. We're talking about the professionals here. He can afford to hire them in exchange for the murder of Luan Loud.

He took out a phone from his desk. The drawer he took it from was filled with disposable phones. He only used them whenever he needed to get shit done.

He made a call. Waited for a bit before the guy answered.

"What'll it be?" A scruffy guy answered.

"Luan Loud. Beautiful gal, brown hair and slim figure. I need her taken care of. She's not a bad person but she's gonna put me in a bad place. I can pay you the usual."

"Luan Loud huh? Didn't she run a website or some little company?"

"Funny Business and Luan Out Loud. Yes" Merle said in blank annoyance.

"I used to love her stuff man. If you want me to kill this bitch then you gotta pay me double, plus the cost for the action I got in mind."

Mother fu- "yes yes fine you got a deal. Although I may have an idea myself. I'll still pay you the money for the set up as well."

"Go on."

"I told her I'd give her a call for her first show. Usually I put my stand up comedians and entertainers over by the Royal Woods Theater. I can make a few calls to get some guys to work on the inside. We can rig the stage and theater to blow. Now if that doesn't work, I'll have you come in and finish the job. If that does kill her you'll still get your pay. So do we have a deal?"

"...deal. When do you suppose this will happen?"

"Give me a week and I'll have it all set up. We'll give this woman a show she'll never forget." He said with a sinister tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _May 11th, 2019_**

 ** _11:23 am_**

There was nothing better for Luan than knowing that today was going to be her first show. It's not that it was her first show ever, she had plenty when she was a teenager, but this one was special. It was her first show as a growing comedian in the entertainment industry. If her first show was successful, she may end up being just as successful as that comedian in Liberty City. What was his name again? Lane something? Wow, she can't even remember his name.

Merle called her last night giving her the details. It may have been a late last minute call but she was already ready to perform by then. She managed to get a routine set up just Incase that call came sooner. Her arranged showtime was at 7pm by the Royal Woods Theater. He even told her that her show was sold out. That gave her quite a shock.

She asked him how she managed to get the entire show to be sold out, and according to his words "I have my ways." She didn't want to question further than that but it was all she needed to hear to hype up her excitement.

Her outfit for tonight was set and ready. She left it hanging by her bed embedded in a plastic bag to prevent any smudges or any sort of mess to mess it up. Wow now she felt like Leni.

No matter, she understood very well how her older sister could be with planned outfits.

Speaking of Leni she hasn't heard from her in a while. Last time she saw her was two years ago and back then she announced to the family that she's moving to Liberty City to start up her fashion business alongside with her partner who also happens to be interested in the field himself. Maybe sometime soon she would speak to her again if time allows it.

Luan made her way downstairs and upon reaching the bottom of the steps she found Lynn in the living room doing her usual morning workout routine. Having done her next reps of pushups, she looked up and found her older sister passing by.

She got up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Hey Lu, ready for tonight?" She asked.

"I know I am. I'm just excited that it'll be my first official show of my new career."

"I'm proud of you sis. I'll be there tonight. Promise." She went back to her workout while Luan entered in the kitchen.

By the counter she found Lincoln. He was looking through his phone on one hand and a mug of coffee in his other hand. He didn't notice Luan walk by.

"Hey Linc." She said causally

Lincoln jumped a bit but managed to keep his coffee intact. "Jesus Christ Luan, don't pull a Lucy on me."

She giggled a bit "sorry, didn't mean to. I was just wondering if you'll be coming by the show tonight."

He looked up to her with a smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world sis."

His words lightened her heart up. She pulled Lincoln into a tight hug. "Lincoln I just wanted to thank you really. All of this wouldn't be possible without you."

He set aside his mug and hugged her back. "It's your dream sis, I think it's something you should keep going for. Besides, why would I say no to that?"

She appreciated everything he did for her. Although she never questioned how he got all that money in the first place, she just went on and did what she wanted to do.

And now here she was, having her first show tonight for everyone to see.

Lincoln's phone started to vibrate. He saw the contact number Lisa had given him.

"Hey Luan, sorry but I gotta take this call. It's for a friend." He said.

Without any worry she obliged. "Sure thing Linc, I'll see you later tonight!" She walked away.

With Luan gone he answered the phone.

" _Salutations Lincoln Loud, in about a few hours Dominick Maerus will have his LifeInvader presentation over by the stage set up downtown. I suggest you get ready for our little...setup. Remember you must look the part. So I also suggest you go shopping for more fitting attire. Once you've done that come by my home and I will have your items ready."_

"Alright, so you want me to go now?" He asked.

" _I believe it's best if you start preparations at this moment. You must have this all done by 2:30. His presentation is at 3 pm Eastern time. I'll be seeing you soon."_

She hung up the call. He started thinking about what kind of outfit he would need for this kind of stuff.

"If only Leni we're here..." he said to himself.

He walked to his room upstairs but along the way he ran into Lily.

She gave him the smile of a sunshine. "Hey Lincoln, what's up?"

"Hey Lily, just thinking about stuff, work. You know, that kind of stuff." He said while ruffling her blonde hair.

"Okay then. Hey I was thinking if maybe you can take me to the mall today. I need a better outfit for Luan's show tonight."

That gave him an idea. Lily picked up quite a lot from Leni when it came to fashion. Maybe she could help him.

"Sure thing, I was actually thinking of going to the mall myself. Maybe you can help me with something?" He asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" She happily replied.

He didn't feel so lost anymore. If he described to Lily what he needed then for sure she would know.

He still had access to Lynn's car so he used as much of an advantage to that. The two got into the car and drove off to the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Royal Woods Mall_**

 ** _12:04 PM_**

 ** _May 11th, 2019_**

Seeing the parking lot empty meant that it might be an easier day to stroll through the mall, however today wasn't the case. The parking lot was filled. Making it almost impossible to find a good spot. The moment someone leaves, you might as well run every pedestrian over just to get that spot before someone else takes it over.

Lincoln drove around for a good few minutes hoping to find one empty spot. Still with no luck he might as well try looking for the rest of the day. Lily wasn't an impatient teen but she sure hated this whole "find a spot" game. She spent the entire time on her IFruit phone hoping to find something a lot more interesting.

She peered over her phone "Anything?" She asked.

"Nope." He said while wandering aimlessly at the lot. He could clearly see a few folks by their cars with bags at the hand. But they were just standing there as if taunting him "You're never getting this spot!"

As of it were a miracle someone was just getting in their car and ready to leave. To make things better he was only a few distance away from the driver. However to make things worse someone else must've seen the same thing because they looked just about ready to take the spot over.

"Oh no you don't." He said.

As soon as the car pulled away and drove he put his foot down on the pedal and accelerated straight away. The other driver practically did the same. He emerged victorious in the end as he was closer. He took the spot and sighed in relief. The other driver passed by flashing him the finger.

Lincoln rolled his window down "Up yours brickhead!"

With that all set and done the two got out of the car and headed towards the busy mall.

Inside, the place was complete chaos. Nothing the two Louds haven't seen before, after all in a house filled with 10 kids it was complete chaos as well.

Everywhere people were running all over the place. It was pretty much a Black Friday scenario. There was no holiday coming up so far but the mall was having a huge sale, and when there's a sale everyone comes up and destroys the mall.

"So, what do you need help with?" Lily asked out of curiosity. It wasn't everyday that Lincoln took her to the mall for something.

"I'm in need of an outfit and I need your opinion. You're about the only one in the house left who has a sense of fashion other than Leni and Lola, so you're my only hope."

"Oh sure! What are you looking for exactly?"

Trying to look for a way to describe a typical LifeInvader Intern wasn't as easy as it sounds. However he had an idea. "Think of someone that says 'I lost my old job and I'm trying to find a new one in a place full of brainless people in a social media company.' Something like that."

She thought about it. She had a sense of what he was looking for. Either he's trying to go for the "I'm a hipster and I hate myself" type of look or a "9-5 young adult obsessed with vaping"

"I think I know just where to get it. C'mon!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the only "Suburbans" store Royal Woods has.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There! How do you like it Linky?" Lily asked

Lincoln looked at the mirror and saw himself wearing the black short sleeve shirt and the orange vest she picked out. He wore a pair of black trousers and orange shoes with white trimmed outlines. He's not much into the whole fashion ordeal like his sisters but he had to admit it looked good, and that Lily knows her stuff.

"You know what? I like it. Makes me look like a teen again." He said happily.

"Okay then Mr. Old timer, if you say so." She teased.

He turned to her "hey! I'm only 24. I'm not that old...yet."

Now that he got what he needed he was completely ready for what was coming next. He needed to meet Lisa in two hours so he figured he would kill an hour at the mall with his sister. The two got lunch and enjoyed some ice cream at the food court.

"So what happened that you guys aren't in school today?" He asked his sister. He completely forgot that Lily had a day off from school today.

"Something about a teacher union association or whatever. I don't know and probably don't care really. I needed this day off really." She replied.

Lincoln took another scoop of his vanilla and chocolate ice cream. "They never had that when I was in school. Must be a new thing then."

She shrugged her shoulders "probably."

Over the course the two talked more and shared some memories of the Loud House together. They haven't had any time to hang out like this for a while, it seemed like these two needed this.

Lincoln dropped Lily home and prepared himself for his difficult task. Lily came home and flopped at the couch and enjoyed herself. Lincoln dropped off Lynn's keys by the coffee table where she would find them.

Lily noticed him leaving "You're going out?" She asked.

"Yeah, gotta stop by a friend who needed me to come by and...fix her computer."

She was confused for a bit. "I didn't know you were computer savvy?"

He didn't want her to question any further. "Well I'm just gonna see what's wrong with it. That's all."

"Didn't you say you had an internship or something at LifeInvader?" She asked.

Crap he forgot he mentioned that. "Yeah that's after, once that's done I come back home."

"Okay then, have fun!" She said.

He was relieved that it stopped right there. The last thing he needed was Lily snooping in on his latest business.

Walking through the door he went forward to meet with Lisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small apartment somewhere in Royal Woods stood a figure opening up a chest. He pulled out a set of C4s and remote bombs. He sacked them all into a bag and armed himself with a .44 magnum revolver all tinted in black. He strapped it onto his coat and adjusted it to hide away from the human eye.

His phone started ringing to which he answered. "What is it?" He roughly asked.

" _You set for the plan?"_

"Got everything I need, what about my pay?"

" _You'll get your compensations worth. Just as long as you do what you're being paid to do."_

 _"Kill Luan Loud."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _A/N: So here's the 16th chapter of GTL. Only four more to go before we conclude Act 1. Now I do apologize for the late release of this chapter. I've been working and reworking this chapter over and OVER because I didn't like how each turned out. I had to give myself time to finally think that way I wouldn't burst my bubble. But I'm getting the hang of it again. The next four chapters should be released before the end of the year. After Act 1 is done I'm gonna pause GTL and work on my other stories for a bit. Just hang in there folks, Act 1 of 3 is practically done. We still have a long road before Lincoln ends his journey. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays! I'll see you folks soon. FrostbiteFear out._**


	18. Not so Funny Business Part 4

_**Sycho Sid: I guess you can say Act 1 will end with a "bang". Quite literally.**_

 _ **He23t: Prayers will be made for poor Luan.**_

 _ **Gamerlover41592: I know right? Shocking.**_

 **Well folks good news is that i got a new laptop as a Christmas gift, which means the formatting for my stories will go back to the way they were when i first started writing. I'm going to try to write the end of Act 1 by the end of January. I still have so much to do with so little time. I also have come up with new story ideas that i can start writing soon if the time is right. But for now i want to finish act 1 as soon as possible. without further ado, here is the next chapter of Grand Theft Loud.**

* * *

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Act 1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Not So Funny Business Part 4_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lisa's house_**

 ** _12:32 pm_**

 ** _May 11th, 2019_**

The day was still clear and the sun was still up. After a day of hanging out with his youngest teenage sister Lincoln Loud was now on his way to meet the cyber genius of a criminal. Upon arriving at the subtle home of Lisa Vale he proceeded to the door where she kept the "Broken Bell" sign. He peered over to the camera set up above him to let Lisa know he's arrived. The camera made a zmmm sound before the door opened for the adult. he didn't hesitate to go down the stairs.

As soon as he arrived Lisa rushed over to him. "You're 2 minutes late Lincoln, do you realize how precious time is in a moment like this? What we're about to do will forever change this corrupt man's life and you being late can ruin that."

He looked at the woman before him and noticed that she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her glasses were in a weird position where her eye bags were quite visible. Her lab coat was smudged with dirt that must've come from her recent experiment. Her hair was as messy as usual, strands of hair was sticking out in places. Clearly this woman has had a rough couple days.

He pointed out to her "Uh Lisa? You okay? You look like-"

"Shit yes i know. I recently conducted an experiment with these patches i invented." She lifted her sleeve revealing what looked like stickers or stamps with an image of a coffee cup. She had about four or five patches in the same area. "They're caffeine stickers. They're supposed to keep me awake. One patch is an equivalent to a full cup of coffee. It wasn't working the first time so i input several more until i realized it had a delay. And now i'm all over the place."

"I'm surprised you're heart is still alive i suppose." He stated.

"S-s-shocking. Nice outfit by the w-way." she flatly said to which Lincoln rolled his eyes. She went over to her desk and gave Lincoln his required gadgets. She returned him the camera glasses and the USB.

"S-so change of plans, instead of g-going to the restricted areas of the building you will g-go to his office. According to some of my data i took research in, he keeps all of his p-personal data on his computer. So now you are to insert the USB into his computer. I've m-made some modifications t-to the USB. It's now r-resistant to any f-firewall system his computer m-may have that way accessing h-his computer shouldn't be a problem. Don't forget to take it back, we can't proceed our objective if you forget it. That and if he f-finds it then it's all over. So i s-suggest that y-you do this right Lincoln."

Pretty simple stuff really. All he had to do was play the part of a wannabe intern at LifeInvader so that he could do the ole switcharoo and steal corrupt data from the computer. If Lisa is right about Dominick being a corrupt CEO then in the end it will all be worth it. Scum like him don't deserve such high power in the world.

He put on the glasses and saw it work once it was on. Little screens started to open up indicating nearby hot spots, contacts, and even software from nearby devices. Frankly he found it to be quite awesome, it's something out of those future sci-fi movies he watched growing up. All that was missing was the futuristic cyber punk outfit and his tech.

"So this will help me along the way?" He asked the young woman. She nodded her head "Precisely, it will be your guide into a LifeInvader. Be cautious however, any slip ups or mistakes can be very drastic." she said.

He's been into a few fire fights and almost got killed twice, this is nothing he can't handle. "Alright i'm game.

"The glasses are also a built in c-camera and audio recorder. If you can find him t-talking about his dirty little s-s-secrets that would be a plus. I wish you l-luck Lincoln."

He left the house and took the entire walk along the way. He has no car since he returned Lynn's car back home. Well it's whatever, he was used to walking anyways. He walked over to Orville Avenue and decided to cross over to where the intersection of Elm took place. Along the way he saw many cool sights with the glasses Lisa gave him.

A stranger was on his phone sitting on a nearby public bench. With the glasses Lincoln saw that the man was looking at a blog post about some rich guy named Steve Hanes. Never heard of the guy before, must be a famous celebrity around the San Andreas area. Another stranger, looked about Middle Eastern from his slight skin tone and facial look, was on the phone talking to what seemed to be a friend of some sort.

An audio file opened up when he peered at the phone.

" _I'm telling you man, Yusif is crazy! This **Kuti Da Baca**_ _wants a motherfucking LC metro train! How in the living hell is this man gonna get it?"_

Walking down a few blocks he met up with a familiar face. However this significant person didn't notice Lincoln walking by.

The man was walking down with his head down, his orange hair was sticking out and looked as if he had been having trouble sleeping. He kept muttering something, and the way it sounded gave off a familiar voice.

"Liam?" he said to himself. He was getting far away from him as he kept walking. He wasn't going to stop and chase him down.

* * *

 _ **LifeInvader Inc. (Royal Woods, MI Branch)**_

 _ **1:29 pm**_

 _ **May 11th, 2019**_

He finally arrived at the building. The structure gave off a "Modern Art" style that stood out from the regular old looking buildings around. Outside was the LifeInvader icon surrounded by a fountain and some flowers. The spotlights were off since it was daytime. the glass windows of the building were dark tinted, giving it a hard time for anyone trying to look at the things going on inside.

He was hoping this would go smoothly. If he can't do this tactically or quickly he'd most likely fail, and who knows what Lisa will do.

He approached the main entrance and pressed the call button on the speaker next to the door.

Bzzzz

A few seconds later;

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi" He spoke. "I'm here for the internship?"

.

.

.

 _"Oh! Welcome sir! I'll buzz you right in. I'll send someone to meet with you this instant."_

Better be this instant, he has ten minutes to do what needs to be done.

When he walked in he was greeted by the black carpet floor and red furnished grid walls. There were a couple of black matte sofas and a neon white coffee table which was spotless. The lobby gave off a "new room" smell which he found to be satisfying. A couple of LifeInvader workers walked by talking about all sorts of things. One wore orange rimmed glasses with a blue collar shirt and brown slacks while the other had a LifeInvader hat on complete with a black tee and blue jeans.

"My cousin Ricky seems to be a mess where he works. I'm surprised they haven't seen what his computer is like." said the guy with the cap.

"Wasn't he a hacker or something in his high school days? I remember he found some wicked pics of Vera Ross' buns and goodies from her IFruit account. Bastard kept them all to himself to jack off to." said the other guy.

"Yeah he's a real perv for sure."

Just as the two walked away a woman wearing a red blazer and white skirt walked towards him. She had long brunette hair and wore glasses and was clutching around a touch pad. She had pretty big thighs which he noticed pretty well. Much to his honesty he would love a piece of her.

"Hi you must be Veck Newman correct?" she asked

Veck Newman, nice one Lise. "Yes that's me, Veck Newman." he gave her a ridiculous smile as he shook her hand.

She sat down by the chair nearby to which Lincoln did the same. Sitting on the opposite side He could see that she was really well organized. Every file she needed was in hand. She pulled out a resume that was probably submitted by Lisa to pull this whole thing off, not a bad touch.

"So Mr. Newman, tell me more about yourself." she asked.

Lisa did tell him to play the part, can't risk being a fake. "Well i'm Nineteen going into twenty this summer, i like computers, i am an only child in my family and my white hair is just an experiment gone wrong trying to turn my hair silver."

"Silver? What was it before?"

"Brownish black."

"Ah interesting, have you gone to college yet?"

"No not yet, i've been supporting my parents by bouncing from job to job. I was hoping to intern here so that i can get a job here in the future." that sounded dorky. Lynn would've been on the floor with this stuff.

"Well that's sweet of you. Our interns do grow to be amazing assets to our company. I can ensure you that if you do well you'll be working here in no time."

Not like he can hold a job here anyways.

"So here's my question; What makes you think you can be an excellent asset to our company?" she asked.

"Uhhh well i know plenty about computer stuff. You know, coding and bugging and stuff." Wow what a terrible answer.

"Interesting, so would you be willing to work in our coding department? We have many fascinating staff members that do the coding, but we are always looking for more hands to help."

"Yeah i guess, i mean there isn't anything else i know how to do."

"Excellent, follow me while i give you the nickel tour of the place, I'm sure you'd love it here just as all of us tech heads do." She turned and proceeded down the corridor that led to where most of the LifeInvader interns lurked.

They passed by a hall that had portraits of this branch's success here in Royal Woods. One from a Weazel News article about their grand opening here and another announcing Dominick Maerus as CEO of the Royal Woods branch. A couple of portraits also showcased some of Maerus' success here and many awards he received from his time as CEO.

"Here we have most of our achievements showcased for everyone to see. We want our workers and interns to know how much LifeInvader has a positive influence on not only our lives but to everyone who uses LifeInvader. We also have many of our wonderful and admiring CEO's awards and achievements to remind us all that what he does is to benefit everyone here not only in Royal Woods but in all of Michigan."

" _I'm sure he does more than just that."_ he thought to himself.

They passed by one more room which looked to be a lounge for everyone who worked here. They had a couple of sofas, love seats a a couple of giant flat screens, and even a "QUB3D" console where a few interns were having a blast. Two Neon Green and Red pool tables, two Air Hockey tables and even a snack bar were found here.

"This is one of our many Lounge rooms here in LifeInvader. We want our staff and interns to have a time for themselves when they're here. We provide the best entertainment and best relaxation here possible. Everyday you get up to 3 hours of enjoyment and i promise you that you'll enjoy every second of it. We even have a little set up where you can have a drink and a bite to eat while you lounge here."

In all fairness this place seemed awesome compared to Gus' Game and Grub. This is even better. Too bad he doesn't actually intern or work here.

They finally arrived at the main office work space. The place was huge. It was like entering the great hall in those Harris Potwell movies about that wizard kid with a moon on his forehead. He looked to his left and saw a couple of staff surrounding this one guy on his laptop. Whatever was going on it seemed to look interesting. He looked to his right and saw everyone else doing their work. They all seemed so focus. At one point someone's hot coffee spilled on their lap but didn't seem to make them flinch. They all seemed to dedicated to their work. Up ahead he saw a golden pair of doors that stood out from the room.

"Welcome to the main work place where everything happens. Here we have our wonderful staff do the magic and make LifeInvader for what it is today. See those golden doors up ahead? That's where our CEO Dominick Maerus holds his office."

The woman brought Lincoln over to an empty computer desk that was free of paperwork and other junk. It was the newest model of the IFruit desktop. Its screen was shiny and good as new, with no fingerprints to be found. The desk was maple crafted and had a smooth top. It was beautiful.

"Okay Mr. Newman please wait here while we have a skilled and trusted staff member to guide you along your first day. We do hope you enjoy it here." she said before she turned around and left.

It was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to stay. He needed to do what needs to be done and leave.

" _Dammit Lisa why'd you send me somewhere where i can get caught easily._ " He muttered to himself. He looked back to those doors and saw that it indeed had a lock mechanism installed. It seemed that the only way to get in is to either get called in, use a key or better yet a key card, none of which he had. He adjusted his glasses and hoped to find something of use.

His field of vision was blowing up with everything what was going on. Computer screens were popping up and Audio was playing. He was starting to get annoyed with everything popping up at once. He was about to take off the glasses until one audio in particular caught his attention. A man in a suit was talking into his earpiece.

" _Head on up the stairs, We'll talk more in private."_

"Understood." said the man.

When he approached the doors they opened for him. The man walked right through leaving the door open. Lincoln had a split second to make a decision. It didn't seem like anyone was noticing him and for sure he needed to do this quick. So far no one has come for him yet either. He took his chance, this wasn't going to come up again either way. He power walked right through the door and slipped by without catching the attention of anyone nearby.

There was a narrow corridor to his left where voices were heard. Dominick is most likely there right now and it seems he's in some sort of meeting with a few others. Their voices were stern and quite intimidating. He crouched nearby and heard what was being said.

"Look Maerus this is a big profit you're talking about. Our guy is paying more that millions worth of personal data. What you offer is simply a bit too low. We need more than what you said, we can't do our business without another good handful of data." said one man.

"Listen Eddie, i know you guys need more but if i put in too much there will be a lot at risk. People will start to notice that personal info is being sold and my ass will be canned from HQ. You gotta talk to your boss. Do me a favor here." said Dominick.

"Alright D i'll see what i can do."

"Am i late to the party? said another voice. Lincoln figured this was probably the man who gained entry just recently.

"You're late Darin. Look i got a presentation to give and LifeInvader expects me to give a good one too." said Dominick.

"Whoa D you can't go anywhere yet. Darin here needs a repeat of what we just talked about."

"Fucking hell, alright."

Figuring he had enough he went on to do what he came here for. His glasses opened up an interior map of the place. Dominick's main office was only a few doors down. Maneuvering his way down without making any loud noises he made it in.

His office was moderately big, but not extravagant. His desk was parallel to the giant flat screen in the office and adjacent to cabinet files that seemed to be locked. It had glass walls that formed around his main sitting area which had the door opened. He headed for the computer which was locked by a password. The glasses did the miracle however, they decrypted the password in a few seconds to which he entered to gain access. The computer opened up and was ready to use. He took out the USB and inserted it one of the ports on the side of the computer. A window opened up that wrote "Extracting files" and had a loading bar filling up.

" _Now look i'm late enough as it is so now leave me alone."_ He heard a voice grow louder and closer.

Shit

That's Dominick. And he's headed right this way.

The USB was very close to finish while his footsteps grew louder. He was sweating bullets right now.

Finally it finished to which he pulled it out and closed the window to hide the fact that a device was inserted into the computer. He shut it off and hid right behind one of the adjacent cabinets by the computer. Just as he did that Dominick entered the office. He was very tall in person. His gelled hair was quite noticeable along with his suit that looks like he gets it pressed everyday. He went over to his desk and retrieved his phone and another phone that looks like a prototype. Oddly enough he didn't hear about LifeInvader ever having something like this.

" _But we need everyone to do the reveal for the new phone_ , my ass. The guy on Los Santos can do this on his own. Don't see why i have to do it either." He said mockingly. When he got what he needed he left the office but didn't bother to close the door. After a minute or two Lincoln decided maybe the coast is clear to leave. He got up and headed for the exit.

He opened the door slowly hoping no one would notice him. It didn't seem that way until a young male approached him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you! Mr. Newman right? What were you doing in there?" He asked.

Lincoln was like a deer in headlights. He didn't know what to do or say. He was pretty sure he was exposed.

"I bet you were wondering what it was like to enter the boss' office huh?"He asked.

As a matter of fact he may have found a way to save himself. "Uh Yeah, i've heard many...interesting things about that place." He said nervously. He couldn't tell if the guy noticed that he was lying or that he was pretty much nervous.

"Anyways let's get to what we were supposed to do five minutes ago. Now if you can please-"

Lincoln interrupted "Sorry buddy i think this'll have to wait. Got places to be bye!" He scurried out of there leaving the guy dumbfounded on the spot.

He was out of the building safe and sound. Didn't seem like anyone made any effort in wondering where he was going. Well then, now that he has what he needs he should tell Lisa.

He pulled out his phone and began to call er contact.

Brrrrrrr

Brrrrrrr

" _I assume this went well?_ " She asked.

"Should be. I got the data from his computer."

" _Yes i can see that. I also forgot to mention that once the data was received it would be transferred automatically to my data base just incase you do something stupid as break the device."_

 _"_ Gee thanks, i didn't know i was so irresponsible. Anyways since you have what you need, what else?"

 _"Go home and watch the show, i'm sure you'd be very interested in seeing how we expose this corrupt cunt on live tv. I'll keep in touch."_

He set onward to home. Knowing that Lisa was right, he did want to see how this all turns out in the end. If this meant protecting personal info from someone as dirty as Maerus, the it was all worth it.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _2:55 pm_**

 ** _May 11th, 2019_**

The walk back seemed so short compared to going there. While it may have taken him more than an hour to walk from the deeper part of downtown to the Loud house, it was sure good to be home in the end. Had he been a kid still he would've noticed the toys scattered all around the land considering there were ten of them. Nine girls and one boy were capable of creating such a huge mess in the front lawn but Mom and Dad never seemed to care. In fact that was sort of like a memorabilia of the home back then.

Looking at the house now it could almost pass off as a completely different home. What was once toys is now nothing but emptiness. All of the toys had been removed as they grew up. Lily hasn't marked her spot around the house with a specific toy just as the others did, but the more he looks at it the sadder it is. All of the Loud kids have practically grown up. Something both Rita and Lynn Sr. have both dreaded since Lori left home. Now that he sees it, that fact saddens him as well. He missed being a kid. Things were so much simpler in comparison to today.

Continuing on foot and inside the house he landed himself on the living room sofa. Everyone seemed to be getting ready for Luan's big show tonight. He made a mental note to get ready as well. Time can only go by so fast when one is so occupied during the day.

He turned on the TV and looked for Weazel News where the LifeInvader presentation was going to air. He scrolled through many channels that were showing many programs, one being some Japanese looking cartoon about some robotic princess. Princess Robot Bubblegum, that show. He never cared for it but it did have a huge fan base. Mostly the fan base consisted of grown men with princess fetishes.

He found Weazel News and waited for it to start. Currently they were showing the LifeInvader stage where Dominick Maerus is going to do his presentation. The stage was a navy red colored back show with the LifeInvader logo on the curtains. There were also two giant flat screens on both sides with the same logo as well. There was a podium that had the logo and his name engraved on it as well. Before the presentation began they were showing multiple angles of the presentation. One group consisted of paparazzi flashing their cameras and phones around like they were trophies. Another side had a lot of LifeInvader supports with many shirts and hoodies with the logo.

When the time finally came for the presentation to start they announced to the whole audience their opening and then introduced their Michigan branch CEO. The audience applauded for practically almost everything. Hell they could say a random name and they'll cheer.

Dominick Maerus walked in and stood behind the podium. He wore the same suit he was wearing back at the office and kept his hair combed and fashioned with gel. Clearly he had a fake uptight smile that no one would notice. His irritation in his voice pretty much stated that he doesn't want to do this, but he put on a fake act to make himself look good.

"Thank you everyone for being here on this fine day here in Royal Woods. Let's give everyone here a round of applause for showing up to this exciting presentation today." He announced. Everyone started clapping loudly that could've lasted an eternity had he not put his hand up to cease it. Lincoln slowly nodded his head. "Showoff".

"Boy oh boy, you know there's just so much we have to show you today. We at LifeInvader have been trying to find many innovative ways to entertain and to make everyone's lives much easier with our apps and tech. And one example is what i'm about to show everyone here."

He lifted up a phone that was the very same prototype that he retrieved from his office.

"This here is Jay Norris' latest invention and newest addition to our selection. The LifeInvader phone!."

He held up a phone that looked just like a regular IFruit phone. It had a red background a a variety of apps displayed. The base of the phone was quite big, about the size of a whole hand. It had a black matte color that had a smooth reflection around the light. In all odds the phone looked pretty sweet.

"Jay Norris himself says this is a game changer. Now let me give you a little brief explanation about this new device."

He got a text message from Lisa.

\- _**Call this number now**_

He was given a number to call and without any questions he did. The phone gave one ring before it cut off. Both screens at the presentation lit up in a greenish color. Which took the attention away from Maerus. He was in the middle of his presentation before he stopped and looked at the screens along with everyone.

"What the fuck are those tech guys doing?" He thought to himself. Much to his surprise they didn't know what was going on either. They were doing everything to turn them off but as they tried they failed. Eventually audio logs of Dominick at his private meetings.

" _What do you got Maerus?"_

 _"Look i did what i could. Selling personal info about citizens is a real risky move you know. I can't be caught dead with this, otherwise my ass is off to a cell block."_

 _"I don't care if it took you a while i'm asking if you got them or not?"_

 _"...yeah yeah here. Paid some guys recently to get you another hundred. Expect it next week."_

The audience was in shock. Maerus himself kept his wide eyed stare. People not only here in Royal Woods but probably worldwide had heard the audio playing. He just didn't know what to do. He had now been exposed for extortion of data and criminal activity, boy was he gonna get his ass handed for this.

As if he thought it was over it just got worse for him. Images of him meeting with the criminals were shown from a street view perspective. Image after image his life was was falling apart, there was no way he's getting out of this one. He only had one option now.

Run

He dashed for an exit but was tackled by the security nearby. The crowd was getting louder and louder before the camera feed went blue. The entire presentation was off the air.

"He brought it upon himself you know."

Lincoln jumped in fright. He turned and saw his sister Lucy next to him. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry Lincoln i didn't realize i spooked you." she responded.

"It's..fine i guess."

"But what i said was true, he brought it on himself."

He raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well i mean you saw it. He was selling private information to people. That could've been yours, mine or any one of ours. Just think about it Lincoln, he was willing to sell someone's privacy for money. I'd say that dirt bag deserved it."

She's not wrong. Considering that he heard some of his business deals back at LifeInvader he understood what she meant. The motherfucker cared for the money as long as he gave away private information that contained someone's address and private info. Lucy's right, he deserved it. He deserved every fucking second of it."

He looked at her and gave her his real response.

"You're right Lucy. You're right."

* * *

Later that evening everyone was getting ready for Luan's big show. This was an exciting night not only for Luan but for the Louds as well. They'd get to see Luan live the first step of her dream to becoming a comedian. Everyone decided maybe it would be appropriate to wear something more formal in terms of casual. They weren't gonna go all out formal, but something that showed profession.

Upstairs in her room, Luan was looking at the mirror where she applied the last of her makeup. She's not one to apply crazy amounts like Lola or Lori, but to her a good amount is one where it's not too noticeable. Her long brunette hair was straightened, and her attire consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and a yellow blazer. Her eye shadow was a shade of black that looked just as perfect as she thought it would. Here dark red lipstick was smooth and just perfect.

She looked beautiful, and that's something she hasn't heard many tell her growing up that wasn't her family.

Overall she thought she may have went a bit overboard. The rest however would say not.

Lincoln was in his room trying to look as good as he could. He managed to get a blazing orange suit jacket to go over his black button up shirt. His black pants and black shoes were in perfect match with his shirt. He took some of his time to fix his hair as well. It was a bit long so he decided to set it up where it looked shorter. He applied some cologne that smelled really good. It was so good that Lynn couldn't stop being near him. She was basically all over him like a cat in heat. He managed to get her off his back though he didn't want it to look anything more than just weird.

About an hour ago he was notified by Luan that she even invited Ronnie Anne to tag along. She asked Merle for a way to get her to see the show and he did. Everyone got seats near the stage so that they could enjoy the show at a closer look. So with Ronnie Anne coming along he figured he might as well look like a million bucks. One thing he remembers well is that she is irresistible to a man in formal clothing.

He got a text from her telling him that she just arrived by the house. He went downstairs to open the door for her.

Along the way downstairs he ran into Lucy and Lynn. Lucy wore a black turtleneck with a black blazer over and black pants. while Lynn wore a red turtleneck that looked great with a pair of red earrings she had that shared the same color scheme as her beige colored bottoms. Lucy heard about the whole Lynn and Lincoln cologne incident so she was kept in charge of keeping an eye out on Lynn to ensure she doesn't smother Lincoln again or yet steal his cologne to obsess with the smell.

Lincoln saw Lynn "You stay back."

Lynn pouted "But Lincoln, your cologne smells so good! I need more!"

Lucy grabbed Lynn by her wrist which managed to keep her put. "It's alright Lincoln i got her."

He was grateful for Luce. He headed for the door and opened it for the woman outside. The moment he opened the door his eyes widened at the sight of beauty.

There was Ronnie Anne. She was wearing a navy long sleeve and black pants. Her black boots were well fitted and her hair was curled in a way that Lincoln couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

She giggled slightly "Well you aren't gonna leave me outside are you?"

"N-no of course not!" He opened the door more and let her inside. Lucy and Lynn saw her and greeted her before watching Lincoln again as he gawked at her. They thought it was pretty fun watching.

The two walked over to the living room couch and sat down. The show wasn't until the next hour and a half so they weren't rushing too bad. Both Lynn Sr. and Rita were getting ready themselves and once they were ready it was off to the theater. Luan however wanted to get there early.

Luan walked down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom her siblings complimented her on her look.

Lynn was the first to compliment "Wow Luan, you're looking smooth."

Lucy was next "You truly look beautiful big sister."

The Lincoln "Looking good sis!"

Ronnie Anne also gave hers "Yeah Luan, you're looking real good."

Luan was currently in a shade of red from these compliments. This was her first time where she truly felt beautiful. "Thanks guys, i didn't want to go all out. I mean we're going to a comedy show not a ball."

"That might be true but you always gotta look good for the crowd." Said Lynn.

"Well guys i'm gonna start heading out. Still gotta find a good spot for parking anyways. Oh and thanks for letting me use your car Lynn." She said.

"Yeah anytime, just don't let there be a scratch please." she said jokingly.

When Luan left everyone came into the living room to wait for their parents. Dad was mostly done, it was Mom they were waiting for. Lynn, Lucy and Lana went into the kitchen to wait while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were left alone in the living room.

"So i guess your sister will finally live her dream soon enough."

"I hope so, i mean this was such a big deal for her growing up. She wanted to be the youngest performer at the Royal Woods Theater but Lucy sorta took that title. While she was jealous she soon came to her senses and encouraged Lucy to go on. She knew there would be more opportunities out there so she wasn't going to wait for the big one just yet."

"Well she found one now. Seems like this may be the start of it too."

"Yeah, and i know she'll do good."

Ronnie Anne gave a playful push to him "Didn't think you were such a sappy one Loud."

Lincoln responded by giving her one as well "Well i guess you missed much."

The two locked eyes with one another. Their distance was closing in and finally closed it by kissing each other. It wasn't a long one but it was one they thought was good enough.

Moments after they broke their kiss their parents opened the door and were ready to leave. Once everyone was set they headed straight for o'l Vanzilla. The old family van was still running even if it wasn't the best. Much to their surprise it lasted pretty long. Dad did want Lincoln to have it some day but Lincoln himself wanted to wait a bit before he receives it. They all got in an headed for the theater.

* * *

 ** _Royal Woods Theater_**

 ** _6:52 pm_**

 ** _May 11th, 2019_**

It was finally close to showtime. The Louds arrived and managed to find parking before the lot filled. They saw the signs and billboards along the way advertising Luan's show. It was amazing how much attention it got. Even in a course of a few days, getting this many people to see the show was amazing.

Even with time the theater never changed. It still served its purpose to give amazing shows and all settled in their seats but were also given access to Luan's backstage room before the show started. Lincoln went off to use the bathroom while the rest of the family wished Luan luck on her first show. Lincoln did want to wish her luck as well so he went straight her her backstage room after he left the bathroom.

He knocked on her door to which Luan said "Come in."

Entering, he closed the door behind him and saw Luan sitting in front of the mirror.

"Hey Luan, you ready?" he asked.

"Honestly Linc, i'm nervous. This is my first big show and i really don't want to mess this up."

He took note that Luan really was nervous. She didn't have stage fright or anything but when it comes to her first step to being the comedian she dreamed about becoming it wasn't an easy path. He sat in the chair next to her.

"I know you won't. You're gonna do great sis. Show these folks who Luan Loud is. Make them see the future comedian you will be."

"But most importantly, do this for her."

She looked at him when he said that. For her? She knew who he was talking about.

"Do this for Luna. You know as well as i do that this was something she wanted to see. She would've wanted to see you do this."

While she didn't like talking about such a sensitive subject, she couldn't deny what he just said.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I know how much this affected you the most, but don't let that get to you sis. Right now you should go out there and give it all you got, because we both know Luna would've wanted that."

She smiled and put her hand over his. Tears started to rise up from her eyes. "Thanks Linc."

"You'll do great." he said with a smile.

The two got up from their seats and gave one another a comforting hug. They stood like that for a minute before Lincoln let go and gave her one last good luck then went back into the audience.

Her show was about to start in a few minutes and she couldn't have her tears on her face when she goes out there. She dried off her tears and got herself ready for her biggest night yet.

* * *

The ushers were used to this kind of crowd. That time they had _Fame or Shame_ host their show here was a pretty big event. Every seat was taken and not one seat was left empty. As for tonight it was a completely different story.

They got news about two days ago that AMS was sponsoring a presentation for an upcoming comedian and tonight would be her first show. Considering the influence AMS has on the media the show was a must see event and the show alone managed to get almost every seat occupied in the entire theater. Of course where there is a full house there will be a lot to do.

Keenan O'Hara put on his suit and readied himself for a busy night. He wasn't supposed to come in for tonight but they told him last minute. He told his wife that he'd take this night and get it over with. The pay was gonna look good on Friday. He combed his jet black hair and used a lint roller to clean his suit of any dust or hair. Might as well look good for tonight.

He walked over to the theater doors where he saw Jesse Williams taking his place by the doors. He was in charge of ensuring that everyone who passed through was given a proper seating, where Xavier Ross would handle the rest.

"Guess this might be a long night huh?" asked Keenan.

"You said it, i should be home now. I'm already missing out on the latest rerun of Fame or Shame" he said.

Keenan laughed a bit. "You don't actually watch that garbage do you?"

"Hey watch it, it's a good show!" Jesse said defensively.

Keenan shrugged "Whatever man, you'll get to your show once this show itself is done."

Two other ushers came up to the duo. Greg Erricks and Samuel Porter were both new on the job. Anytime they needed any assistance on what they should do they always go up to Keenan or Jesse for instructions.

"Yo K! Anything we can start doin'?" said the African American.

"Yeah, you and Porter over here can come with me to meet with Darren over at wardrobe. Got a few others who are new themselves." said Keenan.

Once the three left Jesse, he waited for them to walk farther over until they were out of sight. He picked up his phone and made a call.

"Tell your guys they're clear."

* * *

Setting up explosives on the vintage theater wasn't an easy task. He had to make sure they were in the correct position to have a good blast radius for the target to be affected. He did have help however, he got a guy on the inside to help with this set up and made sure that he was getting paid for it. He never leaves any job without paying his debts.

He got a phone call incoming. He answered knowing who it was.

" _Tell your guys they're clear._ "

"Very well. I have a guy placing the explosives onto their selected positions, so if you want to get out of this unharmed you make sure we get the job done and stay clear of the explosives. We might bring down this theater if it gets to it."

" _Understood boss_ "

He hung up and proceeded to arm himself. He had his doubts about whether or not his target would be within the blast radius, so he decided to load up a sawed off pump shotgun to which he hid in his coat and loaded up the magazines to his magnum.

Taking out an ear piece and placed it on his ear, he pressed the button and was now in contact with everyone involved. He figured one guy wasn't enough, maybe hire a few more guns.

"Alright fellas, proceed to the next step."

* * *

Keenan and the other two arrived at wardrobe. They met up with Devon and the two newbies inside. The first guy was Kevin Santos, an ex plumber who lost his job over the bankruptcy of his company. The Peruvian proceeded to look for any job that paid and as of so far this is what he got. The next guy was Brian Meska, a Canadian American who took any possible job that was hiring. With the economical issues this town has he was willing to find any job that didn't leave him in a hospital bed with bills to pay.

Devon approached the three walking in and greeted Keenan with a fist bump. "Keenan! It's showtime man!"

"Hey i didn't choose to come, i was forced by Reeds. You know how he is." he said

"Yeah i hear you man. Reeds can be such a dick. But hey it's extra pay."

"And thank god for that."

He looked over to the two and almost forgot about them. "Oh right, hey Devon can you do me a favor? We gotta set these guys up to start for tonight. Mind taking Sam here and explain to him along with the new guys how we do things here?"

Devon looked at Samuel and didn't mind carrying a third guy around. "Yeah sure why not. And what of Greg?" he asked.

"He's gonna be with me. I'll have him tag along wit me. Xavier will be around to help as well."

They agreed to the set plans for the job. Keenan took Greg while Devon took in Samuel and the two new guys Kevin and Brian. Keenan and Greg left the room and proceeded down the hall.

Devon stood up from his seat and motioned for the three to follow him.

"Alright guys now listen up. We're gonna have a full house tonight so i suggest you stick with me and everything will be al-"

He was interrupted by a bullet racing through the back of his skull. Brain and blood splattered all over and some got on Samuel. As for him, he turned around and saw two things. Kevin aiming his silenced M9 to where Devon was and Brian aiming his silenced M1911 in front of his face. Brian pulled the trigger and ended his life.

Back to Keenan and Greg, they were walking down the corridor which was leading to the main theater area. They would meet up with Xavier and help out with maintaining the audience.

"So Greg, how's this town holding for you?" said the light skinned man.

"It's smooth i guess."

"Smooth? Oh Man this place is literal hell! I'm telling you man i don't think this place can get anymore expensive."

Greg pulled out a silenced Glock 17.

"I just wonder if-" A silenced bullet struck Keenan by the side of his head, causing blood and bits to fall over to the floor. Gregg put his gun away and clicked on his earpiece.

"Secondary targets eliminated."

" _Good, now let's end this show with a blast."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. It came off late than expected. I was going to release this weeks ago but i made adjustments to extend the ending to Act 1 by a little bit. As i mentioned before i finally got a new laptop so working on these chapters and working on the right format will now be ten times easier. We're almost done with Act 1 folks, only 3 more chapters to go and the ending will lead on to Act 2 and will continue the story for the next 20 chapters until the final Act. I really hope you guys are liking the story so far, because this is only the beginning of what's to come. Expect 18 to come within the next two weeks, I'll try to work fast with this one. Until the next chapter, FrostbiteFear out.**_


	19. Not So Funny Business Part 5

_**Folks, i do sincerely apologize for my hiatus. I was on vacation from January to the beginning of April. Upon coming back i was a witness of stolen identity. Apparently someone got a hold of my personal info and pretended to be me, Ran into many legal issues for the past few months and now i'm restarting the process of regaining my identity again (as silly as it sounds). And i felt bad that i never finished Act 1 like i promised. For that i do apologize and will return to work. As a matter of fact i have brainstormed new story ideas and thought that for once i'll start writing it. I will still work on the other stories i'm currently writing with the exception for The Dead Awakening. That one i'm going to put on hold for now. But i will return to work on it as soon as i can. For now i want to finish Act 1 like i was supposed to do a few months back. So once again as i said many times before, i will continue to at least try to be as active as i can. Please bear with me as i'm not only writing this but on the process of regaining my identity again. So without further ado, i present the second to final chapter of Act 1. As a little apology gift, i made this chapter to be as long as i could to show the current situation about what's about to go down. Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

 _ **He23t: Well i wouldn't say they're out of business, more like they're under investigation. Most likely the workers are laid off. Well here it is now, i know you'll like it.**_

 _ **Gamerlover41592: oh crud indeed.**_

 _ **Sycho Sid: Oh trust me you'll love what comes next.**_

* * *

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

.

 ** _Act 1_**

.

 ** _Not so Funny Business Part 5_**

.

 ** _Royal Woods Theater_**

 ** _7:00 PM_**

 ** _May 11th, 2019_**

The Louds and Ronnie Anne have all settled in their seats. They were all sitting by the second front row. They had a pretty good view of the stage which delighted them well. From left to right they were sitting in order; Lynn Sr. Rita, Lynn, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, Lana and Lily. Each awaiting for Luan to finally start her first show. They sat down and awaited for her opening.

The entire audience was filled. Not one seat was left open. It took a lot of quick advertisement and it all paid off and they too shared the same excitement. They all heard about AMS sponsoring this show and they know that when it comes to AMS, it's going to be a good show.

The lights dimmed except for the stage lights. The sound of people chattering were dimming down as well as they all put their attention to the stage up in front. Upbeat music began to play which was quite catchy, some may even say it was well fitting for the situation. The announcer spoke. " **Ladies and gentlemen, coming to you live in Royal Woods Michigan we are proud to present comedian Luan Loud's first show of her career! Tonight's show is a proud sponsor of AMS Entertainment, giving the best performances everyone deserves! Now please welcome Luan Loud!"**

Luan walked right onto the stage with the brightest smile. The light shined upon her as the loud thunderous applaud from the audience continued. The Louds were all proud of Luan, and today they got to see it up and close first hand. Luan herself was anxious. She was hoping that she wouldn't mess this up. Tonight was going to be a real game changer.

As the audience began to minimize their applaud, the comedian took a second to begin her composure. From the looks of everyone in the audience it seemed like they were all expecting a great show. That alone made her nervous but nonetheless it motivated her to do her best.

"Wow everyone i'm-i'm just really nervous and excited to be here tonight." she said. The audience clapped in encouragement which lightened the load a bit. "This may be my first show, but this isn't my first time. And just so you all know i'm talking about show biz, but not that kind of show biz." Laughter came upon when she said that.

"Now let me tell you, sometimes performing in front of an audience is a real kicker. I used to do shows for kid's birthday parties when i was growing up and believe me when i say it's a real kicker, some of those kids were really feisty." The audience once again laughed at her comment. She smiled on the inside.

Lincoln could tell that she was nervous from the start but with the audience enjoying themselves it seemed like Luan was going to have a great night. He looked at his sisters, they were settled for tonight. He looked at his parents who were proud of her. He looked at Ronnie Anne. She was enjoying herself. Her eyes turned towards Lincoln. He smiled at her and she did the same. Everyone was happy for Luan.

Luan kept going and going, she didn't disappoint anyone. One story and joke after another the audience laughed and cheered. She might just have a great start after all. One thing for sure, there's going to be a celebration after tonight but what she didn't know was that it was going out in a bang.

For the next fifteen minutes Luan kept on going with her routine. She made a few jokes and puns but she decided to stick with telling stories about her life growing up in the aspect of comedy. The audience loved it and cheered her on. The Louds and Ronnie Anne were enjoying themselves too. Lana was proud of her big sis and so was Lucy and Lily. Lucy for one was glad that she finally got to live her dream to perform at the Royal Woods theater. While Luan wasn't the youngest performer, she didn't care. She got to live her dream in one way and she loved it. Lincoln was proud of her as well. Using a good amount of money he's earned doing jobs may have taken away the amount he needs to keep his family at home but in the end he was happy for his big sister. All he wants is for his family to be happy and he's making sure that it stays that way.

* * *

Brian, Kevin and Greg knew their jobs. They were being paid to kill this woman who they don't even recognize but hey money is money. Greg felt bad about shooting Keenan, he was a decent guy. But Keenan wasn't paying him ten grand to do this job. If it meant killing him so be it. As for Brian and Kevin, those two turned out to be ex convicts who were put behind bars for money laundering under a grand hotel in San Fierro. They were bailed out by an unknown contact who turned out to be Otto himself. Upon learning what the two can do under the noses of many people, he wanted to give them a chance to do something else. And it worked. They made a deal with Jesse to gain access to the theater and smuggle explosives and firearms for this job. What they didn't understand was why they needed a handful of explosive blocks and detonators and a small handful of handguns just to kill one woman. According to the boss, his contact was paying him big time.

" _G i need you to go to checkpoint A, B and C. Set the detonators to blow. Brian and Kevin you two will be on ground floor and take out the target should the explosives fail. Anyone who gets in your way is open game as well. Do this and you'll each get your ten grand by tonight._ "

With their orders placed they went to their designated positions. Greg went over to Checkpoint A first. It was located above in the catwalk to where Luan was performing. Thankfully the curtains on top concealed him completely from the audience otherwise this would've been a bad time to set detonators. Once he reached Checkpoint A he took out the first detonator. There he found a block full of timed explosives. Boss mentioned that this would be the only block that wouldn't require a detonator. This one was timed. They planned to drop the catwalk in hope that it would crush her. If that fails then they have the other two bombs. And if that fails then that's the cue for Brian and Kevin to come in and take her out themselves.

The problem however was that he was afraid of setting off the bomb by accident. The last thing he would want is to set it off and be blown into pieces. He was given clear instructions on how to set it up without any accidents or slip ups. If he could do this right then the ten grand was all his once the woman was dead.

He wired up the block to ensure that it would blow. Upon wiring it up he set the timer on, it had about three minutes before it blows.

Relieved, he went off to checkpoints B and C to set up the detonators.

* * *

Otto Percivus knew this plan was fool proof. He's no amateur, he's done plenty of hits and assassinations before and not just for Merle. His roots trace back to Liberty City where he first joined the game. Back then he was just a hired gun. The more jobs he did the better he was. He proceeded to gain a reputation as a hit man to a point where even other crooks wanted him for their own personal gain.

He did have real problems trusting most folks. While he's only experienced with backstabbers once, some of his affiliates weren't so lucky. He could recall when one of his partners was hired by some Hispanic woman back in Los Santos sometime twenty nine years ago. He and the woman would go on to rob certain places for easy money. But it all ended short when the woman ended up killing him and leaving him for dead. After hearing that he wanted to put a bullet in her mouth. The guy was his closest pal. As of now he didn't have to worry about that woman anymore, last he heard she was killed by some guy who some people called a mute.

Last year he came to Royal Woods in hope of seeking new opportunities for his reputation. He's heard of the crime rate going up in this town so he figured someone may want someone dead for a good price. He got lucky with this one.

He was currently waiting in a private room in the back of the theater. He would go along to kill Luan with Brian and Kevin. Those two idiots aren't new to this so in his opinion they were a mild threat. Meaning that if they were to get into some heated beef then there may be bloodshed. He told them he would pay them ten grand but in reality that wasn't happening. Once Luan is dead, those two were next. And then Greg.

Those three were just leverage. It wasn't going to be easy killing someone in a public place like the Royal Woods theater, especially when he's not trying to get caught or recognized. Hiring those three was an opportunity that he wasn't going to pass. Once their use was done then they'd be as good as dead. Ain't no way he's giving up any portion of his blood money to three small time street crooks.

Once the bomb above the catwalk blows then for sure people will evacuate the theater. He already knew the fastest way to the stage, he hoped to beat the two that way once Luan was dead he would turn his gun on them.

He scratched his short black hair which was sweating from the intense heat coming from the radiator. It wouldn't be long before he would leave so he figured maybe waiting a few minutes wouldn't take forever. He checked his watch. Greg should've set the bomb right now so that means it would blow in three two one...

* * *

Back at the stage Luan was still having a great time. The audience loved her and this was good news. If she gets a good reputation from tonight's show then that means the next future shows will be even better. She looked at her family and she saw the proud looks on their faces. That made her bright on the inside.

"I'll tell you folks, i never expected tonight to be something real special. It was my dream to be here on stage in this theater and now here i am!" the audience clapped and cheered for her achievement.

Up above the timer was ticking with no one to even hear it. Oblivious to the noise Luan went on.

"You know guys let me tell you this, back when i was only fourteen i had only dreamed-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The sudden explosion interrupted and scared everyone. Luan dropped and fell on the floor. The explosion didn't seem to hurt her the slightest but she wasn't willing to take that chance. The entire audience ducked and screamed. Fire alarms went off and everyone rushed to the exits. The Louds were terrified too. Not only did an explosion like that come out of no where but Luan was right there where it happened. They were terrified about her well being. Lynn Sr. got up and and so did everyone else.

"LUAN!" yelled Rita. The crowd was keeping her at bay from running to the stage. Everyone was more worried about saving their own skins. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were on the floor. He looked at her "You okay?" She looked at him "I'm fine, but Luan! She's still there!"

He looked over to the stage and saw Luan still on the floor from the boom. Fire started to arise and spread among the stage. Debris collapsed and separated Luan from the entire audience.

A second explosion went off, this time above by the balconies. Unlike the first explosion, there were many casualties. The left side balcony started to fall apart and it seemed that it would collapse. People were still running towards the exits and from the looks of it, not everyone would survive. The supports from the balcony began to give in and in a blink of an eye the front rows crumbled away. Screams of the innocents were heard as those unlucky fell to their deaths. Either the fall killed them or the fire did.

The people below were unlucky too. Those who were crushed by debris or killed by the fire were now gone.

This can't be happening. This isn't real. Lincoln wanted to believe this was all a big nightmare but the events unfolding proved him wrong. People around him began to die and it was horrible. He wanted to save these people, to save his family, to save Luan but he can't save everyone. First things first, his sisters and parents needed to be taken to safety. But Luan, he couldn't just leave her.

"Ronnie Anne, i need you to take my family away from here! I'm going for Luan." he shouted.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? This place is falling apart Lincoln! You could die!"

His look of determination said it all. "Luan could die! I won't let that happen." He turned away and jumped over a pile of debris. He turned back to Ronnie Anne. "Please, just take them away from here. I'll be alright, i promise." He turned back and headed to the stage.

" _I hope you know what you're doing Lincoln"_ she thought to herself. Right now she had a job to do and that was to protect the Louds.

She went over to Rita and Lynn Sr. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud C'mon! We have to get out of here!" She put her hands on their shoulders trying to lead them away. "Lynn, Lana, Lucy and Lily stay close!" The sisters nodded in fear.

"WAIT!" Rita shouted. "Lincoln and Luan! We can't leave them!"

"Lincoln will get Luan to safety, He'll be alright i promise but we have to leave now!"

She continued to lead them to safety all while The Louds prayed that the two would come back alive and okay.

* * *

Luan was stuck beside the flaming debris. A metal rod cut her leg up and in a nasty way. She took off her yellow blazer to make an improvised tourniquet to cover her wound. It hurt like hell and in her position it would be hard to walk. But she can't stay here, not only was the theater burning but the falling debris and the fire around her would be the death of her. She needed to find a way out.

Upon getting up she felt a sting of pain by her wounded leg. She winced and continued to walk. Trying her best to walk away, some of the debris from the catwalk continued to fall. She fell back as some of the falling metal debris fell in front of her. The pain in her leg increased from the fall and she was on the verge of tears as the pain was too much. She needed a doctor after this, otherwise she could die from blood loss or possible infection.

Her vision began to blur as the intense heat started to get to her. She began to sweat tremendously. If she stayed any longer she would get a heat stroke and that would be really bad in her position.

She needed to get up and walk away but the pain from her would was too much. She fell back and winced once more.

She was losing hope.

She started to believe that she was going to die here.

She began to cry.

* * *

Greg was glad the bomb didn't take him out. For once he wanted to see a great deal of money in cold hard cash. The feeling of holding ten grand was going to feel amazing. Almost as amazing as making love to money if it were possible in a normal way. Maybe he could get himself a new place and start making a name for himself. Maybe he could be a big name in the criminal underworld. A bigger name than the Irish gangs, and maybe even bigger than the Crimson Reapers.

He started to make his way below the levels to see if Luan survived or not. If she was dead than his job was easy and done, if not then what is he waiting for? Maybe the boss could pay him extra for doing the job himself.

He could see the chaos in the theater already. Some of the balconies were destroyed and people were dead. A handful of people were burned and some were still running around all while on fire. This wasn't what he wanted to see but it was expected.

Looking over by the stage he saw nothing. Only fallen debris and fire spreading around. Maybe she was dead.

He saw a hand rise up from behind the debris and fall only to rise up once again to hold on to the fallen catwalk.

Motherfucker she was still alive.

Oh well, once the bitch is taken care of he could go home and wallow all over his ten grand.

* * *

Brian and Kevin were among the destruction that was once the fancy Royal Woods Theater. They waited for people to scatter before making their way to see if Luan was dead. For once they hoped this job would come out to be easy. If she burned or was crushed by debris then they could go home, if not then they still had some work to do.

"Brian, let's move" Said Kevin as he drew his gun out. Brian did the same.

The two moved through the destroyed theater. They walked over debris and dead bodies. They didn't care if innocents died, they were getting paid one way or another. Brian looked over to his left and saw a man crawled up by the seats. He was bleeding heavily on his knee and his right arm was burned. The man was holding his knee in pain and was crying. Brian wasn't sure what to do, should he kill the guy? Put him out of his misery? Maybe he should.

He walked over to the man and pointed his gun to him. The man immediately reacted by putting his hands up and shrinking in fear. Brian pulled the trigger and ended his life. Kevin looked over to Brian "Was that necessary?"

"Might as well put him out of his misery. Doesn't look like he would survive another minute in his state."

"We don't have time for this! Cops'll be here any minute now and we gotta do this quick if we are to play innocent in front of them!" shouted Kevin.

Brian was enraged "Hey fuck you! Listen here Kev, i chose to kill the guy and that's it. You expect me to undo it? I know they're coming, no doubt someone called 911."

"Look let's just find Luan and kill the bitch. I want to get that ten grand already!" Kevin shouted.

A shuffle over by the debris startled them. They were sure no one else was here other than those injured.

"Someone is definitely there!" Brian shouted.

"Then let's shoot the bastard."

* * *

Lincoln made his way over some of the fallen debris. He was getting close to the stage, close to his sister who was in danger. He wasn't going to lose her and not now. Just before he got to the stage he heard a couple voices coming through. Maybe the cops or the fire department came and they were evacuating everyone out. That was a good sign.

Maybe if he could get their attention they could save Luan.

He went over to see who was approaching but the moment he saw two men armed with firearms he took cover. The fire department was out of the question. Cops? They wear uniforms, not usher uniforms.

Wait a minute Ushers? Why were they armed?

He took a closer look at the men and continued to stay hidden behind some of the fallen debris. Not long after he heard the whiz of a silenced gunshot. He overheard what they were talking about.

"Was that necessary?"

Might as well put him out of his misery. Doesn't look like he would survive another minute in his state."

 _"Did they just kill an injured man?"_ He thought to himself. This just wasn't right. They weren't any rescue that's for sure and when he heard them argue about the cops coming that also gave him a hint that these weren't regular guys.

"Look let's just find Luan and kill the bitch already. I want to get that ten grand already."

Kill Luan?

No

Fuck no

Not his sister.

He wasn't going to let these two sons of bitches get near her! And if he had to kill them then so be it.

He moved his foot which caused some of the loose debris to move. No doubt it made a loud noise.

"Someone is definitely here!"

" _Shit"_

"Then let's shoot the bastard."

Lincoln unraveled his gun he kept hidden in his suit jacket. He opened the cylinder of his revolver to make sure it was loaded. Six rounds were ready to fire. He closed the cylinder and pulled the hammer back. These guys were going to try to kill him, but he'd be damned if they managed to find Luan. He was going to do whatever it took to protect his sister.

Lincoln peeked from his hiding spot and opened fire towards Kevin. The .357 round hit him by the leg which weakened him. Brian fired a few shot to Lincoln before immediately taking cover. Lincoln took cover to avoid getting hit by the rounds fired directly towards him.

"Shit Kev! You good man?" he said. He looked at the wounded man. He was on the floor holding his leg as if if were to get amputated.

"SONUVA BITCH! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL MAN!" Kevin yelled in pain. Blood began to come through like a river. He tried his best to keep his leg from bleeding out.

Lincoln began to blind fire three rounds from his revolver towards where Kevin was. One round missed while the next two hit him. One went through his right hip and the other went through his right shoulder. Kevin was down but slightly alive. He was going through excruciating pain from the wounds. He didn't bother to fight back. He knew he was a dead man.

Brian took cover when Lincoln fired those shots. When he saw Kevin go down he saw the face of death in his eyes. Kevin knew he was going to die right there and then. And there was nothing he could do to save him. All he could do now was kill this guy and kill Luan.

He ran towards the next row and fired towards Lincoln who was slightly exposed. Lincoln quickly rushed to the doorway behind him and took cover from there.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN YOU HEAR ME!?" BRIAN YELLED.

He had two shots left before he had to reload. Either he could reload now so that he has more than two rounds to shoot the guy or he could try and use the two bullets to kill him off. One way or another that man is going to die.

He chose not to reload. He knew that he was going to shoot him with these two rounds.

He peeked over the corner of the door frame and spotted the man hiding over some of the seats just nearby where he, Ronnie Anne and his family were sitting. Where he was hiding he was exposed for the most he could aim it right then he could hit the guy. He quickly aimed down the sights but recovered quickly as two bullets passed by and missed by a few meters. Brian saw Lincoln come out of his hiding spot and attempted to shoot him as his head was exposed.

"YOU AIN'T GONNA MAKE IT OUT ALIVE! THERE'S MORE OF US! THE REST WILL JUST KILL YOU AFTERWARDS!."

Hearing that there were more gave him a stronger determination to kill this guy. That way he could find the others and kill them too before they get to Luan. He wasn't sure where they were, or how many there are. For all he knew he could've been bullshitting him just to scare him. However, he couldn't take that chance. Luan was in danger and he needed to get to her before others do.

This time he opened up the cylinder of his revolver, took out the empty .357 cartridges and replaced them with new ones. Now he had a full six rounds ready to fire. He looked out from his cover and shot one round to get the guy to come out of his hiding spot. Brian came out and fired back however he didn't know how much Lincoln's determination was affecting the man. After Lincoln fired his warning shot he waited for Brian to pop out. When he was exposed he shot one round to his lower stomach. Once he was hit he walked to him in search of new answers.

When Brian felt the bullet go right through his gut he dropped his weapon and fell to the floor. He went to reach for his gun which was a few meters away.

"F-fuck...c'mon." he said as he crawled close to the weapon.

When he finally reached for the gun he was sure there was going to be a different outcome. Maybe once he reached for his gun, that guy would come out thinking it was over. He would use his gun to kill him and end him once and for all. However that wasn't going to happen at all. The gun in his hand was kicked right off. Lincoln approached him and disarmed him and kicked him where he was shot. Brian let out a scream that described his pain.

Lincoln grabbed him by the collar with one hand and used his other hand to aim his weapon by his left ear. The barrel felt hot in Brian's ear. The sensation of fear kicked in.

He looked at Lincoln's eyes and saw nothing but anger.

"How many of you are there?" said Lincoln. His voice was filled with anger and venom.

"L-look man please d-don't kill me!" Brian pleaded. He never felt so scared in his life.

Lincoln's anger dug right through Brian's soul. For the first time he never felt more satisfied to see a man beg for his life as he was about to die. Lincoln pointed the barrel of his weapon to Brian's left leg.

 **BLAM!**

Brian's leg twitched with pain and he screamed once more.

"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE!?" Lincoln repeated himself. This time he was furious.

"THREE! I SWEAR THERE WERE THREE OF US! Y-you already killed Kevin man. Now it's just me and Greg!"

"Who is trying to kill Luan?" He asked.

"I don't know-"

 **BLAM!**

Another round was fired. This time he shot his right kneecap.

He screamed once more.

"WHO IS TRYING TO KILL LUAN! ANSWER ME YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!"

"I SWEAR MAN! I DON'T KNOW! Otto-"

"WHO IS THIS OTTO!?"

THE BOSS! He was hired to have her dead. H-he's just paying us to set this whole place up with bombs! He said he'd pay us more if we killed the bitch!"

He wasn't having it. Not to mention he was just wasting his time with this dead weight.

He let go of his collar, pulled back the hammer of his revolver, fired his fifth round at Brian's neck and walked away all while leaving him to choke on his own blood and die.

* * *

Greg was now in a rush to find the target. It had now been possibly ten minutes since the bombs went off and the longer it took to kill her the harder it was going to be to get out of this clean and alive. Cops were probably on their way.

Things would've been easier if the catwalk didn't collapse. He could've went above and shot her from there but once they fell it made things hard. For one the smoke from the fire was intense and it clouded her location. It frustrated him with the fact that now he had to do things the hard way.

Making his way down from the catwalk area he made his way to the backroom storage area. The entire place was filled with props and backdrops that were used for plays. There was even a used sign from when _Fame or Shame_ was here in Royal Woods.

Back with Lincoln, he made his way to the stage area. It was mostly blocked with burning debris and rubble from the explosions. He couldn't see Luan nearby with all the smoke.

"Luan! LUAN!" he yelled.

When Luan heard Lincoln's voice her heart skipped a beat. She never thought she'd hear his voice again. Getting up with all the energy she could, she made her way to the closest source from where his voice was coming from.

"LINCOLN!" she yelled.

"Luan just hold on! I'll get to you!" he said. He wasn't quite sure how but he needed to find a way and fast.

She sat back down and waited. Why was Lincoln still here? Most importantly what happened to everyone else? Did they survive? Are they okay? Did they make it out? She was completely unsure at the moment. All she knew was that her little brother was okay. Tears of relief came down as she realized maybe she was going to be okay. However at the same time she was scared. Scared because not a few minutes ago she heard gunfire and yelling between men. One of them yelled her name. What if that same voice was coming after her? That thought terrified her to her core. However what terrified her most was that Lincoln was here and whoever is coming after her could hurt him or even possibly kill him. Nothing terrifies her more than someone harming her family. What she found particularly odd was that the same voice somewhat sounded like Lincoln.

But it couldn't have been him.

Not Lincoln.

He was here to save her.

She refused to believe that her brother was that same voice she heard a few moments ago.

* * *

Lincoln headed down the corridor that was just by the stage entrance. There he found a few changing rooms and one door that wrote

 ** _Backstage storage_**

Certainly there had to have been another way to the stage. It was most likely the place in the theater where they kept props and such. Only one way to find out for sure. He went through the door and found himself in a huge room that revealed every prop and backdrops for plays, orchestras and so many more.

One side had props such as decorative furniture, signs, doors and even a Mick Swagger banner. Up ahead he could see the _Fame or Shame_ sign that was used recently when that pervert Lazlow came to Royal Woods. For once it felt nice being in a place like this where destruction was nowhere to be seen. It seemed like only the theater area was bombed.

He was still very cautious. So far he killed two guys out of the three that he was told. Then there was that guy Otto, who was behind this attack. He was going to make him suffer. For trying to kill Luan, and for killing innocents along the way.

Just as he headed his way down the room he saw another man in the same room walking towards his direction. With a quick reaction he hid behind a prop pillar, and with good timing too because that man had spotted him as well. Four silenced gunshots were fired at the pillar.

"You can't hide! " the guy yelled.

Lincoln wasn't too sure what else to do other than try to maneuver his way to a blind spot. The issue was that there wasn't much. If he even tries to run he would get shot at.

Two more bullets whizzed right through the pillar. Not wanting to stick around he ran for it.

Greg kept firing at Lincoln who was dashing across and took cover right behind a small metallic container. Greg reloaded his weapon and approached where Lincoln was hiding. Ready to fire, he raised his weapon. When he looked over to where Lincoln was he was shocked to see that he was gone. His heart raced and sweat began to fall. If he wasn't here then where the hell did he go?

 **BLAM!**

A bullet struck him through the back of the head and opened a large bloody hole from where his nose was. He fell to the floor face first, soaking the concrete floor with his own blood.

Lincoln was right behind him. When he hid behind the container he noticed a small opening just right next to it which gave him the advantage to go around the container and shoot him from behind. Once he killed Greg, he put away his weapon. He had other places to be and urgently.

* * *

Otto had left the private room in search of the three men he hired. Just recently he heard gunfire and yelling. He assumed someone else was here. He armed himself with a small magnum and headed out. If whoever was here is somehow still alive then he better ready himself. And if he sees the other three, then he's going to kill them too.

The walkway wasn't far. If he kept going he should get there in time before authorities and fire department arrive. He cocked back his weapon and and had it at the ready.

BLAM

He heard a gunshot come from the backstage storage area. He wasn't going to bother. He knew someone else was here. He hoped the guys took care of it, but he wouldn't mind doing it himself. He ignored it and continued to the stage. The moment he finds Luan Loud he will complete his job and take care of loose ends.

Back with Lincoln, he had left the storage area and entered through the next door which would lead to the stage. He hoped Luan was alright. He didn't want to waste anymore time than he already did. Authorities should show up any minute now and if he was found with the blood on his hands then his ass is done for.

He slowed down his pace. He heard another pair of footsteps just nearby.

"Otto"

He took out his revolver and pulled the hammer back. He steadied his movement to hear how close the footsteps are. In front of him was a corner leading to the stage. Slowing his steps he hugged the wall, walking as carefully as possible.

The footsteps came to a halt.

"Shit.."

Continuing to hug the wall he kept going. Closer, closer and closer.

The moment he peered around the corner his face came into contact with a rock solid fist. The punch itself knocked him back. It hurt like hell. He touched his nose, it felt like it was burning.

Blood began to drip. One thing for sure it wasn't quite broken, but it looked as if he'll be expecting a bruise real soon.

He looked up at his attacker. It was Otto himself.

The tall bear built like man hovered over Lincoln and grabbed him by his collar shirt.

"Well if it ain't the hero himself. How'd you get passed the other guys?" His breath smelled like strong whiskey. Enough to make him puke.

He gritted his teeth. "I killed em."

Otto didn't look shocked or upset from the fact. He smiled instead."Guess you did my job for me then. Ain't nothing like getting rid of dead weight right?"

He raised his gun and placed the barrel by Lincoln's ear.

No

He didn't come this close to saving Luan only to die right here.

And he wasn't going to let it happen either.

He kneed Otto by the groin which triggered him to pull the trigger of his gun but the bullet missed, Lincoln's ears however began to ring.

The high pitched sound stunned Lincoln for a bit. Otto still felt the pain and was stunned himself. It only took a few seconds for Otto to regain his stance. His brows furred and anger kicked in. He used the handle of his magnum to knock Lincoln down to the ground. His head started to bleed.

Otto had other plans for now. First, Luan. Then Lincoln.

"I'll be back for you." He said as he walked towards the entrance of the stage.

* * *

"Lincoln..."

His vision began to blur. The world around him slowly fading away.

"Lincoln..."

What happened? Where was he? Why was he here?

"Lincoln..."

That voice. He's heard it before, But where?

"Lincoln..."

He opened his eyes and there before him stood Luna.

She kneeled down to Lincoln and placed a hand over his bleeding spot in his head. Her face showed only emotion and worry. When her hand touched him he felt something different. It's as if it were healing him.

His eyes turned to hers. She looked at him.

"Luan..."

His eyes went wide. He started to remember now. His sister is in danger, and if he doesn't act now she'll be killed by the hands of a psychopath.

He regained his focus and woke up from that vision. Luna was gone and no where to be seen. But he knew what he has to do. He got up, the pain on his head and nose trying to fight back but his determination to save his sister kept him from falling. He grunted in pain with each step and kept shifting towards the doorway. He's so close.

Otto made his way to the stage. A fallen piece of the catwalk blocked his path but it proved to be nothing but a mere useless obstacle. He kicked it down and cleared the way. That brought Luan's attention to the hulk-like figure. Her heart twinged with fear. Lincoln didn't make it back and now it looked as if her final minutes were coming to a close. Otto smiled viciously at Luan, seems like he has a bounty to collect after all. He walked towards the woman in fear, cocking his magnum and pointing it by her head. A tear fell from Luan's eyes. This was it.

Lincoln made it. He finally made it. His eyes turned to the very thing that was happening in front of him. Luan on the floor and Otto pointing his gun at her, about to kill her.

Something happened with Lincoln at this point. It's as if something built up inside him and was eager to be released.

Rage...

His eyes fired up. His raging instincts kicked in. Never in his life did he run so fast, and with immense pain too. He tackled Otto to the floor, just barely did the bullet hit Luan. His gun dropped into the flames.

Lincoln's anger took it to a whole new level. He was brutally beating the living shit out of Otto and each blow continued to build his rage.

Otto tried fighting back but was unable to do so with Lincoln at his current state. Each punch continued to make him bleed. It started to hurt like hell. The taste of copper in his mouth and the blinding pain in his face.

Luan watched the whole thing happen in front of her. Seeing Lincoln like this was something... different. This wasn't the very same Lincoln she remembered. This was instead what looked to be a vicious killer. Worse than the man who tried to take her life.

Lincoln continued to deliver blows until his body and fists couldn't anymore.

He slowed down and soon stopped. The whole world began to slow down and a feeling of exhaust came before him. Otto saw this as his opening and elbowed Lincoln off from him. Lincoln fell back and started to feel the very pain that tried to stop him from coming to save Luan.

Otto laughed. "Heh...You're good kid...I gotta give you that." He walked over to Lincoln. "You know, you're the first person who've proved to be a real threat. You went all this way to save this woman and for what? First you kill my guys and now here you are. So close to killin' me too. Sorry kid...you tried." He took out a serrated Bowie Knife from his waist.

Confusion hit Luan. What did he mean by kill his guys? Was it Lincoln who was behind the shootings she heard?

Otto was now standing above Lincoln. "Now...it looks as if things are just gonna get worse. For you that is. Oh and don't worry, I'll take real good care of this woman. Now hold still...this is only going to hurt a lot!" He raised his blade.

Luan watched in horror. Her brother was now on the verge of being murdered by the hands of this psychopath. She never felt so helpless in her life. If she even tried to intervene he would simply kill her in the process. It can't end like this...it can't.

When Otto dropped his gun, he failed to realize that sometimes putting a loaded firearm near an open flame was never a good idea. The barrel of his weapon began to sizzle and glow red.

 ** _BLAM!_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

Bullets were flying through Otto's direction. One of the fired bullets went right through his leg and his hand. He screamed and dropped his knife and fell back. Lincoln took this chance to kick Otto off and finish him off. He stood up over Otto and took out his gun, Aiming towards the injured merc.

 _ **BLAM!**_

One went right through Otto's left shoulder. He reacted with another scream.

"That's for the bombs."

 _ **BLAM!**_

The next went right for his other shoulder.

"That's for all the people you killed."

 _ **BLAM!**_

The next went through his stomach.

"That's for trying to kill my sister."

 ** _BLAM!_**

His final shot was a headshot.

"That one's from me"

There laid Otto. The man who was sent to kill Luan was instead murdered by the hands of Lincoln Loud. Lincoln dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

Luan watched as her brother ruthlessly killed the man. Right before her eyes she saw what was once her adoring and caring brother turn into a killing machine with no mercy. She wasn't sure what to think of him now. As of now she was afraid of him.

Lincoln turned to Luan. He knows that he now revealed another side of him in front of her. He could only think about what she will think of him now. All he could do now was take her to safety.

He walked towards Luan not knowing what she will do but it shocked him the most when she jumped right into his arms. She hugged him tightly and let her tears come out.

She may have seen a monster within her brother, but that didn't matter. He risked his life just to save her. And that's something she was never sure how to repay. She may be scared of what he can become but she still loved him nonetheless.

He hugged her back. He was relieved in a way. Afraid that his own sister would see him differently and distance themselves away. That's what he fears.

The two carried each other all the way to the exit of the theater. Upon getting close to the door it burst open revealing SWAT officers. At first they had their weapons raised at the two but soon realized that they were simply just survivors. They were escorted to the ambulances outside.

* * *

Rita was never scared in her life. Two of her precious children were still inside the burning theater and she feared for the worst. Hundreds were gathered outside and they all shared the same feeling of sadness, pain and fear. Loved ones were perished and people were just scared. This was treated like a terror attack, Police came by only to prevent people from going back inside and officers were placed in every exit to make sure the threat inside wouldn't dare come out. Ambulances and the fire department came along. A group of firefighters were waiting for the green light to enter. SWAT arrived to eliminate the threat.

SWAT officers loaded their weapons and were given the order to find the threat and take them down. A few moments later a few SWAT officers walked out with two survivors.

Upon seeing an injured Lincoln and Luan, Rita's heart jumped with both joy and fear. Seeing her two kids in their current state broke her heart.

"Oh my god...Lynn it's them! It's Lincoln and Luan! Oh my babies!" she sobbed.

Lynn Sr. looked at his two kids. He felt a pain in his heart seeing his son and daughter in pain. He was glad they were safe.

Lana, Lucy, Lily and Lynn all shared the same relief that their brother and sister were okay. Lily however was taking her emotion the same as her mothers.

Ronnie Anne was talking with an officer asking about the current whereabouts of Lincoln Loud and Luan. She wanted to know if they were okay. She had hoped they were. She heard Rita's cry about her two kids and upon seeing Lincoln and Luan, she was relieved. She herself was upset about Lincoln's current injuries. He looked as if he was in a really bad beat down with someone. That itself raised questions. She didn't know who else was inside but she recognizes a bruise from a fist when she sees one. She brushed that thought off for now and instead rushed to Lincoln.

He was placed onto a stretcher and ready to be taken to be treated at the local hospital. He saw as paramedics were doing what they can to help him. Ronnie Anne rushed over and asked if she could see him. A paramedic allowed her as she saw the badge in her hand, indicating she was an officer.

Ronnie Anne placed a hand over Lincoln's face. "Oh god Lincoln...You're okay" she was really happy to know he was safe."

"I had to save her." he said

"Luan?"

Lincoln nodded. He was starting to feel really sleepy. He closed his eyes to rest up.

She was scared that he was slowly fading away. She checked for a pulse and was relieved. He was only sleeping. She decided to let him rest for now. The paramedics closed the doors and sped through the streets and onto the hospital.

* * *

 _ **A Night To Remember**_

 _ **"What was supposed to be a night of laughter and merriment turned into a night of disaster and fear when rising comedian Luan Loud's premiere show was turned into a war zone as several deadly explosives not only destroyed parts of the old theater itself but killed several innocent people who went out looking for a good laugh."**_

 _ **"Police claim that this was a terror attack and that this wasn't the first but the start of many. Not long after the attack, several other buildings were bombed, all linking to upcoming comedians and entertainers. We also received reports that there was something more going on inside the theater during the attack. Several bodies were found appearing to be shot by an unknown assailant. The victims also appeared to be the ones behind the attacks as they were found with weapons and explosive devices."**_

 _ **"RWPD is now conducting an investigation hoping to find the assailant. If anyone has any information they are to report it to the police immediately. The residents of Royal Woods are now mourning those lost in the attack and are now on the bridge of recovery. This is Zara Bell bringing you the news"**_

Lincoln shut off the tv in his hospital room. It's been almost ten hours since he killed Otto and was taken to the hospital for treatment. They helped with his bruise on his nose and his head injury. He stayed the night at the hospital. Just before he went to sleep his family came to visit him. His parents and four sisters came to see him. His parents were relieved about his safety. His mother was a crying mess and his sisters also shared the same emotions. Lily told him that she was scared the entire time last night. She wasn't sure if she would ever see him or Luan again.

Lucy sensed a feeling of darkness around Lincoln. She felt uneasy at first. Not wanting to bring down further emotion she kept it to herself. Lynn and Lana both hugged him nearly to death.

That night he had a nightmare. He reliving the moment when Otto knocked him down on the stage. Only this time instead of taking out the serrated knife he pulled out another firearm and shot Luan without even looking at her but instead looking him straight in the eyes with the face of death. Afterwards Otto turned the gun onto Lincoln and killed him shortly. He woke up nearly screaming. He was relieved that it was only a nightmare.

He feared about failing his sister. What if she did die that night? What would he have done then?

He wasn't sure. That's about the last thing he wanted to think about now.

But he did remember something.

Otto mentioned about being hired to attack the theater that night. And somewhere out there the real mastermind was still alive, not knowing if they're planning on retaliating.

He couldn't let that happen. Not one bit.

He was informed that he could be discharged and released today. That gave him the perfect time to hunt down and kill the person behind it all. And he knew just where to start.

"Lisa"

* * *

 ** _A/N: I do apologize for the long wait for this chapter. As i mentioned above i experienced legal issues from having my identity stolen. I don't want to bore all of you with the whole story but it was bad. I had to redo everything, from state ID to SS. Everything is just about done now. I'm hoping this incident doesn't repeat. And i am sorry for not updating this sooner. Now with all the trouble nearly done i'll start writing more, and i hope i live up to that. I actually came up with a new story to add to my collection of the LoudVerse. I'll be releasing the first chapter once i finish the final chapter of Act 1. And speaking of which i'm currently halfway done. I'm trying to match it up with this chapter and make it a little bit longer. So it may take sometime but definitely won't take months. I'm hoping to finish it as soon as possible. Once again i am sorry about my absence. I'm also going to put it out there: This story will never die until the last chapter is officially done. That or if i die myself. But nonetheless, i plan on finishing this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and ready yourselves. The Act 1 finale will come real soon._**

 ** _FrostbiteFear out._**


	20. The Last Laugh (Act 1 Finale)

_**"Some things in the multi-verse undergo certain events that would escalate further down it's own timeline. Earth-2987 is a very basic example in the LoudVerse. We are now reaching the first step to Lincoln's journey and it's only the beginning. I was very intrigued as to how the Lincoln Loud of this universe differed from his other counter parts. In one world i have seen a Lincoln in which he was a mere machine created by his sisters. One showcased him as an inventor in a dystopian Victorian styled future. Another showed him in a cyber punk styled future where he was simply a street rat getting by. In another, he was a growing man who fought in Vietnam. This Lincoln however was different. Was he a hero? Or an antagonist? I could clarify him as an Anti-Hero with motives unfit for a hero. He's killed, robbed and now he's undergoing a vendetta against the man who tried to get his sister killed. I'm still keeping an eye on him. The more i discover about his true character, the more i can unravel about what role he will play in the upcoming danger. There are other worlds out there that will play victim as well, and i know what kind of danger they will be in. When the danger comes I'll have to interfere. As a spectator it is risky interfering with the universes out there as it can jeopardize the balance in that set universe but i'll have no choice. The other spectators are aware as well. He also watches them from afar. I've sensed his dark presence more than a few times. Here i am thinking I've gotten rid of him for good but somehow he's back. I know he's out there, and soon he will return with darker and devious motives. Until then, my spawns know what to do."**_

* * *

 _ **Here we are everyone. The Act 1 finale of Grand Theft Loud. The first act was merely the beginning of what we will explore down the road in this AU. There's still the next two acts, the sequel and a few spin offs left for this AU and that's just a small addition to my "LoudVerse Collection". Once i have these finished then the entire GTL Saga will be complete.**_

 ** _Now as i stated before once i finish this finale i will leave it on an intermission to work on other projects of mine. One example is Twelve Candles (a request long overdue for an ending) and i also have another i really want to release since i still have ideas brewing up for its story. GTL isn't finished yet. Still have 2 more acts to go. I won't start Act 2 for a while but i will come back to it. I want to start releasing more stories until then. That little paragraph in the beginning is my little "Easter Egg" to my build up i'm working on._**

 ** _This chapter took a while for me to complete due to some parts being unwanted. I read over it many times and there were a few moments where i deleted a few scenes and replaced them with something better. I hope you guys enjoy this 10,000+ chapter._**

 ** _Now without further ado, here it is; The act 1 finale. I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Grand Theft Loud_**

 **.**

 ** _The Last Laugh_**

 **.**

 ** _Act 1 Finale_**

 **.**

 _ **Elm Street**_

 _ **May 14th, 2019**_

 _ **3:34 PM**_

Why was she so conflicted? Everything on her mind is going around in never ending circles. She's trying to put it all together but something's missing. Was it because of Lincoln? What had happened to him? He went in a burning theater only to come out with injuries you'd see in a bar fight. The bruises don't lie. Something had went down in there that night.

That night stirred up a lot of questions. She was supposed to question Lincoln at the hospital but the same day she first came to visit him the Loud family were there with him. It felt wrong to question him there, not with his family around him. When she came back the next day she meant to continue but instead she chose not to once again. She planned to make a casual conversation that would lead to her questions but it ended up carrying on. A few times she tried bringing it up, he chose to either ignore the question or talk about something else. The two talked and talked for hours, reminiscing on childhood memories.

Back when things were much easier. Back when Royal Woods wasn't a shitty town to live in. She loved it here back then. Before she moved to Great Lakes she enjoyed hanging out with Lincoln. Not only did she have a serious crush on him, but she just enjoyed being a kid with him. They shared a lot of school memories and embarrassing moments that Lincoln preferred not to reminisce upon. Regardless, she enjoyed her visit with Lincoln.

But now the next time she sees him she will need to ask him about what happened. She isn't blind nor stupid. She could tell he was in some sort of brawl inside the theater. Whatever it was, she'll get to the bottom of it.

Today marked her first day of her vacation week at the RWPD. Every now and then she gets a vacation period where she can choose to either stay home or actually go somewhere to enjoy. Today she decided to just relax at home. Not even the weekends helped her kick back from a long week at the precinct.

On her couch she turned on the TV and went about to see what was worth watching. The first channel that came up was Weazel News.

Ugh

She really hated that channel. The constant " ** _This is Weazel News_** " tended to bug her a lot. Whenever she turns on the radio that's the first thing she hears. It gets annoying real quick. However their current headline peaked her interest.

 ** _Several Liberty City Mobsters found dead_**

 ** _It's not Liberty City without its five crime families. From the Caveretti's to the Lombardi's, all the way to the DeLucci's. Each of the five families reign over each corner of Liberty City._**

 ** _"Several known Associates and Enforcers for these families have turned up dead in many family owned properties and public favorites. The first victim was Delucci Enforcer and five time Alderney State Corrections convict Michael "Skippy" Gucco, who was found murdered in the Moonlight Cafe over by Star Junction. Witnesses say he was casually enjoying his meal before two men in suits walked up behind him and shot him while he ate. No robberies were made and no injuries were reported. Many have come to a conclusion that it was a mob hit."_**

 _ **"Next is Lombardi associate Giuseppe "Square faced" Luciano who was found murdered on Firefly Island over by the carousel. It was reported that Giuseppe was enjoying a day at the boardwalk with his wife and two daughters before another man in a suit approached the family and shot him in front of his wife and daughters. Witnesses say that the man got into a black vehicle before driving off."**_

 _ **"The last victim in these connected hits was Caveretti Enforcer Tony Jon Morano who was found murdered in Alderney City. Neighbors report seeing Tony leaving his apartment only to be shot down by another suited assailant. One neighbor named Rick Jackson attempted to tackle down the assailant only to be shot down himself. The assailant escaped not long afterwards."**_

 _ **"These murders share a strange connection to last month's incident involving Notorious Caveretti enforcer Tomas "Tommy" Zuretto. Zuretto was shot down in Middle Park at dusk and disappeared in the river. His body was never found and no arrests were made. Detective Vincent Pistone has deemed this a cold case, claiming that every possible clue to the assailant lead to a dead end. Not long after Zuretto's assassination, another Caveretti enforcer known as Lucky Lorenzo was taken down as well. LCPD continues to investigate on the matter claiming that foul play might have a role with these cases."**_

 _ **"Many residents claim that the city would be better off without these mobsters around while some claim that the streets will now get wild without the protection from these men. Liberty City, the worst city in America? This is Karen Palmer, reporting to you live from Liberty City."**_

She remembered hearing about that incident not too long ago. At first she didn't bat an eye, considering these were criminals to start with. But after hearing the following murders on the other mobsters, that's when it caught her attention.

It can't be coincidence that more of these gangsters end up getting killed afterwards. Like the news said, it has to be some kind of foul play.

But what did she care? These men most likely did things much worse when they were around. It's not like they're saints. But yet again with her grudge, she isn't one either.

Her phone started to ring. Looking over to the screen it revealed an unknown contact number.

At first she wanted to just let it ring and go to voicemail. She just didn't feel like answering. A few rings later she reluctantly answered her phone.

"Hello?"

" _If it ain't so! Haven't heard from you for a long time_!" said the excited voice from the line.

She was confused as to who it was she was talking to. "I-I'm sorry? Who is this?" she asked.

" _What? No way! Don't tell me you forgot about your best bud from Great Lakes?_ "

"Great Lakes?" she wondered who it was.

" _C'mon Ronnie Anne! It's me! Sid!"_

Sid? Oh man she hasn't heard from her in a long time, and she feels really bad about it too. She had her contact and she was very capable of reaching out to her online and yet she hasn't.

"Sid! Dude oh man! H-How you been? It's been so long Jesus Christ!" she said ecstatically

" _There's the Ronnie i know! I've been good actually. Great Lakes has been pretty boring. How is it over there? Any better?"_ Sid asked.

Ronnie Anne sighed "It's shit Sid. Seems like crime here got a helluva lot worse. Gang violence is higher than it was in March after the bar shootout, Then sometime last week Flip DiMaggio was killed. Apparently he was somehow involved too. Then there was a shooting in an apartment complex over by Pine Bay... Did you hear what happened recently?"

.

.

.

" _Yeah..I did."_

"It's about the worst thing that's happened in this town. To make things worse, a close friend of mine was there too...and his sister."

" _Is he okay? What about his sister?"_ She asked in concern.

Ronnie Anne remembered how Lincoln looked when he emerged from the blazed building. Bruised and slightly burned. The image came across her mind plenty of times and it hurts her.

"He's fine so far, but god...Sid if only you'd seen him that night. He had a few burns on his leg but worst of all he had bruises on his face. Like he was attacked. I asked him about it but he refuses to tell me what happened."

" _Well you're a cop now right? Can't you just interrogate him or something? From the sound of it, seems like there's something he isn't telling you that he doesn't want you to find out. I mean don't get me wrong i think i know who you're talking about when you say close friend...is it Lincoln?"_ Sid asked.

"Yeah, it's Lincoln." she replied

" _Yeah, i mean he's a real charmer from what you've mentioned about him. You couldn't stop talking about him when we met. But back to the important matter, i think he knows something you don't or that he doesn't want you to know."_

"Yeah it seems like it. I mean every time i ask him he either changes the subject or just doesn't answer at all. It's really starting to fucking annoy the shit out of me Sid. We were best friends growing up too, why is it so hard for him to tell em what happened? I really want to help him."

" _Talk to him about it. If he truly cares about you then he'll tell you. I don't mean that to come off the wring way, i mean i'm sure he cares about you a lot. However Lincoln needs to be truthful to you. He can't hide it away and expect you to ignore it. Men can be that clueless sometimes. I mean take Ryan for instance. He hesitated so many times before he finally proposed to me. I mean every fucking time i was expecting him to do it but he always backed out probably thinking i would say no."_

Ronnie smiled a bit "I remember you telling me about it. He finally took the courage to ask you right?"

" _Eventually he did. And i even told him that all he had to do was just do it and i would've said yes! I really love the man, no way i would say no! All Lincoln has to do is just talk to you about what happened. There's no way in hell you'd judge him for what happened right?_ "

"Hell no Sid. I just want to help him that's all."

" _Then either you talk to him about it firmly or he does. Just show him that you care and he'll open up to you more."_

She really had to give credit to Sid. After months of not speaking to her or keeping in contact she did help like she would've any other day. She really missed her.

"I will. Thanks Sid, you truly are an amazing friend a woman could ask for." She said sincerely.

" _Why wouldn't I help out my best friend? After all you were my first true friend when i moved to Great Lakes and i could never forget you Ronnie Anne. Do come visit some day though, i really miss seeing you around."_

"You can count on it Sid, I get another vacation period next month so i promise that I'll come by then. Carlota will let me stay by the apartment so I'll have no problem coming by. Do say hey to Ryan, tell the dork to not mess things up between you two otherwise I'll kick his ass!"

Sid laughed on the other side of the line. _"He's scared of you already Ronnie, I think that's the last thing he'd do as long as you're up breathing. Anytime you want to chat or if you really need someone to talk to just give me a call anytime, except Thursdays. That day of the week is reserved for...special occasions between me and Ryan."_

 _"_ Ohhh well take it easy dude!" she laughed. "But no problem Sid. I enjoyed hearing your voice again."

" _Likewise Ronnie! I'll talk to you real soon. Take care and stay safe. Oh and good luck with Lincoln, i hope he does open up with you."_

"I do too Sid. You take care too."

After their conversation she took a trip down memory lane. She remembered the day Sid moved to her apartment building and how the two quickly became best friends.

* * *

 _ **Great Lakes City (Casagrande Apartment)**_

 _ **June 3rd, 2006**_

 _ **1:04 pm**_

Life in Great Lakes was getting decent for Ronnie Anne. At first, moving here was a hard adjustment to her life. She left her old life back in Royal Woods and had to make a new life here. Her mother, Bobby, and Bebe had no issue moving since they loved it here. Bobby loved working at the bodega with grandpa Hector. The bodega was his second home in Great Lakes and there was no other place he'd rather be than there. Hector for one was glad that he'd soon have someone young and fresh in the family to run the bodega. Her older sister Bebe was always a fan of the big city. She dreamed of living in the city someday. Her life goal is to start a life in Liberty City so that she could start a career as an actress. Great Lakes City was a good start. She and Carlota got along very well. Carlota herself was glad to finally have two sister-like cousins living with her. Bunking with Bebe was like having a twin sister. As for she and Ron, the two twins didn't like the fact that they had to move so far away from Royal Woods.

Ron was upset that he'd be leaving behind his life and friends back home. Lincoln was his best friend and Lincoln saw him as the brother he wanted. That alone hurt him because the two were inseparable back in Royal Woods. He wasn't sure he'd find friends like Lincoln in Great Lakes. Ronnie Anne felt the same way. She hated the fact that she would leave behind her home and friends as well. She and Lincoln were close too. Like REALLY close. They had a hidden relationship together and she loved it. Ron knew instantly however. Said it was a "twin instinct".

And now, here she was. Living in Great Lakes along with her brothers and sister.

In time she did make friends. She met Nikki, Casey and Sameer. They quickly became friends from the get go. She did think that because she wasn't a city kid like they were, she would end up neglected. Not soon after she found out Sameer wasn't even from the city either.

Today she went about to check out more of the city on her own. The skate park sounded nice so she decided to pay it a little visit. She asked Ron if he wanted to come by but he was too lazy to get out of bed. Sleazeball.

On her way back she went to get herself a fresh hot dog from a stand nearby. When she got her hot dog she bumped into a girl who was walking by,

"Can't you watch where you're going? Seriously you almost made me drop my hot dog." she said

"Oh! Sorry about that. Didn't mean to!" said the girl.

Ronnie Anne looked over to the girl who bumped into her. She was an brunette of Asian descent. She wore a blue striped long sleeve, black jeans, black and white converse and a blue headband. The girl looked to be around her age.

The girl looked at Ronnie Anne's skateboard. "Wow! You skateboard? That's so cool! I always wanted to ride one! It looks so much fun!" she said hyper actively.

She was a bit taken back by her high energy. She seemed overexcited by her skateboard. Should she even let her touch "Railrider"?

"Uh yeah it's my board. You never rode one before?" Young Ronnie Anne asked.

"Nope! Well at least not the way most kids do. I was on it once but every time i step on it I slip and fall." She replied.

She felt bad for her. The girl never rode a skateboard like she has. Maybe she can help, that is if she could cooperate well. Just lending "Railrider" to a stranger felt wrong.

"How's about i teach you?" She suggested.

Sid's face lightened up "Really? That would be awesome!"

"So what's your name?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm Sid Chang, and you?" Sid asked.

Ronnie Anna stuck her hand out "I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago."

Up a block they went over to a pathway that had a stairway. Ronnie Anne thought maybe this could be a good start. She wouldn't have Sid shred on the rails but the area was always so easy to ride on. Maybe Sid could catch on. The two went up the stairs as Ronnie Anne was explaining to Sid the basics of riding a skateboard.

"You see, those are just basic things i learned when i rode my board. If you've seen Tony Hawk, then you know how awesome he is on a board. So here Sid, try it out. Just be careful please." Ronnie Anne said, giving her board to the twelve year old.

Sid took the board as if she knew how to ride it. Upon putting her foot down on the grip tape she instantly slipped right off and landed on her back, leaving the board to fly forward towards Ronnie Anne. Luckily she managed to catch it all while injuring her hand.

Sid looked as if she had birds flying in circles around her head. Good thing she wore a helmet.

Ronnie Anne went up to Sid to see if she was alright. "Sid! Dude you okay?"

She got up as if she were just resting on the floor. "Oh yeah. Didn't expect that to happen. Probably should've held on to something though."

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but laugh. She remembered all the other times she fell on her board. She got better the more she fell and she was sure Sid would too.

"Hey it's alright to fall. It's how you learn. We could always hang out and teach you how to ride." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah for sure! I'd love to hang out!" Sid said excitingly.

The two stuck around for a bit talking about themselves. Ronnie Anne learned that her family had recently moved to Great Lakes and were just settling in. Sid decided to take a walk around the neighborhood to see how the city is and if she'd like it. She also learned that Sid was a year older than her.

Ronnie Anne started to walk back home and Sid followed. At first she thought Sid just wanted to walk her home before going back herself. Upon reaching the building Ronnie Anne went to say goodbye.

"Well Sid it was nice to meet you. Pretty cool getting to know you too. I don't have too many friends here since i moved. I have a few but they haven't been able to hang out as of recently. Hey maybe you can meet them someday!" she said.

"Totally! It would be nice to meet some friends that are from around here. My parents and younger sister are still new to these parts. Luckily we managed to get an apartment for decent rent and the place isn't bad at all. Although the stray cats are a bigger problem."

Stray cats? The only stray cats she knows of are the "street gang" Grandpa Hector mentions. Maybe they relocated?

"Well Sid it was definitely nice to meet you. I'll look forward to hanging out with you again soon!" Ronnie Anne said as she went upstairs.

"You too!" Sid replied. Sid was walking up the same set of stairs Ronnie Anne was. She caught notice.

"Uh Sid? Aren't you going home?"

"What are you talking about? Of course i am i live in this building."

She lives here!?

"Wait! Here?" Ronnie asked

Sid shrugged "Well yeah. A nice old woman named Rosa helped us move here. She showed us the apartment and everything."

Her Grandma Rosa? No Way

"Dude! That's my Grandmother Rosa! She's the manager of this building for Mr. Scully who owns the place. Dude you have no idea how awesome this is! We're practically neighbors!" Ronnie Anne said excitingly.

Sid's faced lightened up and began to jump in excitement as well. She couldn't believe that the first friend she met in her new home city is also her neighbor. One thing's for sure, the two will have a lot of memories together.

"Whaddya say we hang out by the skate park tomorrow?" asked Ronnie Anne. "I'll even knock on your door to meet with you."

"Definitely! Can't Wait! See Ya!" Sid said as she entered her apartment.

What a day. First she meets someone new out in the street who she first thought was some random kid not paying attention to where they're going. Next thing you know they're practically best friends. She looked forward to having her as her neighbor.

* * *

That was years ago.

Back when they didn't have all the stress of being a grownup. Back when they could only focus on being a kid and only worry about school. Now all they seemed to worry about was the danger of today's world. The violence, the fighting, just about everything.

Just recently her closest friend Lincoln was in the danger zone of Royal Woods' recent terror attack. What scared her deeply was that he could've died. He went into the danger to rescue his sister but in the end he came out with serious injuries.

One thought she kept in mind, what is their current relationship? They act like best friends like they have in their childhood but they also care and adore each other like lovers. She's still unsure on what exactly their relationship currently stands.

Back in her home she sat on her red velvet suede couch. The TV was on and her current show was almost to a conclusion. She spent so much time in her own thoughts that she missed most of the episode but that didn't matter much to her.

Her current vacation period still lasted for the week. Maybe she can go somewhere for a change. But where?

No way she can travel out to other cities such as Vice, Liberty or Los Santos within a week. Not even San Fierro or Las Venturas. Traveling far was out of the question. She could visit Great Lakes and catch up to her old pals. She told Sid that she'd visit next time simply because Carlotta wasn't in town for the week. Sid would offer to let her stay but Ronnie didn't want to burden her.

 ** _KNOCK_**

 ** _KNOCK_**

 ** _KNOCK_**

Up she went and over to the door. She briefly wondered who was visiting. Upon opening her door she was a bit surprised with who was at the door.

It was Lynn.

* * *

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _11:30 AM_**

 ** _May 14th, 2019_**

What else is there to do? How should he do this? After spending many hours awake he finally made a decision.

He was going to find the guy and kill him.

It's been days since the incident at the theater and the entire Loud house was filled with dread since the return of Lincoln and Luan. No one seemed happy. At dinner, the table would be silent. Everyone would eat without saying a word. Not even looking at one another. It wasn't that they were nervous to look at Lincoln or Luan but it was because the fact that the two almost died is spinning in their minds.

Lynn felt like she was going to lose two family members anytime they went outside. Whenever Luan or Lincoln would step out even if it was to take out the garbage, she would constantly ask them where they were headed off too and even try to accompany them. It was more odd with Lincoln she thought. Every time she tried to even speak to him he would brush her off and tell her that he's fine or that he wants to be alone. With Luan she just seemed really worried.

Lucy for once was frightened at the fact that Lincoln and Luan were almost nothing but burned spirits. The night after visiting Lincoln she had a nightmare and for Lucy, she enjoys nightmares since she was a little girl but this one wasn't one she enjoyed at all. What she remembered about it was seeing Lincoln. He wasn't the same brother she remembered. It was like he was someone else, someone more...dangerous. She could see him with the most frightening death stare he could ever give to someone. He had blood on his hands and she wasn't sure whose blood it was. The last thing she remembered seeing was him turning to her not saying a word before he raised up a weapon and shot her dead. She woke up in fear and for that entire morning she was afraid of her brother. She wasn't sure if her nightmare was trying to tell her something.

Things weren't different for Lana. The past few days she was on the phone with Lola, someone she hasn't spoken to in a long time. Lola heard about the incident and called Lana immediately asking if everyone was alright. She asked for Luan and Lincoln and soon broke down on the phone hearing that Lincoln was in the hospital. She spent the entire day talking to her twin and for once since the incident, she felt pure happiness. Lola missed a day of photo shoot just to talk to her sister and she didn't regret not one bit of it.

The youngest Loud sister was scared for her brother and sister. She was happy knowing that they survived and all but she feared for them the same way Lynn did. Soon when Lincoln came home she became very clingy to him. Normally Lincoln would appreciate his sister acting like that but he didn't. He had a dark atmosphere floating around him. He just seemed so cold. She spent the day at home and skipped the school day. The next day no one questioned her about the incident and her absence was noticed but she wasn't penalized for it.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were glad that their two kids were safe but now it seemed like it started to affect them more now than it did that night. Rita would refuse to let Luan leave the felt like someone was after her daughter and the only thing she could think of doing was to shield her at home. Lynn Sr. however took things a bit lighter than his wife. He just wanted them to be safe and anytime Luan would go somewhere he would just hug her and tell her to be careful. He did however break his promise to Luan. When she wasn't around he would go to the basement over by the the cabinet where he stored alcohol. From there he would attempt to drink his sorrows away once again.

Luan however was different. She was scared that night over the fact that someone tried to get her killed but what scared her more was seeing her little brother as some sort of killing machine. After the revelation she became distant from her brother. She didn't visit him at the hospital nor did she ever want to. At home, she wouldn't even look at him because every time she did all she could see was the man she saw that night, a cold blooded killer. As of now she wasn't sure what to think of him. What else has he done that no one else knows of? Was he responsible for the latest shootings and acts of crime around town? If he was, then she could no longer see him the same way again. In the end he'll be a complete nobody.

Lincoln sat in his room for most of his time since he came back from the hospital. He would only leave his room to use the bathroom, shower or to eat. He was coping in his own way. On one side he's angry over what had happened that night and on the other side he was scared of what had happened. Mostly because of what he ended up doing.

He felt satisfaction in killing Otto. It felt good that night but today, it feels weird and terrifying. Never in his life did he ever think that killing someone felt great. When he first started as a hired gun he didn't feel good about killing people. That all changed however, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

However his main concern was Luan.

She knows now.

She knows what he's done. How he flat out murdered a man amidst the terror and chaos that killed innocents. The look on her face said it all. When he looked at her eyes he saw hurt and terror. She was afraid...of him.

After the two came crawling out from the theater she made a quick maneuver to get away from his as possible. When they walked over to the ambulance she quickly forced his arm away from her as if he were touching her inappropriately. She looked at him with the same eyes she had at the stage and in his heart he felt hurt. He was only trying to save her but in the end he scared her. He wondered if she spilled the beans to Mom and Dad.

So far it didn't seem that way. But every attempt to talk to her resulted in her completely zoning him out and avoiding eye contact.

It's as if the bond between brother and sister had shattered completely.

His heart grew furious by the minute. Ignoring the current feelings he had over the dispute he and Luan are having he shunned himself from the family to devise of a plan.

Realizing that the only answer was to kill the real man behind his sister's attempted assassination he decided he should visit one person.

Lisa Vale.

If there's one person he knows that could find someone anywhere it would be her. She could help him track down the man and from there he would hunt him own and kill him.

He got up from bed and changed into a shirt, jeans and orange jacket. He missed breakfast but that didn't bother him. He was about to leave before Lynn noticed him stepping out the door.

"Yo Linc, where are you going?" she asked him. She got up from the couch and walked up to him by the front door.

He didn't turn to look at her. "I'm going out."

"But where?" she nervously asked. "I'll go with you-"

"NO!" he instantly roared. She flinched at him yelling, almost as if he was about to hit her.

"No. I don't need anyone to come with me and don't bother following me." he said. He then walked away into the street leaving Lynn tensed up.

What was his deal? Not once has she acted hostile to him since he came home. She was only just worried about him but instead of receiving the affection he seemed to be turning it down. She noticed his behavior changed ever since that night.

At first she thought maybe it was over what had happened and how Luan almost died. Maybe he's just dealing with it harder than anyone and he doesn't want anyone to know.

Thing is, it didn't seem that way. He's been acting strange as of lately and she's going to find out why.

Her mother came to the living room after hearing Lincoln's short outburst. "Lynn? What happened? I heard your brother yell."

She turned to the aged woman. "Honestly mom i think he's still upset about the whole incident. I think we should just give him a bit of space." she lied.

Her mother looked very worried but agreed to it. She returned to the bedroom while Lynn had a different destination in mind.

* * *

 ** _Lisa's home_**

 ** _12:00 PM_**

 ** _May 14th, 2019_**

There sat the man with white hair.

His eyes still ignited with the anger and rage he felt that night at the theater. What was first a rescue mission turned into a deadly fight took a turn for Lincoln. There he discovered that his sister was being hunted down by a ruthless mercenary who hired men to do his work for him. In turn he killed those men and soon killed the merc. He felt a sensation of happiness and anger when shot him multiple times. The final blow being a headshot.

That night something changed Lincoln. Almost as if he had a change of heart. Starting his path as a hired gun ended up changing the once beloved brother into someone else. Someone different.

This revelation didn't bother him at all. In fact to him, it was a change worth needed.

Now he wanted to take an act of vengeance on the real mastermind behind Luan's attempted assassination. There was only one person who could help him.

Lisa Vale.

He called Lisa and asked to speak to her in private. She agreed, noting that the tone of his voice had something important to say but not over the phone. She awaited his arrival and when he arrived she had him seated. From there he told her everything. The show, the attack and the merc.

"Otto Percivus, yes i've heard of him." She turned to her computer and opened up a few files showcasing all she knows about the man.

"Born on September 3rd, 1982 to Calvin Percivus and Rayne Krenshaw in Detroit, Michigan. Constant bad behavior in Elementary. Went to what was known as Andrew Garfield high school before dropping out and surprisingly obtaining his GED. Got arrested the first time for shooting the neighbors dog with a pellet gun and then assaulting said neighbor when confronted. At one point he was held in Alderney State Corrections when he and a few other men who are now presumed dead tried to rob the Liberty bank. This was before the actual successful robbery by the way, you know the one where some blabbering Irishmen brothers were arguing? Anyways, After his sixth arrest he was last seen in Detroit where he murdered his father out of rage and heavily wounded his mother. Of course i actually had tabs on him but what fun would it have been to release said info to the authorities?"

"You mean you knew where he was and you did nothing?! He almost killed my sister you sociopathic bitch!" He yelled.

Lisa didn't flinch. Of course she understood where he came from. The man almost killed his sister.

"Then consider my most sincere apology. This is however an old file i kept track of. After a while i stopped giving interest about him and moved on to more important people to steal info from. If i had known he would attack your sister i would have done something about it Lincoln. That itself isn't false.

It's all in the past. There really is nothing he could do now but do what he came here for.

"I guess so. Sorry Lisa. But back to the matter in hand. Can you find any trace of who he was working for?" he asked.

She thought about it for a second. If she remembered where, she might be able to trace phone calls or any sort of communication between Otto and his contact. Retrieving phone conversations were impossible for the average person but she's capable of doing just that, but it wasn't easy. Doing that would take time and she could only imagine that Lincoln did not have the patience to wait.

"I could find his records and see if he had any sort of communication with his contact. Maybe if i dig deep enough i may find a mention of their name."

Typing as fast as she could, she went on to look for something. She opened up emails he sent and received and tried looking for keywords. Little by little she found some pieces, one of them being "entertainment company."

"Here, i found one clue that may help us sort out everything i have on him. One email states a payment made from 'M. A.' but it doesn't include a full name or complete email."

The email recipient name was mashed up into different words and numbers. "MA23wE7hnsi99"

Lisa tried tracking down the IP address in which the email came from however it seemed that whoever used this email did a good job on scattering its origin.

"I'll try a different method. I'm not saying that finding this culprit will be impossible but it may be a bit difficult, even for my standards. It's almost as if they didn't want to be found." Lisa explained.

As irritating as this was he was willing to give her time. After all she was his best chance at finding the person.

He watched as Lisa continued to decipher and decrypt everything she had on the screen. Multiple addresses showed up and one by one they started to disappear. The names on her screen popped up and vanished all at once, not even giving him enough time to read them.

A few seconds later she struck gold.

"I may have found a possible lead." she said.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

She pushed her glasses through the bridge of her nose. "I found a name. According to this paragraph the whole name mentions a man named Merle Ashton."

Isn't he the big entertainment guy?

"Merle Ashton? Of Ashton Media Studios?"

"That is correct. According to a recent transaction from Merle Ashton himself, he deposited $75,000 to what is labeled as "Exterminator" under the contact name. And if we go to Otto's recent transaction."

She opened up his bank account and statements.

"It shows that he's received $75,000 from Ashton himself. It's no coincidence that he received such currency. We could only piece together that he had received a bounty payment to exterminate your sister. My best bet is to confront Ashton himself and-"

"Where is he now?" Lincoln interrupted.

She checked her computer and located his cellphone. His direct location pinpointed him near town over by the main square.

"According to his cellphone he's over by the square. His recent text messages suggest that he was in some sort of meeting with a coroner. Most likely about Otto's death. Now i suggest-"

Lincoln had no interest in hearing her anymore. He wanted to go over there and shoot his goddamn brains out. All he could focus on now was to get rid of him. But now he remembered something.

He has no weapon.

He lost his firearm in the theater.

"I'm aware that you have nothing to defend yourself with. I suggest taking a suitable firearm over by that case by my separate desks." Lisa pointed out to a silver trimmed black suitcase that was closed but not locked.

He approached the case and retrieved a new weapon.

She was a new wine colored wooden gripped black snub nose .38 with an improved iron sight. In the case were boxes of rounds. Enough to shoot down a military base if given the firepower. He took the gun and took a feel for it. The grip felt good and the weight felt nice. He looked through the iron sight and felt it was just right.

He turned to Lisa "How'd you get your hands on weapons?"

She shrugged. "You have your way and i have mine. Now do be careful, he'd most likely have armed guards around him. The streets of Royal Woods have been crazy as of lately. And of course you'd know." She turned her chair back to face her computer. "Might i also suggest taking another spare firearm? A six round revolving handgun won't be too much of a use if he's on the run and you have to reload cartridges. I suggest taking a semi auto regular handgun. There should be one in the case underneath."

Lifting up the case he opened the second one. There was a black tinted P99 Handgun with a rubber grip and green iron sights. The 9x19 Parabellum handgun feels good in his hand. The grip is possibly the best feature. Firing this gun would be easier than the .38 he has. The magazine was loaded with the safety on. Five spare magazines were on the sides. By now he has enough ammunition to take out any guy he sends his way. Luckily for him his orange jacket was capable of holding both firearms and the spare rounds.

"You want them back clean?" He asked. Knowing he might get some blood on the weapons sometime soon.

"Consider them a gift Lincoln. As compensation for your recent help." Lisa said not looking away from her computer.

At last the moment will come that the man responsible will suffer for everything he's done Once he kills him, there will be nothing left of that guy. No legacy, nothing. Because someone is about to have the last laugh.

* * *

 ** _Town Square_**

 ** _12:24 PM_**

 ** _May 14th, 2019_**

The town square was crowded with people looking for a story. Ever since the incident that terrorized and killed people, that was nothing but the main topic constantly being asked. Merle was already annoyed with the fact that these sleazeballs who call themselves news reporters just can't seem to get the picture that he wasn't there, but little do they know he was the one behind it.

Today he paid a visit to the coroner who discovered Otto's body at the scene. Once he found out who they were he decided to give them a little phone call to discuss important matters involving his corpse. Today Merle wore a black formal casual styled suit and round UV sunglasses. He took a few security arms with him and drove to the coroner to meet them at the town square where they would meet by a local Burger Shot.

The coroner turned out to be an African American man in his late 40s with dark toned skin and shaved hair. He wore a navy blue 'Liberty City Swingers' windbreaker and a navy blue Swingers cap with black trousers and black sneakers. He was a tall man whose body shape seemed less perfect. His name was Lewis Ojomo

The two were sitting outside the Burger Shot by the picnic tables set up outside. Lewis had a small drink that he purchased while waiting for Merle to arrive. The sun in their faces and the wind breeze at an average speed.

"Swingers huh? I'm more of a Los Santos Corkers fan." Merle slightly chuckled.

Lewis laughed a bit too. "Nah man. Swingers have always been my team. Corkers ain't got what the Swingers got."

The two men had a brief moment of humor over baseball. Lewis took a sip from his drink.

Lincoln was walking towards the center in search of Merle. From all the promos and web photos of him, he already knew who he was looking for. Looking to his left he saw a mother and her two daughters whom were fighting.

"Jessy! Stop fighting with your sister! Now!" she yelled. The two girls kept pulling each other's hair ignoring their mother's command.

A few feet away from them was a classy looking man reading from the recent newspaper.

 ** _Los Santos Mexican Cartel Boss Found dead by Del Perro Bay_**

He continued to scour around for Merle, hoping to find some douche looking businessman out in the open. The smell of the wind started to hit. This meant that it was most likely going to rain soon. Looking above he saw that dark clouds were hovering Royal Woods. He should just make this quick and go home.

Back to Lewis and Merle, the two were about to wrap up on their conversation.

"So did he have any sort of money left behind?" asked Merle.

"If you count the money this man earned from blood money then I'd say a lot." Lewis said while finishing his drink. "Man could've made millions without us knowing. He could make us even richer overnight."

"More money the merrier." said Merle.

Lewis got up."Alright Ashton look i gotta get back. Got some other guy looking for me to look into his dead girlfriend. Personal reasons according to him."

Getting up he took Lewis and shook his hands. "Guess we'll be seeing the money real soon then."

The two parted ways. Lewis going back to his car and Merle back into his.

He had enough on his plate as it was.

With the failure of Luan's attempted assassination, he now has to cover his tracks to prevent any loose ends from biting his ass. All he wanted was that fucking girl gone! If she brings back her business then he's going to have a hard time getting comedians for his studio. Which means less money. And he did not want to lose a shit ton of money over some bitch.

With Otto gone he had no other option. He'll give it a few days before he sends over someone else to finish the job. Until then, he might as well suck up any money Otto had. At least Otto would've repaid for his failure.

Lincoln was losing his trail. The crowd of people began to bunch up which could easily have Merle lost and gone. He was starting to lose his patience. However, destiny had other plans. He looked over to a table where Merle and some other guy were recently chatting. The two men were parting ways which meant he was going to lose Merle.

No. He won't let him get away.

He began to pace and move quickly to get closer to him. Incoming people were shoved away, he told a man "Move out of the fucking way!" when he bumped into him.

Just before Merle got into his car one of his security guys tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Lincoln, who looked pretty obvious about what he was going to do.

"Hey asshole! I know what you tried to do to my sister!" yelled Lincoln. His voice filled with Venom and rage.

His eyes widened in fear. He saw his face before.

Luan Loud's brother.

How did he know? No fucking way! His best option now was to run as far as he could from Lincoln.

"Fuck! Derek! Jon! Whatever you do make sure he doesn't come back to the studio!" He jumped into his car alongside with the rest of his guards.

The two men reached into their suit pockets and pulled out small concealable handguns. Lincoln quickly drew his P99 and opened fire.

 ** _BLAM!_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

The crowd began to scream and scatter. Everyone in the square started to panic and run for their safety. Merle's two guards did nothing else but return fire.

"You got nowhere to go asshole!" yelled Jon. The broad shouldered black man took cover by the car next to him while Derek stood by and continued to open fire from his USP handgun.

 ** _BLAM! BLAM! WHIZ!_**

Lincoln ducked in time to just barely miss that last shot. The bullet flew right by his ear. He took cover by a nearby mailbox and readied his gun.

"Yo D! Get down man!" yelled Jon.

Derek continued to ignore his command and instead began walking to where Lincoln took cover.

Trying to think his way out he decided to turn the right by the mailbox and behind the red car. The people in the background continued to run and scream for help. A few started to dial 911.

Derek began to shoot towards Lincoln again. Once Lincoln peaked his head over the car he would fire directly at him, causing him to retreat.

"He's not going anywhere let's just waste the guy!" yelled Derek. The pale man continued to move towards Lincoln while having his gun up.

Lincoln was hoping lady luck was on his side. He moved his gun over the side and began to blindly fire towards Derek. The first two shots hit Derek at his stomach causing him to drop his weapon and drop to his knees in pain. The third struck him by the chest which finished him completely. With one guy down Lincoln moved to take down the next.

Jon didn't know what else to do but to finish the guy. With Derek dead, he had to do this on his own. He moved away from cover only to be shot twice, one in the neck and the other by his arm. Blood was gushing from his neck which weakened him completely. Lincoln moved to where Jon fell and fired three more shots to execute him completely. He took out a fresh magazine, knowing he'd need a full clip at the moment.

Merle watched in fear as Lincoln took down his two best guards. If this man was capable of killing two experienced hired guns, he was afraid what he will do to him.

"Move it Cole!" He yelled at his driver. "Take us back to the studio and lose this guy on the way!"

Cole stepped on the gas and began to drive away.

Lincoln quickly tried to run to Merle's black Mercedes A220 which was already speeding away. With the car driving away he needed to quickly find a way to catch up to him.

Looking to his side he saw a man riding on a yellow Falcon 250cc which stopped at the red light.

He ran up to the man. "Sorry buddy i need this more than you do!" He yanked the man off the bike and tossed him aside.

"What the fuck! Hey that's my bike!" yelled the man.

Lincoln hopped on, revved up the bike and sped away to chase the fleeing car.

* * *

 ** _Mecha Autos_**

 ** _12:36 PM_**

 ** _May 14th, 2019_**

The day was as boring as it was.

Lana had been working on tuning a 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse that had been here at the shop for the past few days. She and Kevin had been finishing up the last touches before the owner came by to pick up the ride. The owner was a scruffy Caucasian man in his early 40s who was rude to just about everyone he met. When he dropped off his ride he gave strict instructions to keep it maintained and tuned so that it still runs as good as it did when he got it back in 2006 when the model was released. From "No scratches!" to "I want her to shine!", evidently Lana was just annoyed with the man.

Days since the incident she didn't have the best mood. She would come in with a depressing vibe that Kevin didn't say anything until now.

He looked at her for a bit. "You okay?" she reacted by looking his direction. She nodded in response. He didn't buy it of course. "Cause it doesn't seem like it. You've been down for quite a while now."

She was silent. Not responding to him at all, but she continued working on the car.

Kevin shook his head a little before setting down his tools in the toolbox next to him. He moved the chair closer to her. She noticed but didn't say anything.

"Hey look. What ever is bugging you, just know you can talk to me." he decided to risk entering in dangerous territory. "If this is all about what happened that night... It's okay. I can understand where you're coming from really." She turned over to look at him with curiosity.

"When i was only Nine, me and my parents were visiting our cousin's ranch over in Indiana. I remember me, my cousin Gerry and his sister Erin would go over to the barn house and play with the pigs their family had. He had a prized porker named Sherry and let me go on and say that she was a huge pig. She's won over three awards in county fairs. Gerry's dad, Uncle Bill, cared for her more than he did his fields and crops. Not once did he ever forget about Sherry."

"Gerry's other younger sister, Amelia, ran along with us that day. She was a small girl, about five or six at the time. Gerry would yell at her like "Amelia go back to Mom! Stop following me Erin and Kevin around!" and at first she wouldn't listen She never did. She didn't even listen to Erin who was much calmer to her. We went back to the pigs and we saw that Sherry was there. Like i said before she was huge. And heavy too! She was as heavy as a boulder."

"Amelia never paid any attention to where she goes. She wandered around the barn carelessly until she tripped on a broom that was on the floor and stumbled towards Sherry. Now the thing about Sherry was that she got scared easily. If you so much as scream she would tumble all around squealing as if she were gonna get slaughtered."

Kevin stopped for a second. When Lana looked closely at him, she saw tears forming.

"Amelia scared Sherry. She screamed and so did the pig. Sherry ended up crushing her with all her weight. All we saw...was Amelia kicking her feet and wailing her arms as Sherry had her whole body on top of her face. She was suffocating. We just...froze. We didn't know what to do at the moment."

"Soon, Aunt Elaine and Uncle Bill along with my folks came over after hearing the screams. They saw Amelia just laying there...motionless while Sherry continued to squeal in fear. Amelia was dead. Aunt Elaine screamed while my Uncle Bill was in shock. The ambulance came by not a moment after. They carried Amelia's corpse in a body bag."

"My cousin Gerry took Amelia's death really hard. I haven't seen my cousin cry so much. He kept telling me about what he could have done and that he shouldn't have yelled at her. He just felt broken. Erin was just as upset. She felt just as broken and so did my Aunt and Uncle. But Uncle Bill took it worse. He had Sherry slaughtered the next day. He killed the pig himself and got rid of her. He just couldn't live with the fact that his prized porker, the one thing he cared for so much in the world, killed his youngest daughter. We didn't visit them anymore. But the sight of seeing Amelia dying still haunts me."

Lana felt terrible hearing Kevin's story. He felt traumatized seeing his little baby cousin die like that. He saw a loved one die meanwhile she almost lost her sister. He was right. He knows the feeling all too well.

She hugged him in comfort. Kevin hugged her back, trying to dry his tears away. If Ian saw him like this he would never hear the end of it.

"I'm so sorry Kevin. I can't believe you went through that."

Kevin never talked about his haunting memory to anyone. And he realized it completely that he had told Lana, who he met not too long ago, everything he remembers. It didn't cross his mind until now but come to think of it, Lana seemed more trustworthy than just about anyone else.

"You've had it worse. You saw a family member die. I almost did." She said.

"I think you and your family were lucky enough to find out they were alright. You should be more relieved and happy that they're okay now. That's all that matters."

And he was right.

If Lincoln or Luan had died that night, the family would be in a deep depression. Even worse than when Luna disappeared. Back then, no one wanted to forget it. Lori would go out late at night hunting her down and hoping to find her somewhere. Leni and Lynn would help too. Luan however never left their bedroom. She would constantly blame herself for not consoling Luna when she needed it. She believed if she had comforted her sister, she would still be at home today. The rest of the family either helped with looking for her or fell into sadness.

And she did not want a repeat of that dark feeling. With the incident, it almost did.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Their moment was interrupted with a gunfire that was happening outside the shop.

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

Everyone ducked into cover. Lana peeked over to the open garage door. All she saw was a speeding car and a guy in a motorbike leading a chase while the cyclist was shooting at the runaway car.

* * *

He couldn't let him get away.

Like the true coward he is, Merle tried to run away from Lincoln. He got into his car and sped away from the scene. Lincoln followed. He got his hands on a bike and accelerated down the road to tail the black car.

Merle was giving a good chase. The car was driving faster than any other car in the road. If one car was in his way he would swerve into the next lane to cut ahead. In one instance the car bumped into another car and nearly caused a pileup on the street. Luckily the car only crashed into an open sidewalk where no pedestrian was seen.

No cop car was within sight. Lincoln would have to catch this guy on his own like he intended to. It wasn't any easier with Merle driving like a road raging alcoholic.

He revved the bike up to give any bit of boost the motor could give out. The yellow sports bike sped down the asphalt road faster than he'd ever been before. What worried him at the moment was crashing. For one, he didn't even have a helmet on.

The car was within short distance. If he could ride the bike to approach the window he could shoot him right there. However that wouldn't be the case. Merle had the car swerve to the right in an attempt to knock him off the bike. He managed to react fast by putting on the brakes. He ended up losing a good amount of distance.

The car turned right towards a more open and less crowded road. They were leaving the downtown area and heading to the outer skirts of Downtown Royal Woods. Lincoln followed, the bike regaining the lost distance in a short amount of time. With every turn and every twist, Merle kept backing Lincoln off the car. He had a destination set in mind but he wanted to lose this guy first. Once he gets back into his building and up into his office he can make a haste phone call to someone much more...important.

He should end this here and now. He took out his P99 and opened fire with any chance he thought he had of hitting Merle.

 ** _BLAM!_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

The first three shots only hit the trunk of the car. The bystanders around them all ran, screamed and hid behind cover hoping to not get hit with a stray bullet. Lincoln could've cared less if someone was struck by his shots.

In the car Merle began to let out his frustration.

"Cole! I swear to fucking god why can't you drive any faster!? This son of a bitch is tailing us and nearly getting us killed! LOSE HIM OR KILL HIM! FUCK! SHIT!"

His driver was pressured as it was. Speeding on the road will nearly kill them if he goes any faster, but he was more worried about what Merle would do to him if he didn't listen. If there's one thing every employee that works for Ashton knows, it's to never cross, anger or deceive Merle. The man takes it to a whole new level.

The engine of the car was slowly heating up. Merle is forcing too much from the car and he most likely knows it. But his main concern was to lose his chaser.

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

Lincoln kept firing. He hoped he would find some way to stop the car before he loses him completely. Reloading while speeding on a motorbike down a road that had cars driving down is not an easy task.

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

The two were speeding down a main road now. There they passed many business spots like Pizzerias, Fusion and even an Auto and body car shop. From the looks of it, seems like the local law enforcement has yet to find these two. No doubt someone called the cops already.

"Cole what the fuck are you doing! Just rear end the son of a bitch! Send him flying from the bike!" yelled Merle.

The car was slowing down a bit, waiting for Lincoln to catch up. Once he was in close range Cole will knock Lincoln off the bike. From there they will lose him at best.

He took notice that the car was slowing down. This was his best chance now. He'll get near the window and shoot inside.

The Falcon began to catch up. The motorbike and the car are now within equal distance. As the car slowed down, the closer Lincoln was to the passenger side of the car. He readied his gun. It's now or never.

As he raised his firearm he looked into Merle's eyes. The man had fear and anger raging in his retinas. The sharp look of hatred enraged within Lincoln's. He was ready to kill this fucker.

Cole took the chance now to swerve the car right. He turned the steering wheel towards where Lincoln was to knock him out. As soon as Lincoln saw that the car was going to hit him he did the best he could in a quick reaction to avoid the vehicle. He wasn't quick enough however as the black vehicle had bumped into the bike causing Lincoln to lose control. He did his best to stay on the bike. If he slipped off, he could forget any chance of finding this guy because he will instead hunt him down, or even worse hunt down Luan once again.

As he held on, his finger was still on the trigger. When the car hit the bike his finger pulled the trigger a few times.

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **BLAM!**_

One bullet hit the passenger side window while the other completely missed.

That's it. He's had enough!

When he regained balance and control of the bike he sped up with the best the bike could do and shot through the window.

 _ **BLAM!**_

The first shot went through the window.

 _ **BLAM!**_

The second went through the window as well but nearly hit Merle.

 ** _BLAM!_**

The final shot went right through the window and struck Cole in the ear. The bullet pierced his flesh and tore through his head. The exit wound coming out through the left ear, leaving a bloody mess in the car. Cole was no more.

His body instantly went limp, leaving the car to speed out of control. Merle was shaken at the fact that he killed Cole in an instant, but now it seemed like a car crash was going to be the end of him. The vehicle was now speeding down the road about to hit the nearest pole or vehicle.

He quickly grabbed the steering wheel and put his foot on the gas. He wasn't about to die now.

In retaliation to Cole's death, Merle went to do exactly what he wanted to do. To knock him off the bike.

And he did.

He turned the steering wheel all the way to the right, leaving Lincoln no chance to avoid getting hit this time. He hit the bike and sent it driving out of control. In reaction to this Lincoln pulled the trigger one last time.

 ** _BLAM!_**

The final bullet hit the right tire. The projectile bullet struck through the rubber, leaving the air inside to break free. The car was swerving out of control. There was no way he was going to drive cautiously now.

He turned left one last time. The car was drifting non stop towards the right. The car eventually hit a parked car. The windows shattered and the car itself took damage. Blood flying everywhere now. Some even got on Merle's suit.

As for Lincoln, his bike was in no shape to recover. He tried to turn left with the best the bike got. When he did, the balance tipped over to the left. At this point, he slipped away from the grasp and fell off his seat. He was rolling through the road, leaving injuries to his shoulder and legs. He then hit a mailbox with his back crashing at the impact, leaving him in a great state of pain. Blood was seen above his right eye where the ground scraped his brow. He was currently unable to move.

The bike was sliding towards the car parked behind the one that Merle hit. The impact left that car damaged to the left side. Gas was steaming from the motorbike. It was now in a damaged condition.

* * *

Back in the auto shop, everyone was still hiding behind cover. Lana hid behind the Eclipse alongside Kevin. Their heartbeats going a hundred beats per second. Those gunshots scared everyone really good. Not long after, Ian came out with a loaded P226 in his right hand. Everyone in the shop knew he had access to firearms. Ian owns a gun license and had for the past twenty years. He was ready to fire back should any of the shooters decide to come near the auto shop.

"Everyone good?" he asked. People were relieved to hear the familiar Irish accent.

Everyone shouted back in response. No one was hurt or shot in the instance.

"Stay down everyone. I'm going to check it out." He cautiously moved through the shop, knowing that if they were still out, they were still capable of shooting.

Lana knew the shooters were no longer out there. She saw where it came from. It looked as if two men were on a high speed chase down the street. She didn't get a good look at the shooters. The only thing she noticed was a bright orange coat on the man riding the motorbike.

A few moments later Ian came back inside. "They're gone for now. Let's not get too shaken up now. Things like this are happening more often now aren't they?"

Shortly after, everyone went back to what they were doing. A shooting outside was now a forgotten memory among everyone else.

* * *

Struggling to get up, Lincoln laid in pain on the sidewalk. Behind him was the crash site of both Merle's car and the bike he stole. Merle was still in his car, blood streaking from his head. The shattered glass cut through the side of his head. The impact of when the car crashed caused the airbags to inflate instantly which left him bruised. Two men were in a great state of pain. None were able to move at the moment. The corpse of his driver blocked one way to get out while a car blocked his other way.

Merle's eyes opened. He remembered what happened. Luan's brother led him in a pursuit throughout the downtown area of Royal Woods. Cole was killed and the car crashed. Did the guy die? Was he still alive?

His question was answered when he looked ahead through the shattered windshield. There lay the man with white hair, alive but in pain.

Lincoln opened his eyes. He remembered taking a bad dive into the pavement and hitting his back on the old blue mailbox. Not a person in sight. The gunshots must've scared everyone off.

He tried to get up the first time but his aching back was pulling him down. He took a pretty good hit, enough to make it feel as if he were hit with a sledgehammer. He knew better than to lay around moping about his injury. The cops will take notice of the chase and follow the trail here. Speaking of which where were they?

He looked around and saw the big "AMS" sign in front of the building.

They were outside of Merle's building.

He figured going inside would be a safer bet. He had more armed guards to take care of his pursuer. Reaching his office would also enable him to reach a weapon of his own. But first he needed a way out of the car. With his door blocked and a heavy corpse blocking the other door. He tried to go out back to the rear doors hoping to get out from there. He looked back and saw that the door was dented inwards. Trying to pry open the door would take a while but he didn't have the time to do so. Once Lincoln gets back up on his feet then it's all over for him.

He only had one option left. He needed to escape through the windshield.

The windshield took a great amount of damage. The side where Cole is was open halfway. The cracks all aligning to a hole. Blood was also in between the cracks, most likely from Cole. This did however give him a greater chance to break through the glass.

He used his right foot to kick the glass outwards. The first kick did nothing. The second made a slight dent. The third was pushing through some more and the final and fourth kick released the cracked glass. Shards flew out and a handful were still attached to the car. Crawling out will mean getting impaled with shards on his arms and legs. Oh well, better than gunshots.

He crawled face first. Two mildly large shards sunk right into his elbow. He winced at the stinging pain. A burning feeling coming from his elbow. He'll deal with that later. As he continued to crawl he received a few more sharp glass shards to his arm and legs. His cuts started to bleed. Blood leaking through like a water balloon with a small hole.

As soon as he was out of the car he collapsed into the pavement. Just ahead of him was Lincoln who started to process the whole situation.

Once Merle escaped from the wrecked car Lincoln realized that the weasel was still going to make a run for it. Luckily for him he still had his P99 in his hand. He must've held onto it with a firm grip when he flew off the bike. The gun was empty however.

Merle quickly got to his feet and made a run for it to his office. Lincoln got up as well, ignoring his aching back, and chased after Merle. He quickly swapped the empty magazine for a fresh one. At least now he'll be loaded and armed.

Merle ran straight into the lobby and into the elevator to the right. Upon running in he saw two members of security.

"You two! There's a deranged man after me! Make sure he doesn't get to my office!"

The bulky men nodded and pulled out their firearms. Both using a USP handgun.

Lincoln ran through the revolving doors and looked all over the area. To the front was the receptionist desk. The receptionist was hiding behind the desk, believing Lincoln to be a mentally ill shooter. She believed that if she tried running she would be shot down. To his left was a waiting area with two black leather sofas, a maple table and a flat screen just above the wall showcasing a sponsor performing in a way that would advertise the company. To his right he saw a glimpse of Merle in the elevator before the doors closed. He also saw two security guards raising their loaded handguns before firing their shots.

The first two missed by a few meters. From there Lincoln took cover over to the side of the reception desk. When the receptionist caught a glimpse of Lincoln she screamed in terror and turned to run, ignoring her first precaution from before. The woman running never fazed Lincoln, his only objective now was to go after Merle. No doubt he ran to his office like the coward he is.

The guards never took stood where they were, shooting at Lincoln, and never moved. If he is to get passed them, he'd have to find an opening to get these guys. He tried to blind fire in their direction but it seemed like they never flinched at any passing bullet within a few meters away from their position. A bullet could nearly miss their heads and they wouldn't move. He was running out of time. Who knows who else Merle might send.

He took a chance when they stopped firing to reload. Their flaw was that since they never took cover they had no way to protect themselves should they need to reload. He peaked over and fired at the two men. Two shots were fired at the guard on the left. Two blood spots appeared on his left side of his chest. He staggered, screamed and fell back to succumb to his wounds. The next three were fired at the guard on the right. One hitting his stomach and two on his hip side. He too fell back and dropped his weapon, only difference between him and the other guy was that he was still alive.

Lincoln approached the dying man and put the barrel of his sidearm by the guy's left cheek. "Where did your boss go?" he asked, his voice intimidating to his ears.

He could simply lie, considering he was going to die anyways. But instead of doing that he told him where it was. After all it's not like he'll be fired anyways. He'd just be dead. "Top floor. Only office in there."

"Good boy." Lincoln said. He could simply shoot him and put him out of his misery, but instead he let him suffer to his wounds.

Heading into the elevator he pressed the button to the top floor which was the 30th floor. The doors closed and the elevator went up. The floor indicator kept passing through the floors.

 **1**

 **...**

 **2**

 **...**

 **3**

 **...**

 **4**

 **...**

 **5**

It hadn't stopped once since he got on. Word probably got out that a gunman was in the building.

Meanwhile, Merle kicked open the doors into his office. He sprinted to the phone by his desk and made a few urgent calls. Not a moment soon more and more armed security guards came to his office. About ten guys came, two positioned by the main doors that led to his office, two more in the hall, three by the corridors and three by the elevator. As soon as the elevator door opens, Lincoln is going to be in for a surprise.

Lincoln kept his weapons loaded. He doesn't know what's going to happen as soon as he reaches the top floor. No doubt Merle called for help. Rather than get the cops involved he relied more on his security to take him out.

Not a problem.

He's taken out a few of his guards so far. He'll just kill more of them.

As he suspected he was right. As soon as those doors opened he was greeted to gunfire.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

 _ **KRRRRRRRRRRT!**_

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

Several handguns fired at the elevator while two had micro UZIs. Semi auto and automatic fire pushed Lincoln to immediately take cover. No way he could go through that. There has to be another alternative.

He retreated to the floor below. He pressed the 29th floor button. Doors closed and descended down. The wall behind him was filled with bullet holes.

He thought of several plans. One involved him opening the emergency hatch above and hiding up there and find some way to surprise them. But that wouldn't work. He'd have no way to push through.

His second idea was to see if there was another way up to the top floor. Taking the stairs seemed like a good idea but considering his recent actions he went against it. They would be expecting him to go up through the stairs. As soon as he goes up those steps he'll meet with the same gun fire as he did just recently.

He exited out the elevator with caution. He wasn't sure if this floor was cleared of his guards.

The 29th floor of Merle's building was reserved for financial teams and stock. Here accountants and financial advisers would maintain the cash flow from the business' incomes. Here is where they paid their employees as well as sponsored performers. The whole floor was like a ghost town. Everyone most likely evacuated once they heard what went down in the lobby. That or they were hiding.

Every corner he would take careful steps. He didn't know if there was someone here who posed a threat. Eventually he found himself in a conference-like room which had huge windows that overlooked downtown Royal Woods. On the other side of the glass was a high rise that was probably used by window cleaners. His best bet was to use that.

He opened the window. The smell of an upcoming rainstorm hit his nose. The wind outside began to grow increasingly. He stepped over to the high rise with caution and held himself in place. The platform wasn't exactly stable with the heavy wind. He used the lever to elevate himself to the next floor. When he arrived he opened the window and stepped inside. This wasn't Merle's office. It was the nearby security desk.

Coming to a corner he did his best to make sure if he saw someone nearby. All of those guards were somewhere. He exited through the corner and continued past the doorway. There he caught a quick glimpse of some of the stationed guards. He quickly retreated into cover, hoping no one saw him yet. If he's ever going to get to Merle he needed to get rid of every guard here. Before more come that is.

He cocked his handgun and readied himself.

He peaked over the corner and aimed his sights on the first guard he saw. That same guard had an automatic micro UZI in his hand. He fired three times at the guy. All three hitting him through his side, killing him. The other guards looked to where the shots came from and with a quick reaction, they opened fire. Lincoln took cover. Two bullets nearly hitting his partially exposed leg. He took an effort to blind fire. At least two of is five fired shots hit someone. Two shots struck a guard in his stomach. He fell back and dropped his weapon. He was although, just barely alive. However any effort to get back on his feet was slim to none.

The guards that were by the elevator had arrived and joined the rest in taking down Lincoln. About six guys were left here. Only four took cover. Lincoln opened fire at the two that were wide opened and shot them down. One bullet teared through the man's neck and the other being a headshot. The only way he'd get the rest was to shoot them when they stopped firing to reload.

He took his chance when the shooting stopped. He lurked out and fired two shots which killed one guard. The bullets piercing through his chest. The barrel of the gun turned to its next victim. Two more shots were fired, one hitting his neck and the other hitting his collarbone. The other two guards fired back however one was instantly killed when a bullet struck his neck. He fell down to the floor and choked on his own blood before death came to claim his life.

The last guard had fear clouding his mind. "How could one guy take out five guys without a scratch?"

 ** _BLAM!_**

He was too distracted with his thought to realize that Lincoln had him in his sights. The bullet fired right into his right eye.

The answer to the guard's question was simple. He had determination and rage. Determined because he had set out to kill this guy for what he tried to do at the theater. Not only did he cause the death of innocents, but he tried to put his family in danger. His rage came from the very thought of killing him. He didn't care who got in his way. Cops, people, anyone. He would have no remorse for killing anyone.

With the last guard gone he kept on moving. Surely this wasn't all Merle had to offer. Sending in only six guards wouldn't be enough.

Moving down the hall he could see a double door that most likely leads to his office. He kept his weapon loaded and ready for anything that might happen. As he got closer he heard voices from what he presumed were a few guards.

" _Guy'll be crazy to just walk in here._ "

" _Ain't like he got much of a choice you stupid guinea. There's only one way in and one way out._ "

" _Hey! Watch your goddamn mouth you fucking mick bastard!_ "

It was best to take a better course of action for this. He walked over to the corpse of the guard who had a Mini UZI, took out a fresh magazine and reloaded the weapon. If he is to take out multiple guards all at once then this would be the best choice of weaponry. He went by the door and readied himself. He kicked the door open and sprayed a countless amount of bullets into each of the four guards there. Neither had the chance to return fire. Their bodies were filled with blood spots from each bullet fired. They all fell to the floor lifeless. Bullet holes all over the walls and door however it didn't seem to pierce through.

He tossed aside the empty sub machine gun, having no use for it anymore. This was it. Like the guard said, there's only one way in and one way out. Merle can no longer run away from his inevitable death.

He opened the door with his gun on one hand while using the free hand to open doors. He came across a small reception desk with a woman hiding behind the counter. That same woman was Riley Laughlin, Giggles' cousin. Lincoln however was not aware of that.

The woman feared for her life and while Lincoln had no intention of hurting her, he couldn't let her go now that she's seen his face. He doesn't need a wild witch hunt looking for is name once he kills a huge sponsor in the entertainment industry. His chance to do something was abrupt as Merle came from hiding and grabbed Riley. He had a black four inch revolver in his hand while using the other to use Riley as a human shield. Riley screamed, now fearing for the worst.

Merle smiled a bit. "Sorry bud. End of the Line." the barrel of his weapon aimed straight for Lincoln. He froze in place. One step forward and the finger will pull the trigger which would rotate the cylinder and pull on the hammer to fire the round.

He couldn't stop here. It doesn't end like this.

With his gun at hand he raised it to Merle. He responded by firing back at the white haired man. Lincoln knew that was going to be the case. He swiftly ducked by letting his feet slide off which resulted him in landing on the floor with his rear. The magnum round missed entirely and Merle knew that his gun only had one round. He had hoped to kill him right there and then but since that failed he had to retreat. Lincoln opened fire, hoping to shoot Merle down. He missed him however, instead he ended up shooting the poor woman three times in the chest. With Riley dead Merle threw her lifeless body at Lincoln and ran back into his office. Lincoln tossed the woman's body aside and got back up into his feet to chase him down.

As he overheard one of the guys he shot down, there's only one way in and one way out. It all ends here.

He ran through the open doors and finally entered Merle's office. It was huge. It had a lot of open space. Silver matte walls and black carpeted floor. A huge window wall overlooking downtown Royal Woods. He found Merle trying to reach his phone, most likely to try and call for help. As soon as he came in he halted into a stop. He had him here.

Merle sensed him come in. He reluctantly set the phone down and faced the man with whatever dignity he had left. He started to smile a bit.

"You think you're real smart huh? You think that by killing me that all of your problems will go away?" Merle said. Lincoln just stood there, listening to what he had to say.

"You have no idea who i work for! These guys are serious! Once they find out that you killed me...they'll hunt you down." He started to laugh.

Lincoln took a few steps forward.

"If i had known that Luan had a killer in the family i would've had you killed as well!" his laughter started to intensify.

He kept walking. His grip on the gun hardening.

"The only reason i wanted Luan dead was because i didn't want any competition against my business. I remembered how successful Funny Business was. Hell, i even attended a cousin's birthday party where Luan performed herself and Boy was she good. But with someone like her in the spotlight, my clients would be second best compared to her. I would've been her sponsor temporarily before she would move on to bigger things in the entertainment industry. She would end up reviving the one thing that could take me down. And for that i needed her gone."

Lincoln was a few steps away from his desk. His facial expression cold.

"Oh i wish i was there to see Luan suffer. That would've been the best thing to see all night!"

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

Merle cowered in fear. He covered his face the moment he heard those gunshots. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was perfectly fine. Not one shot hit him. He looked back to his window and saw that the bullet holes formed a square frame around him.

What was he doing?

He looked back at Lincoln. He was directly across from his desk.

 **BLAM!**

That gunshot hit his left shoulder.

 **BLAM!**

The next his his right shoulder.

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

The following two shots struck his stomach. He held his hands over his bleeding stomach. His hands were covered in blood. Lincoln quickly made his way over his deck and kicked him backwards. Merle stumbled back until he hit his leather black chair. He sat back and rolled back. The chair hit the windows which shattered upon impact.

Lincoln watched as Merle's body plunged thirty stories to his demise. His body had fell onto of the same car that had blocked his passenger side door when he had first arrived to the building. The windows shattered and the roof of the card had dented inwards. Blood splattered all over the car as Merle's corpse took a huge impact upon landing. His face had been slightly mangled. Bits of broken glass had cut through his face and neck. One eyeball had a shard going through while the other had its retina slashed. His suit soaked in blood and his body lay limp. Merle Ashton was dead.

The drizzle of the rainy weather was gently making its way inside the office. The strong smell of rain hit Lincoln. He was still on the edge of the window as he looked down at Merle's body. He had finally killed the man who had put his family in danger.

His minor celebration wouldn't last long. The cops will be here any moment now. He made a dash for the elevator and headed straight through the lobby doors. Thankfully no one was around just yet. The people from earlier before had fled upon hearing the gunshots. He took a sharp right and ran as far away from the building as fast as possible. When he was far enough he slowed down to catch his breath. Four cop cruisers passed by him in a rush. They were on their way to AMS studios upon receiving reports of a gunman. Too bad they wouldn't find him.

This was all and done for. Now it was time to head home and relax.

His walk home was filled with nothing but mental thoughts. He remembered how cold he acted towards his family recently. Especially to Lynn earlier today. She only wanted to help him but he refused any efforts she made. He felt terrible about that. As soon as he got home he promised himself to apologize to Lynn. He began to realize that had he not been careful today he could've died with the last contact with Lynn being aggressive. No, he promises to make it up to her as well as to everyone. He could've never seen them again if he was killed today.

He looked back at the way he had killed every member of security today. He had never acted like a violent madman in his life. Never had he felt such satisfaction to rid of everyone who got in his way.

Something had changed in him. Turned him into some violent human being. It appeared as if he killed with no remorse. That thought scared him. Is this what he's become now? A sadistic criminal? That's about the last thing he wanted to become.

He kept walking. Kicking a tin can on the way. About a few blocks later he found himself near Ronnie Anne's house. After having a near death experience maybe he should just kick back a bit. He felt bad about his last phone call with the woman. She called him to see if he was up for something and he told her off. He didn't mean to do that. He was in his state of rage. He should apologize and make it up to her. His foot turned right and continued walking on the concrete path to the house.

Suddenly, he remembered that he wanted to go home and make it up to everyone he acted cold to. Maybe Lucy, Luan, Lana, or Lynn could do something for the day. As much as he hated not being able to apologize to Ronnie Anne, he did make himself a mental promise to make up for his attitude from the past few days.

He turned back. Heading back on the path towards the Loud House.

* * *

Back when she was only thirteen, Lynn Loud Jr. wouldn't express her emotions out in public or home since it created a different view on the tomboy, making herself look weaker. Her ego was strong back then however nowadays it mattered little to none. If she felt something towards someone or something then she'd be open about it. If it's something that's bothering her she would fix it. If it's someone then she'd confront them and talk about it. The past couple days she worried about her little brother. The incident at the theater changed who he was. She didn't see the caring and loving little brother she knew. Instead, she saw someone else. Someone who wouldn't give thought about a loved one. Someone who could kill someone and not feel any remorse about it. Someone who ignored everyone who loved him and instead chose to zone everyone out. On the inside she felt upset about that thought. Upset because hat isn't who Lincoln is. While he may be a dork she still loved him.

Earlier today he went out to do go knows what, and insisted that no one followed him. She worried that he may have done something he would regret. He might've went out to find out who nearly killed their older sister.

But he isn't a killer...Is he?

No way. Not Lincoln, not her little brother. He wouldn't do such a thing no matter how far you pushed him.

When she insisted on going with him he simply shouted at her to stay home. How ironic that Lincoln made her flinch. Usually it's the other way around.

However the thought about Lincoln being some sort of killer started to cloud her mind. Not once has she ever seen him commit any act of violence. It's practically impossible to see him beat a man to pulp. He's no killer. He can't be. But she was scared that he might be. Just the idea started to float through her head. If he is a killer, then where did he go? Who was he going to kill? Who's he going to kill next?

Her heart felt like it skipped a bit. It then began to pace. She was starting to get nervous.

She went downstairs from her old room to the kitchen to get water. She passed by the dining room where Lily was doing her homework. She looked as if she were struggling with a certain question, and if Lynn had to guess then it was Algebra. Lily always struggled with algebra. So did she back in school. She hated math most of all. When she passed by the fourteen year old she felt Lily look up from her sheet. Lily could see that something was on her older sister's mind.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked. Her hand still in the same position holding the pencil on the sheet.

Lynn nodded without looking at the blonde. "I'm fine Lilster." She headed into the kitchen where it was empty save for the Alaskan Klee Kai scratching it's ear.

Last year she heard from Lily that her Lana found the poor puppy by the park. It was a male puppy and he was smaller than his current height and shape. It's black and white pattern was mildly dirty and with no collar to be found she assumed it was a stray. They took him in, named him Frosty. As an Alaskan Klee Kai he only grows to a certain height, which can be a good thing considering he won't be a huge dog as he gets older. Most of the time he sleeps. With the Loud kids grown up, there isn't as much playful attention going on around since they either work or are mostly gone for the day. Lily however took the role in caring for him most of the time. Frosty has grown to be very close to Lily too.

Frosty looked up at Lynn who had just passed by and headed for the sink. She took an empty glass, filled it with cold water and began to take a drink out of it. She looked down and saw Frosty looking straight at her. "I haven't seen you around lately, where have you gone off to?" she asked the dog. In response Frosty tilted his head. He then approached Lynn and began to take in her scent. As he sniffed, his tail wagged. He seemed to be comfortable around the brunette.

She set the glass down after drinking all of the poured water. Kneeling down she petted Frosty behind his ears which he most definitely enjoyed. "Guess you might be a tough sleeper, just like Charles." she smiled faintly after mentioning that name. Just before she left home for college their dog sadly passed away. He was suffering with a tumor for a few years and was soon put down to put him in peace. It was a sad day for the Loud children. He was the last pet to have passed. Seeing Frosty around brightened her up a bit but at the same time she knew that soon he would eventually pass on.

Her thoughts went back to Lincoln. The idea of him being a cold killer plagued her mind like a virus. There was no stop to it. She didn't want to think about it anymore but it just wouldn't stop.

She wants to talk to Lincoln but she feared that he would just deny the idea of such thought and might not appreciate it either. If there's one other person who might know Lincoln on a deeper level, it would be Ronnie Anne. The two started to talk once more which is a good thing. Last she remembered they broke off on the wrong foot after their breakup. They never saw one another nor mentioned one another for years afterwards. Not to mention that since she was present at the theater then she might've spoken to Lincoln about it. She had to.

Looks like she's going to pay a visit to the police officer. It's the only way she might find out more about Lincoln's well being. If she could find out more then maybe she can help.

Heading back to her room, she retrieved her car keys and put on her shoes. She went downstairs and headed for the front door. When she opened it she was met with a surprise.

Lincoln

He opened the door just as she was about to head out. She took a good look and saw that he was in terrible shape than before. His clothes were grimy and his arms were slightly bruised. It's as if he was in some sort of brawl. Asking him about it would lead to nowhere. She knew that he would deny any claims.

His eyes were filled with worry. He didn't have that same look he had when he left the house. He took a good look at her and pulled her into a tight, loving hug. She tensed at first. She didn't expect him to do this at all.

"Lynn, I-I just wanted to apologize. For the way I've acted as of lately. It wasn't fair for me to treat you and the rest of the family that way. You guys wanted to help and i was too stubborn to accept. I was still in shock about what happened. I never meant to shout at you. I'm sorry. There's nothing more I want now than to be with the family now." his eyes started to tear up.

He hugged her tightly. Slowly, she hugged him back. This was the brother she knew. This was Lincoln. And now he's back. While this alone might've stopped her from stepping out of the house, it didn't. Something still wasn't right about Lincoln. With the way he looks now, there was something else he's not telling her. Asking him now wouldn't be the best option. She was still going to see Ronnie Anne.

"It's okay Linc. We were all just so worried about you." Her hands gripped his shoulder while she leaned back to look at him. He was taller than her now. This alone could fool people into thinking he was the older sibling. "I'm just glad you're back." She hugged him once more before letting him go.

He saw her walking out of the house. "Hey uh, i was wondering if maybe you and the rest of the sisters wanted to do something? I got the whole day free. I was thinking maybe we could all go somewhere? We having had a sibling outing in years and i really miss it." Said Lincoln. She stopped in her tracks.

"S-sorry Linc but i sort of have plans at the moment." She needed to think of something. "I-I'm going to...See an old friend. Yeah you know, since i just came and all? Me and her thought about going out for the day to catch up. S-sorry Lincoln. Maybe another time?" She hated lying to him but it was the only way to find a way to help him.

He was a bit upset that he couldn't hang out with his sister like he wanted to but she's also a grown adult now. She also has the freedom to make her own choices. He decided maybe another sister would want to do something. Anything to get his mind off of his most recent murder.

* * *

Out of the many days where she doesn't want any call from the station, today HAD to be the day. Here she was, finally choosing to just kick it back by watching a movie today. She went to the kitchen, took out a bag of microwavable popcorn and got it set. Luckily there was still a bottle of Sprunk around. She could never get enough of that soda. She went back to the living room and decided to go on a live stream service to find something worth watching. The moment she sat down her phone rang. She groaned in frustration and answered.

Now here she is, in front of Ashton Media Studios where a crowd of people were being held back by the local law enforcement. She received a call from Grogan. He told her how the body of entrepreneur Merle Ashton was found dead on top of a car near a wreckage. And while she didn't care much for the man, she found his death to be quite shocking.

Every turn she made she heard a cop yelling at the crowd to back off. News reporters and live streamers were trying to break through from the looks of it. The rain was still dripping from the sky. The air felt chilly. Oh yeah it felt like death alright.

The coroners were done taking pictures. Every angle of the crime scene would be submitted to be looked over. The detectives surely will have a tough time with this case.

She found Grogan among the ambulance. There he was talking to one of the paramedics on the scene. A blonde thirty year old looking woman who had a pretty face. She seemed like she was on the verge of becoming a mother herself.

It was best to talk to him about this. She began to walk up to the man.

"I'm telling you Joyce this is something else-" he said before interrupted by the Hispanic woman approaching him.

"Grogan!" she yelled. With that he turned around. "Hey Joyce I'll talk to you soon." to which the woman nodded.

Ronnie Anne was now ready to see if they had found out anything lately. "So what's up? What's the backstory?"

Grogan's eyes turned to the body covered in a tarp. "A few calls we received earlier today indicated that there was a shooting going on. The catch with this one was that the shooting was happening in the middle of some hot pursuit between some biker and this guy. Only a few people remember seeing Merle and the guy in front here. A woman was also present when the killer entered the building. From what we guess, this guy was set to kill Merle. The body fell from his office window up there." He pointed to the shattered window thirty stories above. A caution tap was placed by the opening. A few cops were up there as well.

"Well? What did the witnesses say?" She asked.

He laughed a little before replying. "They all said some old guy was the one who killed him. Had a strap and everything. Even took out all of his armed security too. You wouldn't believe the body count too. Another casualty was his receptionist. She took a few shots in the stomach. Either the wounds killed her or blood loss did. After that no one has seen where the guy went."

"Cameras? What kind of place like this wouldn't have cameras placed?" She insisted.

"Well we did confirm from one of the staff members that the security cameras were no good. They were actually going to get them replaced today too."

Ronnie Anne sucked her teeth. "Shit. This guy is still out there no doubt. Was it some sort of mob hit? Sounds kind of like it." she asked.

"Grogan shrugged his shoulders. "Could be. Not too sure however. But you know what? You're guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Ronnie Anne returned home. She sat back on the couch and slouched over in exhaustion. The way back felt dreadful. What happened to Royal Woods? When did it get this bad? When she was still a kid, things were never this bad. At least back then the worst thing that would happen was someone not picking up after their dog. Only a few burglaries were ever so present.

Her popcorn and soda were still on the coffee table where she left them. She didn't feel like watching a movie anymore. She threw out the popcorn and put the bottle of Sprunk into the fridge. She sat back onto the couch and went on to rest her eyes. "Maybe TV would help me get my mind at ease."

She took the remote and turned on the flat screen. There she saw the headline about the strange yet interesting case of Liberty City mobsters being hunted down and killed. You know what? They're criminals. They deserve to be killed.

A phone call with her childhood friend Sid helped relax her mind. She missed her childhood best friend and she'd give anything to see her again.

Upon thinking of places to go for her short vacation there was a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone lately. She got up and answered the door. There, she was met with Lynn. Someone she hasn't known too long to really know much about her other than she was Lincoln's older sister.

"Lynn? Hey what's up?" She asked.

Lynn had a weird stoic expression on her face. It's as if she's still debating whether or not she should do this. Her mouth gaped at first but she then did what she came here for.

"Listen. H-have things with Lincoln seemed...odd? Like, it's as if he isn't the same guy anymore?"

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow. She was confused at what the woman before her just asked.

"What do you mean weird? And what exactly do you mean by that?" her puzzled tone made it clear that she had no clue what she was talking about exactly. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Uh...Ummm."

Ronnie Anne widened the door for Lynn. "Why don't you just come in and just talk to me inside instead of standing out here." Lynn nodded silently. She held the door for Lynn who entered without a sound other than the sound of her shoes tapping on the wooden flooring.

They walked into the small hallway and into the living room where her TV, Sofa and coffee table sat. Lynn sat by the sofa. Ronnie Anne came in last.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked.

Lynn shook her head. "No thanks."

She sat next to Lynn. "So what exactly do you mean by Lincoln not being the same person anymore? Is something up with him?" In her mind, she had a nervous thought about something bad going on with Lincoln. She hoped she was wrong.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that...well, today...I mean not today, i mean this past week since the night at the theater. He seemed so different." Lynn answered.

"Maybe he's still in shock? He almost lost his life saving Luan." She thought back to the bruises she saw on his face. Unless he was as clumsy as an idiot, that doesn't happen naturally. It would've seemed more natural to see him come out of a burning theater with burns and maybe a cut.

"It's not that. I-It's just..." She took a pause before continuing. "He started acting really cold to everyone. He barely talked to us and we barely saw him in the house since he came back from the hospital. Something's up with him. I can just sense it around him. Did you hear about that guy who was just murdered earlier today?"

Now she feared for the worst. "Yeah i heard."

"What if he had something to do with it? Before that, he wasn't as compassionate as he usually was. He was different. And when he came home today, it's as if he went back to normal. He also had this weird smell on him. I mean not like he never showered or anything, but it smelled like...shit i don't even know how to explain it."

"I think i know what you're saying." She sighed. "I agree he wasn't acting like himself since then. I even tried talking to him about it but he never cooperated. I would call him to see how he's doing and when I brought it up he would either ignore it completely or tells me to forget it. Then just the other day, i called him to see if he wanted to maybe do something since I'm off duty for the week. He told me no and to just leave him alone. He was really aggressive about it. I was pissed when he did that."

Lynn listened to every word that the Hispanic woman had said. She had no idea that Lincoln acted that way to her. Had they been kids she would've kicked his ass for that. She felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve such attitude for being friendly.

"The idea that Lincoln is a killer? No. I-I just cant picture him doing anything like that. That isn't who he is." said Ronnie Anne. The idea was now bothering her as she kept pondering about it. It was best if she decided what to do. "Look Lynn" she sighed. "I'll have to think this through.I don't know what to think or say about this. Lincoln's a great guy, I can't picture him killing anyone. I'll see what I'll come up with and if I do, you'll be the first to know."

Lynn nodded. "I think I'll head back out. If i find something I'll let you know as well." She went through her pocket and found the family photo she's held on for since she came home. Every one of the Loud family member was in the photo. This was taken before Luna left. She looked towards Lincoln, where he had his dorky chipped tooth smile, his casual orange polo and blue jeans with the same haircut he's had for years. He was still such an innocent dork in this picture. Not once would she have thought that this Eleven year old boy would ever commit such atrocities.

"I just hope I'm wrong." Lynn said.

From there she got up and was lead out the door by Ronnie Anne. She waved goodbye and headed back out. Once she was gone, Ronnie Anne went back to the living room.

She didn't know what to think now. For one, Lynn was right about Lincoln's recent odd behavior. He hasn't acted like himself since that night. The last time she called him he yelled at her aggressively to leave her alone which pissed her off very much. That alone could've had her berate him the next time she sees him. However she still wants to believe that Lincoln is a good man. She wants to believe that he is still the same caring guy she remembers but with the way things have come to, that may not be the case.

Whether she believes Lynn or not, she thought it would be best to look into it. If something is happening with Lincoln she'd surely want to know. If he is involved with some sort of criminal activity, then at that point she would need to make a choice.

Bring him in or let him go.

Either one of those ultimatums will hurt her no matter what.

* * *

 ** _ACT 1 EPILOGUE_**

 ** _Somewhere in the center of Downtown_**

 ** _4:00 PM_**

 ** _May 14th, 2019_**

"Mr. Steele sir." said a tanned man dressed in all black formal wear."We have identified Mr. Ashton's killer."

A man sitting in his red velvet office spins his chair to face the man speaking to him. He has a very intimidating face with a burned scar by the bridge of his nose. His grey charcoal suit had been pressed daily, his slick black hair fixed with gel and his silver thousand dollar watch would show anyone who sees him that he is a very wealthy individual. His name is Isaac Steele.

"Really now? And who might our suspect be Mr. Diggons?" said Steele.

Diggons pulls out a photo of a man with white hair. At first glance one could mistaken him for an elderly man, but upon further inspection it is clear that he is among his early to mid twenties. He places the photo on Steele's black dyed maple desk and slides it over. Steele picked up the photo and began to look at his face.

"His name is Lincoln Loud. Small time hired gun. Son to Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud. Brother to Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud Jr. , Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Lily Loud. Only boy in his family of nine girls. Aged 24 and lives with his parents at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Had a management job at Gus' Games and Grub. He is also Flip DiMaggio's killer. Our guys indicate that he has killed several criminals within the past week. Has no police or military training." Said Diggons.

Steele's face had not changed. He didn't look impressed nor afraid. He set the photo down and looked at Diggons in the eye.

"Have some guys pick him up. I want to have a chat with him." he said. "I expect him here by tomorrow."

Diggons nodded "Yes Sir."

With that he left. Steele looked at the photo one more time.

"You **fucked** with the wrong businessman Loud."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have finally finished this long awaited chapter. So many things came up and so little time. This is in fact my longest chapter in this story. I was supposed to have this done last month. I wrote so much for this chapter and when i went on to save it, my computer crashed. When i went back to retrieve the file it was completely gone. I was so pissed that i didn't bother writing it back for a while. I do apologize for the wait. I wanted to have this out sooner. But finally after many months working on the Act 1 finale, it is done! I'm not too sure when i'll start writing Act 2 but i may start once i finish more projects. I have a One shot coming up and i want to finish the request story i was given. After that I'm starting a new story with a feature most if not some of you would be familiar with. Other than that, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard to finally give this act and ending as well as a cliffhanger to give you a taste of what's coming up. I am sorry that i'm not as active anymore. Now that i have responsibilities on my own, i have to make free time. I will never give up on a story however. I intend to finish a story that i have started. And this goes for all of my stories and future projects, especially my big project that i hope to write once I have enough projects done. That will be my most anticipated story yet. But until then, I will provide with whatever i have at the moment. I also fixed the issue with two chapters being the same. I may have made an error with that when i tried to fix something. It should be all good now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and i will see you on the next chapter/story. FrostbiteFear out**_


End file.
